


In a Hopeless Place

by Tihosra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Sex, Slow Burn, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 123,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tihosra/pseuds/Tihosra
Summary: The Temple of Sacred Ashes Has been Destroyed. All who attended the Conclave is dead. Only one being can help rebuild the Inquisition. Miklo Lavellan. She may be young but she is the Herald of Andraste and she will save Thedas and put a stop to Corypheus's plan of domination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello friends so this is a first for me. I have never been able to sit down and write a story before but I am going to try. I’m probably gonna start this off a little slow just so I can get the feel for writing but whenever I get more comfortable and motivated enough to do more than I will do so. Fair nuff?

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter One**

Waking up never felt so horrible before in her entire life. Agony raced through every part of her body. Her bones were aching, her muscles were cramping, and it felt like was fire running through her veins. Only pain registered in her mind.

Well pain and an eerie green glow.

Miklo Lavellan, barely 20 winters, a Dalish Elf halla keeper, alone, and chained sitting up?

Miklo slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the fuzziness lurking in her vision. Keeping her head down low she quickly glanced about her surroundings. A cell. A cold, leaking cell. With four armed guards surrounding her, swords drawn and trained on her. She attempted to lift her hands up in a placating gesture but was quickly stopped by the manacles strapped onto both of her wrists. As she looked back down at her hands she noticed she was still wearing her dark maroon hunting tunic but she couldn't feel the usually comforting weight of her halla horn daggers on her back.

Flashes, memories flew through her mind. _Miklo awakens, lying on the ground. She stands and looks around, lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the odd mixture of green fog and dirt blowing about. She spots a female figure made of white light at the top of a stone staircase beckoning her forward. Without a second thought she walked over to the staircase and just as she began to climb it; low hissing sounds reached her ears and she turned to see giant spiders scurrying towards her. She ran to the stairs, frantically climbing up to where the glowing figure was reaching out for her. Their hands nearly touched when Miklo fell forward and knew no more._

"What?" She croaked out in confusion, snapping out of her vague memories. She closed her eyes, trying hard to remember how she had gotten there when a burst of pain erupted in the palm of her left hand. "AH!" She cried out in pain. Her eyes flew open to see an odd green glow, crackling from a large gash in the center of her hand.

The cell door flew open and the odd glowing dulled. Miklo looked up to see two Human females strode into the room. The first one had very short raven black hair and amber eyes that burned brightly. A long scar partially marred the left side of her face and there was a smaller scar on her right cheek. She had an odd symbol on her chest, an eye. The other woman looked to have red hair; though it was partially hidden by a hood, and electric blue eyes. Both women were terrifyingly beautiful.

The dark haired one slowly circled her, while the redhead approached directly. The amber eyed woman leaned down, close to Miklo's ear.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" Miklo flinched slightly at the venom in the woman's voice. She couldn't help but note that the woman had an accent she had never heard before. Beautiful and dangerous; much like the woman herself appeared to be.

"The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who had attended is dead, except for you." She ended up in front of the girl.

Miklo hesitantly looked up into the woman's eyes and was instantly captivated. It took a moment for her to respond but then her question sank in. _The Conclave. Dead? The Temple…_

"W-what do you mean everyone is d-dead?"

The dark haired woman surged forward, grasping Miklo's arm and shoving into her face.

"Explain this!" She growled as the hand briefly burned bright with that odd green glow. She flung the appendage away in disgust.

"I-I can't." She couldn't help but stutter as she looked down at her hand What is this?

"What do you mean you can't?" The woman questioned as the redhead joined her partner in circling around her. The hooded woman studied the elf closely, reading the genuine confusion and fear in the girl's body language.

"I-I don't know what that is, or how it g-got there." The elf answered.

The dark-haired woman surged forward grabbing Miklo's collar. "You're lying!"

The redhead moved forward and grasped the other woman's arm, pulling her back. "We need her Cassandra." She spoke in a low, firm voice.

Miklo looked between the two women, confused and fearful. "I don't understand. The Conclave is dead?"

The redhead approached her, "Do you remember what happened? How this all began?" She stared down at the elf.

Miklo couldn't help but shrink away slightly at the intensity of her stare. She vaguely noticed the woman's accent was different from the one she now knew to be Cassandra, whom had begun to circle her once more. "I-I remember…visiting the Temple of Sacred Ashes. There-there w-was a loud bang and-and then I-I was running. Giant spiders were c-chasing me. And then… a-a woman surrounded by a white g-glow, she was reaching for me."

The hooded woman straightened up at that and exchanged a look with Cassandra. "A woman?"

Feeling an ache in her back, Miklo sat up straight as she answered. "She r-reached out to me, but then…I-I fell? I don't…I don't remember."

Cassandra felt a slight twinge in her chest at the look of pure confusion in the girl's eyes. Green eyes pleaded for them to understand. She turned to move in front of the redhead. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

The redhead now known to Miklo as Leliana nodded and turned to exit the cell.

Miklo turned to look up at Cassandra, once more feeling her breath catch at the terrifying beauty in front of her. "Um I'm s-sorry but what-what did happen?"

Cassandra leaned down and pulled Miklo to her feet. She quickly replaces the manacles with rope. "It will be easier for me to show you." She guided Miklo towards the door.

A thought hit and Miklo froze _where is Leo and Lani?_ "Wait?" She flinched when Cassandra whirled around to face her with a frown on her brow. "I'm sorry, but I c-came to the conclave with my brother and sister. H-have you seen them?"

Cassandra's expression softened, "I'm sorry but I don't know of any other elves being seen at the conclave. If they were there when the conclave was destroyed, then they surely would have been found by now."

Miklo felt her heart sink but had no time to process before Cassandra began to guide Miklo outside. The young elf looked up to see a gaping fissure in the sky. "What is that?" She said out loud in wonder.

Cassandra briefly looked back at her. "We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only one out there; it's just the largest so far. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

Miklo looked at the dark-haired woman, "What's a rift?"

"It's a portal between our world and the fade. It is where demons remained, until now." Cassandra answered.

Miklo's dark green eyes were wide with awe. "An explosion can do that!? Really?!"

Cassandra nodded, "This one did and unless we act, the breach may grow until it eventually swallows the world."

The Breach swelled and Miklo's hand flared up again, bringing her to the ground with a cry of pain.

Cassandra couldn't help but soften slightly as she kneeled down before the girl. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

Miklo looked back up at Cassandra with pain in her eyes. "You say it-it may be the key. T-to doing what?"

"Closing the Breach, whether that's possible is something we will find out soon enough. It may be our only chance, however." Cassandra looked into the girl's eyes.

Miklo takes a deep breath, "Okay, I think I understand. I'll do what I can, whatever it takes."

Cassandra smiled slightly and helped Miklo to her feet, slowly escorting her through the village.

Miklo's heart sank when she caught sight of the faces of the humans around her. Angry, scornful glowers followed her as she followed Cassandra. She wasn't a stranger to scornful looks but it didn't mean she was immune to them.

Taking note of the villagers' responses to the elf behind her, Cassandra felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl and spoke up. "They have decided your guilt, they need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers; it was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together and now, they are dead." She sighed as the guard manning the gates gave Miklo a sharp glare before opening it. "We lash out, like the sky but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed." The amber eyed woman turned back to Miklo and pulled out a dagger. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. "

Miklo flinched before realizing Cassandra was merely cutting the ropes binding her hands. Cassandra turns back to look up at the sky, walking away. "Come, it is not far."

Miklo followed once more also looking up at the large breach. "Um w-where are you taking me?"

Cassandra continued forward. "We have no idea what your mark can do. It needs to be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

_What a mess_ Miklo sighed as she followed the woman.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there, so this is the first fic I have ever written so please be patient with me. I may make mistakes here and there but hopefully I will get better over time. I hope you all enjoy this slow burn tale of love and war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I do not have a beta so if I sound weird and unintelligent...I am ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also just as a heads up this mostly in Miklo's 3rd person pov (sorta) with a few side emotions from the others. I know its weird....I'm weird ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Two**

_How can this be happening?_ Miklo's mind was racing. The Temple of Ashes had been destroyed and all the members attending the Conclave were dead. _Possibly including Meleo and Milani,_ wave of sorrow crashed over Miklo at the thought of her siblings. Did I cause this? This mark...The said mark flared causing her palm to twinge and twitch reflexively. She sighed, Leo and Lani would have known what to do. Memories of her brother and sister flooded her mind.

_"Please sister? Please let me go with you?" Miklo pleaded with her older sister Milani._

_Milani sighed, "Lo I am only going because Keeper Deshanna wants to see if this meeting is going to affect the clan or not. Leo is already going with me and Keeper Deshanna is not gonna let all three of us go. These humans are dangerous Miklo." Milani picked up her staff and moved to leave the tent._

_Miklo followed her out. "I know that but I've never been to a Conclave before. I was eavesdropping on Keeper Deshanna talking to Hahren Maldor and she said that this Conclave is Devine Justinia' s attempt to try to bring peace between the mages and the templars. That would make history if she succeeds. Isn't that great for everyone, including us?"_

_Milani shook her head with a faint smile, "Miklo you shouldn't spy on the Keeper." She spotted her twin sharpening his sword by the campfire and waved him over when he caught her eye._

_"But it's a Conclave Lani! We could learn so much from both the mages and the templars if The Devine can bring peace between them! Please let me go with you?" Miklo pouted and looked up into her sister's warm hazel eyes._

_"Uh oh the mubari pout, did you take away her carving tools again? Or maybe it was her lucky hammer this time?" Miklo turned to see her older brother walking up behind her, a soft teasing smile on his lips._

_Miklo pounced on him, wrapping her arms around him and staring up pleadingly into his eyes._

_"Leo, please let me go with you and sister to the Conclave? Please, I'll be good, and quiet, and, and good." She pouted._

_Meleo looked up at his twin and they shared an amused glance before he looked back down at his younger sister, warm hazel eyes meeting leaf green._

_"Lo Keeper Deshanna would not approve. She is already going to be short of her First and a hunter. What if she needs you?"_

_Miklo raised an eyebrow and stared silently at Meleo._

_The male elf laughed looking back up at Milani, "It's your call sister."_

_Miklo turned her gaze back on her sister._

_The older girl shook her head again and sighed. "I'll ask Keeper Deshanna." She turned to leave just as Miklo let out an excited squeal and jumped onto her brother once more._

Miklo stumbled over a pile of rubble and bumped into Cassandra's back, bringing her out of her thoughts. She gasped in worry when the woman turned around to glare at her.

"Sorry, I-I'm sorry!" She flushed in embarrassment. Cassandra smirked slightly before she turned back and continued to move forward across the bridge.

Walking through another gate, Miklo caught sight of more destruction around them. Wounded soldiers and civilians alike, broken caravan wagons and dead bodies strewn across the way. Miklo shivered as a Chantry brother recited a chant to a group of terrified villagers.

At the end of the bridge two soldiers guard a large gate.

"Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!" Cassandra shouted up to the guards. The gate opened and Cassandra gestured for Miklo to walk ahead of her. Miklo casted her a nervous glace before obeying. "Let's just take this trail here. It should take us up to the rift."

Miklo nodded, slightly distracted by the odd spiky barricades placed in various spots along the trail. The soldiers behind them were wielding swords and bows. The two women began to walk up a slight incline when three men ran past them. One of them cried out, "By the Maker, it's the end of the world!" More dead bodies were lying along the trail. More burning wagons and burning bodies.

"Um so I-I'm Miklo." The young elf introduced herself. Cassandra looked back at her and quirked an eyebrow. The elf hastened to respond, "I caught your name back in the cell, its Cassandra yes?"

Cassandra nodded and opened her mouth to respond when Miklo's mark flared again as the two women reached the top of a hill.

"Ah!" Miklo cried out as the pain seemed to travel up her arm, sending her down onto her knees, her nerves alight. Within a few seconds the eerie green glow faded and the pain dulled down to a mild throb. Cassandra took pity on the elf and helped her up once more.

"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach swells, the more rifts appear, and the more demons we face." Once the girl was upright, Cassandra gestured for her to continue walking.

Miklo groaned as they moved along the path, "H-how did I survive that blast inside the Temple?"

Cassandra hesitated a moment, "They said you…stepped out of a rift, then fell to the ground unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything beyond in the valley was destroyed, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. You'll see soon enough I suppose."

They stepped onto another debris, corpse ridden bridge and were making their way across when a meteor stuck, causing the bridge to collapse and for Miklo and Cassandra to fall along with it into an icy river below.

Cassandra and Miklo got to their feet just as the Breach spat out another meteor. It hit the frozen river a short distance in front of Cassandra and a dark form shaped in a pool of green light. Miklo's eyes widened, "Is that…a Shade?" She had seen one briefly years ago during the Fifth Blight, but she had never seen one up close before.

Cassandra drew her sword and stood protectively in front of the girl, "Stay behind me!" She surged forward and attacked the Shade. Her sword slid across the demon's midsection and it screeched in response. It struck out only to be repelled by Cassandra's shield.

Miklo jumped back as another Shade appeared before her. She looked to her left and found two short swords in the sheaths of a dead guard beside her.

"I'm sorry." She pulled the swords out of the sheaths. The familiar weight of blades in her hands eased her anxiety and as she took a deep breath, a wave of calm washed over her. She looked back at the Shade defiantly and met its lunge with one of her own. It swung at her and she quickly ducked under the attack. She jammed one of the swords into the Shade's back and the other one slid across the back of it's head. The demon screeched in anger. It whirled around to face her, when she moved again. She quickly crossed her blades on either side of the demon's neck and pulled sharply outward, severing its head off. It melted away in a tar like puddle.

Miklo sighed in relief, "It's over."

Cassandra turned to check on the elf when she noticed the swords in the girl's hands. Instinct kicked in and her expression darkened. "Drop your weapons! Now!" She warned pointing her sword at Miklo.

Miklo jumped at the hostile tone, "But I-I need…ungh as you wish." She hesitantly dropped the blades and slowly backed away.

Cassandra felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that she wasn't being fair to the previously defenseless girl. "Wait, I cannot protect you and I cannot expect you to be defenseless."

Miklo felt her heart lighten slightly, "I just…wanted to h-help." She couldn't help the pleading look that came over her face. She had no intention of betraying the woman, despite Cassandra's rough treatment of her inside that cell. She hoped beyond hope that the warrior could see that.

The raven-haired woman sighed, sheathing her sword. "I should remember that you agreed to come willingly." She moved her hands about her torso and Miklo watched as she pulled out a few small bottles. "Here take these potions. Maker knows what we will face next."

Miklo took the bottles with a small, grateful smile, "Thank you." She glanced around and frowned lightly, "Cassandra? Where are all your soldiers?"

"Either at the forward camp or fighting in the field. We are on our own for now. Let's keep moving." She waited for Miklo to pick up the discarded swords and sheath them into the empty scabbards on her back before they began running along the frozen river and up small hill off to the right.

As they crested the hill they spot more shades and a few wraiths forming on the frozen river below. Cassandra drew her sword, "There! If we flank them, we may gain an advantage!" Miklo nodded and followed Cassandra as they both ran to confront the demons. They made short work of the Shades, surprisingly making a good team as Cassandra hit them high while Miklo dispatched them from below.

Cassandra turned to see Miklo duck under a swing and then slide one of her swords through the demon's neck. She couldn't help but be somewhat impressed with the girl's agility. "Not bad. You are quick."

Miklo flushed at the warrior's compliment. "I-I used to spar with the h-hunters in my clan. They never went e-easy on me so I had t-to learn to move q-quickly in order to counter their superior s-strength." She rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

Cassandra grinned, "It will help, come on." The two women ran along the frozen river and up a stone set of stairs. Encountering more demons along the way.

It was a pattern of running and fighting. Over and over, running up stairs, pausing to fight, running down stairs, and then along the river banks.

"We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting." Cassandra huffed slightly as they ran up another set of stairs.

Miklo grunted as she leapt over the body of a fallen soldier, "Who's fighting?"

"You will see soon. We need to help them." Cassandra and Miklo reached the top of the stairs and jumped off of a stone wall to see a much smaller version of the breach. _It looks like a tear?_  
Miklo silently mused.

Underneath the rift, a bald elven mage, a dwarf wielding an odd looking crossbow, and a couple of soldiers were fighting off more demons.

_What a mess_ Miklo sighed as she and Cassandra ran to assist. It was more disorganized than when it was just the two of them. Fire, ice, and cross bow bolts flew past rapidly and swords were being swung around frantically by the soldiers. Miklo's quick reflexes spared her of any aerial related injuries and with Cassandra at her back she felt oddly protected if only just a little.

Nevertheless the odd group quickly defeated the persistent demons.

Miklo's hand began to spark but rather than the burning sensation she had felt before, this time it felt like small doses of electricity were traveling up from the center of her hand and into her shoulder.

The male elf stepped forward and grabbed Miklo by her left hand. "Quickly, before more spawn!" He held her hand up and the burning sensation finally returned, green ropes of pure energy surged from her hand to the rift, until with a low bang the rift exploded and then closed.

Miklo exhaled heavily looking up at the other elf, "W-what did you do?"

The mage bowed his head, "I did nothing. The credit is yours."

Hope flickered through Miklo's mind, "I did that?" He nodded. "So I can help. B-but how did I…?"

"Whatever magic opened the Breach also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have been opened in the Breach's wake and it seems I am not wrong." The mage studied the younger elf's hand intently.

Cassandra moved to stand beside Miklo "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." She glanced down at the faintly glowing hand then back up at the older elf.

He nodded to her and then turned his grey eyes onto Miklo's green, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." The crossbow wielding dwarf approached, looking up at Miklo with a grin. He bowed playfully at the girl, "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra, who scowled back.

Miklo was initially surprised that the dwarf bowed but when she read the impish look in his brown eyes, she smiled and playfully bowed back. "It's nice to meet you Varric." Her eyes drifted to the odd crossbow he hooked onto his back, instantly fascinated by the strange design. "That's an impressive crossbow you have there."

Varric grinned proudly, "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together and she'll be even greater company in the valley."

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the ridiculous storyteller when Miklo giggled. After a moment Miklo looked back at the amber eyed woman. "So, I closed the rift. What do we do now?"

Cassandra looked back at her, "Now we go to meet Leliana."

Varric piped in, "What a great idea!"

Cassandra's eyes snapped back to Varric, "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Varric said with his eyebrow raised, daring her to deny his claim.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Ugh." Miklo giggled in response.

The male elf addressed the girl, "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live." Miklo turned her attention to him.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Varric teased.

"Ma serannas, Solas. I am Miklo." Miklo bowed her head gratefully.

Solas smiled lightly in response. "You can thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process."

Miklo's eyes widened at that and she shot a quick what? Look at Cassandra before returning her attention to Solas. "You seem to know a great deal about it all." Miklo acknowledged.

Cassandra responded. "Solas is an apostate Miklo; he is well-versed in such matters." Miklo felt warmth fill her simply at the beauty's use of her name. She frowned at herself. _By the Gods! Not now!_

"Ah technically, all mages are now considered apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin." Solas said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Miklo looked down at her hand, seeing the faint green glow lingering just inside the tear in her palm. She could feel the heat building up from within it as she looked up at the Breach and then to Cassandra. "I'll do what I can. If I can close the Breach, I will."

Cassandra shot the girl an approving look causing Miklo to flush slightly.

Solas addressed the Warrior. "Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. I find it difficult to imagine anyone mage or otherwise having such power."

Cassandra nodded, "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." She walked over to a gap in one of the crumbling stone walls, Solas close behind.

"Well, Bianca's excited!" Varric quipped with a grin. Miklo giggled again in response and began to lead the odd trio down through the rubble and further towards the Breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N A novel? You can’t do a novelization Lexi. Your attention span isn’t all that great. (Says everyone)  
> Oh yea? Well I can try right guys?...Guys?... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ So yea this is gonna be my attempt at a novelization of Inquisition so there will be quite a bit of In game dialogue as well as my own weirdness added to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Three**

Miklo and her companions climbed down through the rubble, quickly continuing on down a steep, narrow path.

At the bottom of the path they encountered a few demons on the frozen riverbed. Dispatching them quickly, Miklo and Cassandra's swords slid through the Shades with ease while Solas and Varric took out the wraiths firing at them from a distance.

Solas caught up to Miklo and began walking beside her. "So you are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?"

Miklo glanced back at him, "Not really me specifically but yes. What do you know of us?"

Solas answered, "I have wandered many roads in my time and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

Miklo tilted her head, "Crossed Paths? How so if I may ask?"

"I mean that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition." Solas replied in a cool tone.

Miklo felt a pang of sympathy at that having received that response from her own clan herself on numerous occasions. "Ah I am sorry to hear that. If it's any consolation my clan can be quite set in their ways. I have been on the receiving end of their ire and mistrust since I was little."

Solas looked surprised at that. "Really? Why when you are among them?"

Miklo felt sheepish as she avoided eye contact with the older elf. "I was an odd child. Fascinated by others outside of us, humans –" She casted a soft look at Cassandra, who quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Dwarves –" She smiled in Varric's direction getting a wink in return. She giggled, "I have questioned our stories before. Not all humans are all terrible, just like not all elvhen people are savages. We are all just people, just trying to find our place in the world and making the best of what we can." She shrugged. "My beliefs were never really shared by the others."

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric piped in earning a grin and another shrug from Miklo.

"We can try-." She was cut off when her hand flared up again, stumbling slightly and breathing sharply at the hot pain that burned from her hand and up her arm.

"Shit, are you alright?" Varric reached out to help her but Cassandra beat him to it, moving to her side putting a hand on the younger elf's shoulder.

"I know it's difficult but just hold on. We haven't got much further to go."

Solas agreed. "My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry."

Miklo nodded in reply and straightened up when the burning dulled down. She felt an odd sense of loss when Cassandra let her go.

They continued up a wide set of stone steps.

"So…" Varric spoke up, gently nudging the girl's unmarked hand. "Are you innocent?"

Miklo looked down at him "I really don't remember what happened."

Varric grinned grimly. "That'll get you, every time. You should have spun a story."

Cassandra scoffed, "That's what you would have done."

Varric chuckled, "What? It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He winked at Miklo when she shot him a worried look,

When they reached top of the steps they found more demons waiting for them. Miklo had jumped out of the way of an ice spike shot by a Wraith. Varric swiftly sent a bolt into the demon's forehead. Miklo sent him a quick grin before lunging forward to attack a Shade. She kicked it in the face as it drifted towards her, making it recoil briefly before she slid her sword across it's torso. As it melted into the ground, she turned to see Cassandra having just defeated a Shade herself. A loud bang sounded from behind her followed by a wave of heat. Solas had apparently just defeated two more demons.

"I hope Leliana made it through all this." Cassandra said, her tone filled with concern as they continued along the path.

Varric was quick to reassure the warrior, "She's resourceful, Seeker."

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We're almost there." Solas replied.

Miklo felt a tingling in her hand once more. Another rift was nearby and as they rounded the corner, a small one like before came into view. Three soldiers were fighting off six Shades'

"Another rift!" Cassandra yelled just as one of the soldiers fell to the ground, unmoving.

Another soldier spotted them, "They keep coming! Help us!"

Solas said in reply, "We must seal it, quickly!"

Miklo nodded, "Can you make way for me?"

Solas quickly launched a fireball at the demons and then followed it up with a wave of ice, temporarily freezing the demons in place. "Now! Use the mark!"

Miklo made her way over to the rift and raised her hand. The mark responded instantly, glowing green streams of energy connected the two tears. After a moment, Miklo pulled her hand back and the rift exploded with a loud bang, taking the remaining demons along with it.

Cassandra sighed in relief and lightly patted Miklo on the back as she walked passed her. Miklo flushed slightly and then beamed at the silent praise. "The rift is gone! Open the gate!" The raven-haired woman shouted up to the guard holding the gate.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra!" The soldier replied.

"We are clear for the moment. Well done." Solas nodded at her.

Varric added, "Yeah whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful."

Miklo smiled at both before turning to follow Cassandra through the gate. Beyond it was another bridge; this one was also littered in destruction. Amongst the rubble, Miklo noticed the redhead from before speaking with a male human wearing Chantry robes.

As they began to cross the bridge, Miklo's sensitive ears could hear Leliana and the other human arguing.

"We must prepare the soldiers! The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance Roderick!" Leliana was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the man in annoyance.

Roderick didn't even bother to look her way as his eyes focused on a piece of parchment on the makeshift table in front of them. "We will do no such thing. You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

"I have caused trouble?" Leliana said incredulously.

Roderick turned and glared back, "You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven't you all done enough already?" He straightened up as Miklo and the others finally approached. "Ah, here they come."

Leliana uncrossed her arms and moved to stand beside the table. "You made it." Miklo noted that she seemed relieved to see them. "Chancellor Roderick, this is–"

"I know who she is." Roderick interrupted. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Miklo frowned as she felt a twinge of annoyance for the human male. _Are all humans this hospitable or is it just my lucky day?_

Cassandra snorted with an offended look, "Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

Roderick glared back, "And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Leliana stepped in, "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." She finished with a look in Miklo's direction. Blue eyes briefly appraised the young elf, noticing with approval the confusion and fear she had seen inside the cell had turned into intrigue and determination.

Roderick snapped back, "Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter."

Miklo rolled her eyes. _Really? There are more pressing matters at the moment._ "What about the Breach? Isn't that the more pressing issue right now?"

Roderick whirled on her and barked, "You brought this on us in the first place!" Miklo glared back at the man, not really one to lose her temper but after the day she has been having; this human was really pushing it.

Roderick gave her a disgusted snort and turned back to Cassandra, "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra stepped in front of Miklo and glowered back at the Chancellor, "We can stop this before it's too late."

Roderick scoffed, "How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra replied, "We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." Leliana responded, briefly pointing over towards the mountains.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky." Cassandra replied.

Roderick shook his head, "Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost."

The Breach crackled loudly as it expanded and Miklo's hand began burn and spark in response to it. She cringed and grabbed it, watching in morbid curiosity as the mark seemed to visibly pulse in response to the expanding breach. It was over within seconds, the sparks died down and the burning sensation lessened considerably. As the pain died down to a dull throb, Miklo looked up to see all eyes on her.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked.

Miklo blinked, surprised at the question, "You're asking me?"

"You have the mark." Solas piped in.

Cassandra moved to stand before her, gaining Miklo's full attention "And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we apparently cannot agree on our own…" She didn't need to say more.

Miklo looked up at the mountain and frowned slightly. _Both plans are risky. Very risky, but…_

"We need to work together…We may lose some of your soldiers, but we probably would either way. I say we charge." She looked over at Roderick with defiance burning in her eyes. "I probably won't survive long enough for your trial anyway. Whatever we're going to do, we need to do it now." She looked back at Cassandra to see her nod in approval and then began to walk past them.

Cassandra turned to address the redheaded woman. "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." She threw one last glare at Roderick as she began to follow Miklo, while Leliana turned to do as ordered.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Roderick remarked after them.

Miklo turned to glare at him and opened her mouth to speak when Cassandra caught her gaze and shook her head. Closing her mouth, Miklo faced forward once more as she began to lead the others across the bridge. _Snob that one is. Roderick…I will remember that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am not confident…In most areas but darn it I am positive that I will get somewhere with this story.  
> More of a reader than a writer but ya know what? Imma try anyway and if y’all enjoy this story at all than you are sweet and awesome to this ole spaz ^_-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Four**

The group began to climb uphill in the snow while the soldiers ran forward with their weapons drawn. They ran and ran, downhill, then up. Past more wounded soldiers, burning caravans and bodies of the dead. People caught up in the destruction of their home. Miklo felt her heart go out to the poor humans. _I'm sorry, I will put a stop to this. I promise._

Filled with determination, Miklo began to move faster. Her companions followed her lead picking up the pace only stopping to fight off more demons here and there before continuing on.

As they reached the top of the path, they came across more soldiers. Some of them were sitting, others were standing around on the stone steps leading to a busted open doorway. Miklo noticed another small rift beyond it and let out a tiny whine. _Another one?_

Solas had noticed it as well, "Be wary, another Fade rift."

A soldier came running out of the doorway just as Miklo began to lead the others towards the steps. He had just reached the top of the stairs when a meteor came crashing down into his back and sending his body down the stairs with a sickening thud. Miklo felt her stomach turn over in pity and disgust but she pressed forward, up the stairs and through the doorway. Her eyes had refocused on the rift. Shades and wraiths were vigorously attacking a group of soldiers below it. The soldiers fought back desperately, Miklo noticed one of them was dressed differently from the others. He wore a feather lined coat over his armor.

"Come on, we need to help them." Ignoring the sizzling, green sparks in her hand, Miklo darted forward and swiftly intercepted an attack on the oddly dressed solider. She caught the shade's arm with one of her swords and quickly used the other to slice through it, severing the inky appendage. She twirled around it and slid both of her swords through its torso and it let out a piercing shriek as it died, melting into the ground.

She turned to check on her companions. Cassandra was quick and deadly with both her sword and shield. Using her shield to deflect the attacks and then quickly striking out with her sword. She even used her shield as a weapon, swiftly striking out at her opponents. Her movements were graceful and fluid.

_Like a dancer's_ …Miklo couldn't help but think. She shook her head at herself and looked away to where Varric and Solas were standing back to back. Varric was quick and proficient with Bianca, every bolt meeting its intended target. Solas was just as proficient, wielding his staff with quick and sharp movements. Ice and Fire erupting with every twist and turn of his wrists.

Varric huffed, "How many rifts are there?" Quickly reloading his crossbow he shot another shade right in It's shrieking mouth.

"We must seal it if we are to get past!" Solas replied, freezing a small portion of the area and the demons within it.

The rift spawned two more demons, these one were tall and lanky. "What are those?!" Miklo startled.

"Terrors, quickly close the rift!" Solas panted out as he shot a ball of fire at one of the lanky creatures.

Miklo nodded and leapt past the group towards the rift when green glow surrounded her and she suddenly found herself laying on her back staring up at the Breach in the sky. A loud shriek came from beside her and she turned her head to see one of the Terrors inches away from her own face. It's red beady eyes locked onto her vulnerable form and it let out a triumphant shriek as it raised It's arm, ready to strike her. Miklo brought her arms up to cover her face when the demon let out a guttural squeal. Miklo peaked through her arms in time to see a shield smash into the demon's face. Cassandra's shield.

The warrior briefly made eye contact with the fallen elf, "Quickly Miklo, go!" She refocused her attention on the demon, raising her shield defiantly.

Miklo quickly rolled over and leapt back onto to her feet. She darted towards the rift and then stopping short of it, she raised her hand. Glowing green ropes of pure energy connected the two Fade tears and within moments the rift exploded and then closed, disintegrating the remaining demons. She panted heavily as she moved to rejoin her companions.

Solas nodded his head in approval, "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Miklo merely smiled back in thanks.

"Yeah let's hope it works on the big one." Varric piped in.

The oddly dressed soldier from before, approached Cassandra with an impressed expression on his fairly handsome face, "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done."

Cassandra turned to address him, "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing."

The Commander raised his eyebrow in surprise, looking over at the prisoner in question. "Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

Miklo frowned, "I can't make any promises, but I'll do what I can."

The soldier nodded, "That's all we can ask." He looked back over to Cassandra, "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

Cassandra nodded and met Miklo's gaze, "Then we'd best move quickly." Gaining a nod from the elf in response, she turned back to the Commander. "Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you, for all our sakes." The fair haired Commander replied before he ran ahead to help an injured soldier hobble away.

Miklo stared after the man for a moment and then turned her gaze back onto her companions. "Alright, shall we go?" The others nodded and the elf began to lead them down into the ruins of the temple.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes," Solas mused.

Varric snorted, "Yeah what's left of it."

Cassandra caught Miklo's gaze and spoke in a soft tone, "That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Miklo frowned as she tried to remember more about this woman. Nothing was coming to mind but the same brief flashes from before.

As they continued to walk through the temple, the Gigantic Rift came into sight stopping them in their tracks. The Breach was crackling and shifting about.

Varric quipped, "The breach is a long way up."

"You're here! Thank the Maker." Miklo turned to see Leliana approaching with some soldiers behind her. The redhead had a longbow and a quiver full of arrows across her back.

Cassandra turned to the hooded woman, "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana nodded and walked back over to her soldiers to give them their orders. Cassandra moved to stand in front of Miklo, facing her. Her gaze was somehow intense and soft at the same time, "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

Miklo nodded, "I'll try, but I don't know if I can get up there to reach it, much less close it."

Solas shook his head, "No, this rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

Cassandra glanced around, "Then let's find a way down, and be careful." She spotted a path that seemed to circle its way down to where the Breach hovered. She made eye contact with Miklo and gestured over, gaining another nod of approval from the young elf.

Leliana's soldiers moved up towards the higher ledges while the woman herself followed Miklo's lead. They ran down the path and as they got closer they could hear odd echoing coming from the rift.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice." It sounded male

Cassandra frowned, "What are we hearing?"

Solas hummed, "At a guess, the person who created the Breach."

They ran passed two archers waiting in position overlooking the rift. On the right side of the path, Miklo noted some odd red crystals growing out of the ground.

She wasn't the only one to notice them. Varric seemed incredibly disturbed, "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker."

Cassandra nodded, "I see it, Varric."

Miklo stopped moving and looked at Varric in confusion, never having heard of red lyrium before, "Red Lyrium? I thought Lyrium was only blue." She knew what lyrium was. She had watched her sister take lyrium potions from time to time to help regenerate her mana. Blue lyrium potions.

"Not this kind, kid." Varric said in response. He softly nodded towards the path, Miklo understood the gesture and continued to lead them down.

"What's it doing here?" Varric asked a loud.

Solas explained, "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…"

Varric growled, "It's evil. Whatever you do don't touch it." Miklo nodded and took them down a slight incline. She easily jumped down the rest of the way, just a slight distance. Her companions follow just as they hear another echo from the Fade:

"Keep the sacrifice still." The male voice demanded.

Miklo glanced back at Cassandra, receiving a shrug in return. They moved closer to the rift and as they approached, Miklo's hand began to spark once more, green sparks traveling around her hand.

A female voice echoed next, "Someone help me!"

A second female voice echoed, "What's going on here?"

Miklo paused and frowned in confusion at the sound of her own voice coming out of the rift.

Cassandra seemed equally perplexed, "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…" She frowned and looked up as the rift popped and crackled. There was a bright flash of white light and then ghostly images appeared before them. Divine Justinia was floating in midair while being held in place by glowing red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes loomed before her. A ghostly image of Miklo appeared, concern written all over her face, "What's going on here?"

The ghostly image of Justinia turned to face her, "Run while you can! Warn them!"

"We have an intruder." The ghostly image of the red eyed man turned and glowered at the ghostly image of the girl. "Slay the elf!"

There was another flash of bright light and the ghostly images disappeared.

Cassandra moved in front of Miklo, glaring, "You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

Miklo stared back, slightly agitated, "Cassandra I don't remember!"

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas mused. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons. Stand ready!" Cassandra ordered.

Several soldiers approached, drawing their weapons. The archers posted on the walls, notched their arrows and drew them back. All at the ready.

Miklo made eye contact with Cassandra, the warrior nodded drawing her sword. Miklo grinned at her and then turned back to face the Breach. Drawing one of her own swords out, she clutched it in her right hand while she raised the other hand towards the rift. The familiar green streams of energy briefly connected the two tears. With a loud bang and a bright flash of green light, a large figure formed and materialized with green energy swirling around it.

It looked sort of like _An ogre?_ Miklo thought.

The amber eyed warrior yelled, "Now!" The archers started off, aiming for the Demon's eyes.

Miklo took a deep breath and drew out her other sword _I will stop you. I swear it. For Haven._ She joined Cassandra and the soldiers charging the beast.

Cassandra and the soldiers hacked at the beast with their swords while Miklo jumped up to slam the hint of her swords into the demon's face. Her plan was thwarted when a huge hand slammed into her chest sending her flying across the way. She hit the ground hard. Dazed and breathless, it took a moment for Miklo to gather her bearings.

"- Wear it down!" She could faintly hear Cassandra giving orders as she finally got to her feet. The fog cleared from Miklo's mind.

She jumped as Cassandra appeared beside her. "Quickly! Disrupt the rift! I will cover you!" Miklo nodded and ran towards the rift, Cassandra on her heals. She raised her hand and again connected the two tears. A few seconds later the rift popped and the green energy that was swirling around the demon returned to the rift. Cassandra yelled out. "The demon is vulnerable – now!"

Cassandra slammed her shield into the Demon's knee while Miklo slid between It's legs and sliced her swords along the back of the same knee, bringing the demon down briefly with a howl of rage. Two bolts lodged themselves into It's neck while flames enveloped it's face. Varric and Solas, Miklo sent them both a grateful smile. Varric nodded back with a grin.

The rift behind them popped and a small wave of Shades appeared.

"Ah man!" Miklo sighed in frustration. She refused to move away from Cassandra, not willing to leave the warrior without back up, capable as she was of holding her own. Several soldiers moved to attack the huge demon while the smaller demons started their own attack.

Two shades approached them and Miklo quickly darted forward slicing her swords through their torsos once and then again as she jumped back. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Cassandra dispatching two more with her sword and shield together. Miklo felt an icy spike stab into her right shoulder followed by another in the left side of her hip. Gasping in pain she turned to face her attackers to see two wraiths. She lifted her swords preparing to attack when an arrow flew passed her and hit one wraith and another arrow hit the other demon. She turned to see Leliana standing close by.

The redhead made eye contact with the elf and nodded her head towards the rift. Miklo smiled back gratefully and moved closer to the rift, when a bolt of electricity wrapped around her and hurled her into the ground. She huffed and looked up to see a whip made of electricity in the large demon's hand. The demon swung out again and caught an unsuspecting Cassandra, flinging the warrior down to the ground as well. Anger swelled in Miklo's chest and she jumped back onto her feet letting out a howl of her own. Picking up her short swords she darted towards the beast and as it swung out once more she jumped onto It's arm and jammed one of the swords into the side of the Demon's neck. Jumping off of it she slid the other one through It's thick left thigh, dismembering it.

Cassandra finished it off with a quick swing of her sword through the demon's neck. She looked up at Miklo. "Now! Seal the rift!"

Miklo nodded, raising her hand once more. Green ropes of energy streaked towards the rift and the electrifying burn in her hand grew more and more intense as it traveled up her arm. Nerves on fire, Miklo grimaced but didn't let up, wouldn't let up. _Come on. Close!_ The pain was just becoming a scorching, blinding pain when with a loud bang the rift exploded.

Cheers erupted around. Miklo sighed in exhaustion and turned to see Cassandra and Leliana nodding at one another both smiling. Varric and Solas were shaking hands. Soldiers cheering and shaking hands with their comrades. Miklo smiled _We did it._ Was the last thought she had before she succumbed to her injures and darkness overcoming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Whew made it through the opening guys…gosh writing fight scenes was fun, but goodness me it was tricky for me to write. Oh well hope y’all enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Five**

As Miklo began to stir from her sleep, she tried to fight it. Warm and cozy, she didn't want to wake up just yet. "Mmm five more minutes." She rolled over and promptly fell out of the bed, causing pain to rack through her shoulder, "Ow!" She whined as she brought a hand up to her shoulder and looked down to see the edge of a bandage peeking out from underneath her sleepwear.

A loud clatter came from the doorway followed by a soft yelp. Miklo startled a little and looked up to see a young elven woman near the door. The woman had dropped a box she had been carrying, a terrified expression on her pretty face. "Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

Miklo frowned slightly when she noticed the woman was trembling, her eyes wide in fear. "It's all right." She spoke softly so as to not scare the woman further. "Why are you so fri-?"

She was cut off as the woman fell to her knees. "Please I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant." The woman hesitantly made eye contact with the other elf. "You're back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!" Realizing she was starting to ramble she quickly closed her mouth and averted her eyes.

Miklo finally took notice of a faint tingling sensation in her left hand and looked down to see the still glowing gash in the center of it. She gently touched it with her other hand, feeling some heat still radiating off of it. She looked back up at the woman. "So we are safe? The danger has passed?"

The woman nodded, briefly making eye contact with Miklo, "The Breach is still in the sky but that's what they say."

Miklo sighed _so it's not over yet._

"I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you've awakened. She said 'at once'!" The elf said as she stood up and began backing away. "She's in the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' she said!" She then turned and ran out the door.

Miklo blinked, "Wait you forgot your…box." She rolled onto her feet and groaned at the dull throb that radiated through her body. She made her way to the door and looked outside, surprised to see the woman was nowhere to be seen. She was stumped. "I know I've just woken up but I can't be that scary." She noticed a mirror on the other side of the room and walked over to it.

She looked into it and startled, jumping away with a yelp. "By the dread wolf!" She cursed as she noticed her usually tame silvery blonde locks were wild and standing up in odd directions. She was wearing only a thin blue slip that barely covered her modesty. "No wonder that poor woman was terrified!" She scowled at herself. _Slob._

She turned away from the mirror and gazed around the room. She was in what looked to be a small cabin. On one side of the room, the bed she fell out of was pushed into the corner of the room and beside it was small barrel with a single candlestick and a goblet on top of it. There were a few small book shelves in the room and a small desk next to the mirror she was currently at. On the desk sat a set of carefully folded clothing and in another corner was a small basin with a chair beside it. On the chair was a scrap of cloth and a towel.

_Oooh wonderful._ She was ecstatic to see the basin, walking over to it she quickly shed her obviously borrowed slip and sat down in the chair. Looking down at her body she found the bandage wrapped around her shoulder and another one wrapped around her waist. She carefully unwound the bandage around her shoulder to find a small yet still angry looking puncture wound. Bringing her fingers up to touch it she was surprised to find the area around it was oddly cold. "What?...The ice spike?" She recalled the sharp pieces of ice that had pierced her shoulder and her hip. She unwound the other bandage to see merely an angry red graze along her hip. "Well that one will be easy to clean."

Miklo reached into the basin to find that the water wasn't hot, wasn't even warm but water was water and she was just glad that she was able to get cleaned up a bit. Dipping the cloth into the water she carefully tended to her wounds before she began to wash off the remaining grime clinging to her body.

As she dipped the cloth into the water, a thought occurred to her _who changed my clothes?_ Her eyes widened and she dropped the cloth. Miklo looked down at her body and then at the nightgown she had taken off. She scratched the back of her head and then shrugged, deciding not to worry about it. She picked up her cloth to resume her sponge bath and then she moved down onto her knees in front of the basin, holding her breath she dunked her head underwater. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, scrubbing at her scalp. Pulling her head out of the water when satisfied, she quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her head.

Walking back over to the desk and using the towel to dry her hair, she looked over the clothing she was given. Noticing a light grey long sleeve shirt with matching trousers, she wrinkled her nose, unimpressed. "Ah no, nope I am not wearing that." She looked around for her hunting tunic and sighed in irritation when the only things she did find were her boots by the door.

She finally took notice of the box the elven woman had dropped. Curiosity filling her, she moved over to it and bent down to look inside. Her eyes widened and she let out a happy squeal at the sight of a dark maroon tunic with black swirls designing it. Her tunic!

"Yes! Maker thank you!" She took the towel off of her head and threw it back onto the chair. Looking down at the box she noticed her halla horn dar misu in their canine leather sheaths, a brush, a black ribbon, and some clean bandages and stockings. She felt her chest swell at the thoughtfulness of whoever sent for these items. She carefully wrapped the bandages around her injured shoulder but decided to leave her hip wound unbound at the moment just so it could breathe.

Quickly pulling her clothing on, Miklo sighed happily and began slipping on the stockings and her boots. She started to pull on her dar misu before thinking better of it. _Maybe I should have these elsewhere._ She untied the straps on the sheaths and wound one around her thigh, doing the same with the other one. She stood up straight, grabbing the brush, and walked back over to the desk, noticing the straps held onto her thighs without hindering her movements. She quickly ran the brush through her damp hair and then used the ribbon to tie her hair up into a tail.

Throwing the brush down, she looked up into the mirror and studied her features. Her skin was tanned from years of living outdoors. Her Vallaslin was painted in black inspired by the Elvhen God June, The Craft maker. Her leaf green eyes were dark in color but very bright in shine. Her silvery blonde hair fell to the middle of her back. As she regarded her hair an old memory came to her;

_Little Miklo was sitting on her cot in front of a mirror while her older sister ran her fingers gently through the younger elf's silver blonde hair. The older girl caught her eye and smiled, "What's on your mind Lolo?"_

_The little elf tilted her head slightly as she regarded her sister's own golden locks. "Why isn't my hair like yours? Your's is so pretty…mine is weird." She frowned as she looked back at her own in the mirror._

_Milani giggled, "It is not weird, its beautiful. I love playing with it. It reminds me of Mamae's." She said whimsically._

_Miklo titled her head again, "Mamae's?"_

_Milani hummed, "Yup, Mamae had hair just like yours. Leo and I look like Babae, though you have his eyes." She smiled at the girl and gently tweaked her little ear, earning her a giggle._

Miklo inhaled sharply at the memory, grief filling her as she finally allowed herself to acknowledge that she would never see her sister or brother again. _Lani, Leo, I miss you both so much._ Tears filled her eyes and she quickly brought her hand up to cover them. She quietly wept at the loss of her only family. Her best friends.

After a few moments of grieving she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Turning away from the mirror, she walked to the door and after taking a deep breath she finally ventured outside.

And was met by a crowd of people. Miklo's eyes widened as several soldiers saluted her, their fists over their chests. Civilians were gawking at her. Miklo clumsily saluted back to the soldiers and gave a friendly wave to the pedestrians. "Uhm hello, can you tell me where the Chantry is? Please?"

A soldier pointed over to the large building, "That way My Lady."

Miklo balked a little at the title, "Uh thank you." She made her way over to the Chantry. Along the way she could hear the people chattering.

"That's her! That's the Herald of Andraste!"

"That's her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger!"

"Maker be with you."

"Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste!"

"Walk safely, Herald of Andraste!"

Miklo began to feel uncomfortable and nervous at the looks and praises she was receiving. She had never received many from her clan mates other than from her siblings.

As she approached the Chantry she noticed a group of Chantry Brothers and Sisters outside it. She made eye contact with a soldier that stood outside the Chantry doors. He saluted her, "I believe Seeker Cassandra would like to speak with you. She is in the War Room, straight down the hall there."

She gave him a small smile and nodded back. Taking a deep breath, she entered the Chantry and gazed around the grand hall in wonder, never having been inside a Chantry before. There was no one in sight though there were several clusters of candles lit around the pillars. She spotted a set of double doors at the far side of the hall and made her way towards them.

As she reached the doors, she could hear angry chatter behind it and narrowed her eyes. She pressed her ear to the door and heard a familiar male voice say, "Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine." She frowned at that.

"I do not believe she is guilty." Miklo felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of Cassandra's beautiful voice.

She growled when the man spoke again, "The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way."

"I do not believe that." Cassandra replied.

Roderick snarled back, "That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to the serve the Chantry."

Cassandra scoffed, "My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor, as is yours."

_Screw it._ She pushed open the doors and entered the room to see two soldiers standing guard by the door while Roderick, Cassandra, and Leliana were standing around a table with a huge map on it. They each turned to see who their intruder was.

Roderick barked at the guards, "Chain her, I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Cassandra dismissed his orders without hesitation, "Disregard that and leave us."

The guards saluted Cassandra and left the room.

Roderick sneered at the Warrior, "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra fired back.

Looking from Cassandra to Roderick, Miklo replied, "I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me."

Cassandra nodded in understanding and opened her mouth to reply when Roderick cut her off,  
"Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

Miklo and Cassandra both glared at the man, "Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face." The raven haired woman replied.

"So I'm still a suspect, even after all of that? I closed the Breach!" Miklo nearly growled, suppressing the urge to throw something at the aggravating human.

He sneered back, "You absolutely are." Just as Cassandra answered "No, you are not."

Finally the so far silent redhead spoke up, narrowing electric blue eyes at Roderick.  
"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live."

Catching her meaning, Roderick was outraged, "I am a suspect?!"

Leliana nodded, "You, and many others."

Roderick spluttered and pointed at the young elf, "But not the prisoner?"

Cassandra responded, "I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence?" He looked over at Miklo's uncovered hand, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the still faintly glowing hand. Miklo snorted at him, balling the cursed hand into a fist.

Cassandra shook her head, "Providence, the Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Miklo finally looked back at Cassandra, her expression softening, "Are you sure? Do you really think your Maker would want me as His messenger?"

"The Maker does as He wills. It is not for me to say." Cassandra gazed back, her own expression soft.

Miklo raise an eyebrow and titled her head, "Even if that means a Dalish elf is His chosen?"

Cassandra smiled slightly, "Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world." Miklo smiled back, green eyes caught by warm amber. The young elf could feel a slight flush take residence in her cheeks just as a warmth took residence inside her chest.

Leliana noticed the silent exchange, only acknowledging it with a tiny quirk of her lips "The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it." She allowed herself to smile a little at the tiny pout that appeared on the girl's face as her attention was taken away from the Seeker.

Roderick crossed his arms glaring the hooded woman, "This is not for you to decide!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes; she walked over to a side table and grabbed a rather large tome off of it. Returning to the big table she slammed it down. The cover was dark and had a familiar symbol in the center of it. An eye. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." Miklo's eyes widened in awe when Cassandra began to back Roderick up against the wall, poking him in the chest as she continued on. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval." Miklo glanced between the two humans, awaiting the man's response.

Roderick stared back glowering before he turned and stormed out of the room. Miklo fought back the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Leliana spoke catching Miklo's attention, "This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice. We must act now." The Seeker turned to Miklo, eyes soft. "With you at our side."

Miklo inhaled deeply and nodded, "I want to help, but what is the Inquisition of Old?"

Leliana answered, "It preceded the Chantry. People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more." Cassandra added.

Miklo nodded again, "If you're truly trying to restore order…" She stopped and laughed slightly at herself, "When I woke up today, I would have never expected this to happen."

Leliana smiled a little nodding, "Neither did we." Miklo smiled back.

Cassandra approached the girl, her hand outstretched, "Help us fix this, before it's too late." Amber eyes caught green once more. Miklo nodded, smiling brightly as she grasped the older woman's hand.

A new beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Miklo’s Vallaslin is the Alternate version of June the Craft Maker. I am not imaginative enough to describe how pretty it is or what it looks like….IM SORRY!  
> Ya know writing up a description of this goofy character was fun, I was thinking I wanted a female Dalish version of Legolas...So far only similarities are the hair and the elf part... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Also very important fact here so please listen up….I HATE the outfit Inky wears whenever they are in Haven/Skyhold. I hate it! So Miklo hates it too and will never wear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Six**

The next day Miklo woke up feeling restless. She had decided to explore her new temporary home, so she quickly dressed for the day, put her hair up in its usual tail and ventured outside. So far she found herself liking Master Harrit. Threnn the Quartermaster and Adan the Potion Maker both seemed nice enough after she had helped find some supplies for Threnn and some old notes for Adan. Harrit however…

"You said your daggers are made from Halla horns?" He asked, intrigued.

Miklo beamed with pride, "They are, I made them myself." She pulled one out of its scabbard and held it out to him.

Harrit's eyes widened in fascination as he carefully took the dar misu from the girl's hands and held it up, inspecting it thoroughly. He whistled, "That is some mighty fine work there My Lady. You have every right to be proud." He handed it back to her.

Miklo giggled cheerfully, "Thank you! They were the first weapons I ever managed to craft. Took days for me to shape them right but in the end it all worked out."

Harrit smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. "And your tunic?"

Miklo looked down at the said tunic before looking back up at the man, "Ah no not quite. I'm not a good seamstress. This tunic had already been made for me, I just managed to dye it and add the swirls."

"Hmm not bad." Harrit rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "However it doesn't seem to offer you all that much protection. Therefor I took it upon myself to craft you a little something." He moved over to a rack at the back of the smithy, Miklo followed curiously. "Ah here we are." He lifted a bundle of clothing and turned to face the elf. "Go try this on and let then come back here and let me see how it looks."

Miklo was stunned. emFor me?/em She hesitated, "This is…for me?"

Harrit raised an eye brow and nodded, "That's what I said. Go try it on and then come see me when you get a chance."

Miklo took the bundle from him, touched at the man's thoughtfulness. "Thank you, so much."

"Ah don't thank me just yet, we will need to see how it fits than you can thank me." He winked at the girl. "Go on now."

Miklo nodded and bowed gratefully before she turned and started running straight back to her cabin, shouting a quick greeting to Varric as she ran by. Finally reaching her cabin she flung open the door and then quickly closed it behind her.

She ran over to the desk and placed the bundle of clothing down onto it. She picked up the first piece of cloth and her breath caught in her throat at the sight. It was perfect. A tunic very similar to her current one but far better. A beautiful, silver tunic that was made out of leather and had a large black flame printed on the back of it. It had short black sleeves and a hood attached to it, colored black on the inside and silver on the outside.

"Oh wow." She frantically stripped off her tunic and slid the new one on over her head. It was a perfect fit. Tight enough to cling in all the right places while loose enough to be comfortable to maneuver in. It fell just short of her knees, while the sleeves reached her elbows. The feel of the leather against her was oddly soothing. Looking at the other pieces of clothing, she was excited to see a set of fingerless gloves.

"Oh bless you Harrit!" She quickly slipped them on, very satisfied to not have to see the glowing mark on her hand any longer. Next was pair of black leather greaves that tied up on the sides over her boots. Slipping those on as well she finally came across the last piece of the set, a silver leather belt that had a small pouch on one side and a slightly larger one on the other. She ran her hands along the tough fabric, thrilled at the feel of it all.

Miklo moved in front of the mirror and squealed in excitement. "Oh wow! That is amazing!" She couldn't get over how good it felt and how it looked. "I need to show Harrit!" She ran to the door and flung it open once more. Not even bothering to close it, she ran all the way back to Harrit's smithy.

"Hi Varric! Bye Varric!" She yelled at the Dwarf as she ran by again.

The storyteller chuckled in response, "Wish I had her energy."

She arrived at the Smithy in record time, "MASTER HARRIT!"

The older man only had time to look up before his arms were full of an excited elf. "Oof."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Miklo squeezed Harrit in a bear hug.

Harrit was lost for a moment. He glanced around at his apprentices a moment before he awkwardly patted the girl on the head, "Uh you're welcome." He gently pushed the girl away. "Now let me see."

Miklo stepped back and allowed Harrit to hmm and ha over her for a moment before she couldn't contain herself any longer, "So? What do you think?"

Harrit turned his head to the side and grinned proudly, "It looks good if I do say so myself."

Miklo nodded in agreement, "I love it, it's wonderful. Thank you so much." She hugged the man once more.

Harrit patted her on the back, "Okay now I have some work to be done. Take care of that and come see me if you need anything repaired."

"Yes Sir! Thank you!" Miklo waved goodbye and left the smithy once more. She began walking towards the Chantry when she decided to stop and give Varric a proper greeting. The dwarf looked up as she approached.

"Ah no longer in a rush I see." Varric quipped with a grin.

Miklo flushed slightly, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Master Harrit made me some new armor and I was a little excited." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Varric raised an eyebrow, "A little?"

Miklo giggled slightly, "Okay so a lot excited. I can't help it, nobody aside from my siblings have ever done anything like this for me before. There are some nice people here."

"Ah well let's hope the rest aren't gonna be all that terrible either." He replied. "In that I mean, Cassandra was looking for you earlier." He watched in amusement as the girl's eyes lite up at his words.

Miklo felt warmth in her chest at the thought of the beautiful amber eyed woman, "Cassandra's looking for me?"

Varric nodded, "She was headed to the Chantry last I saw her." His grin widened as he saw the happy flush on the elf's face.

"Okay I will go now then. See you later Varric." She bowed to the dwarf and darted towards the Chantry.

Varric chuckled to himself, "Someone has a crush." He shook his head. _This should be interesting._

Miklo reached the Chantry and went to push open the doors when they already began to open, revealing the woman she was looking for. Green eyes met amber and Miklo couldn't help the giddy smile she gave the woman.

"Hello, I was just coming to find you. Are you alright?" Cassandra asked, somewhat surprised by the happy look she was being given.

Miklo nodded enthusiastically, "Yes I'm great. How are you?"

Cassandra smiled a little at the girl's enthusiasm and nodded, "I am fine. I want you to meet a few people if you have the time."

"Of course, always!" Miklo nodded once more and turned to follow Cassandra into the Chantry. As they began to walk through the grand hall, Miklo opened her mouth to speak when she felt the mark in her hand pulse uncomfortably. She whined quietly and grabbed it with her other hand. She lightly rubbed her thumb over it, hoping to ease the pulsing slightly.

Her discomfort didn't go unnoticed. Cassandra looked down at Miklo's hand and asked, "Does it trouble you?"

Miklo glanced down at the covered mark, "I just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it." She sighed unhappily. "It wasn't enough to close the Breach, so what use is it?"

Cassandra shook her head, "You did everything we asked of you."

Miklo looked up at the Seeker, "And it still didn't work."

Cassandra reached out, lightly touching the girl's arm. "What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

Miklo shook her head with a wry grin on her face, "That's true. I mean what harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?"

Cassandra grinned back, "Hold on to that sense of humor."

When Miklo and Cassandra reached the War Room door Cassandra paused and turned to the elf, "It just occurred to me." Miklo hummed in question. "Your stutter is gone."

Miklo chuckled bashfully, "Ah yeah, intense situations makes me stutter."

Cassandra grinned in amusement before pushing open the War room doors. Inside the room Miklo noticed three humans standing around the war table, two of them were familiar. Cassandra spoke up, gesturing to the only male present, "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

Cullen nodded his heading greeting, "It was only for a moment on the field. I'm pleased you survived."

"This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." Cassandra nodded towards a pretty dark skinned woman, with warm light brown eyes.

Josephine smiled in greeting, "Andaran Atish'an."

Miklo's eyes widened, "You speak elven?"

Josephine smiled sheepishly, "You've just heard the entirety of it, I'm afraid." Miklo shook her head in amusement.

Cassandra finally introduced the last human, "And of course you know Sister Leliana."

Leliana made eye contact with the girl and nodded, "My position here involves a degree of…"

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra interrupted.

Leliana narrowed her eyes slightly at the raven haired woman, "Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra."

Miklo gave them a friendly smile, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad this introduction involved less chains." She threw Cassandra and Leliana a teasing smile, gaining a small one from both of them in return.

Cassandra nodded, "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana suggested.

Cullen spoke up, "And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well."

Cassandra replied, "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–"

"Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–" Cullen countered.

Leliana piped in, "Pure speculation."

Cullen turned to her, "I was a Templar, I know what they're capable of."

Josephine added, "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically." Her eyes went to Miklo.

Miklo frowned at that, "They still think I did this."

"That is not the entirety of it any longer." Josephine paused a moment, "Some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the 'Herald of Andraste.' That frightens the Chantry."

Miklo titled her head in confusion _Herald?_

Josephine continued, "The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

Cassandra sneered, "Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt."

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question." Josephine replied.

"So…" Miklo started, gaining the trio's attention. "How…how am I the Herald of Andraste?

Cassandra answered, "People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

Leliana nodded, "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–"

"Which we have not." Cassandra replied.

"The point is, everyone is talking about you." Leliana finished.

Cullen added, "It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about that?"

Miklo shook her head _This is so strange. _She answered honestly, "I'm not really sure how I should feel. I'm just…" She sighed, "I'm just an elf."__

__"The Chantry has decided that for you, it seems." Cullen said._ _

__Leliana replied, "People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you're that sign."_ _

__"And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong." Josephine shot the elf an apologetic look._ _

__A tiny pout appeared on Miklo's face, "So if I wasn't here, with the Inquisition…?"_ _

__Cullen answered, "Let's be honest, they would have censured us no matter what."_ _

__"And you not being here isn't an option." Cassandra said, the others nodding in agreement._ _

__Leliana spoke up, "There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."_ _

__Miklo nodded, "Okay, I'll see what she has to say but why would she help someone known as a Heretic?"_ _

__Leliana answered, "I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn't agree with her sisters?" The redheaded nodded to herself, "You'll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."_ _

__Cullen added, "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there."_ _

__"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them." Josephine said._ _

__"In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald." Cassandra nodded to Miklo reassuringly, gaining a thankful smile in return. "Where should we start?" She asked._ _

__Miklo narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment. She looked over at the Spymaster, "I think we should do as Leliana suggested and go see Mother Giselle." She looked back at Cassandra. "It's a start and we can use all the help we can get."_ _

__Cassandra smiled and nodded in approval, "Very well. When do we leave?"_ _

__Miklo answered, "Early tomorrow. I will ask Varric and Solas to accompany us. They may be able to help."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Is anyone still able to stand me?...I can’t some days. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Seven**

Later that evening, Miklo was once again roaming around Haven. She came across Leliana under the shade of an open tent. The hooded woman was kneeling, her hands folded in front of her, "Blessed are the peacekeepers, the Champions of the Just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadows. In their blood the Maker's will is written." She sighed deeply, sitting up straight. "Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that Your will is done? Is death your only blessing?" She turned to face Miklo and her eyes narrowed. "You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker's Prophet have to say about all of this? What's his game?"

Miklo swallowed at the chill in the woman's voice, "What do you mean?

Leliana huffed, "Do you see the sky? What about the Temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? Even if you didn't support the Devine's peace, you wouldn't call this right. Who could? So many innocent lives-the faithful, murdered where the holiest of holies once stood." She shook her head in anger. "If the Maker willed this, what is it if not a game or a cruel joke? You probably don't even worship the maker. Lucky, he asks a lot."

"I'm sorry, I'm just as lost as you are." Miklo shrugged helplessly.

Leliana shook her head and stood up, "The chantry teaches that the maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all; our lives, our deaths. Justinia gave him everything she had and he let her die!" Leliana moved closer to the elf and stood beside her, looking up at the Chantry.

Miklo hesitantly went to reach for the redhead but thought better of it and allowed her hand drop, "I truly am sorry. She clearly meant a lot to you."

"Not just me, all of us. She was the Devine. She led the faithful. She was their heart. If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of his servants, what good is he?" She huffed and shook her head, "I used to believe I was chosen, just like some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me. Working with the Devine, helping people…but now she's dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the maker meant nothing."

Miklo felt a pang of sadness for the bitter woman hit her, "Maybe you have another purpose. Please let me help you find it?"

"No this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again." She turned away from the girl.

Miklo's head lowered in disappointment and she turned to leave when a thought hit her. "You know Leliana, maybe your right." She paused trying to muster the courage to voice her thought aloud as the redhead shot her a slightly curious glance. "Maybe he did abandon us. Maybe he was tired of people putting everything in his hands and then blaming him whenever things didn't work out. Maybe he was tired of people expecting everything from him and giving him nothing in return. Maybe he lost faith in us, just as you are losing faith in him. I mean so he didn't stop the blight from happening ten years ago but he wasn't the cause of it and no He didn't prevent Justinia's death, but he wasn't the cause of that either."

She took a deep breath, slowly exhaling she pressed on. "I understand the feeling of abandonment, I really do but maybe he just wanted us to learn how to stand on our own two feet. Maybe we are the ones who failed him first." She fought back the urge to flinch when Leliana glowered at her. "I'm sorry for your loss, I really am. I didn't know Justinia as you do but I wonder; would she want you to lose faith, to be faithless-" She was interrupted as a scout approached.

"Sister Leliana, report." He stated, briefly saluting to two women.

Leliana shot Miklo a quick glance before addressing her agent, "What is it?"

"About Ferrier's death. It was Butler." He held up a scroll.

"So it's true. Butler has turned on us. I hoped my hunch was wrong." She scowled.

The agent asked, "You knew him well?"

Leliana shook her head, "Not as well as I thought. Show me the reports."

The agent passed the scroll over to the redhead, who briefly looked at it before setting it onto the table beside her. "There were so many questions surrounding Farrier's death. Did he think we wouldn't notice? He's killed Farrier, one of my best agents and he knows where the others are." She sighed, "You know what must be done. Make it clean, painless, if you can. We were friends once."

Alarm bells rung in Miklo's mind and she couldn't help herself, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Leliana looked at the girl, "He betrayed us, he murdered my agent."

Miklo's eyes widened, "And you'd kill him? Just like that?"

Leliana crossed her arms over her chest, "You find fault with my decision?"

Miklo threw her hands up in exasperation, "We can't solve our problems with murder. "

"And what would you suggest? Leave him be?" Leliana sneered.

Miklo shook her head, "No but if he has information than he is still an asset. We can still use him."

Leliana shook her head, "He's a loose end that could escape and get word to our enemies."

"So lock him up and question him! However you need to to get answers." Miklo snapped back.

Leliana shook her head, "Butler's betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this."

"No, I think now is the perfect time for ideals." Miklo replied.

Leliana turned away and leaned over the table beside her, staring down. "You feel very strongly about this." She sighs in resignation. "Very well, I will think of another way to deal with him." She turned to look back at her agent, "Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives.

The scout nodded, "It will be done." He turned and left the tent.

Leliana briefly glanced back at Miklo, "Now if you're happy, I have more work to do." She turned her back to Miklo and picked up a piece of parchment to focus on.

Miklo nodded, "I understand…Thank you Sister Leliana, good day." She bowed to the woman's back and made her way past Threnn and spotted Varric standing at his usual spot by a campfire. Deciding to say hello, Miklo walked over.

Hearing footsteps, Varric looked up at the elf and grinned. Saying a quick goodbye to the villager he had be conversing with, he turned to greet the girl. "Hey there, you holding up alright?" He asked gaining a confused nod from Miklo. "I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

Miklo nodded in understanding, "I'm just glad I'm still standing after all that you know?"

Varric nodded, "I still can't believe you survived Cassandra. You're lucky that you were out cold for most of her frothing rage."

Miklo giggled, "She said you were free to go. Why did you stay if it was that horrible?"

Varric answered, "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them and now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out."

Miklo sobered at that, "I don't even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountain top."

"A lot of good men and women didn't make it out there." Varric said.

Miklo shook her head and replied, "I'm having a hard time believing any of this is real. I mean it was just pure luck that I made it out."

Varric nodded again, "If this is all just the Maker winding us up, I hope there is a damn good punch line coming." He gave the girl a wry grin, "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that, but the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

Miklo shook her head, "I'm not running." She looked down at her covered marked hand, feeling the low undercurrent ebbing and flowing. "This mark may be able to help us. If there is even a tiny chance that it could fix the hole in the sky...I'm staying." She looked up at the storyteller with determination.

Varric grinned, "That's brave, foolish but brave."

Miklo smiled back and nodded in agreement. Remembering the following day's plans she asked Varric, "Tomorrow Cassandra and I were going to head to the Hinterlands to meet with a Chantry Cleric named Mother Giselle. I was wondering if you would like to come with us?"

Varric stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm spend several days traveling with a certain angry warrior or stay here and work on my gorgeous tan? Decisions decisions." He pretended to ponder over his answer and grinned when Miklo gave him a small pout, her eyes big and wide. He was amused to find himself affected by the adorably childish response, "Ah what the hell? Yeah I'm in." He chuckled when the elf seemed to bounce slightly in excitement.

"Great, we are going to head out in the morning if you can be ready to go by then." Miklo thought for a moment. "I need to find Solas, see if he wishes to go."

"Ah his usual haunt is by the Potion maker, you should be able to find him there." Varric pointed out helpfully, earning a grateful smile from the young elf.

"Thanks Varric, I will see you later." She waved goodbye and headed over to the Adan's shop to find the older elf.

Spotting him right away, she darted up the stone steps towards him, "Hello!" She called.

The mage looked up, "Ah the Chosen of Andraste. The blessed hero sent to save us all." He quipped.

Miklo stopped at that and tilted her head thoughtfully, "Blessed hero? Sounds dashing." She replied with humor. "Maybe riding on a shining steed?"

"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly they are extinct." Solas answered playing along.

Miklo pouted at that, "Aw that would have been awesome!"

Solas quirked his lip in amusement, "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." He regarded the younger elf a moment, "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every Great War has its heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be." He mused.

Miklo nodded and answered truthfully, "Hopefully a decent one. I want to make a difference. I…I want to help make the world a better place. For all of us."

Solas hummed in response, "It isn't always that easy….but I wish you luck. I will stay, at least until the Breach is closed."

Miklo frowned lightly, "Do you have doubts?"

"I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution." He answered.

Miklo shook her head, "Cassandra trusts you and I don't believe she would let anyone put you in a Circle against your will."

Solas nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate that thought. For now let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal that breach." Miklo nodded in agreement. "Anyway, did you need something?" Solas suddenly asked in a cool tone.

Slightly taken aback at his suddenly dismissive tone, Miklo replied, "I wanted to say, thank you again for saving my life."

Solas softened slightly, "You are welcome, I see you are doing well."

Miklo nodded smiling back hesitantly, "I am fine." She answered. Remembering why she initially came to find him she asked, "Cassandra, Varric, and I are heading out to the Hinterlands tomorrow and I wanted to see if you would be interested in joining us?"

"Ah, and you need a mage to assist you." Solas mused.

Miklo frowned at that, "No, I…I don't know that many people here and I would like to work alongside people I can count on." She answered. "You saved my life and showed me how to stop these rifts from tearing everything apart. I trust you and I need to be around people I can trust."

Solas looked surprised at that but nodded nonetheless, "I see, I apologize for my assumption. I would like to join you then."

Miklo smiled a little at that, "Okay great, we are heading out in the morning." She hesitated, "I will see you then." The mage nodded in response before turning his attention skywards. The younger elf turned to leave, feeling a little odd due to her conversation with Solas. There was something about him that made Miklo feel a little anxious. _He saved my life, surely he is trustworthy…right?_ She shook her head, deciding to brush off the feeling.

She began to head down the steps when she decided it would be wise to stock up on potions first. Turning around she moved over to Adan's shop. Entering, she spotted the Potion Maker sitting in a corner reading a piece of parchment. Clearing her throat she called, "Master Adan?"

Adan hummed in response not looking up from his parchment. Miklo moved closer, "Master Adan, I was wondering if I may be able to get some potions from you? Please?" She added.

The man finally looked up at the girl, "Ah yes, how many do you need?" He asked.

"Uh maybe about eight?" Miklo shrugged, not really sure.

Adan raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to be traveling?" The elf nodded her head. "Where?"

"The Hinterlands." She answered.

"Ah then you will need ten, come back early tomorrow and I will have them ready." He replied.

Miklo smiled gratefully, "Thank you." She bowed and left the shop. She began wandering around the village once more, finding herself drifting out of the gates. Hearing the sounds of the soldiers training, she looked over at the training area to watch them for a moment.

Several soldiers were paired up and sparring, swords and shields drawn. Miklo's gaze began to waver when she caught sight of a familiar figure near the training dummies. Smooth, fluid motions were made as her sword made contact with the dummy again and again. Cassandra.

_Wow she is so wonderful_ Miklo mused as she became enraptured by the raven haired warrior. While watching the woman's graceful movements, Miklo felt a wave of calm envelop her. All thoughts of The Breach, Devine Justinia, her argument with Leliana, and the odd encounter with Solas drifted away in place of something far more appealing. _Cassandra._ After a moment of admiring the beautiful warrior, Miklo finally became aware of her own awestruck gaze. _Stop that you dope._ She shook her head, frowning at herself. This fascination she had for the older woman was getting ridiculous. _At least go say hi to her._ She nodded to herself and began to walk over to the training grounds.

As she approached, Cassandra hit the dummy once more with a disgusted noise, "Ugh."

Miklo smiled adoringly at the amber eyed woman, "You're kind of a force of nature aren't you." She was surprised to her herself say.

Cassandra glanced at the elf and answered back, "When I need to be."

Miklo nodded in approval, "It's impressive." She just couldn't help herself.

Cassandra grinned slightly, "You flatter me."

Miklo felt herself become shy, "I'm trying." Still seeing the tension in Cassandra's face she asked. "Are you alright?"

Cassandra replied, "Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I revered my whole life. One day, they might write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right."

"Well…" Miklo hesitated a moment trying to find her words. "What do you believe?"

Cassandra answered, "I believe you are innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot. But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess."

Miklo nodded in understanding. "You know you had to do it, right? You didn't have much choice."

Cassandra gazed back. "Didn't I?" She turned away to face the training dummies. "My trainers always said, 'Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act.' I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again."

Miklo shrugged, "It wasn't like you had a reason to believe I was an innocent in all this."

Cassandra shook her head, "I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone." She began to walk away when a thought occurred to her. She turned back to look at the girl, "I'm curious. Do you even believe in the Maker?"

"I do actually." Miklo answered.

Cassandra was surprised at that, "Really?"

Miklo nodded, "Well yea I mean I believe in the Elven Gods too. The Hahren of my clan always told us stories of them. My favorite was always June the Craft master. That's who my Vallaslin is for." _Getting off track dunce!_ "Oh uh anyways I learned about the Maker and Andraste from a traveling bard once. I was instantly fascinated. It made sense in a way that Humans would have someone watching over them like our Gods do for us and the ones that watch over the Quinari and the Dwarves too." _Jeez ramble much?_ Miklo inwardly scolded herself for her babble spell.

Cassandra however gave a small smile at that, "That is a nice way of looking at it."

"It is?" Miklo asked, surprised.

Cassandra nodded, "Its… comforting. Surely, the Maker put us both on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us"

Miklo beamed, "Wow nobody has ever said that to me before. My clan mates all thought I was touched in the head for believing that. But you…you are very kind Cassandra, thank you..." She darted forward and threw her arms around the warrior.

Cassandra's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks flushed slightly, her first thought was to push the elf away but before she could the girl had already let go and bounced back with a big smile on her face. Cassandra couldn't help but soften at that giddy look. She cleared her throat, "Yes well I need to start packing for tomorrow, do make sure you have everything you need. It will take us a few days to get to the Hinterlands and then to return."

Miklo nodded in agreement, "Okay yes packing…I'm horrible at packing." She frowned at herself and looked upwards. _Food…yes food, weapons, potions…I feel like I am missing something._ "Clothes!" She said out loud. She turned to look back at Cassandra and smiled once more. "I need to go pack, so bye bye for now Cassie!" She waved and ran back towards the gates leaving a perplexed Cassandra behind.

"Cassie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am not a Solas fan to be honest no offense Solasmancers, he is a very well written character I just…he is an arrogant know it all and I only have room for one know it all in my heart and she doesn’t exist in this universe…*sobs*. He is somewhat standoffish now but as he begins to interact more with he will start opening up a bit like he does in the game soon, just not now ^_-


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Eight**

"OW! Rude!" Miklo shrieked as she recovered from having been sent flying face first into the ground by a mage's mind blast. She popped back up just in time to avoid an icy attack from the same apostate. "Oh you -!" She threw one of her daggers at the man and giggled a little when the hilt hit him in the forehead. He staggered back and tripped over one of his fallen comrades, hitting his head on a tree stump hard. He didn't move a muscle afterwards.

Miklo nodded in satisfaction and looked to see how her companions were fairing.

Cassandra had just finished off her own opponent, having slammed her shield into his face and then followed it up with a hard kick to the chest. She was obviously doing very well Miklo noted.

Solas and Varric were standing still, looking around for anymore of the attacking mages. Not seeing any in sight, the dwarf and elf caught Miklo's eyes and nodded.

She let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax. She walked over to retrieve her thrown dagger and sheathed both blades into their scabbards. "Is everyone alright?" She glanced over at the three, pleased that they seemed to be in good health still.

Cassandra nodded but paused when she got a good look at the girl. "You are bleeding." She gestured at Miklo's face. The light haired girl raised her hand to touch her face and winced a little at the sting she felt when she made contact with her chin. She shrugged, "Its ok, just a little scrape." Cassandra nodded in response.

"Perhaps we should keep moving. Mother Giselle's camp should be close by." Solas spoke up and Miklo nodded in agreement.

"I still think we should talk to this Dennet guy too. Horses will come in handy." Varric added.

"We will." Miklo reassured. "We will look for him after we have spoken to Mother Giselle." She hoisted her traveling pack onto her shoulder and moved down the dirt path while her companions followed in her footsteps.

"So Chuckles…." Varric began. Miklo turned her head to look behind her to see Varric looking at Solas. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the nickname Varric gave the mage. "You really spend most of your time in the fade?" The Storyteller asked.

"As much as possible." Solas answered. "The Fade contains a wealth of knowledge for those who know where to look." He said so earnestly, Miklo had to look away to keep from teasing the older elf.

Varric replied, "Sure, but I don't know how you dream, let alone wander around in there." He stroked his chin and continued, "Especially when the shit that comes out of the Fade generally seems pretty cranky."

Solas added, "So are humans, but we continue to interact with them…when we must." He nodded slightly to Cassandra, who ignored his gesture.

Varric hummed in agreement, "That's fair."

They finally arrived at a rather large camp. People were meandering about, a few wounded soldiers were either resting or were being tended to. Gazing about, Miklo felt her heart go out to the wounded people. There were two soldiers standing over a small crate of supplies. Deciding to ask them for Mother Giselle, she walked over.

Hearing footsteps nearing, the two guards stood up straight and turned to see who was approaching.

Their eyes lingered a moment on Cassandra and lit up in recognition. They looked back at the young elf in front of them, lifting their arms across their chests in greeting.

Miklo smiled openly, "Hello, can you tell me where we can find Mother Giselle?" One of the guards nodded his head and silently pointed over to a set of wooden steps leading up to a woman in Chantry clothes kneeling over a wounded soldier. Miklo nodded her thanks to the guards and walked up the steps. Cassandra , Varric, and Solas remained behind, close by but down the steps.

"-Hush dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering." A kind voice spoke softly to the wounded man in front of her.

Miklo quietly cleared her throat, "Mother Giselle?" She politely addressed the Chantry woman.

The dark skinned woman turned and stood up, "I am and you must be who they are calling the Herald of Andraste." Miklo noted the woman's accent sounded a lot like Leliana's.

She smiled and shrugged, "I suppose I am. I was told you asked for me?" She tilted her head.

Mother Giselle nodded and walked past her, Miklo turned to follow. "I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Devine. Some are simply terrified. Some many good people, senselessly taken from us."

Miklo nodded in agreement, eyes downcast. "What happened was horrible."

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They've only heard frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe." Mother Giselle replied.

"So you want me to appeal to them?" Miklo tilted her head.

Mother Giselle smiled gently, "If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't have suggested it."

Miklo scratched the back of her head and asked, "Will they even listen?"

"Let me put it this way: you needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt. The power is their unified voice. Take that from them and you will receive the time you need." Giselle answered.

Miklo smiled in gratitude, "It's good of you to do this."

Mother Giselle nodded, "I honestly don't know if you have been touched by fate. Or sent to help us… but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us…or destroy us." She said gravely. "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can."

Miklo bowed to the woman, "We appreciate the help truly. I will see you at Haven then." Mother Giselle nodded with a small smile before returning to the wounded soldier's side. Miklo turned and started to walk down the stairs.

"Any luck?" Cassandra asked as Miklo met her companions at the bottom of the steps.

Miklo nodded, "Yes, Mother Giselle has agreed to go to Haven with us. She may know a few people within the Chantry that may be easier to convince that I'm not some kind of monster."

"You're not a monster and they will soon see that." Cassandra responded earnestly.

Miklo smiled in thanks, her heart swelling with affection for the warrior.

"So where to now?" Varric asked, glancing up at the other rogue.

Miklo tore her gaze away from Cassandra and glanced around, "I want to help these refugees. This war between the Templars and Mages are hurting them. I want to help if we can."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "I agree, Scout Harding suggested we speak with a Corporal Vale, we should find him. He may know best what these refugees need."

Solas and Varric nodded in approval.

Miklo smiled gratefully at the three and moved towards the center of the Crossroads.

Walking past a soldier Miklo quickly stopped him, "Excuse me sir!"

He turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you but can you tell me where we can find Corporal Vale?" Miklo asked politely.

The Soldier nodded and pointed to a nearby ridge, "He's over there."

Miklo smiled gratefully, "Thank you." She began to lead the others onward when a cry made her pause.

"Please, someone help me!" It was a man's voice that had caught her attention. A distressed refugee was pacing about, his hands wringing together.

Miklo approached him, "What's wrong?"

He desperately grabbed onto Miklo's hands, causing Cassandra and Varric to stiffen slightly behind her. "My wife needs help! She gets sick when the weather's foul. Can't catch her breath. Like cobwebs in her lungs."

Miklo gently pulled her hands out of his grip only to place them comfortingly on his forearms. "Please tell me how can I help?" She asked earnestly.

"Our son Hyndel makes a potion that lets her breathe. He's the only one who can make it, but he's joined that cult in the hills. Please get to him and tell him what's wrong. Without that potion she'll die!" The man's voice was filled with panic.

Miklo nodded and smiled comfortingly, "We will find your son, I promise."

The refugee smiled gratefully and placed his hand over hers once more, "Thank you." He pulled away and moved up some step towards one of the nearby houses.

Miklo began leading the others once more towards the ridge the soldier had pointed out. Spotting a soldier standing near a tent giving orders to another, Miklo tentatively called out, "Corporal Vale?"

The Soldier turned and nodded, "You're with the Inquisition?" Miklo nodded. "The mages and templars don't seem to care who gets caught in their war." He groused. "The refugees here are in dire need of help. If the war doesn't kill them, cold and starvation will."

Miklo frowned, "Please tell me how we can help?"

"We've got some injuries that go beyond needing stitches and elfroot. Our food supplies are getting incredibly low and as for the cold well…I asked the Inquisition to send for some blankets but you'd think I was asking for a wagon of raw lyrium with how they act." Corporal Vale answered.

Miklo nodded in understanding, "Give us some time. My…friends and I will see what we can find." Miklo casted a hesitant look at her companions. Cassandra gave her a warm look, a small smile on her face as she nodded. Solas also nodded his head in approval while Varric gave her a thumbs up. Miklo smiled back at them before returning her gaze to the Corporal.

Corporal Vale nodded in gratitude, "I know healers are in short supply but if you can find someone in Redcliffe to help us it would save a lot of lives. You may be able to find other supplies there as well."

"I understand, thank you Corporal." Miklo smiled at the man and turned to leave when a though hit her. She turned back and asked, "Do you know of a cult that's dwelling in the hills?"

Corporal Vale scratched his chin in thought, "Hmm I have heard a few things. Bunch of oddballs if you ask me. If you're looking to find them, they are in the South-east Mountains, the Winterwatch Tower Crossroads."

"Thank you for your help." Miklo bowed and turned to leave once more.

"So where should we start?" Cassandra asked.

Miklo turned to look at the Seeker and tilted her head in thought, a gesture that made Cassandra inwardly coo and then promptly frown at herself.

Finally Miklo answered, "I'm honestly not sure where we should start." She looked up at the sun that was slowly starting to sink. "We don't have a lot of daylight left to work with." She glanced around a moment. "I want to reach Winterwatch Tower soon if we can. Hopefully we can find Hyndel there so we can help his mother."

"You're the boss." Varric replied with a grin.

Miklo grinned in response and shook her head at the dwarf as the four continued began their trek towards the hills. After a few moments of walking Miklo stopped when she felt her hand began to tingle and burn. She titled her head in confusion when she heard a familiar crackling sound. She felt the others stop behind her.

"Anyone else hear that?" Varric asked.

"A rift." Solas stated simply. He nodded ahead and sure enough there was a small rift.

"We need to close it." Cassandra said, unsheathing her sword while making eye contact with Miklo.

_Why me?_ The girl groaned but nodded in agreement and yanked off her glove, uncovering the crackling mark in the center of her hand. She pulled out one of her dar misu and darted towards the rift just as two shades popped out of it followed by three wraiths.

"Close the rift! We will handle the demons." Cassandra ordered.

"Okay!" Miklo leapt over a shade and ran towards the rift. She jumped to the side to avoid an attack from a wraith and flung her dagger at it in response, catching it in the face. She made it to the rift and raised her hand only for something to hit her in the back of the head hard. She stumbled forward and then turned around, her hand on the back of her head. One of the shades had decided to pursuit her. It swung out at her again and she managed to jump away from it. She pulled out her other blade and swiped it across the demon's face, earning herself a loud shriek.

A bolt pierced the back of its head and it shrieked again as it melted into the ground. Varric appearing behind it, "Go!" He yelled.

Miklo nodded and turned to face the rift once more. She raised her hand and connected the two tears. The electrifying burn coursed up her arm as the ropes of energy surged out of her hand and into the rift.

There was a high pitched whine and with a low bang, Miklo yanked her hand back and the rift exploded, taking the remaining demons along with it.

Miklo exhaled sharply and winced at the dull throb in the back of her head. She lightly rubbed the sore spot.

Varric walked up to her, his brown eyes roamed the girl's face, "You alright Kid?"

Miklo nodded and gave him a small grin, "Yeah I'm okay. Nice to know you guys were able to handle the demons, you know while I was busy getting hit by one." She shot a teasing look at Cassandra.

The warrior rolled her eyes but gave Miklo an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect it to follow you." She sheathed her sword, a small grin still on her face.

"Uh huh." Miklo responded, a fond smile on her face. "Let's keep going. I want to find Hyndel before it gets too dark. We can continue our search for Dennet tomorrow."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "That sounds reasonable. We may be able to find supplies for Corporal Vale on the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ok so because I am lazy, in my world it does not take like 3 tries to close a rift. That is a pain, you try to close it the first go and instead of closing like it is supposed to more demons come out…Not in this Hopeless Place!!!!! But rest assured closing the rifts will not be a walk in the park for our hero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Nine**

Arriving at Winterwatch Tower, Miklo spotted a woman standing outside a closed gate. "Hello there." She called out in a friendly tone. "Hi, I'm Mik-."

"I know who you are, I am Speaker Anais." The woman interrupted as she looked the girl up and down, an unimpressed look on her face. "They call you the Herald of Andraste for what you did at Haven, but are you? The Maker has not told me."

Miklo was taken aback by the woman's attitude, "I honestly don't know myself." She glanced back at her companions. Cassandra met her gaze with a frown, Varric had an eyebrow raised and his lips where set in a straight line, while Solas just shook his head.

She looked back at Anais as the woman scoffed, "As I suspected, stories of you mastering the rifts are just blind heresy."

Miklo frowned and shook her head. "No I _can_ seal rifts."

"Then prove it and show me that the rifts bend to your will. The will of the Maker, show me the power you wield." Anais demanded.

Her attitude had Cassandra's hackles raised. "Hey-!" She was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening and the woman walking away. She moved to follow when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down at it and then back up to see Miklo. She raised an eye brow when the girl met her gaze. Miklo shook her head and lightly patted her arm before following the female cultist through the gate. 

Cassandra stewed a moment before following she followed, she heard Varric mutter to Solas, "I can still get her from here. Should I say my trigger finger slipped?"

"Good luck explaining that." Solas muttered back.

Miklo paused just inside the gates, gazing about what looked like a courtyard.

She politely stopped a woman passing by, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find a man named Hyndel?"

"Hyndel you say? Last I saw he was working in the tower, over that way." The woman pointed to a tower back in the left corner of the courtyard. "You can get to him by taking the ladder there by the stables." She nodded to the stables to the right of them.

Miklo smiled and thanked the woman before making her way to the ladder. Following the woman's directors the four companions made their way over to the tower where they found a young, male elf leaning over some parchment on a table. Miklo looked back at her friends, Cassandra nodded encouragingly. Miklo turned back to look at the other elf. "Hyndel?" She called softly.

The man turned and gave a friendly smile. Miklo noticed he looked to be about her age if not a little older. "Yes I'm Hyndel."

"Your father sent me; he says your mother can't breathe. She needs some kind of Potion, one only you know how to make?" She asked.

A look of panic overcame the smile on Hyndel's face, "What? She was fine, she hasn't had the breathing trouble in…alright I can help." He turned back to his table and grabbed a quill, quickly scribbling down on some parchment. When finished he grabbed a blue bottle and turned back to face Miklo. "Here, I have some already made and here are instructions on how to make it. Go take it to her now." He held out the bottle and parchment.

Miklo took the items from him and placed them inside one of her pouches. She gave him a reassuring look, "Don't worry, I will make sure your mother gets these I promise."

Hyndel gave her a thankful smile as he grasped her cursed hand, "Thank you kind stranger. Now please, get that to my mother."

Miklo nodded and briefly shook his hand, before letting go and making her way over to the tower entrance.

Solas moved to walk beside the girl, "It is good of you to do this."

Miklo glanced at him, "What is?"

"You helping these people, they are not of your kind yet you are going far just to help the boy's mother."

Miklo frowned a little, "Why should it matter if they are of my kind or not? They are in need of help and in this world that is slowly being taken over by darkness…even a little bit of kindness can help ease the fear and pain of some."

Solas nodded thoughtfully, "As I said, it is good of you to do this."

Miklo smiled and opened her mouth to reply when she felt it. She stopped walking as her cursed hand began to burn. She whined, "Oh no, not again."

Cassandra looked back at her in concern, "What is it?"

Miklo looked up at the amber eyed woman and then held up her hand, "Another rift." Her hand glowed brightly, green sparks apparent even beneath the leather glove covering it.

Cassandra's eyes widened, "Another one?" She sighed when she receive a weary nod from the younger woman.

Solas pointed it out, "There." Sure enough at the other end of the courtyard beyond another metal gate, was a rift.

"Well here is our chance to prove you're the Herald of Andraste." Varric unhelpfully pointed out with a wry grin.

Miklo groaned, "Let's get this over with."

Varric asked, "You sure you're up for this?"

Miklo shook her head, "No I'm not, but we can't just leave it here." She ran across the courtyard, the others right behind her.

They hurriedly made their way down to the courtyard and across the way; Varric spotted Anais standing by the stables chatting with another cultist. "Hey Speaker, you might wanna pay attention. You may learn something!" He yelled. Anais frowned but turned to follow, her eyes widening at the sight of the green swirling mass in air.

Miklo and the other three reached the gate and watched as the rift let out a pop and two terrors popped up out of the ground. Miklo glanced at Cassandra; the warrior met her gaze and nodded drawing her sword out. She drew out her own blades and glanced back at Solas and Varric; watching as they drew out their own weapons. She looked back at the rift, "Let's do this."

Learning her lesson from the last time, instead of going for the rift she decided to help take out the demons first. She darted towards the closest one and ducked just in time to avoid a swing from it. She jumped up and jammed her dar misu through the back of the demon's hand, pinning it to the ground. It let out a shriek and swung at her with its other hand, she leapt over it and kicked the creature in the face. A ball of fire slammed into it's back and it shrieked as flames enveloped it's body. Miklo turned to see Solas give her a brief nod before he flicked his wrist and another ball of fire struck the demon. Miklo turned and flung her remaining dagger, striking the Terror dead center in its chest. With another loud shriek the demon melted into the ground.

Miklo looked to see how Cassandra was doing just in time to see her slide her sword across the remaining demon's torso. A crossbow bolt struck it dead center in the forehead. Varric caught Miklo's eye and nodded towards the rift. Miklo nodded and ran towards it, her hand outstretched. Two beams of crackling energy streamed out of the rift and slammed into her hand. She winced in pain as the burning nearly became too hot to bear. _Come on, close!_ She narrowed her eyes when the rift popped once more. She pulled her hand back and then quickly flung it forward closing the rift with a loud bang. She allowed her hand to drop as she panted heavily. That hurts more and more every time I use it. She glowered as the burning sensation began to ease and the green sparks faded to a light glow within the gash.

"Here, I believe this is yours." Cassandra lightly bumped the back of her hand against Miklo's. Miklo shivered slightly at the contact and looked down to see her dagger in the warrior's hand. The elf smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Maker's Tears!" She was interrupted by Speaker Anais. "I was a fool to have doubted you. How may we serve you Herald of Andraste?" Miklo raised an eyebrow in response _Well she sure changed her tune._

Miklo thought of the refugees back at the Crossroads and nodded, "Have your people help the refugees back at the Crossroads, they need all the help we can give."

Anais nodded, "As you say Herald of Andraste. Some few will remain here and the rest will go forth to do your will. When the Maker calls you to your great purpose, remember that we served you." With that the woman turned and walked away. Miklo stared after the woman a moment before shaking her head.

"Well she was so kind to offer help without asking for anything in return." Varric drawled from beside Miklo. She turned to look at him and nodded in agreement.

"Let's just go, I want to make it back to the Crossroads before it gets too dark." Miklo looked to see the sun was slowly starting to set.

The quartet was just out of sight of Winterwatch Tower when an arrow flew past, grazing Miklo's upper arm. She let out a hiss of pain and whirled around to see a Templar notching another arrow on his bow. "Watch out!" She yelled to the others. She drew her daggers just as the man aimed his arrow at her and was promptly hit in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt. She smirked at his cry of pain and ran at him not giving him a chance to act further; she kicked him in the knee and then slammed the hilt of one of her daggers into the side of his head, dropping him in an instant.

A male grunt of pain came from behind her and she turned to see Cassandra disarm another templar before slamming her elbow into his throat. He reeled back, hands over his throat when he was suddenly hit in the face by a ball of fire. His shriek of pain was cut off when Solas sent him flying into the mountain side. Cassandra turned her head and caught Miklo's eyes. Miklo smiled and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up, earning her a small amused smile from the warrior before more battle cries caught their attention.

Four more templars jumped out of the trees and charged at the group. Miklo ran at the first one and jumped up, landing feet first onto the man's chest. He slammed into the ground and Miklo quickly launched herself at another one. He swung at her and she moved away from the strike when Cassandra rammed her shield into the man's face.

Out of the corner of her eye, Miklo caught sight of Solas a few feet away. With a wave of his staff a large blast of fire struck the ground behind the two remaining templars. Their clothes instantly caught on fire, twins screams echoed through the valley. Varric quickly put them out of their misery with a quick shot through their chests.

Miklo gazed around searching for more signs of an ambush. Not seeing any more approaching enemies she sighed in relief.

"I believe we are in the clear." Solas stated.

Varric hummed, "Yeah but for how long?"

Cassandra sighed, "Let's just get back to the Crossroads. We can set up camp there."

Miklo nodded in agreement when her eyes caught on the encampment around them "Hey wait." She gazed around it an idea came to mind. "I have an idea…"

The others paused and glanced back at her. "Care to share?" Varric asked.

Miklo looked back at them, "Look around, what do you see here?"

They looked around the camp and then looked back at the younger elf. "Dead, possibly crippled Templars?" Varric answered.

Miklo shook her head, "No…supplies." She looked back at the encampment. "We can use these for the refugees."

Understanding dawned on the Storyteller's face and he exchanged an approving look with Solas.

Cassandra however had a small frown on her face, "I'm not sure about this."

Miklo moved closer and grasped Cassandra's hand with her unmarked one, "Think about it Cassandra, the Templars and mages here are hurting people. Innocent people are getting caught in the crossfire of their war. The refugees need help, this can help." She pleaded with the warrior, green eyes were bright and earnest.

"She's got a point Seeker." Varric piped up.

The amber eyed woman softened and nodded in agreement, "You do make a good point. Very well, how do you want to do this?"

Miklo beamed, "We can send some soldiers back here, let them know where to find this encampment."

Cassandra smiled and nodded once more, "That could work, it's a good idea." Her smile widened as Miklo practically beamed. The elf seemed to vibrate slightly, her green eyes bright. Cassandra shook her head fondly.

"Alright then on we go!" Miklo said in happy tone. Varric and Solas exchanged amused looks as they followed the two females.

The walk back to the Crossroads was long and tiring. The sun had just barely set as they made their way into the camp. Miklo spotted the refugee they were looking for and made her way over. The poor man was sitting outside of what she would assume was his hut. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching and opened his mouth to speak when Miklo held out a blue bottle that shimmered slightly.

Miklo smiled, "Here you go, Hyndel's potion and instructions on how to make it."

A relieved smile came over the man's face, "Sylaise bless you or the Maker or whoever, it doesn't matter just…thank you. I'll give it to her right away and if I can ever help the Inquisition you have my word. Pairos." He held out his hand and Miklo grasped it in a shake.

"Miklo." She gestured behind her at her companions, "Cassandra, Varric, and Solas." They all gave Pairos a friendly nod.

"Thank you again, may the Maker be with you all." He nodded and turned to enter his hut.

Miklo turned to her friends, "Now let's find somewhere to set up camp."

A candle mark later; after finding a relatively promising place to camp, Miklo laid out her bedroll close by the fire and then sat down on top of it. Wriggling around a bit she laid back, crossing her arms behind her head. She always loved sleeping outside, the sight of the stars in the night sky, the sounds of the nearby streams, and the smell of the forest and earth around her; it was home.

A light shuffling sound came from beside her and she turned her head to see Cassandra stepping over a log close by her bedroll. The warrior sat down on the log and looked up at the sky. The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Miklo couldn't help but shoot glances at the dark haired woman. She had a rough exterior no doubt, Miklo learned that during their initial meeting. However she had also witnessed those bright amber eyes soften shortly after. She witnessed how the woman's full lips would quirk ever so slightly whenever she was amused. The way she moved was smooth, controlled; so much like a dancer it took Miklo's breath away.

Not taking her eyes off the stars above, Cassandra addressed the young elf, "So it occurs to me that I don't actually know much about you."

Miklo turned her head to gaze at the warrior, "What would you like to know?"

Cassandra frowned slightly, looking a little lost, "I'm… not sure. Where are you from?"

Miklo looked back up at the sky and answered, "My clan never stayed in one place for long, though we primarily roamed the Free Marches."

Cassandra was surprised by that, "Oh? I didn't think your people roamed that far north, clearly I'm mistaken. I'm told some members of your clan might still be alive. Do you intend to go back?"

Miklo shook her head, "I don't think so. There isn't much there for me to go back for."

"Really?" Cassandra asked, looking down at the rogue.

Miklo nodded, "My clan mates and I…we have never seen eye to eye on much of anything. We never really got along at all. I don't think they would miss me much." She shrugged, "I'm alright with that because I know wherever I am…is home enough for me."

Cassandra smiled at that, "That's how I feel now, after years of tending to business for the Divine."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a brief moment when Miklo asked, "So what about you? What's your story?"

Cassandra glanced down at her, "There's… not much to know."

Miklo pouted and sat up, "Aww come on! I'm sure you're just being modest?"

"Would you think of me as a braggart?" Cassandra asked.

"No, I think you're fascinating." Miklo's eyes widened at her own bold response. "I-I mean…If if you don't want to talk, I'll–"

"No, I just…oh, very well." Cassandra gently interrupted, somewhat conflicted. She sighed, "My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne. I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order until they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine's Right Hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition – and here we are. That's all there is to know, my lady." She finished with another sigh.

Miklo's eyes widened, her mind processing what the Warrior just told her. After a moment she grinned in awe, "Ooh so you're a Princess?" Her smile turned mischievous, "May I call you Princess?"

Cassandra caught onto the girl's playfulness, "I may have to hurt you if you do." She narrowed her eyes in mock warning at the girl.

Across the campfire, Varric watched the two females' interaction with rapt attention. He shook his head and chuckled quietly. _This is gonna make an interesting story. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know that other than main/personal missions and party banter, your companions don’t really speak with you unless you’re in Haven/Skyhold but I need our lovely ladies to get to know each other so…campfire bonding!!! Also…Varric ships my babies!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Ten**

Miklo awoke to the sound of voices softly murmuring close by. With a low groan, she stretched and sighed happily as she felt her back pop satisfyingly. She blinked her eyes open and lifted her head, groggily gazing about the camp. Varric and Solas were quietly talking across the campfire, the elf nodding to something the dwarf had said. A few Inquisition soldiers were milling about, either conversing or moving supplies around. Miklo's eyes caught on Cassandra speaking to the Requisition officer.

Miklo smiled at the sight of the warrior and then rolled her eyes at tore her gaze away from Cassandra and looked up at the sky, noting that it seemed to be close to mid-morning now. _Ooops slept in, why didn't anyone wake me?_ Shrugging her shoulders, she sat up and stretched once more; yawning.

"Ah awake now Sleeping Beauty?" She turned to see Varric looking back at her, a grin on his face. Miklo grinned back and gave him a thumbs up, making him chuckle. "Hungry?" He asked.

Miklo nodded her head, "Starved."

The Storyteller nodded over to where Cassandra was standing, "There is food over that way...maybe you can have the Seeker make you something, tasty." He finished with a mischievous grin that completely flew over the girl's head as her attention was caught on the warrior once again. Solas however caught it immediately and raised an eyebrow. The men watched as the girl hopped up and bounded over to Cassandra and the Requisition officer.

"Do you think it wise to encourage her…affections?" Solas asked.

Varric's grin softened, "Hey the kid has been through a lot, she has a lot on her plate. Her affection for the Seeker will give her something to fight harder for." He watched in amusement as Miklo caught Cassandra's attention, a soft look appeared on the older woman's face. "See, nothing to worry about Chuckles."

Solas nodded though his expression was skeptical, "So you say."

"Hello!" Miklo chirped happily at the two women. The Requisition officer saluted while Cassandra greeted her with a warm smile, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She politely saluted back to the officer, "Good morning."

"Good morning Herald, sleep well?" Cassandra asked.

Miklo nodded but wrinkled her nose at the title, "Please both of you just call me Miklo, no need for titles here."

Cassandra frowned slightly, "It would be improper for us to address you by name, you are the Herald of Andraste and you should be addressed as such."

Miklo smiled and shook her head; a playful expression on her face, "I supposed it would be alright for me to call you 'Princess Cassandra' then?" Her grin became downright devilish when Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "I mean seeing as you are known as a potential heiress on top of being the Right Hand of the Devine and a Seeker no?"

The Requisition officer placed a hand over her own mouth to muffle the chuckle trying to escape, the annoyed expression on the warrior's face was too much. "She makes a good point, ma'am." Cassandra shot her a dark look that had her fighting back a smile. Instead she saluted the young hero once more before she wandered off towards the food table.

Miklo watched the officer leave before returning her gaze to the amber eyed woman scowling at her. _How I ever found this woman terrifying is absurd, she is so cute when she scowls. Scratch that she is always cute no matter what she does._ She was brought out of her thoughts when Cassandra huffed in annoyance.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that." Cassandra glowered at the elf, irritated that the girl seemed unfazed by her glare. _I miss when she was afraid of me._

Miklo shook her head, "Nope I never actually agreed to that, you only assumed I wouldn't." She giggled when Cassandra rolled her eyes before sobering up, "Look I understand the need for titles I really do but I don't just want to be seen as the Herald of Andraste. I would like to be seen as Miklo too, just as you do as Cassandra."

Cassandra's expression softened and she nodded in understanding, "I see your point, very well Hera- Miklo." She felt her face flush lightly as Miklo beamed in response.

"Thank you, Cassandra-" Miklo's stomach chose that moment to rumble, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Uh food?"

Cassandra chuckled, "Over there, help yourself." She nodded to the table behind her, shaking her head in amusement as Miklo's eyes lit up and the girl darted over to the table.

A few candle marks later; Miklo, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric reached the Redcliff farms. Horsemaster Dennet's young daughter pointed them to a house on a nearby ridge. "My father is there and my mother is out working in the garden by the house. Come back when father gives you a mount, I'll let you race in my course."

"Ah, thank you." Miklo said politely, before making her way up the ridge to the house. She glanced back at her companions before knocking on the door.

An older dark-skinned man answered the door. He grumbled, "Yes?"

Miklo cleared her throat and stood up straight, "Horsemaster Dennet?"

"That's me, you with the Inquisition?" He asked after looking them over.

Miklo nodded and smiled politely, "We are."

Dennet gestured for them to enter the house, "Heard the Inquisition was looking for mounts."

Miklo answered as they followed the Horsemaster inside, "We are, can you help us?

Dennet crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "Not at the moment. I can't just send a hundred of the finest horses in Ferelden down the road like you'd send a letter. Every bandit between here and Haven would be on them like flies on crap. You'll have the mounts once I know they won't end up as a cold winter's breakfast."

Of course Miklo thought, "Okay how can we help? We really need those mounts."

Dennet scratched his chin in thought, "My wife Elaina manages the farms, been having problems with wolves getting into the fields and my Guard Captain Bron, has been having to deal with bandits here and there lately. Tell them I sent you and they'll tell you what they need. You help them and the mounts are yours."

Miklo glanced back at the others, getting nods of approval from the three. She turned to look back at Dennet, "Okay, we can do that."

She made her way to the door when Dennet called out, "Inquisition?" She shot him an inquisitive glance and he nodded his head towards the stables, "The chestnut over there is a purebred Ferelden Forder. You're willing to help us so consider him a thank you, take care of him and he'll take care of you."

Miklo smiled gratefully at the man and nodded. She exited the house and caught sight of an older woman working in a nearby field. Approaching the entry gate she called out, "Elaina?"

The woman barely lifted her head, her focus on her crops holding most of her attention, "I heard what my man said. If you want our horses then we'll need our farmers back safe in their fields."

Miklo's eyes widened as she looked from the woman to her house and back, _wha…?_ Shaking her head she replied, "Okay, I'm guessing this wolf problem you are having is what is keeping them from returning to work?"

Elaina nodded, "Since the Breach appeared, the wolves have gone mad. They come after our men like beasts with the water sickness."

Miklo titled her head curiously, "How are these wolves acting different from normal ones?"

The older woman finally stood up and turned to face them, "Normal wolves go after livestock but come at them with a torch and a blade and they run. These beasts though…It's like Darkspawn during the blight. They're possessed or something like it. I've lost too many men to the beasts I won't endanger more."

Cassandra frowned, "She's right, wolves are not overly confrontational especially if you are able to chase them off."

Varric piped up, "So we find the wolves, we find the source behind their new attitudes."

Solas nodded in agreement, "Could be a demon from the Breach."

Miklo sighed quietly, "Okay, we'll find the wolves and deal with them. Do you know which way they are coming from?"

Elaina nodded, "Not too far from here, head towards Forannan Ravine and you should be able to find some of them there."

"Alright, we'll keep you updated." Miklo replied. Elaina merely nodded and returned to her work.

They made their way towards the stables when someone called out to them, "Oi, you part of the Inquisition?" They turned to see a young man approaching.

Miklo exchanged glances with the others before answering, "Yes?"

The man stopped in front of them, "I'm Guard Captain Bron, Dennet was saying you're offering help for mounts?"

Miklo nodded, "We are, what can we help you with Guard Captain?"

"If those refugees are going to defend themselves they'll need real defenses and I've got a few ideas." He answered.

Miklo nodded again, "Alright go on then."

He held out a map, "There are too many hills in these parts, good places for raiders and bandits to gather. I've marked good spots on the map; you set up watchtowers there and I'll talk to the Master and get your people weapons." Miklo took the map from him, unrolling it and looking it over; finding X's on six different locations. She looked back up to see Bron walking away towards a nearby hovel.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, looking up at the morning sky. _It isn't even noon yet and already I want a nap._ She couldn't help the pout that came over her face as she made her way toward the stables once more, her three companions behind her.

Cassandra caught the expression on the girl's face and couldn't help but grin. _So kind and brave yet so childish and…adorable._ Cassandra frowned at herself _Inappropriate Pentaghast._ Her amusement however began to outweigh her annoyance as she continued to watch Miklo brood. "Where should we start, Miklo?"

The sound of her names falling from Cassandra's lips lessened Miklo's annoyance, "Well…we will head after the wolves first." She looked down at the map once more, "There are a few of Bron's marks in that general area."

"Sounds fair to me, you gonna grab that horse?" Varric asked. Miklo looked over at horse in question, he was a beautiful creature. His coat was a deep brown that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, his mane was a rich copper color, and a single white stripe streaked down his nose. His body was lean, his legs powerful; overall a beautiful beast.

She shook her head, "No not yet. It wouldn't be right for me to take him now and allow you three to be on foot. No I can wait until Dennet lets us have more mounts." She said though her expression was of longing as she stared at the gorgeous Chestnut.

Cassandra smiled warmly at the girl, "That's kind of you but are you sure?"

Miklo nodded as she looked back at her friends, "Yes, I can wait. Thank you for asking."

Solas spoke up, "At the least go say hello. If it is going to be yours you may as well let it get used to you." Cassandra and Varric nodded in agreement.

Miklo smiled, "Ok we can say hello." She made her way over to the horse, the others slowly following behind. As she approached, the Chestnut lifted his head; his dark eyed locked onto her form. "Hello there." Miklo spoke softly to the strong looking animal. He nickered in response, his ears pointed forward in interest. The elf moved closer and slowly held up her hand, not close enough to touch him but close nonetheless. The horse nickered again and pushed his muzzle into her hand, allowing her to touch his face. Miklo grinned in delight as she took him up on his offer, gently stroking his muzzle and head. "Hello handsome, you are such a beautiful boy." She stroked her hand up and down his muzzle and then gently patted his back. "I'll come back for you boy, promise." The horse nickered once more and attempted to follow as she pulled away. She giggled and patted his nose, looking over at the girl manning the stables, "We will return shortly." The other girl simply nodded.

She backed away and turned to face her companions, "Let's go find us some wolves yeah?" They nodded in agreement as they set out to find the possessed wolves.

"Ah no! Get it off, get if off!" Miklo screamed half a candle mark later when she was knocked to the ground by a snarling canine. A split second later a hand grabbed the scruff of it's neck and threw it off of her. She sighed in relief when Cassandra came into view; the warrior was standing protectively in front of her, sword unsheathed.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked, not taking her eyes off of the wolves.

Miklo nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok." She jumped up and pulled out her daggers just as another wolf darted towards them. She moved passed Cassandra and slammed the hilt of her dagger onto the top of the wolf's head and then kicked it in the chest, while Cassandra sliced her sword across another wolf's torso.

"Hey, I think I found our demon!" Miklo turned to see Varric nod towards a cave opening. Following his gaze, Miklo spotted a Lesser Terror skulking about.

"Ok, Solas keep the wolves at bay if you can! Varric aim for any wolves that get beyond Solas' defense! Cassandra…let's get rid of the demon." Cassandra nodded in agreement and a split second later a wall of flames erupted in front of the wolves, forcing them back a few steps. Miklo and Cassandra darted towards the demon and away from the snarling wolves. The Terror shrieked as it's beady eyes locked onto the approaching females. It swung it's massive hand out just as Cassandra moved to strike it, knocking the warriors sword out of her hand sending it skidding a few feet away from them. "Get it, I'll keep it back." Miklo called as she darted towards it and slid her dagger across its arm.

It howled in rage and Cassandra darted for her sword just as the demon swung out again, back handing Miklo across the face. The elf staggered back a few feet when a ring of green light appeared around her and her body was suddenly slammed into the ground. A burst of bright light appeared in her vision as her head struck the ground hard, a groan of pain escaping her lips.

Cassandra looked up as the demon moved to strike the girl's prone form, "Miklo!" She called in panic and ran towards the demon. Swinging her sword upwards she severed the demon's arm from it's body, causing it to shriek once more. She slammed her shield into the side of it's torso and then slid her sword across it's throat; swiftly decapitating the beast. She whirled around to face Miklo, the younger was stirring; her hand on the back of her head. Cassandra moved in front of her and crouched down, amber eyes wide in concern, "Miklo, can you hear me?" She reached out a placed her hand on the girls' shoulder, "Miklo?"

Miklo shook her head and slowly looked up, gasping as her eyes caught sight of the most beautiful vision she had ever seen. She fell back onto her backside, "Oh, by the gods!"

"What? What's wrong?" Cassandra asked worriedly as she moved to help the girl up.

"You are beautiful. Are you an angel?" Miklo loudly whispered in awe.

Cassandra felt her face flush slightly and she glowered when she heard a familiar roar of laughter come from behind her. She glanced back to see Varric approaching, still chuckling as Solas followed. She turned back to see the younger elf still staring up at her with dazed, awestruck eyes. She promptly let go of Miklo, dropping the girl and turned to face the two males, "She hit her head, she's obviously delusional. Solas?" Cassandra glared as another burst of laughter came from Varric, "Shut up!" She hissed.

Solas shot her an amused look and then kneeled down in front of the younger elf. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her taking her attention off of the raven haired woman. Her wide green eyes gazed up into his cool grey ones, "Are you alright?" Solas asked calmly. He watched as Miklo lightly rubbed the back of her head with a small frown, her eyes closed. He brought his hand up and lightly pushed her hand away, placing it gently on the back of her head. A small frown crossed his lips as he felt a large bump, though he was relieved that she didn't seem to be bleeding back there. "Healing magic is not quite my specialty but I can help ease the pain somewhat." He spoke quietly and his hand began to glow for few brief moments.

Miklo felt the pressure on the back of her head lessen to a dull throb and sighed in relief. She slowly opened her eyes and was relieved when her vision cleared up quickly. She placed her hand on Solas' wrist, "Thank you Solas, that's much better." She smiled gratefully at the older elf, who nodded back in response and kindly helped Miklo stand up, placing his hand on her shoulder to steady her as she wavered slightly. Miklo rubbed the side of her head and blinked rapidly until the world stopped spinning.

She looked up and caught sight of Cassandra and Varric. The warrior had a light blush on her face and was scowling while the dwarf had an amused smirk on his face. "What? What's wrong?" Varric busted out laughing once more while Cassandra made a disgusted sound.

"Nothing, can we go now? We still have at least three more Watchtower markers we need to place." Cassandra turned and stormed off, Solas following behind her with a slightly amused grin on his face.

Miklo looked down at Varric, "Something I said?" She titled her head in confusion.

Varric bit his lip to keep from laughing at the adorable girl once more, though he couldn't keep the playful grin from spreading across his lips, "You told the seeker she was beautiful."

Miklo's eyes widened in panic, "What? No!...Well okay I mean she is absolutely gorgeous but no!"

Varric laughs, "You're cute Mik, keep it up and you'll woo her in no time."

The young elf shook her head, "What? No, no wooing. We are in the middle of a war and she is…absolutely stunning…" She trailed off for a moment before she shook her head again. "No no wooing. None of us can afford the distraction and two she would never be interested." She said that last part a little sadly.

Varric shook his head, "You never know kid and with all the shit going on, you should take any chance at happiness you can." He kindly patted the girl's arm and then followed the other too.

Miklo stood stock still as she stared after them, her mind reeling. _Aww how am I supposed to face Cassandra now?_ Her face flushed with embarrassment and she hung her head, feeling ashamed of herself. Her attraction to Cassandra wasn't meant to be voiced.

"Hey, you coming?" She looked up to see Varric had stopped walking and was looking back at her with a concerned expression. Beyond him Cassandra and Solas had also stopped walking and were looking back at her.

Miklo nodded and moved to catch up, avoiding eye contact with the others. She pulled out the map once more and studied it, noticing there were in fact three locations marked that had yet to reach. She looked up at the sky and noted that it seemed to be at least midafternoon now. "Let's find these last three locations and report to camp, I want to send a messenger back to Haven. Maybe Cullen could send some of his forces to help build the watchtowers." She looked back up and met Cassandra's amber gaze.

The warrior nodded, "That sounds reasonable, we should wait for a response before we report back to Master Dennet." Miklo nodded in agreement as they set out to find the last few markers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N LOL Miklo is a big gay mess! Go Varric for being a shipper! Anyways quick question…why do these people just allow you to walk into their homes and snoop? No one ever heard of knocking I guess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was nightfall by the time Miklo and her companions had returned to Haven, feeling hopeful in their success. Mother Giselle had agreed to accompany them back to Haven. Cullen had agreed to send out some of his forces to help build the watchtowers Bron asked for, and in return Master Dennett agreed to supply the Inquisition with plenty of mounts, even agreeing to come with them to Haven to provide additional aid. Upon returning to Haven, Varric and Solas parted ways from the group to retire to bed. Miklo and Cassandra had made sure that Mother Giselle and Dennet were comfortable in their own places of choosing before also retiring for the night. They had agreed that they would speak with the counsel later in the morning.

The moment Miklo's head hit her pillow she was lost in the land of dreams

_She was running through the forest as fast as her little legs could carry her, leaping over rocks and fallen tree limbs. She could hear the foot steps behind getting closer and closer, hot breath on the back of her neck when suddenly she was flung forward into a small pond face first. Quickly pushing herself up and out of the water, she panted as she wiped the dirty water and mud off of her face. "Ew." She moaned seeing her mud covered face in her reflection. Narrowing her eyes she turned to face her attacker, only to shriek as she came face to face with the beast. She clutched her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating frantically. She glowered, "Really? Was that really necessary Manwe?" She asked the young male Halla._

_The said Halla tossed his head and snorted at the girl. "Ow." Miklo whined as she stood up, feeling aches and pains all over. She bent back somewhat and sighed when her back popped satisfyingly. She looked back up at Manwe, "Ow boy, come on we need to get back before we get into trouble." She gently wrapped a small arm around the Halla's neck and pulled. Manwe snorted but allowed the little elf to guide him back home. As the camp came into sight, Miklo felt her heart sink as she caught sight of Keeper Deshanna Istimaethorial and her mate Hahren Maldor waiting at the entrance to the Halla pen. Both elders turned and caught sight of the little elf. Miklo lowered her head and slowly walked towards the pen, Manwe sensing the girl's troubled state, lightly butted his head against her hip earning him a soft rub on the side of his neck._

_"Miklo, is there something you would like to tell us?" Keeper Deshanna asked a frown on her aging but still beautiful face._

_Miklo scratched the back of her head nervously, "Um n-n-no Keeper."_

_"Really? Then do tell us why one of the Halla we left in your care is out of his pen right now?" Hahren Maldor asked, his tone biting._

_Miklo hesitantly looked from him to her Keeper, "H-h-he just g-got out. I-I came out of m-my tent and s-saw the gate o-open."_

_Deshanna sighed, "Did you leave the pen open Miklo?"_

_Miklo shook her head, "N-no I-I always c-c-close it, always."_

_"You have one job within the clan Miklo. You are to watch over the Halla and make sure things like this do not happen." Deshanna said in a chiding tone. "You are ten winters old, you know better. Now take him back to his pen and then go to your tent."_

_Miklo's head lowered and she guided Manwe into the Halla pen and then closed the gate, making sure it locked behind her. She turned and made her way towards her family's tent when she heard sniggering nearby._

_She turned to see some of the children around her sibling's age gesturing towards her and giggling to one another. She lowered eyes once more, feeling her cheeks flush in shame._

Miklo slowly awoke to daylight streaming in from through her window. Blinking through the harsh light she groaned unhappily and rolled over, burying her face into her pillow. Flashes of her dream flickered through her mind, though it was more like a memory than anything else. She could still vaguely remember the feel of the mud on her face, the smell of one of her favorite Halla's, and the shame she felt when she was laughed at by her clan mates. _Well I don't miss them anyway. The Halla maybe, Meleo and Milani definitely but that's it._ Miklo groaned again _nope none of that, no use dwelling on the past. Leo, Lani give me strength to face the day._ Miklo rolled out of bed with a huff.

Deciding to forgo a bath for the moment, she merely twisted her hair up into a lazy braid and pulled on her old red tunic. Slipping her feet into her boots she swiped an apple off of her desk and strolled out of her hut; deciding to head to the stables to meet with her new friend. She waved as she passed by a bleary eyed Varric and traveled outside of the gates towards the stables. As she approached she caught sight of her new friend, the gorgeous Chestnut stallion she decided to name Kaliiou. She grinned and softly called out to him, "Hello there handsome boy."

Kaliiou lifted his head and whinnied as he caught sight of the elf. His ears were pointed towards her and his tail swished around contently as he watched her climb over the stall railing and perch herself onto it.

"Come here boy, I have something for you." Miklo crooned, holding out the apple for the horse to see. He nickered and moved closer to the girl, he pressed his nose against her hand and Miklo shifted the apple closer to his mouth. He opened his mouth and crunched on the apple. Miklo grinned as she fed him the apple, using her other hand to gently rub the back of the horse's neck. "How are you today?" She giggled as Kaliiou finished the apple and nibbled lightly on her hand. She rested her forehead against his and gently stroked her hands up and down his nose and neck.

A slight chuckle caught Miklo's attention and she turned to see Dennet standing at the entry of the stables. "You look as if you've never owned your own beast before." He nodded to the horse.

Miklo shrugged and continued to lovingly pet Kaliiou, "I haven't."

Dennet raised an eyebrow as he moved closer, holding out a brush. He watched as Miklo took it from him with a smile and hopped off of the railing. "Really? You're a natural with him."

She calmly walked over to the side of the horse and gently began to brush the dark coat as she explained, "Well I mean I tended to the Halla in my clan but they belonged to the clan and Keeper Deshanna never allowed us to have pets. Kaliiou is honestly the closest to a pet I've ever had." She nuzzled her head against Kaliiou's, the horse letting out a happy nicker.

Dennett raised an eyebrow but smiled a little _Never seen a human imprint on a horse so quickly._ His eyes traveled to the girl's ears _Of course she isn't quite human now is she?_ "Well he is clearly content with you, keep spoiling him and he may turn rotten." He teasingly warned.

Miklo giggled as Kaliiou playfully nudged his head against her hip when she stopped brushing him, "Hmm you may be right about that." She walked around to the other side of him to continue her brushing, "I only stopped for a moment, silly boy." Kaliiou snorted in response making her giggle once more. Dennet shook his head in amusement before he began to tend to the other horses, leaving Kaliiou in Miklo's obviously capable hands.

As she continued brushing him, Miklo began to quietly hum; something that she had gotten into the habit of doing when she would tend to the Halla in her care. It was something that always seemed to keep them calm and happy. It looked like it was doing the trick with Kaliiou as well, his ears followed wherever she moved and his tail would swish back and forth every now and then. "You like that sweet boy?" She asked as she carefully ran the brush through his thick mane. Kaliiou snorted and seemed to nod his head, making her giggle. She softly began to sing words to the lullaby she was humming as she moved behind him to run the brush gently through his tail:

Melava inan enansal  
ir su aravel tu elvaral  
u na emma abelas  
in elgar sa vir mana  
in tu setheneran din emma na  
lath sulevin  
lath araval ena  
arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana 'nehn  
enasal ir sa lethalin

"Hmm what do you think boy, feel better?" She asked as she finished brushing the horse. She ran her hand through the smooth mane, smiling at the happy nicker she received. "You're welcome." She pressed her head against the side of Kaliiou's and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug. Kaliiou snorted and nudged his head against her. Miklo giggled and pressed a kiss to Kaliiou's nose, "I need to go now. Inquisition stuff, but I will be back later okay?" She pulled away and ran her hand lovingly down his nose once more before turning and hopping over the stall railing. She caught sight of Master Dennet arguing with Master Harrit, "Bye Dennet! Bye Harrit!" The two men briefly raised their hands in farewell while they continued to argue.

She made her way towards the Chantry and was somewhat surprised to see that Varric wasn't at his usual spot by the campfire. Shrugging, she climbed up the steps to the Chantry and pushed open the doors. Striding through the Grand Hall, she spotted Mother Giselle speaking with one of the Sisters. The dark skinned woman met Miklo's gaze and nodded in acknowledgment. Miklo smiled and moved towards the door when Cassandra appeared beside Giselle from the hallway behind her.

"Miklo," The warrior greeted as she made her way towards the elf, "How's the head?"

Miklo rubbed the back of her head, only feeling a small bump remaining, "Better, just a small bump now."

"Glad to hear it." Cassandra said kindly, both women choosing to ignore Miklo's odd behavior the day before. They pushed open the doors to the War room, not entirely surprised to see Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine were already there waiting for them. They were already deep in discussion.

"Hello," Miklo greeted.

"Ah Herald, Cassandra you are both looking rested." Cullen remarked kindly.

"Which is good, we have somethings we need to discuss with you both." Josephine added.

Miklo shot at quick glance at Cassandra before facing the others once more. "Okay what have you got?"

Leliana addressed them first, "My spies sent word that the remaining chantry clerics have declared the Inquisition heretical."

"This means that our attempts to gather allies against the breach have been rebuffed and at the moment Inquisition forces won't be able to step foot into the capital without being attacked by a mob or even arrested." Cullen added.

Josephine replied, "We must convince the Chantry to permit us entry into the city, so that we can show them that the "Herald of Andraste" is not the monster they believe." She quickly wrote something down on her clipboard, "Hmm having the Herald address the Clerics in Val Royeaux is not a terrible idea."

Cullen shot her an incredulous look, "You can't be serious."

Josephine nodded, "Mother Giselle isn't wrong, at the moment the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."

"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?" Leliana piped in.

"Let us ask her." Josephine replied.

Miklo answered, "To be honest I'm a little more worried that this won't help solve any of our problems."

Cullen nodded, "I agree, it just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says."

Cassandra silent up until this point stepped forward, standing beside the young elf, "I will go with her." She turned to look at Leliana, "Mother Giselle said she could provide us with names? Use them."

Leliana frowned and shook her head, "But why? This is nothing but a –"

Cassandra cut her off, "What choice do we have Leliana? Right now we can't approach anyone for help with the Breach." She turned to face Cullen, "Use what influence we have to call the Clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through."

Cullen nodded in agreement, "Very well, when will you go?"

Cassandra looked back at Miklo questioningly; the girl met her gaze and thought for a moment, "…Val Royeaux is what a days ride away?" She asked getting a nod from Leliana in return. "I believe we should take the day to rest and go out tomorrow." She sighs. "I know we've only just returned yesterday but we can't afford to waste time."

Josephine nodded in approval, "I agree, you should both rest up for the day. In the meantime, we have received word from the Keeper of your Clan." She handed Miklo a scroll.

Clan Lavellan offers greetings to the Inquisition and wishes it well in sealing the Breach that has opened in the sky. While some Dalish clans hate humans and wish nothing to do with them, Clan Lavellan has always dealt fairly with all and wished only for peace. That said we have on occasion been forced to defend ourselves from those who saw us only as potential victims. It has come to our attention that two members of our clan have perished during an attack on the human Conclave and another member is being held captive by your Inquisition. She went to the Conclave alongside her siblings only to observe the peace talks between your mages and templars, and we find it highly unlikely that she intentionally violated your customs. If she has been charged with a crime, we would appreciate hearing of it. If not, it would ease our concerns to hear from her to know that she remains with the Inquisition of her own will.

We await your reply,  
Keeper Istimaethorial Lavellan

Miklo silently read through it and then looked up, "What can I even say to them? I can tell you now that this is more out of their concern to protect the clan from the Inquisition than it is for me."

Leliana shook her head, "The Dalish respect deeds, not words. Let my elven agents deliver something the clan needs as a show of good faith."

Miklo nodded, "That could definitely work, unfortunately I was never in the know of what the clan may need or not. You may need to be creative." She gave the redhead an apologetic look.

Leliana brushed off the apology and gave Miklo a reassuring look, "That won't be a problem. I have a few things in mind that may seem appealing to your Clan."

Miklo sent her a tired smile, "Thank you, Leliana…all of you." She glanced around at her council members. "I couldn't do any of this without you, so just…thank you." She said sincerely.

Josephine beamed at the praise, Cullen and Leliana each gave her a small grin and nodded their heads, and Cassandra…Cassandra locked eyes with Miklo and smiled, "We couldn't do this without you either."

Miklo felt her cheeks flush lightly and looked away from Cassandra. Catching the knowing look in Spymaster's blue eyes and the amused tilt of her lips, her face reddened further and she cleared her throat shyly, "Yes well, I have some things I need to gather if we are heading out tomorrow so I will visit with you all when we return." She gave them a hasty nod and quickly turned to rush out of the War room, leaving two perplexed warriors, an amused Spymaster, and an oblivious Diplomat behind. She vaguely heard the female warrior ask, "Something I said?" Before the door slammed shut behind her.

Miklo leaned back against the door and sighed _Smooth, way to look like a silly child in front of the Counsel._

A slight chuckle caught her attention and she turned to see Mother Giselle nearby, watching her with an amused smile. "You're quite obvious, you know?"

"What?" Miklo titled her head in confusion.

Giselle moved closer to the elf, "Your interest in the Seeker, you're not very subtle dearest."

Miklo's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, "Shhh don't say that out loud!" She grabbed onto the older woman's hand and pulled her away from the War room door into a nearby hallway.

Giselle followed without complaint, her eyes shining with mirth, "It is nothing to be shy about, it is actually rather endearing. You should be allowed to follow your heart in these dark times."

Miklo stopped and narrowed her eyes, "Have you been talking to Varric?"

Mother Giselle chuckled softly, "No, but the way you look at her speaks volumes child. If you are trying to remain unnoticed you are going to have to work harder than that."

Miklo sighed, "I can't help it, I see her and my stomach feels fluttery. She is just so wonderful…" She couldn't help the words coming of her mouth, "She is beautiful and strong on the surface but beyond that there is something so…glorious about her. I feel so strange when she is near but at the same time I never want her to leave."

She had such a look of pure confusion on her face that Mother Giselle took pity on her. "Do not be afraid of what you feel. Do not be afraid to tell her what you feel." She placed a gentle hand on Miklo's arm.

"But I don't know how to tell her. I don't know what this feeling is." Miklo replied.

Giselle felt a pang in her chest for the girl, she gently squeezed her arm, "When you are ready, you will understand, you will know." She patted the girls' arm once more for good measure before she turned to walk out of the hallway.

Miklo watched her walk away for a moment, lost in her thoughts. _I can't tell Cassandra, she would be so embarrassed. We are friends and I won't ruin that with my silly feelings._ She sighed resigned and moved to leave the hallway when she bumped into someone.

"Ah Miklo, are you alright?" A familiar accented voice asked. Miklo looked up and into bright amber eyes. Uh oh. She sighed internally, ignoring the way her stomach began to flutter.

"Cassandra hey, I'm fine just a little lost in my own thoughts. It's been a long day." She began to walk alongside the warrior towards the entry of the Chantry.

Cassandra looked back at her, a slight grin on her face, "It isn't even noon yet." She teased as they both reached the Chantry doors and pushed them open.

Realizing she was right, Miklo pouted at the sight of the sun barely peaking over the mountains. "Well it feels longer." She whined, earning her an amused chuckle from the raven haired woman.

Miklo couldn't help but smile at the older woman, all thoughts of her conversation with Mother Giselle vanished replaced by the desire to get to know the Seeker more. "So I got to ask, you're really Nevarran royalty?"

Cassandra sighed but nodded as they began to make their way towards the training area, "The Pentaghasts are a very large clan. Half of Cumberland could say the same. "

"Really?" Miklo asked.

Cassandra shook her head, "No, but it feels that way. I have hundreds of relatives so distant they need charts to prove we're related at all and they do have them. Oh, yes the Pentaghasts value their precious blood like it runs with gold." She answered.

Miklo nodded understandingly, "Is that why you left Nevarra and joined the Seekers?"?"

"It was a life worth getting away from." Cassandra admitted.

"Not on very good terms with your family?" Miklo asked.

"I do not visit, if that's what you mean." Cassandra answered, "The Pentaghasts are famed for dragon-hunting, but few actually pursue the craft. Most are fat and lazy. They pay lip service to the Maker and care only for idle pleasures and past glories. My brother was all that kept me in Nevarra. Once he was gone, so was I."

"That's how I felt about my clan." Miklo replied, "They are so close minded and judgmental, they see the world the way they want to see it not the way it is. My siblings were the only reason I stayed so long."

Cassandra couldn't help but ask, "Really?"

Miklo smiled grimly, "Yeah, my brother and sister; Meleo and Milani. Meleo was a hunter and Milani was our Keeper's first. They were my best friends…until the Conclave."

Cassandra felt a pang of guilt hit her _And I was so cruel to you that day._ "I didn't get to tell you but I'm sorry, for your loss." She paused a moment, "Have you grieved?"

Miklo sighed quietly, "Some, I haven't really had a chance to. It still doesn't feel real you know?" She glanced over at Cassandra to see the woman nodding in understanding. "I miss them, it hurts to think about them, but I like to think they are still here with me; watching over me just like they've always done." She looked up at the sky, watching the birds flying overhead.

"I feel that way about my own brother." Miklo looked back as Cassandra who was now looking up at the sky. "Anthony was older than I, a dragon hunter who showed what a Pentaghast could truly be. I idolized him, I wanted to hunt dragons as he did even though our uncle forbade it. Anthony promised to train me in secret." She spoke so fondly of her brother Miklo couldn't help but smile. "We would hunt together one day, brother and sister vanquishing the beasts of old. Then he died on me, it was the end of everything I knew."

Miklo frowned, "I'm sorry, did you ever find out how?"

Cassandra nodded sadly, "A group of apostates wanted dragon blood, and wanted Anthony to get it for them. He refused and they killed him for it, right in front of me. I begged the Chantry to let me become a Templar. Instead, they sent me to the Seekers. It took many years to let go of my drive for vengeance." She was surprised at herself, never before had she ever felt compelled to open up about her beloved brother to another person but here she was. There was just something about the little elf that made Cassandra want open up. She sighed, "At times I could not breathe; the rage nearly choked me."

Miklo nodded sympathetically, "It must have been hard, trying to let it go."

Cassandra admitted, "I haven't, not entirely but now I know the hearts of men are to blame, not magic." She looked back up at the sky, "I sometimes wonder how different my life would be if Anthony was still alive. Would I be a dragon hunter? Married to some noble fool, a mother of three? I cannot say. I take solace in believing the Maker has a plan, but… He is not always kind."

Thinking of the conversation she had with Leliana a few days ago; Miklo nodded, "So I've been told."

They stopped walking just as they reached the dummies in the training grounds. Miklo glanced at Cassandra, seeing a pensive look on the warrior's face; she decided it was time to get away from the heavy stuff. A thought came to mind, "So now I have one last question for you and your answer may or may not affect our friendship." She said as serious as she could manage.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

Miklo narrowed her eyes, "What is your favorite kind of sweets?"

Cassandra frowned, "What?"

Miklo playfully rolled her eyes, "You know, your favorite sweet? Like a snack."

Cassandra caught the glint in the girl's eyes and smirked, drawing her sword she answered, "You will have to find that out for yourself." She struck one of the dummies and quietly snickered at the disappointed sound the girl made behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, very dialogue heavy but it twas necessary soooo not sorry! I feel that Miklo has spent so much time being excluded that with all the attention she is getting now it is slowly helping her grow.  
> Also the Lullaby Miklo sang to Kaliiou is called Suledin (Citation is from the Dragon Age wikia page under Elven Languages)
> 
> Time was once a blessing  
> but long journeys are made longer  
> when alone within.  
> Take spirit from the long ago  
> but do not dwell in lands no longer yours.
> 
> Be certain in need,  
> and the path will emerge  
> to a home tomorrow  
> and time will again  
> be the joy it once was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twelve**

"So, this is Val Royeaux?" Miklo asked in wonder. She and her companions had left Haven early morning and had managed to ride all the way to Val Royeaux before sundown.

They walked through the large gates and Miklo could not take her eyes off the statues that lined the walls towards the marketplace.

Cassandra glanced around, "The city still mourns." She spotted a man and a woman walking by and watched as the woman caught sight of Miklo. The woman gasped and quickly back away from them, her eyes filled with fear. Cassandra frowned and glanced at Miklo, noting that the young elf was still preoccupied with the statues to notice the woman's behavior.

"Just a guess Seeker, but I think they all know who we are." Varric remarked.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Your skills of observation never fail to impress me Varric." A woman wearing a familiar green hood approached them, her eyes on Miklo.

"My Lady Herald." She greeted as she kneeled down before Miklo. Miklo turned to look down at the woman before shooting Cassandra an inquisitive glance.

Cassandra caught the look and answered, "You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?" She glanced back at Miklo to see her eyes flash with understanding.

The scout spoke up, "The Chantry Mothers await you but…so do a great many templars."

Miklo and Cassandra exchanged surprised glances. "There are templars here?" Cassandra asked.

The scout nodded, "People seem to think the templars will protect them from…from the Inquisition. They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you."

Cassandra frowned, "They wish to protect the people? From us?"

Miklo sighed and shook her head here we go, "Sounds more like protect them the Blasphemous Herald of Andraste." _Ridiculous, there are more things to be frightened of right now!_

The scout frowned and stood up, "Surely they cannot think such a thing?"

"Why not? They probably wouldn't be the only ones." Miklo answered, her mind going back to Haven and the villagers. _When Cassandra freed me, I saw the villagers watching me with such pain and anger. They believed I destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes._

"You think the order's returned to the fold? Maybe to deal with us upstarts?" Varric asked, breaking Miklo out of her thoughts.

Cassandra shook her head, "I know Lord Seeker Lucius. I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry's defense, not after all that's occurred." She turned back to the scout. "Return to Haven, someone will need to inform the counsel if we are…delayed."

The scout saluted her, "As you say my lady." She bowed to Miklo and turned to leave.

Miklo watched her exit the gates before turning to Cassandra, "You know, at some point I'm going to need you to explain to me what Seekers do."

Cassandra nodded in understanding, "Of course. When we have time, we will talk about it."

"That's all I ask." Miklo replied with a soft smile. She turned to look at Solas, "I haven't forgotten you, Solas. With Templars being here, do you want to come further into the city with us? I understand if you would rather stay here." She asked.

Solas nodded, "I will be fine to enter the city with you. I will keep quiet and try to remain unnoticed." He was oddly touched by the younger elf's consideration.

"You sure?" She asked, earning her a nod from the older elf. "Okay let's see what we can find out yeah?"

She made her way towards the entrance of the marketplace, the others following close behind. In the center of the marketplace a large tower like statue stood and behind it Miklo could see a group of people standing before a small platform. "Over there." She gestured towards the group and moved to approach the platform.

On the platform stood a woman dressed in the traditional Chantry clothing, similar to Mother Giselle. On either side of her were male templars. One had pale skin, light colored hair, and pale eyes to match. The other was dark skinned with warm brown eyes.

The Chantry Mother was addressing the group before her, "Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me. Together we mourn our Devine, her naive and beautiful heart was silenced by treachery. You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well wonder no more." Her eyes landed on Miklo and narrowed, "Behold the so called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophecy! The maker would send no elf in our hour of need." Her voice was dripping with contempt.

Miklo frowned, "I didn't make that claim! Maybe I wasn't sent here by Andraste or the Maker. Maybe I am just simply trying to close the Breach that is threatening all of us!"

Cassandra stepped up beside her with a frown on her face, "It's true, the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it's too late." She glanced at Miklo and gave her a reassuring nod.

The Mother scoffed, earning their attention once more, "It is already too late." She pointed at small group of templars approaching. "The templars have returned to the Chantry. They will face this "Inquisition" and the people will be safe once more." The templars stepped up onto the platform, the templar leading them simply walked past the Chantry woman, while the templar behind him slammed his fist into the side of the woman's head, knocking her to the ground.

The dark-skinned templar startled and moved towards the woman before the lead templar placed his hand on his arm. "Still yourself, she is beneath us." The large templar stated.

_Whoa harsh!_ Miklo scowled, "Excuse you! Was that really necessary?"

The man shot her a dismissive glance, "Her claim to "authority" is an insult, much like your own." He walked down the steps to the platform.

Cassandra stepped forward, "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with-."

Lucius didn't even spare her a glance though his tone was cold, "You will not address me."

"Lord Seeker?" "Hey what's your problem?" Cassandra and Miklo asked at the same time, they exchanged a glance.

Lucius shot them a dark look, "Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed, you should all be ashamed. The templars failed no one when they left the chantry to purge the mages. You are the ones who have failed. You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear. If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect here is mine."

Miklo huffed in irritation, "Oh get over yourself! If you're not here to help the Chantry than you what, came here to make speeches?" Cassandra placed a hand on her arm and squeezed lightly. Miklo took a deep breath, calmly slightly.

Lucius scoffed, "I came here to see what frightens old women so and to laugh."

The dark-skinned templar stepped towards him, "But Lord Seeker…what if she really was sent by the Maker. What if-?"

The aggressive templar that struck the Mother cut him off, "You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question!"

Lucius raised his hand to quiet them, "I will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, Independence. You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition…less than nothing." He gave Miklo a nonchalant look, "Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march!" He walked away with his fellow templars in tow.

Miklo glowered after him _Rotten ass!_

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Varric remarked dryly.

Cassandra shook her head mystified, "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

Miklo turned to face her, "Do you know him very well?"

Cassandra looked back at her, "He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre."

"Well it doesn't look like we'll be getting the templars support after all." Miklo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you really all that surprised?" Solas piped up.

Cassandra held her hands up, "I wouldn't write them off so quickly. There must be those in the order who see what he's become. Either way we should return to Haven soon and inform the others."

Miklo sighed, seeing the Seeker's point, "Very well, let's -."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt." A noble woman wearing a decorative mask approached, gaining their attention. "But…is what they're saying real? The Inquisition's going to fix the hole in the sky?" Her eyes were focused on Miklo, behind her was a small booth filled with various bright clothes and jewels.

Miklo nodded, "It's what we are trying to do, yes."

The woman shook her head, "No one is doing anything. The Chantry's useless and the templars…Andraste. I never thought they'd abandon us. Listen, your camp will need food. I have contacts. We'll have deliveries there in days."

Cassandra asked in surprise, "You want to help the Inquisition?"

The other woman nodded, "Never been a part of something big before, but…if your Inquisition's going to seal the sky, I want to help. The name's Belle."

Miklo turned to look at Cassandra, "Cass?"

"Haven is a mess but we won't turn away anyone willing to help, invite her if it pleases you." Cassandra replied.

Miklo nodded, "Alright Belle, head on to Haven then. We could use the help."

"Of course, thank you." Belle replied and moved back towards her booth.

"So, what next?" Varric asked.

Miklo opened her mouth to speak, when an arrow flew past her face and embedded itself into the wall behind her.

Cassandra startles, "Ah what's that?!" She watched Miklo walk over to the wall and pull the arrow out. A note was tied to it. "An arrow with a message?" She glanced around to see who might have shot the arrow.

Miklo pealed the note off of the arrow and opened it:

People say your special, I want to help and I can bring everyone.

There's a baddie in Val Royeaux, I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for red things in the market, the docks, and round the café and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords.

Friends of Red Jenny.

"Red Jenny? Anyone know anything about this?" Miklo asked as she looked up at her companions. Varric shrugged while Solas shook his head, Cassandra was still gazing about with a frown on her face. "Hmm should we look around?"

"Why not? A little scavenger hunt never hurt anybody." Varric replied.

"Ok lets-"

A young man dressed in robes stepped in front of Miklo, "You are the Herald of Andraste are you not? An invitation for you." He held out a scroll for her to take.

Miklo blinked at the man and hesitantly took the scroll from him, watching bewildered as he merely bowed and then walked away from her.

"A circle mage." Miklo turned to see Solas had stepped up beside her. She looked down at the scroll and opened it:

Herald of Andraste,

You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the Chateau of Duke Bastien of Ghislain.

Yours.

Vivienne De Fer

First enchanter of Montsimmard

Enchanter to the Imperial court.

Miklo blinked at the invite and then looked up at Varric, "What's a Salon?"

Varric chuckles, "It's kind of like a formal gathering, like a fancy party."

Miklo nodded in understanding but frowned, "I don't think we have time for this kind of thing."

"She calls herself an enchanter." Solas replied. "There may be a good reason she is reaching out to you." He pointed out.

Miklo hummed in response and turned to face Cassandra, who was still searching for the shooter of the arrow. "Cassandra what should we do?"

The warrior finally abandoned her quest in trying to find the owner of the arrow, turned to see the younger elf looking at her with an open scroll in her hand. She moved closer to the girl, "What is it?" Miklo handed her the scroll and waited patiently for her to finish reading it. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "I don't think we have time for a party but it's your call." She looked up at Miklo to see the girl looking pensive.

Miklo looked down at the message from the Friend of Red Jenny. "I'm torn honestly…they could be potential allies but they could also be enemies…" She looked around the marketplace, her eyes fell on the Chantry woman still sitting on the platform; a betrayed look on her face as a few chantry women flocked around her. Miklo felt pity swirl in her stomach and moved towards the platform.

Cassandra, Varric, and Solas exchanged a curious glance and followed. As they approached the dais, the Chantry woman looked up with a hurt glower. Her eyes focused on Cassandra, "This victory must please you greatly Seeker Cassandra."

Cassandra glared back, "We came here seeking to only speak with the Mothers. This is not our doing but yours."

The woman scoffed, "And you had no part in forcing our hand. Do not delude yourself. Now we are being shown up by our own templars in front of everyone. And my fellow clerics have scattered to the wind along with their convictions." She turned to look at Miklo, "Just tell me one more thing. If you do not believe you are the Maker's chosen, then what are you?"

Miklo sighed, "Someone who wants to help close the breach and put an end to this madness." She held out her hand to the woman.

The mother looked at the hand before hesitantly grasping it, allowing the elf to pull her back onto her feet. "That is more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

"How many templars have turned on the chantry, exactly?" Miklo asked.

The Mother chuckled, "They rebelled across Thedas, some remained loyal but not enough to call them "the order". The White Spire here in the capital was the largest garrison but now it stands empty. Perhaps more shall flock to the Lord Seeker's banner now. How far has faith waned I wonder?"

Miklo replied, "It's not too late. The Chantry could still help us and come out on top."

The mother shook her head, "If only that were true."

"What's to stop you from trying?" Miklo probed.

The older woman sighed, "We are not looking for a winning horse. We are simply trying to do the right thing."

Miklo shook her head, "And who says we are not?" She sighed and leapt off of the stage, leaving a torn Chantry mother behind.

"So are we going hunting?" Varric asked. "For our Red Jenny friend?" He added as Miklo shot him a questioning look.

"Yeah, why not?" She looked down at the note she received. "Look for red items here in the marketplace, the docks, and around the café." She looked around the market place. "Varric can you check around the upper market please?" Varric grinned and playfully saluted. "Solas can you check the docks for me?"

Solas nodded, "Of course." With that the older elf and Varric headed over to their designated areas.

Miklo turned to Cassandra, "I suppose we should check the café?" She asked before heading towards the café.

Cassandra walked up beside the girl, "Do you think it's wise to for us to follow this message? I mean they shot an arrow at you."

Miklo shrugged, "Maybe not but I have a feeling that if they were aiming to hurt me than they wouldn't have missed or they would have tried again."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "Fair enough." She gazed about the marketplace.

They walked inside the café and Miklo instantly spotted a handkerchief on the floor near a table. She lightly tapped Cassandra's arm, "I think I found it." She moved towards it and picked it up.

Thank you Friends for helping good Lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit.

Miklo tilted her head, "I'm confused…who is Lady Keris?" Cassandra moved to stand behind her and looked over Miklo's shoulder to read the message herself. She frowned and looked up into Miklo's eyes, equally baffled.

"Hey Mik!" Both women looked up to see Varric jump down off of a low balcony. "Found it." He walked over and held out another handkerchief.

"Thanks." Miklo smiled at the dwarf and took the handkerchief, pulling the message out.

…And we are to obey well. We meet at three bells to discuss how best to serve the new way.

Herald go at time. Praise Adrast.

Miklo frowned, "That's not how you spell Andraste is it?" She allowed Cassandra to take the message from her to read herself.

Varric peered at the message and chuckled, "Nope."

Hearing footsteps approaching she looked up to see Solas walking over, a red handkerchief in hand.

"I believe this is what we were looking for, it also came with a key." Solas mentioned as he handed Miklo the message and key.

Key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don't know what door. I'm out my debt is paid.

"Ok so we found ours in the café, Varric found one in the marketplace, and Solas found another at the docks along with a key. So what do they mean?" Cassandra asked as she reread the final message.

Miklo hummed and scratched her nose, lost in thought. She moved to sit down against a pillar across from the café. The others followed curiously, watching as the younger elf laid each of the messages down in front of her. She held her hand out to Cassandra and the Warrior handed her the note she had.

Miklo looked down at each message, carefully reading them once more. _Three bells...A time? Third passage…A place? A key._ "I think I understand, what they mean?" She spoke aloud.

"What do you think?" Cassandra asked.

Miklo pushed aside the original note and pointed to the other one beside it. "This note says 'Saw those who asked about Herald enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit.' I think third passage is a location we need to find." She answered and point to the next note, "We meet at three bells to discuss how best to serve the new way.' Three bells sounds like a time." She pointed to the last one with the key. "And a key, keys go to locks on doors and chests but I think this one goes to a door." She held the key up.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, impressed. "That makes sense." She admitted, grinning as Miklo beamed at the praise.

"Great, so we have a time, a location, and a key. What's next?" Varric asked also impressed by the girl's deduction skills.

"Let's get something to eat and then we will see where we should go from there." Miklo suggested.

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "That sounds f-."

"If I may have a moment of your time?" A dark haired elven woman approached them.

Cassandra's eyes flashed in recognition, "Grand enchanter Fiona?"

"Leader of the Mage rebellion. Is it not dangerous for you to be here?" Solas asked.

Fiona answered, "I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andratse with my own eyes. If it's help with the Breach you seek, you should look among the mages."

Miklo narrowed her eyes as she looked the woman over, "Were you at the Conclave?"

It was Cassandra who answered, "Yes, you were supposed to be and yet somehow you avoided death."

"As did the Lord Seeker you'll note." Fiona pointed out, "Both of us sent negotiators in our stead, in case it was a trap. I won't pretend I'm not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day. It disgusts me to think the templars will get away with it. I'm hoping you won't let them."

Miklo nodded, "So you think the templars are responsible?"

Cassandra glanced at Miklo, "Why wouldn't she?

Fiona shook her head, "Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses. If he's concerned about them at all. You heard him, you think he wouldn't happily kill the Devine to turn people against us? So yes, I think he did it. More than I think you did it at any rate."

"Does that mean the mages will help us?" Miklo asked.

Fiona held her hand up, "We are willing to discuss it with the Inquisition at least. Consider this an invitation to Redcliff. Come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there. Au Revoir, My Lady Herald." She bowed and turned to leave.

Leaving behind four conflicted heroes behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will you people stop interrupting my baby?!...Yea I'm lazy I had Varric and Solas help hunt for clues, just trying to make them useful lol.
> 
> Next up Sera and Vivienne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was nightfall when they reached a quiet, empty courtyard. "I don't like this. It's quiet, too quiet." Cassandra remarked.

Miklo nodded in agreement, "Stay together and keep an eye out."

Solas spotted them first; he moved forward, "Get back!" He flung out his staff and a wall of flames appeared in front of them just as three mercenaries came thundering out from the shadows.

One went straight for Miklo; he swung out his sword just as Miklo pulled out her daggers. She twisted away from his attack and as he swung downwards, Miklo caught his sword with one of her daggers; deflecting his strike. He growled as a bolt caught him in the thigh. He dropped his weapon and Miklo quickly darted towards him and kicked him in the side of his head. He fell back dazed and Cassandra quickly finished him off with a sharp hit to the head with the pommel of her sword.

The warrior looked up to see another mercenary heading toward Miklo, the young rogue met him head on, jumping up and kicking the merc's axe out of his hand. It was almost comical the way the man's expression changed from eager to shocked in a split second before his body was thrown across the courtyard by a mind blast from Solas.

A low growl of anger caught Cassandra's attention and she turned to see the last merc heading her way. She readied herself when the man froze with a yelp of pain then fell to the ground, a bolt imbedded into the back of his neck. Varric met her gaze with a grin; she returned it with a nod of appreciation.

"Must have been the welcoming committee, is everyone alright?" Miklo called out, gazing about her companions. They all nodded, subtly looking the younger girl up and down for any injuries. "Let's keep moving." She moved up some steps leading to a huge door and pushed open the door just as a burst of fire hit it.

"The Herald of Andraste!" A masked noble called out. "How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition Immeasurably."

Miklo glanced back at her companions before turning to face the masked man, "Uhm…who are you?"

The noble let out a growl, "You don't fool me. I'm too important for this to be an accident. My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere."

A cry of pain echoed throughout the courtyard as one of the mercenaries nearby was shot in the back by an arrow. A young blonde elven girl stepped out of the shadows. A bow in hand with an arrow notched and drawn back. "Just say what."

Affronted, the noble started, "What is the-" The girl released the arrow and it struck the noble right in the forehead.

"OOH!" Miklo and Varric exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't think she would really do it." Varric whispered to Miklo, the girl nodded her head in agreement. Cassandra and Solas exchanged a glance and regarded the stranger warily.

The stranger's face scrunched up, "Eww! Squishy one but you heard me right? 'Just say what'. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." She walked up to the fallen noble and pulled the arrow out of his forehead. "Blah blah blah, obey me. Arrow in my face." She regarded the arrow and then looked up at Miklo. "So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're…aaand you're an elf." The girl frowned. "Well hope you're not too 'elfy'. I mean it's all good innit? The important thing is you glow? You're the herald thingy?"

Miklo couldn't decide if she was offended by the too elfy comment spoken by a fellow elf or not. She opted to ignore the comment for now, "So they say, now who may I ask are you and what was this about?" She looked over the other elf, taking in the odd mismatched clothing and pixie cut hair. She looked to be about Miklo's age.

The other girl shrugged, "No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Your people, like elves?" Miklo asked.

The girl laughed, "No, people people. Names Sera this is cover, get round it. For the reinforcements. Don't worry someone tipped me their equipment shed. They've got no breaches."

Miklo frowned, "What?" She was answered quickly as several mercenaries charged in through the door. "Oh man." She sighed. She ran to meet one of the mercs and quickly deflected his attack with her daggers, disarming him. He swung a huge fist out at her and she swiftly moved back to avoid the hit. Before she could strike back, he landed a hard punch into her stomach and then drove his shoulder into her chest; slamming her into the wall behind her. He raised his fist to strike again when an arrow pierced the meaty flesh. He let out a pained cry and Miklo quickly took advantage of his distraction by bringing her knee up into his crotch, causing him to sink to his knees.

Miklo looked up to see Sera gazing back at her. The other elf winked causing Miklo to grin in return. Miklo looked down at the injured man and kicked him in the face, knocking him down onto his back. A war cry caught her attention and she turned to see another merc charging towards her. She readied herself when a shield slammed into the man's face rendering him unconscious. Cassandra moved to Miklo's side, her sword held out in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live thank you." Miklo caught sight of a mercenary archer aiming an arrow at Sera. "Hey!" She called out and flung one of her daggers at the archer, hitting his bow and knocking him off of his aim. Sera turned towards him and shot an arrow of her own into his chest. The pixie haired blonde shot Miklo a quick grin before putting an arrow into another mercenary's chest.

Miklo glanced around to see Solas slam his staff into the last mercs head and all was quiet in the courtyard once more. Miklo spotted Varric down on one knee, rubbing the back of his head. She walked over and held out a hand to him, "Here, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Varric looked up at her and grabbed her hand, allowing her to help him up. "Yeah I'm good. Thanks Mik." He flashed her a reassuring grin, chuckling when the girl grinned back and lightly patted his arm.

Cassandra and Solas both moved to stand beside them when Sera spoke up, "Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches." She laughed. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one. I'd like to join."

"What are Breaches?" Miklo whispered to Varric, who shrugged in response. She cleared her throat, "How about we get to know each other first? You know, proper introductions and such…" Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"One name. No, wait two. It's… well it's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me." She gestured to herself. "Well, I'm one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall…there were three in Starkhaven, brothers or something. It's just a name, yeah? It's lets little people, friends be a part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' it's all about there."

"She couldn't have just said I'm Sera, A Friend of Red Jenny?" Varric remarked quietly, causing Miklo to bite back a grin.

Sera continued, "I used them to help you. Plus arrows."

"Okay Sera, I'm Miklo." Miklo introduced herself before motioning to the others, "These are my friends Cassandra, Varric, and Solas." She glanced at Cassandra to see a stern expression come over her face.

"Now, the Inquisition is looking for allies; can you really add to it?" Cassandra spoke up, not able to hide the skepticism in her voice.

Sera spread out her arms, "Here's how it is. You 'Important People' are up here shoving your cords around, Blah, blah I'll crush you, I'll crush you!" She started making kissy sounds, earning her a frown from Cassandra and Solas. She continued on, "Oh, crush you. Then, you got cloaks and spy-kings. Like this tit." She gestured to the man at her feet. "Or he was one of the little knives, all serious with his…little knife. All those secrets and what gave him up? Some houseboy-"

"Okay! Okay." Miklo cut her off, thoroughly confused by the girl's manner of speech. "I could use all the help I can get and if your friends are good, then okay." _Please don't make me regret this._ She could feel Cassandra and Solas' disapproval from behind her.

Sera beamed, "Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep you're Breaches where they should be. Plus extra Breaches because I have all these…" She gestured to all the weapons and items dropped by the mercenaries. "You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand." She walked off into the night.

"I hope so." Miklo muttered.

"Are you sure that was wise? She seemed unstable." Solas asked. Cassandra nodded in agreement.

Miklo shrugged, "I don't know, I'm hoping I didn't just doom us." She sighed worriedly.

Varric kindly patted Miklo's back, "No worries Mik. We'll watch her, alright?" Miklo smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Where to next?" Solas asked.

"I guess I have a Salon to attend. Why don't you three go back to camp and I'll meet with this First Enchanter?" Miklo replied.

Cassandra frowned, "Are you sure about this? I don't think you should go alone, it could be a trap." She pointed out.

Varric piped up, "We could escort you there and you could meet up with the good enchanter yourself. This way you aren't alone but we're not on your tail either." He grin mischievously, "It would put the Seeker's mind at ease."

Cassandra flushed slightly and glowered at him, "Foolish as his word are, it would make me feel better that you won't be there alone." She turned to look back at the blonde.

Feeling touched at Cassandra's concern Miklo nodded, "Okay that sounds reasonable."

As they left the courtyard and mounted their steeds, Miklo glanced up at the sky. She estimated that they would be at the First Enchanter's chateau within a candlemark. As they began to ride, she peeked a glance at the silent warrior beside her. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself at a loss for words. Frowning at herself, she closed her mouth, unintentionally pouting.

"You know what I like about you Chuckles?" Varric's voice snapped her out of her brooding. "Your boundless optimism."

Solas replied dryly, "It's comforting that whatever qualities I lack, you'll invent for me, Varric." Miklo quietly snickered at the older elf's reply.

Varric chuckled, "No, really. Why else would an elven apostate help crazy Chantry folk close a hole in the sky?"

"When you put it like that, I must concede your point." Solas answered.

Miklo shook her head in amusement before glancing over at Cassandra. A question came to mind, she gently nudged the raven haired woman's arm, "So you were the Right Hand to the Divine?"

Cassandra turned to look back at the younger girl, "To Divine Justinia, yes and Divine Beatrix before her, in fact. The position is normally reserved for Templars of the Knights-Divine, but my circumstances were… unusual."

Miklo titled her head, "Unusual how?"

A look of relief came over Cassandra's face, "You don't know the story?" Miklo shook her head. "Thank the Maker. I will tell you if you wish, but it isn't as exciting as some drum it up to be. The short version is that I once saved the previous Divine's life. My reward was becoming her Right Hand."

Miklo nodded, "Ah so what does a Right Hand do, exactly?"

"What is your hand capable of? It gives, it takes, it beckons… it makes a fist." She looked down at her hands, closed around her horse's reigns. "Leliana and I expanded the Divine's reach beyond the Grand Cathedral. We went where she could not. After Beatrix, I was tired of the position and wanted to return to the Seekers, but Justinia convinced me to stay. Her vision for the future gave me hope."

"You believed in her." Miklo answered gaining Cassandra's attention once more. "You thought she could really change things."

Cassandra nodded, "Justinia knew the war was coming long before it began. She tried to avert it, but the forces arrayed against her were too strong. Sometimes you have to break a bone so it can be reset. That's where the Inquisition comes in. It was to be the answer: A means to preserve as well as an agent of change. I only wish she had lived to see it."

Miklo kindly patted Cassandra's arm, "I'm sure she would have been proud." She said, gaining a small smile from the warrior. "So, what is the story about you becoming the Right Hand?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Sweet Andraste, do you really want to hear that?" At Miklo's excited nod she sighed, "It was, what – eighteen, twenty years ago? Some still discuss it like it happened yesterday. The tale gets bigger each time it's told. I barely recognize myself within it now."

Kaliiou let out a well-timed snort and Miklo giggled as Cassandra shot the horse an annoyed glare. "I'm sure your being modest." Miklo asked with a teasing grin as she lightly patted the side of Kaliiou's neck.

Cassandra snorted, "I was there, I think I know what happened."

"Well that's what happens with stories that become legends." Miklo pointed out.

Cassandra shook her head, "I am not a legend, nor was I then. I was a young woman barely out of training."

Miklo laughed, "Okay now you're just stalling, what happened?"

Cassandra sighed, "To hear others tell it, I alone saved Divine Beatrix from a horde of dragons sent to assault to Grand Cathedral. Rather impressive for such a young Seeker, wouldn't you say?

"And the truth is?" Miklo pressed.

Cassandra rubbed the back of her neck, "I stumbled upon a conspiracy to kill Beatrix. A Templar Knight-Commander was at its heart and there was a dragon battle at the Grand Cathedral, but I had help from loyal mages that rallied to the cause. They freed the dragons from magical control. Without them, the Divine and I would both have died. Yet I became the Right Hand, and they are forgotten."

Miklo smiled genuinely at the warrior, "You're delightful." Her eyes widened as her brain caught up with her mouth. _Well it's out there, run with it._ "You are you know? Delightful." She bravely turned to look at Cassandra and nearly melted at the adorable scowl on the woman's slightly flushed face.

Cassandra shook her head, "No, I do not know that."

Miklo narrowed her eyes, "Mm-hmm."

Cassandra glowered at the younger elf, "I object, there is nothing 'delightful' about me."

Miklo snorted, "I beg to differ. I think you're a hero, no matter how you downplay it."

Cassandra sighed, "I think I preferred you in the stocks." Miklo laughed and Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Ugh fine, but it was twenty years ago. I will not rest upon my laurels."

Miklo protested, "It's a good tale! I can see why people enjoy telling it."

"Just wait until they start telling stories about you." Cassandra pointed out.

It was Miklo's turn to snort, "Right, the Herald of Andraste. A puny elf girl who knows next to nothing about building an army. Who everyone expects to know what to do just because she has a cursed hand that glows like the fade. She frowned down at the said hand, watching the eerie glow still apparent under her glove. _I hate this, I hate it so much._

A hand lightly touched her arm, "Miklo?" The elf turned to see Cassandra gazing back at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Miklo sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, "It's just…I'm scared." She admitted. It was a feeling she continuously tried to ignore so she didn't appear like a frightened child in front of the others. "I really don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how I got this mark or why I got it. I-im just… just a Halla keeper, who lost the last of her family because the sky decided to shit on everyone." She hadn't really allowed herself to dwell on all that had happened in the last few days. Specifically to her, Meleo and Milani dying while she was pulled into the fade. The cursed mark on her hand on top of being captured and interrogated by the people she consults with now. The fear and pain were always right underneath the surface and they were slowly starting to creep up.

"Mik?" Miklo turned to see Varric pulled up on the other side of her, his brown eyes set in concern. "We're all scared, you're not alone there."

"Varric is right." Cassandra added, "This is a heavy burden you're carrying and I'm sorry we've forced you to carry it. But you are not alone, you have us. I for one am not going anywhere." Her amber eyes honest.

"I wish to see this through, be it by your side or not." Solas piped up.

Varric nodded, "Looks like you're stuck with us Kid." He winked, causing the girl to smile slightly.

"Thanks guys, that…that really means a lot." Miklo felt her heart swell with affection for her friends. She glanced about her companions to see Cassandra smile and nod, Varric winked once more, and Solas gave a small nod.

A few moments later, Miklo and her companions reached First Enchanter Vivienne's chateau. Miklo was in awe at how bright and colorful everything was; the Castle-like fortress, the décor and the food. Even the masked nobles chatting amongst one another were dressed in such fancy clothing. "Wow." Miklo suddenly felt underdressed as she took in the extravagant clothing the nobles wore. "Hmm."

Cassandra looked back at the girl, "Are you sure you want to go in alone?"

Miklo glanced back and nodded reassuringly, "Yes, I'll be fine."

"If you're not out in a candlemark…"Cassandra let her words end there, knowing Miklo would understand what she left unsaid.

Miklo grinned, "Fair enough." She moved towards the entry gate.

"Relax Seeker, she'll be fine. Miklo can handle herself." Varric drawled as he moved to stand beside the warrior, also watching the younger elf's retreating form.

Cassandra shot him a look and then allowed herself to relax somewhat. "I know."

Miklo reached the entry gate when a hand was held out in front of her. "Invitation?" A male voice came from the owner of the hand. Miklo looked up at him and straightened up her frame, trying hard to make herself look professional. She pulled her invite out of her pocket and placed it in the man's hand.

He looks down at it, his eyebrow raising briefly, "Herald of Andraste?"

"Is there a problem?" Miklo asked, her tone severe.

"Not at all. How do you prefer to be addressed?" The masked man asked.

"I usually go by Lavellan." She answered. _I may not be with my clan anymore but I am still a Lavellan through and through._

The man nodded and he announced her, "Lady Lavellan on behalf of the Inquisition."

Several heads turned to look at the new guest. Miklo fought back the urge to shrink away into the shadows. Instead she kept her form straight and moved towards the stairs leading indoors.

A male masked noble stopped in front of her, "What a pleasure to meet you. Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome." He seemed nice enough, "So you must be a guest of Madame De Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?"

Miklo opened her mouth to answer when a female noble joined in, "Are you here on business? I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true."

Miklo titled her head in curiosity, "What have you heard about me?"

The woman answered, "Some say that when the veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the fade."

Miklo couldn't help but giggle, "Some of those storytellers may have gotten carried away."

The female noble chuckled as well, "But only for the best effect, The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales."

"The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!" Miklo turned to see another male noble, walking down the stairs. He wore a white wrap on his head with a red feather sticking out, "Washed up sisters and crazed seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.

Miklo glowered, "The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas." _Featherhead_

Featherhead scoffed, "Here comes the outsider. Restoring peace with an army. We know what your "Inquisition" truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside and answer the charges." He challenged as he moved closer to Miklo, his hand reaching for his sword.

His body froze. Literally, his body had become frozen solid. "My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house…to my guests. You know such rudeness is…intolerable." A fairly elegant woman dressed in a fancy gown came walking down the stairs. Her skin was dark; similar to Mother Giselle's only slightly darker and a bit more youthful. She wore a beautiful butterfly shaped mask and an odd hat that reminded Miklo vaguely of Quinari horns.

The marquis nervously cleared his throat, "Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon.

Vivienne hummed, "You should, whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" She turned to face Miklo. "My Lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish foolish man?"

Miklo's eyes widened as she was put on the spot once more and looked back at the Marquis. She couldn't deny she kinda liked the panicked look the Marquis's face. _He isn't worth it._ "Ah I think he has learned his lesson in manners Madame." She replied politely.

"By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear. Do be more careful with it." Vivienne waved her hand and as the Marquis defrosted, he stumbled away with his tail between his legs. Vivienne turned to face Miklo once more, "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've wanted to meet you." She lightly placed her hands on Miklo's.

Miklo smiled bashfully, "Thank you so much for the invite. I have to admit I'm at a bit of a loss here, I've never been to a gathering so beautiful like this before, I apologize for my attire." She looked down at her silver tunic self-consciously.

Vivienne chuckled lowly, "Nonsense my dear, you are just grand. Walk with me will you?" She gestured towards her chateau. Miklo nodded and walked beside the mage as they headed inside the castle like building. Miklo had only seen castles in paintings, never had she ever thought she would get anywhere near enough to see one up close. She made sure to stay close to Vivienne so that she wouldn't get the urge to touch all the elegant things around her. Vivienne paused in front of a large window and gazed out for a brief moment before turning to face Miklo. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Vivienne, First enchanter of Montsimmard and enchantress to the Imperial court."

Miklo smiled, "It's nice to meet you, I am Miklo. This is a beautiful Salon, everything looks so…pretty."

Vivienne smiled back, "I'm glad to keep you entertained, my dear. I wanted to meet face to face. It is important to consider one's connections carefully. With Devine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it is only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

Miklo nodded somewhat taken aback by the rapid change in subject, "I mean no disrespect but what's in this for you?"

"The same thing anyone gets by fighting this chaos; a chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate. I won't wait quietly for destruction." Vivienne replied simply.

_Fair enough_ Miklo thought, "Alright well the Inquisition would be happy to have you Lady Vivienne."

"Great things are beginning my dear. I can promise you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Fight scenes are both fun and hard for me to write so I apologize if my fight scenes suck and Yay for more team bonding! Miklo is getting braver with her interactions with our beloved Seeker.
> 
> Also to be honest I'm actually not all that fond of DA:I Varric. I loved him in DA2 and was kinda hurt that you couldn't romance him. I understand why he is different in DA:I but still…I prefer either DA 2 version or my version. Feel free to let me know your opinion on him or the chapter anyway ^_^.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Fourteen**

They returned to Haven the following night. Exhausted, Miklo climbed off of Kaliiou and hugged the large horse around his neck; simply resting her head against him when a tired chuckle came from behind her. She turned her head to see Varric beside her.

"I'm beat, gonna hit the hay. You know where to find me." He kindly patted Miklo on the back before heading to his sleeping quarters.

Solas moved to follow, "I am going to retreat as well. Good night all." Miklo gave him a tired wave and sleepily buried her face in Kaliiou's neck, smiling as he nickered contently.

A softer chuckle caught her attention, "Are you going to retire as well?" Miklo shifted her head to where it was still pressed against Kaliiou but was also able to see a tired but amused warrior.

Miklo let out a sleepy yawn, "Yeah, eventually…whenever my feet decide to carry me there."

Cassandra couldn't help but chuckle at the exhausted girl. She stepped forward, "Here." She held out her arm. She smirked as she watched Miklo look down at her arm and then back up.

"Wassat?" Miklo mumbled. Cassandra shook her head fondly and moved to wrap her arm around Miklo's waist, pulling her slightly away from the horse. "Let's get you to your house."

Miklo let out a tiny sound of protest but didn't fight to get away. She gently ran her hand down Kaliiou's nose, "Nigh buddy." She allowed the warrior to guide her _She is sooo nice and warm._ She snuggled into Cassandra's arm, burying her face in Cassandra's neck.

Cassandra flushed darkly at the innocent yet intimate action the girl bestowed upon her. _This girl will drive me to insanity._ They finally reached Miklo's hovel and Cassandra gently nudges the younger woman. Miklo lifted her head up and looked to see her door in front of them. She merely pushed the door open and Cassandra frowned, "You don't lock your door?" She helped Miklo inside and let go when the elf seemed steady.

Miklo hummed as she made way to her bed, dropping her daggers onto the floor, and promptly fell into the bed, "No…no lock…" She buried her face into her pillow for a moment and then popped her head up, turning to look back at the warrior still standing in the room. "Do you want me to walk you to your quarters now?" She asked as she sleepily kicked off her boots.

Cassandra grinned as she made her way to Miklo's bedside and grabbed her blanket, "No, I can make it there by myself thank you. Get some rest; I will meet with you in the morning." She gently prodded the girl to move and helped pull the blanket out from underneath her and placed it on top of her.

"Mmm ok…nigh night Cassie." Miklo finally succumbed to the darkness beckoning.

Cassandra shook her head fondly, "Good night Miklo." She turned to exit the hovel and locked the door behind her before making her way to her own sleeping quarters.

Several candlemarks later, the sun had decided that Miklo had slept long enough and made itself known with a violent beam of light right on the sleeping elf's face. Seeing bright red beneath her eyelids, Miklo began to stir and blink her eyes open. Instantly regretting it as the light caught her in the eyes. "Noooo…go way." She whined as she turned to bury her face into her pillow. She sighed happily as the evil beam of light no longer pierced her eyes when she felt familiar feeling building in her bladder. "Ah…why?" She huffed as she rolled out of bed. Blinking the sleep away she made her way to the lavatory to relive her bladder of its burden.

A few moments later she lay back down on her bed hoping to catch a little bit more sleep but found herself now wide awake. With a annoyed sigh she got back out of bed and decided to go take a swim in the lake to help wake her body up a bit more. She gathered her red tunic, underclothes, and her bath towel and made her way out to the lake. A few citizens greeted her, to which she politely smiled and waved back.

Finally reaching the lake, she looked down at her silver tunic and decided to leave it on, "It needs to be washed anyway." She shrugged. Dropping her towel and tunic onto the pier, she ran and jumped into the lake. The chilliness of the lake shocked Miklo's body and mind into full awareness. Shivering, she swam over to the other side of the lake as her body slowly adjusted to the water's temperature. Reaching the pier, she paused a few moments leaning against the wooden structure. As her brain finally decided to function a little faster, a thought hit _I snuggled Cassandra!_ "Oooh that's not good. Whyyy?" She cursed herself. _But she was so war- no! No more thoughts!_ She smacked herself in the forehead. "I'll just apologize, no biggie.' She nodded to herself.

Deciding to head back, she turned and began to swim back across the lake, enjoying the burn she felt in her arms. As she reached the other dock, she pulled herself up and grabbed her towel, running it over her face and through her hair. Wrapping the towel around her, she looked over at the training camp to see the soldiers hard at work training. Shrugging, she made her way over to the stables to get dressed and greet Kaliiou.

"Hi sweet boy," She called out to the horse. The chestnut stallion nickered at her in reply, nodding his head. She walked up to him and placed a sweet kiss between his eyes. "Do me a favor…Stay right there and don't move okay?" She asked. The horse whinnied and Miklo moved to stand behind him. She gazed around for a moment before throwing her towel over the stall railing and quickly changed out of her wet clothes and into her dry ones. She threw the sopping tunic over her towel and moved in front of Kalliou, "Thanks for the cover, I'll come back in a while with an apple for your helpfulness." She rubbed her hand up and down his neck and then kissed his nose once more. She gathered her wet items and made her way back to her hovel.

Pushing open the door, she threw her towel over the chair by the washbasin and draped her tunic over it. She ran a brush through her hair and was slipping her boots on when a knock came on her door. She looked up at the door, "Come in." She looked back down to finish tying her boot.

"You should really consider locking your door." Miklo looked up to see Cassandra standing in her door way. She couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

"Eh I think about it every now and then and then I decide not to worry about it." Miklo chirped back.

Cassandra rolled her eyes with a small grin on her face, "Suit yourself, did you get enough rest?" She couldn't help but ask.

Miklo looked up at the warrior and gave her a sweet smile, "Rest yes, sleep never. After all this mess is over I'm going to hibernate."

Cassandra chuckled, "That's fair."

Miklo finished tying up her boot and stood up, "So I suppose we should meet with the counsel now?"

Cassandra nodded, "I was on my way there and I figured I would stop by."

"Alright, let's see where we are going next." Miklo replied as she walked towards the door. When Cassandra merely raised an eyebrow at her, she answered. "What? They always send us out somewhere, wouldn't be surprised if they did again." She closed the door behind her as they headed towards the Chantry. _Okay now apologize for treating her like a stuffed toy._ "And you, how did you sleep?" _That wasn't an apology._

Cassandra glanced at the elf and smiled, "Like a rock, I suppose I needed it more than I thought."

Miklo giggled as she opened the Chantry door and gestured for Cassandra to go through first, "I know the feeling." _Now apologize_ she thought as she followed Cassandra inside. "So about-."

"It's good you've returned." Josephine had spotted them before they even made their way to the war room. "We heard of your encounter."

Miklo and Cassandra exchanged a look, "You've heard?" Cassandra asked just as Miklo noticed Leliana and Cullen approaching.

"My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course." Leliana replied as they stopped in front of them.

Cullen frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital."

Miklo sighed, "At least we tried and now hopefully we have an idea on how to approach the mages and templars."

Cassandra glanced at her, "Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

"He was an ass!" Miklo blurted out. Cullen smirked while Leliana raised an eyebrow and Josephine hid a giggle with a cough.

Cassandra however looked shocked, "Miklo!" She scolded as they all began to make their way towards the War Room.

"What?! He was!" Miklo protested.

"True he has taken the order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been very…odd." Leliana mused.

Cullen hummed, "We must look into it. I'm certain not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker."

"Or the Herald could simply go to meet the Mages in Redcliffe, instead." Josephine piped in.

Cullen whirled around to face her, "You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!"

Miklo groaned, "Okay bickering is not going to help matters, we need to just make a decision."

Cassandra nodded, "I agree."

Josephine pointed out, "We shouldn't discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk."

"They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize." Cassandra stated.

Miklo turned to face her, "Do you think Fiona's invitation could be a trap?"

Cassandra nodded, "If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave…"

"The same could be said about the templars." Josephine finished.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "True enough, right now I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the order safely."

"Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places. That's something you can help with." Cassandra added.

Josephine nodded, "In the meantime, we should consider other options." With that Cassandra, Josephine, and Cullen all parted ways.

"Wait, what?" Miklo started as she watched them walk away. She sighed and scratched the back of her head when she noticed Leliana hadn't left and was approaching her. She felt a slight trickle of anxiety go down her spine, as the last time they were alone they had gotten into an argument.

"There is one other matter." The redhead stated her blue eyes meeting Miklo's green. "Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is…curious."

Miklo nodded, "That does sounds off, I agree."

"The others have disregarded my suspicions, but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease." Leliana advised.

Miklo was slightly hesitant, "And if he can't?"

Leliana replied, "Then there may be more going on than we thought."

"Okay, yeah we can go and seek him out." Miklo said reassuringly. Leliana nodded in response and took her leave. Miklo sighed and paused _Why were we heading for the War Room if no one was actually going there?_ She shook her head and turned to leave the Chantry. Lost in thought, she absentmindedly pushed open the doors.

"Excuse me?" Miklo jumped as she took in the sight of a lone soldier standing just outside the chantry doors. He looked slightly apologetic, "Sorry, I've got a message for the Inquisition but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me."

She took in the sight of the young soldier; he looked to be at least a few years older than her and had short cropped brown hair with warm hazel eyes.

Miklo nodded, "Can I ask who you are soldier?"

He nodded, "Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull's chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries out on the Storm Coast. My company commander Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bulls Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work."

Miklo was surprised, "So wait your group wishes to join the Inquisition?"

Cremisius grinned and nodded, "We're the best you'll find. Come to the Strom coast and you'll see us in action."

Miklo grinned back, "Alright, give us a few days." The soldier nodded and saluted before taking his leave."

"Herald." Miklo jumped again and turned to see Cullen behind her.

"Cullen, what can I do for you?" Miklo asked.

The ex-templar rubbed the back of his neck, "I understand you already have your hands full, but I wondered if you could assist me with something?"

Miklo frowned, "Of course, how can I help?" Cullen gestured for her to walk with him as they headed towards the front gates.

"I've sent a group of soldiers to the Fallow Mire, to stake out some resources but it has been days and I haven't heard from any of them." Cullen answered. "I have heard from Scout Harding and she said she hasn't heard from them either but that there is a group of Avaar warriors skulking about. They have something to do with my missing patrol." He paused, "If you can go to the Fallow Mire and find them, I would appreciate it."

Miklo nodded, "I can try, I don't want to make you any promises that I will find them but I do promise that I will at the very least find out what happened to them." She reassured him.

Cullen smiled slightly in relief, "Thank you, whatever you need don't hesitate to find me." Miklo grinned and nodded, playfully saluting the other blonde. He saluted back and went back to the training grounds. Miklo looked up at the sky noting it had to be at least midday by now. A low grumble came from her stomach and she giggled, "I guess it's time to eat." She made her way to the Singing Maiden tavern, waving to some of the civilians walking passed.

Reaching the tavern she pushed open the door and was greet with the sound of Maryden's lovely voice, crooning. Miklo grinned and walked over to the bar, waving when the bard caught sight of her and smiled.

"Hello Lady Miklo, your usual breakfast?" Miklo turned to face the Innkeeper behind the counter, a kind young lady who always had a smile on her face.

Miklo beamed, "Hiya Flissa, yes please!"

The Innkeeper chuckled and nodded. "I will have Dolyn start on it right away." She turned and walked over to the kitchen door and yelled, "Dolyn! One ram and cheese toastie with a snowberry cider."

"What?!" A male voice called out and Flissa sighed. Miklo giggled as she watched Flissa roll her eyes and enter the kitchen. She shook her head and turned away from the bar. She spotted Sera sitting at a table in the corner of the tavern, listening to Maryden. Deciding to go make nice with the other elf she headed over and paused at the table, "May I sit?" She asked.

Sera looked away from the Bard and grinned up at Miklo, "Go for it." Miklo sat down. "So this is it, huh?" Miklo shot her a questioning look. "Oh no it's fine yeah? It's just I thought it'd be bigger." Sera laughed, "Pfft, that would've been hilarious if you were a man right?" Miklo titled her head in confusion. "Wasted, anyway stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things to go back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason for the mages and templars to be sat down."

"I'm pretty sure the conclave proved it wasn't that easy." Miklo pointed out.

Sera protested, "Yes it is."

Miklo shook her head, "No not really."

Sera frowned, "Why not? Because someone yelled it real loud? Make them prove it, they're too busy to look up where the real questions are."

"Well that's why we're here, to help guide everyone back from the brink." Miklo replied.

Sera smiled briefly at that, "The religious ones tell you that? That's important right? But it doesn't make it all about that." Her smiled turned into a scowl. "Seems like believing too hard is what's got everyone here. And here is stupid and smells of horse. Really, what everyone needs is to get everything back to normal and proper and profitable." She smirked, "Sound good to you, all touched Lady Herald?"

_Good grief the mood swings on this girl_ Miklo thought as she gave Sera a little grin, "Well I'm ready to give it a shot the question is…are you?"

"I'm in, its an investment yeah? Better pay off too, stupid war and…everything. I had things to do." Sera replied.

"Here you are My Lady" Flissa placed Miklo's food in front of her. "Do you need anything else?"

Miklo smiled sweetly, "No thank you."

Flissa smiled back, "Okay dear, let me know if you need anything." She turned to head back to her counter.

Sera looked down at the other girl's food, "Is that a toastie?"

Miklo picked up her toastie, which happened to be a slice of ram meat and cheese between two slices of bread. "Yup." She went to bite into it but paused midway. "Want some?"

Sera shrugged, "Sure why not?" Miklo grinned and pulled the toastie into two pieces, remembering her manners she politely handed over the slightly larger half to the other elf. Sera bit into it, "Mmm you're a right one you are." She pointed at Miklo, to which the other girl merely grinned as she bit into her own half. They ate their pieces in a comfortable silence, which surprised Sera. She assumed that the Herald of Andraste would be really 'Elfy' for her to be able to really get along with, but this one seemed alright, not too 'elfy' at all.

As she finished off her food, Miklo took a good swig of her cider and stood up, "Thank you for talking with me Sera but I have a few things I need to run around and do."

"Sure sure." Sera replied with a grin, "Go do your thing."

Miklo grinned back and picked up her plate, taking it over to the bar. She waited patiently for Flissa to acknowledge her before she placed the plate onto the counter along with a few silvers.

The innkeeper smiled and walked over, "Anything else I can get you?"

"Can I get an apple please?" Miklo reached into her money pouch and placed a few coppers onto the counter.

Flissa chuckled, "Keep your coin, it's an apple." She pushed the coins back to the elf.

Miklo shook her head, smiling as she pushed away from the counter, "Keep the coin anyway."

Flissa sighed but accepted the coins before retrieving an apple, "Stubborn one you are, here you go."

"Thank you!" Miklo replied, grabbing the apple and headed out of the tavern. She made her way over to the stables and greeted her horse once more. "Hi handsome boy, I brought you a treat." Kaliiou whinnied and happily munched on the apple Miklo held out to him. She waited patiently for him to finish eating before she began her regular routine of brushing him.

"You know, this reminds me of an old friend of mine." Miklo admitted. Kaliiou's ears flicked in her direction as he listened to the girl speak. "He was kind, patient, very clever, I called him Alcairn. He never liked to play with the other Halla but he would always let me goad him into playing with me. Halla are not meant to be ridden, not like the wonderful beasts like you." She giggled as the horse lightly nipped at her hip before allowing her to continue her brushing. "But he would always let me hang all over him. All of the Halla were really sweet and gentle, but he was so stoic when I first started tending to him. Once I got him to let me brush him, he became such a softie. He eventually learned how to play nice with the others and actually sired a little one of his own, Manwe." Miklo finished brushing and wrapped her arms around Kaliiou's neck, she kissed him on his nose, "Turns out, you're a huge softie too."

_There are still things that need to be done and decisions that need to be made but right now…well right now I just to stay right here for a little longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Imma be honest with you guys…I have I ginormous crush on Jennifer Hale…and Claudia Black. Every time I hear their voices, especially Commander Shepard and Morrigan…*sigh*.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Miklo was beginning to regret bringing Sera to the Fallow Mire with them.

It's been three days since Val Royeaux and Miklo was still adjusting to the odd elf's mannerisms. She was now learning the hard way that a team with Sera and Solas on it was not a very formidable one. It started early on just as they were leaving camp.

"The Veil smells like arse here." Sera mumbled.

"Sera, I noticed in that last fight you killed someone I was already dealing with." Solas stated.

Sera shrugged, "You were doing it too slow."

Solas frowned, "Just to be clear, you wish me to manipulate the delicate primordial energy of the Fade…faster?"

"You're not making it worse. It's bad enough that you people do that at all!" Sera growled.

"My people-." Miklo had to tune Solas out as he continued to bicker with Sera. Miklo turned to look at the scenery around them; the Fallow Mire was nothing more than a large, gloomy swamp.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked, breaking Miklo out of her exploration.

Miklo glanced over and nodded, "Yeah, just…I don't know something is really off about this place."

Cassandra nodded in agreement." I know what you mean." Spotting Scout Harding at a camp site she gently nudged Miklo and gestured to the dwarven scout. Miklo nodded and led the group over to the encampment.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Harding turned and spotted Miklo and her companions. "Thank you for coming. Maybe you can solve this mess. Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avaar, barbarians from the mountains."

_Avaar, just like Cullen had said._ Miklo thought, "What are they doing in a marshfield?"

"That's the thing, their leader…He wants them to fight you, because you're the Herald of Andraste." Harding replied.

_Aw why?_ Miklo sighed, "What do they have against Andraste?"

Scout Harding hesitated slightly, "Well…The Avaar thinks there are gods in nature. As in the Sky has a god, and the forest. The Avaar say that you're claiming to be sent by one, and they'll challenge the will of your god with their own. I think their leader's just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you."

Miklo heart dropped, "So no chance at negotiations?"

Harding shook her head, apologetic, "I wouldn't count on it, these Avaar don't seem to value diplomacy. So getting to our troops won't be easy. You'll have to fight your way through undead-"She paused and a small grin appeared on her face. "Wait you're not squeamish about undead, are you?"

Miklo's eyes widened at the undead comment _undead!_ "Ah well ha I'm…not really a fan but we need to get to that patrol and if dealing with…undead is what I need to do to get to them, than I will." Cassandra lightly patted her back and Miklo quickly glanced to see Cassandra shoot her a reassuring look.

Harding nodded, her blue's eyes appearing grateful, "I appreciate it. The Avaar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition people are still alive." She nodded once more before going her own way.

"Sorry! Did she say undead?" Sera shrieked. "Like undead undead?"

Solas spoke up, "Undead is what was said."

"Please stop saying undead." Miklo pleaded. "Let's just find these Avaar and well we will figure it out when we get there."

"I agree." Cassandra replied as she fell into step with Miklo, while Sera and Solas walked behind.

"Have you ever had any interest in learning magic Sera?" Solas asked after a moment.

Cassandra sighed _Here they go again._ She glanced over at Miklo to see the girl's eyes were gazing about wildly. Cassandra frowned and placed a hand on Miklo's arm, "Hey, you alright?" She became concerned when the elf didn't pause in her mad search.

"Ah no no I'm not, but that's okay I'll keep walking…and praying that we don't find walking dead people." Miklo replied as they walked continued to walk around the dark ponds of water.

"What? Don't make me think about that! I have to sleep at night!" Sera snarled at something Solas said.

Miklo winced at the girl's tone making Cassandra snap protectively. "Enough, both of you!"

For the first time ever since Miklo had met the warrior she tuned Cassandra out as she continued to gaze around the bog. A rippling of the water nearby had a shiver going down Miklo's spine. _Is there something in the water?_ They reached the ending of the land they had been walking across, meaning to go any further they needed to-

"We need to walk through the water to reach that path there." Solas pointed out.

_Ooh no no no!_ Miklo let out a quiet whine when she realized Solas was correct. They would need to go through the foul, murky water. "Okay, let's hurry across." Ignoring Cassandra's look of concern, Miklo waded through the water, biting back a shriek of panic as she felt something brush against her legs. "AH!" Was all Miklo could say as she disappeared under the murky water.

"Miklo!" Cassandra called out, her heart stopping for a moment as she moved to where the girl had vanished, unsheathing her sword. She ignored Sera's cursing and Solas' muttering from behind her and reached out into the water in search of the younger girl, her heart racing the longer she couldn't find her.

"PLEGH!" Cassandra whirled around to see Miklo pop out of the water a few feet away from them. As the girl spluttered and gagged, three bodies rose out of the water near her.

"Oi watch it!" Sera called out. Cassandra quickly waded through the water and swung her sword just as one of the undead reached out for Miklo. Her sword went through its throat decapitating it while she grabbed onto the back of Miklo's tunic and yanked the girl out of the way.

Solas froze the water in front of them and together he and Sera dispatched the other two.

Once the danger had passed, Cassandra turned to face the heaving girl. She sheathed her sword and grabbed onto Miklo's arms, "Miklo?" She gently shook her, "Are you alright?" Miklo opened her mouth to reply when she began to cough violently and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Maybe we should get her back to camp." Solas suggested. Miklo shook her head while Cassandra nodded and began to guide her back towards land.

Miklo shook her head, "N-no, no camp. I'm alright." Miklo protested as she shivered.

"Miklo-" Cassandra started, sighing when the stubborn girl shook her head again and moved towards dry ground, Sera and Solas following behind.

After what felt like ages, fight after fight they finally reached the front gates of a large fortress. Miklo sighed in relief but was cut off as a cough escaped her. She felt a hand grab her arm gentle but firm. "Miklo…" Cassandra started. Miklo lightly patted her hand but moved forward out of the warrior's grip.

"We are nearly there, let's get our people and get out of here." Miklo replied with more bravado than ever before. Readying her daggers, she cautiously continued to move through the bog, doing her best to keep herself and her companions out of the water, even managing to close a rift while she was at it. After what felt like hours, they finally neared a small flight of stairs leading up to what appeared to be a small castle. The doors were missing and there was rubble all over the place. Taking a deep breath and holding back another cough wanting to escape, she moved up the stairs.

"HERALD OF ANDRASTE, FACE ME! I AM THE HAND OF KORTH HIMSELF!" A loud voice boomed.

"Did he say corn?" Sera whispered from behind Miklo.

Miklo stepped forward and saw a hulking brute of a man in the center of the Avaar base. A shiver of fear went down her spine, as not only was there a juggernaut with a very large hammer but also multiple warriors around him. She pushed down her fear, "Yeah yeah here I am. Now, release my people!"

The Avaar leader boomed once more this time with laughter, "I WILL ENJOY CRUSHING YOU, PUNY RUNT!"

Miklo's eyebrow twitched _Runt?_ She let out a growl, "Have it your way then." She turned her face to the side, "Take out the warriors, I'll keep lumpy busy." She requested.

"Are you sure?" Cassandra stepped up beside her, her sword and shield raised.

"Nope." Miklo replied simply before hollering, "Bring it then you ugly ogre!"

The Brute growled and charged forward. Miklo ran towards him ignoring the alarmed shout of her name from Cassandra and the manic cackling of Sera. Miklo met the Brute head on, as he swung his gigantic hammer at her and she quickly moved away from him. She swiped her dagger across his massive arm forearm. It didn't even faze him, he merely kicked Miklo in the stomach knocking her back onto the ground. He brought his hammer back up and swung down hard. Miklo quickly rolled out of the way and the giant howled as his hammer hit the hard ground, shattering the stone and sending a shock of pain up his arms.

Miklo jumped up and kicked him in the face to no effect, he simply growled and back-handed her across the room. She hit the ground so hard she slid across it. Gasping in pain, she gazed about to see her companions were fairing a lot better than she was. A low chuckling caught her attention and she looked to see the Hand of Korth was slowly walking towards her. "THIS IS THE SO CALLED HERALD OF ANDRASTE? YOU ARE WEAK CHILD!"

Miklo scowled before she noticed something rather important. First was that she lost her daggers in the scuffle and second there was a pool of water on the ground before her, "Yeah, well that may be true but I'm ten times smarter than you are." The Brute paused giving Miklo more time. "Solas hit the water!" The mage turned to see Miklo on the ground with the Avaar leader not far away from her; he also noticed the water on the floor. He nodded and shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, before turning back to face his own opponent. Lightening sparked into the water and coursed up the hulking man's body, causing him to howl and drop his hammer. Miklo grinned and quickly got back onto her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her body.

The Avaar stumbled back out of the water, electricity still running over him. He growled and charged towards Miklo and she staggered out of the way to avoid his charge but was not quick enough to avoid his kick, this one to her back sending her into the ground face first. She groaned and slowly pushed herself up only to be kicked in the stomach sending her sliding across the floor once more. Feeling her strength draining and pain wracking her body with every breath, she sluggishly began pushing herself up once more only for her hand to slip on something. She looked down to see one of her daggers, only it was no longer whole. The hilt was severely cracked and what was left of the blade was scuffled, the point of it was missing completely. A deep growl echoed from her chest, rage welled up inside her. "How dare you!?" She shrieked.

The large brute actually paused at the fury in the little elf's voice. Miklo lunged at him and quickly slid between his legs, ending up behind him she slammed her remaining dagger into the back of his knee. He let out a roar of pain that was ignored as Miklo yanked her dagger out and jumped onto his back, grabbing onto one of his horns. She jammed the dagger into the side of his neck when an arrow pierced through his eye. His body sank down onto his knees and then fell forward as Miklo let go of him. "Whoa you really are touched in the head aren't ya?" A hand lightly tapped Miklo on her shoulder and she turned to see Sera grinning widely at her.

Miklo glared back down at the dead Avaar and then looked over at the broken remains of her dagger. She walked over and picked it up, staring forlornly at it. "Yeah, I guess I am Sera."

"Glad I'm on your side right?" Sera lightly thumped the other girl on the back and moved away to loot from the dead Avaar warriors.

"Miklo I found our missing patrol but we need to find a key." Cassandra called from the other end of the great hall.

Miklo sheathed her daggers, taking great care with the broken one and moved towards the Avaar leader; searching his pockets she quickly found a bronze key. Miklo made her way over to Cassandra and the warrior gestured for her to open the door. Miklo slid it into the lock and pushed open the door revealing at least half a dozen soldiers. They all sighed in relief at seeing the Inquisition there. "Herald of Andraste!" One of the soldiers called out.

"The Avaar have been dealt with, is everyone alright?" Miklo asked receiving a few nods in response.

"Come along, you are safe now." Cassandra said as the group filed out of the room.

Miklo turned to Solas and Sera, who had finished her looting and rejoined them. "Can you help Cassandra get them back to Scout Harding?"

Solas nodded, "Of course." He looked her over, "Are you not coming with us?"

Miklo shook her head, "Not just yet, I will catch up later."

"Suit yourself, don't go swimming with zombies again though. Nasty tits they are." Sera replied and made her way over to the group. Solas looked Miklo over once more, taking in her sullen features with mild concern. Deciding to leave her be, he joined Sera and Cassandra.

Miklo sighed when a wave of nausea crashed over her. _Uh oh!_ She ran outside and as far from the others as she could before her stomach expelled all of what she had eaten that day. She heaved and gagged until finally her stomach was emptied. _Ah ewww._ She noticed all of the bog water she had unwillingly swallowed was mostly present on the floor in front of her. She winced as her stomach continued to clench and unclench unpleasantly. Miklo leaned back against the outer wall of the fortress.

"Your god looks after you Herald." A familiar voice calls and Miklo turns to face Skywatcher, the Quinari Shaman they had met while trekking through the bog. He looked towards the entrance of the fortress, "There lies the brat. His father, Chief of our Holding would duel me for the loss, if he cared enough."

Miklo sighed, coughing a little at the action. "Well the Inquisition has a purpose if you feel your chief is lacking?" She offered.

Skywatcher hummed, "Is this why the Lady of the Skies led me here? To help heal the wounds in her skin?" He hummed once more and then nodded, "Aye I'll join you. Let me make peace with my kin and I'll find where you set your flag." He saluted to the elf and headed into the fortress.

Another wave of nausea hit and Miklo doubled over, spewing more bog water out onto the ground. Cold sweat broke out over Miklo's body and she began to shiver. Panic began to set in as her heaving became sharp coughs that seared through her chest and dark spots floated in her vision. She staggered forward and heard a panicked yell of her name when everything went black.

"Miklo!" Cassandra yelled as she watched the elf pitch forward and hit the ground. She darted forward and kneeled by the girl's side. Placing a hand on Miklo's shoulder she quickly rolled her over and looked over the blonde's battered and bruised body. Her heart clenched in her chest as she took in the pallid, features before her and placed her hand against Miklo's neck. She sighed in relief at the slow but present throbbing under her fingertips.

"Cassandra, is everything alright?" Solas appeared behind the warrior, his feature knitted into a look of concern.

Cassandra didn't look away from her charge, "Escort the others back to camp and have Scout Harding inform Cullen of our success."

Solas hesitated a moment when a large hand fell onto his shoulder. He looked up to see Skywatcher behind him. The shaman gave the mage a grim smile, "I will help your fellow warrior get your Herald back to camp." Solas nodded and moved back to join the patrol. Skywatcher moved to stand behind Cassandra and looked over at the prone from in front of her. "Defeating a Juggernaut is no easy feat and yet your Herald succeeded, ill nonetheless. Allow me to assist you both back to camp." He offered kindly.

Cassandra sighed, wishing the girl would open those beautiful green eyes. She nodded, "I would appreciate the help Skywatcher." She backed away from Miklo and allowed the Shaman to move to Miklo's side. Cassandra watched closely as Skywatcher carefully scooped Miklo up into his arms with ease.

"You lead, I'll follow Warrior." Skywatcher rumbled. Cassandra looked down at the girl in his arms before leading him back to camp. They did not speak as they moved along, carefully avoiding the pools of water around them. At record time they made it to camp, Scout Harding spotted them first.

"Hey over here, we have a bedroll ready for her." The scout said, with a touch of concern in her voice. Skywatcher and Cassandra followed her over to a bedroll close by the fire, "Your Apostate friend let us know what happen, I've sent for a healer from another camp and told the others to keep their distance so she will have some privacy." Skywatcher carefully placed the young elf down onto the bedroll.

Cassandra gave the dwarf a small but grateful smile, "Thank you, I'm sure the Herald would appreciate it."

Harding gave her a small grin, "In the meantime -."

"I'm here!" An unfamiliar voice called out, Cassandra turned to see a woman about her own age approaching, carrying a rucksack on her back along with a staff. She paused in front of Cassandra and saluted. "Healer Harper, here to assist." Cassandra glanced down at Harding and received a reassuring nod.

"Cassandra, the Herald has been injured." Cassandra nodded to the elf on the bedroll.

Medic Harper nodded and moved around them to get to Miklo. Skywatcher politely excused himself as Harding did the same. The medic kneeled down beside Miklo and placed her head on Miklo's chest. Cassandra felt a flash of irritation but remained quiet. Frowning, Harper pulled away from the elf, slipped her hand up underneath her tunic, and placed her hands on Miklo's stomach to feel around. Cassandra could not help the agitation that was bubbling inside her and rolled her eyes at herself _she's just helping her..._

Harper pulled away once more, "Well it sounds like she has some water in her lungs and she may have a few broken ribs." She pulled her rucksack off her back and began to rummage through it.

Cassandra frowned, "Can't you fix it?"

Harper nodded, "I can, I will need to work on her ribs first. Hopefully she will remain unconscious when I do it." She grabbed her staff and Cassandra's hand instantly went to her sword. Harper caught the movement and immediately raised her hand in a placating manor. "I'm not going to harm her, if you want this done quickly though I need to use magic to help her." She waited for Cassandra to release her sword and pulled her staff into both hands. She waved it over Miklo's body and it began to glow a golden-green color.

Cassandra looked away from the Healer and her eyes fell on Miklo's face. There was a small frown on the girl's face and it was obvious she was feeling the effects of the magic repairing her ribs. After a moment Harper placed her staff on the ground, "You may want to avert your eyes My Lady." Cassandra frowned and opened her mouth to speak when Harper pushed up the bottom of Miklo's tunic, exposing the girl's thighs and undergarments. Cassandra flushed and refocused her eyes on Miklo's face; taking in the numerous scrapes on her chin and cheeks and the small laceration that ran across the bridge of her nose. Despite these small blemishes, the girl still looked so…

_Beautiful._ The warrior felt her face flush at the thought and clamped her hand over her eyes in shame.

"Better, now I'm just going to have to wrap up her ribs." Harper kindly informed Cassandra, obviously picking up on the Warrior's protectiveness for the young rogue. Cassandra uncovered her eyes and cautiously looked down to see the mage had covered Miklo's lower body with a blanket and was lightly pressing on the bruised flesh of her stomach. She pulled back and dug around in her pack, pulling out a roll of gauze. "Can you carefully sit her up?" Cassandra nodded and gently lifted Miklo up into a sitting position, allowing her body to rest against her own. Harper quickly wrapped the gauze around the girl's ribs, snugly. "Okay you can lay her back down."

Cassandra obeyed once more and decided to remain close, sitting down on her knees beside the bedroll. She watched as the healer began to gather up her things, placing her pack and staff back onto her back. A thought hit her, "Didn't you say she had water in her lungs?"

Harper hummed, "Oh yes that's right, sorry about this." She slammed her fist down onto Miklo's stomach and the girl instantly lurched upwards, coughing and regurgitating swamp water. Harper quickly rolled Miklo onto her side, "Keep her like this for a bit, let her cough it out." She stood up and walked over to the other side of the camp, not that Cassandra had noticed.

Cassandra felt wave upon wave of relief flow through her as she gently started to rub Miklo's back. _I will not let this happen in my presence again, I swear._ "Miklo...just breathe, you're safe."

You're safe

_"You're safe here Lo. Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Milani asked her sixteen winters old sister as the younger girl paced around their tent angrily._

_Miklo stomped her feet in frustration, "I don't feel safe here because someone keeps sabotaging the daggers I get from Bondu. Every time I get a pair that seem sturdy enough, the handle cracks easily or the blade is actually dull and Bondu won't fix them! He just keeps making me buy another set!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest._

_Milani's lip quirked in amusement, "Maybe you are just being too rough with them."_

_Miklo growled, "I am not, look." She picked up one of the dagger she had just purchased from Bondu and held it out to her sister. "Here try to cut this piece of rope." She held the simple braid stretched out in her hands. Milani humored her sister and was surprised to see that not only did the dagger not cut the rope, the blade disconnected from the hilt completely. "See what I mean? Meleo's sword is sharp and strong enough to sever that rope. So why do my blades always fall apart?" Milani looked up to see tears of frustration well up in her little sister's eyes. The older girl softened and stood up to pull her sister into a comforting embrace, one that Miklo gratefully fell in._

_"Okay, so what exactly do you want to do about this? Tell Keeper Deshanna?" She asked and felt Miklo scoff against her._

_"No, she won't do anything about it. Bondu won't let me near his smithy because females should not know such a skill." She mimicked the man's gravelly voice. "You have your staff for protection; Leo has his sword…what about me?" She asked._

_"I might be able to help with that." A familiar voice replied. Miklo lifted her head to see her older brother standing in the entrance of their tent. Meleo approached his sisters and gently pulled the younger out of his twin's arms. "I got this Lani." His twin merely nodded as he pulled Miklo out of the tent with him. "Look I know it isn't fair how Bondu is treating you, but I've been thinking about it and I may have an idea for you to try if you're willing._

_Miklo shrugged, "At this point I'll try anything. That wolf that attacked my Halla the other day nearly ripped me a new one." She held up her arm for her brother to see the vicious bite wound in her forearm._

_Meleo frowned in concern and nodded, "I see your point. I was thinking we could make you a set of daggers together."_

_Miklo titled her head in confusion, "We make them?"_

_Meleo grinned, "Yeah, Lo I watched you make your own bow and arrow when you were eleven and I have seen what Bondu uses for his blades. If we could get our hands on some of it than you could definitely make yourself a pretty good set of daggers. Lani and I will help of course," He suggested looking proud of himself._

_Miklo felt hope ignite in her chest, "Could we really Leo?"_

_The older boy nodded, "Yeah, I think we could. So what do you say? Want to become the first female smithy to roam the Free Marches?" Miklo threw herself into her brother's arms and he merely laughed as he hugged her back. "Either way Lo, Lani and I are never going to leave you. You'll always be safe with us."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow y'all 15 chapters! Im so happy with how far I have gotten. Im having a lot of fun and I hope y'all are still enjoying yourselves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Sixteen**

A quiet sound startled Cassandra awake. She sat up and gazed around the camp, noticing a few soldiers were patrolling the camp and Scout Harding was conversing with Harper near the requisition table. Solas was already awake, seemingly deep in thought standing underneath a large willow tree. Sera was sleeping in a tree several feet away from the other elf, snoring loudly with her bow in hand. However this was not the sound that had awakened Cassandra.

A little groan came from a few feet away from her, followed by a loud, "OOH OWW!" Cassandra turned around to see Miklo flop back down onto her bedroll, clutching her stomach. The girl's face was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but she was alive.

Cassandra quickly moved to Miklo's side and placed her hand on the elf's shoulder, gently but firmly pushing her back down onto the bedroll. "Shhh it's alright." She watched as Miklo slowly blinked her eyes open.

"C-Cass?" Miklo murmured as she focused on the warrior beside her. "You alright?"

Cassandra smiled, "Only you can nearly drown, have your ribs broken, and still ask if I'm alright." She shook her head amused as she pulled her hands away from the girl.

Miklo's eyes widened, "My ribs broked?" Her speech was slightly slurred with drowsiness.

"Here, stay here and I'll see if I can get you something for the pain." Cassandra lightly patted Miklo's arm and stood up, making her way over to the inquisitor healer.

"M'okay." Miklo replied as she squirmed, wincing as she felt her ribs pull. She sighed, feeling a slight burn in her chest. "Owwie." A thought hit her, my dagger! She gazed about and found her scabbards lying close by. She reached for one and pulled it towards her, her heart sinking when it felt out of the sheath in pieces.

"I'm afraid I can't fix that but I may be able to help with your other pains." Miklo looked up to see a kind yet unfamiliar face. A woman with warm brown eyes, and dark auburn hair; and apparently was a mage, given there was a staff mounted onto her back. Miklo looked around for Cassandra uncertainly and caught sight of the warrior speaking with Scout Harding. "I assure you My Lady, I mean you no harm. I tended to your more severe injuries last night." Miklo looked back up at the mage and nodded.

"Can I ask for your name healer?" Miklo asked as she watched as the mage kneeled down beside her and pulled a few different colored bottles out of her robe pocket.

The Healer smiled kindly, "I'm Harper My Lady." She placed a clear bottle onto the ground and picked up a red and a blue bottle, pouring an odd brownish looking concoction from both bottles into the clear one.

"Miklo." Miklo replied, "You saved my life, you can call me Miklo." The elf laid her head back down onto the pillow beneath it.

Harper nodded, "As you wish, you gave us a bit of a fright last night but lucky for you I have dealt with broken ribs and near drownings before." She placed the now empty bottles onto the ground beside her and grasped onto Miklo's blanket, pulling it down to reveal the bandages wrapped around her chest and stomach.

Miklo flushed at the realization, "Who took off my tunic?" She whispered frantically, her head popping up to look wildly around the camp.

The mage giggled, "Relax, it was only me and I made sure the others were busy." She placed her hands on Miklo's stomach and began to lightly press down on a few places. Miklo's face lost its flush as the healer pressed down on some tender spots. "I'm sorry; I need to make sure they are healing properly." Harper said apologetically as she caught the small winces the girl made.

Miklo nodded, "Where is my tunic?" She asked trying to distract herself from the somewhat painful touches.

"I have it here. Your elven friend over there washed it for you so its still a bit damp." Harper nodded towards Sera still sound asleep in her tree.

Miklo smiled at the other girl's consideration and then titled her head in confusion as she looked over at the other elf. "Why is she sleeping in a tree?"

Harper shrugged, "I have no idea actually, been there all night." She pulled her hands away from Miklo's stomach and picked up the bottle with the brown liquid inside. "Now dear, this is going to be unpleasant but I need you to drink all of this." She held the bottle out for Miklo to take.

Miklo sniffed the contents and wrinkled her nose at the incredibly potent spicy scent. "What is it? It smells like spiced dung."

Harper chuckled, "I promise you it isn't dung but in order to clear out the bacteria residing in your lungs from the bog water; you need to drink this." She shook the bottle slightly.

Miklo pouted and made no move to grab take the bottle, "But it smells."

"That won't work on me My Lady; I have a little girl that just turned seven summers." Harper could not help but grin at the so-called Herald of Andraste, pouting like a little girl.

"Ah well I tried." Miklo gave in and took the bottle from her, hesitantly pulling it towards her mouth. She took a deep breath and took a small sip, instantly gagging at the first taste. "Nope, no nope nope. No more of that thank you." She held the bottle back out to the healer.

Harper chuckled and pushed the bottle back towards Miklo's mouth, "Not quite, you need to finish it."

Miklo whined, "Fine…But it still smells." Harper giggled again as Miklo pinched her nose closed and quickly chugged the potions down. Miklo pulled the bottle away from her mouth and went to throw it across the way when Harper gently grabbed it and pulled it out of her hand.

"Okay 'Im going to take that back now please." She placed all three bottles back into her pocket. "I've done all that I can for your ribs, I do recommend you keeping them wrapped for a few more days. Nibble on some elfroot whenever your lungs start bothering you. The potion I gave you will help keep you from getting sick and the elfroot will help ease any discomfort." She gently pushed Miklo to lie back down and pulled the blanket back up to cover her. "Now this is the hard part considering how important you are to the Inquisition, but I need you to do this." She waited until she had the girl's full attention. "I need you to rest here a little longer."

"No I can't, we have to keep moving." Miklo instantly protested struggling to sit up as her ribs protested as well.

Harper sighed and helped the girl sit up, "I understand that but you are not out of the woods yet. Your ribs are not completely healed and you really need to rest My Lady." Her tone light but firm.

Miklo opened her mouth to protest when a hand fell on her shoulder, "She has a point Miklo." Miklo looked up to see Cassandra standing behind her. "You should rest while you can."

"But we need to get to the Storm Coast for more recruits. We can't afford to waste any more time here." Miklo moved to stand up when Cassandra firmly pushed her back down.

"Allowing yourself to heal is not a waste of time Miklo." Cassandra softened at the look of frustration on Miklo's face and lightly patted her shoulder. "It's ok."

"The warrior is right My Lady." Harper piped in, gaining both women's attention. "It would only take one good hit to the gut to shatter what I managed to repair."

Miklo sighed giving in, "Okay, one more day and then we really need to go."

Cassandra frowned but nodded in agreement. "Fair enough, but you need to rest. I'm serious."

Miklo looked up into Cassandra's worried dark eyes and found herself giving in once more. "Okay okay I will rest." She lay back down and closed her eyes when a loud grumble came from her stomach.

"By the gods was that a bear!?" Harper gazed around madly while Cassandra merely smirked and raised an eyebrow at the suddenly red elf.

Cassandra chuckled lowly, "No, I believe the Herald is feeling famished." Her smirked widened when Miklo pulled the blanket over her head in embarrassment.

Harper's eyes widened, "That was you?" Shock was slowly turning into amusement. "I suppose we should feed the monster." That made Miklo fling the blanket away from her face to glare at her.

Cassandra nodded grin still firmly in place, "I will see what I can find for you to eat." She turned to leave when a hand grabbed onto her wrist. She looked down to see a determined look on Miklo's face.

"It's ok, I can get it." Miklo muttered as she sat back up and pushed the blanket off her, ignoring the burn she could feel in her ribs. Cassandra and Harper both went to protest when Miklo cut them off. "I'll be careful just let me see what Im working with."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes but relented reaching her hands out for the girl to grab, "Fine just let me help you up before you hurt yourself." Miklo grinned and nodded, reaching out to grab ahold of Cassandra's hands. The elf groaned as her whole body protested and wave dizziness came over her. Cassandra adjusted her hold, moving her hands up to grip onto Miklo's elbows. "Easy now, no rush." Miklo looked up and was caught in Cassandra's warm tawny eyes.

Harper could not help but smile at the tender way Cassandra seemed to coddle the Herald and the way Miklo appeared entranced by the warrior. She shook her head in amusement and pulled a thin robe out of her rucksack. "Here you may want to put this on until your tunic dries. Don't wanna show off your goods to the camp My Lady." The healer smirked when Miklo blushed and turned to face her while Cassandra pulled away from the girl and averted her eyes, her own face slightly flushed. Harper held Miklo steady and helped her slip the robe on, "Now I will leave the Herald in your capable hands Warrior." Shooting an amused look at the Seeker, she took her leave.

Miklo cleared her throat, "Okay I think I can do this." Cassandra reluctantly stepped back, allowing Miklo to have some space. Miklo gazed around the camp noting Solas was sitting beneath a big tree and seemed to be meditating. Sera was now awake and gazing around blearily. She finally spotted the food table and her stomach rumbled in response. She flushed as she heard Cassandra let out a sound of amusement.

"Come, let's get you fed." The warrior lightly grabbed Miklo's arm and slowly led her to the table.

Miklo was pleased to feel the pain in her body was more like an ache than anything else. Reaching the table, she smiled sweetly at Cassandra when the warrior gestured for her to get what she wanted first. Feeling hungry but also a little queasy, she opted to have a little bit of broth and some cider for breakfast. Cassandra nodded in approval and watched the elf gather her meal, before getting her own breakfast for the day.

"Oi Shiny!" A shout came from behind them, causing Miklo to jump and spill her broth onto the floor. Sera threw her arm around Miklo's shoulder and tugged the other girl away from the table. "Bout time you wake up sleepy head!" Miklo pouted as she looked down at her now empty bowl. "Washed your dress thingy for ya, no big deal though needed to wash my own underroos anyway."

Cassandra huffed and rolled her eyes, "Really Sera?" She placed her food back down onto the table and took Miklo's bowl to refill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this one is a short one, having two jobs is no bueno and this one was mostly a filler for the next chapter. Not completely happy with it but who knows I may go back through and add on to it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Seventeen**

A day and a half later, Miklo was pleased to find all her pains were now only minor discomforts. A blessing really since they managed to make it to the Storm Coast with minimal issues and only minor arguments from Solas and Sera.

"Your Worship, for what it's worth welcome to the Storm Coast, glad to see you're back on your feet." Scout Harding said in greeting as they arrived at the Inquisition camp.

Miklo grinned at the dwarf, "Thank you Harding, don't know why I'm surprised you beat us here."

Harding nodded, "I would have sent word sooner, but our efforts have been…delayed."

"How so?" Cassandra asked.

"There's a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party has had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader. Haven't heard back though." Harding answered with a worried frown.

Miklo shot her a reassuring look, "We'll do what we can to find our people."

Harding gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you Your Worship, that's a relief. The soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits but they were starting their search farther down the beach." She gestured towards the beach several yards away. "Anyway, good luck and enjoy the sea air; I hear it's good for the soul." She saluted and took her leave.

"Well the air is nice." Sera replied earning her an odd look from Solas. "What it is?"

Solas hummed in agreement, "Ar dirthan'as ir elgara, ma'sula e'var vhenan." Sera interrupted him by blowing a raspberry. "Excuse me?" His tone slightly defensive.

Sera scoffed, "Excuse yourself, whatever you said and what I did, same difference to me."

Solas frowned, "I'd hoped, well, our people can sometimes feel the rhythm of the language despite lacking the vocabulary."

"Uh huh? Know what else is good? Words that mean things. Like these, words." Sera replied.

Solas sighed and muttered, "Fenedhis lasa." Sera blew another raspberry, causing Solas to snap, "You are such a child! Intolerable."

Miklo sighed, "Solas! Sera please?" She began to lead her companions down the path leading towards the beach.

"Wha?...Alright alright I'll play nice girl." Sera responded.

"Like you can." Solas remarked dryly.

"Solas!" Miklo and Cassandra said together, exchanging an exasperated look. Miklo shook her head, already tired and a little uncomfortable due to the little bit of pressure she could feel in her chest. She pulled a blade of Elfroot out and began to chew on it, wincing at the bitter taste.

Cassandra glanced over and frowns in concern, "You alright?"

Miklo shot her a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. When this is all over…I want a vacation."

Cassandra grinned back, "Really? Where would you go?"

Miklo titled her head in thought and then shrugged, "I don't know yet." She grinned as Cassandra chuckled. "Where would you go?"

Cassandra looked up thoughtfully, "You know…I haven't really thought about it." She hummed as she tried to think of where she would want to go.

Miklo shook her head in amusement and looked up at the sky, enjoying the cool breeze and the salty sea air brushing passed. It's actually rather peaceful here.

A candlemark later

"Are all Tevinters this friendly?" Miklo asked as she dodged a viscous swing from a Tevinter soldier.

"Well they are Zealots." Cassandra mentioned as she kicked another one in the chest and slammed the pommel of her sword into his face.

"Fair enough." Miklo replied as she drove her good dagger down into the zealot's foot, then grabbed him by the back of his head, and pulled him downwards as she brought her knee up into his face. Letting him slump to the floor, she gazed around; relieved to find her companions seemed to be uninjured.

"Chargers, stand down!" A voice called, drawing Miklo's attention to a rather large Qunari warrior. He had pale grey skin, a large broad torso, and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. He addressed his men, "Krem how'd we do?"

Cremisius Aclassi, the young Soldier Miklo had met at Haven a few days prior answered, "Five or six wounded chief, no dead." He has such a soothing voice Miklo couldn't help but think to herself.

"I take it these are the recruits we are looking for?" Cassandra asked quietly as she stepped next to Miklo.

Miklo shrugged, "Possibly." Cassandra seemed okay with that response.

The Qunari spoke again, "That's what I like to hear. Let the Throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks."

Krem nods and turned to join with the other Chargers.

Miklo took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and moved towards the Qunari, Cassandra by her side. Solas and Sera remained where they were but kept their eyes locked onto the group around them.

The Charger's leader turned to address Miklo, "So you're with the Inquisition huh? Glad you could make it. Come on have a seat. Drinks are coming."

Miklo nodded, "I take it you are Iron Bull?"

"Yeah, the horns usually give it away. " Iron Bull remarked as he gestured for Miklo to follow him over to a boulder to which he sat down on. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my Lieutenant." He nodded over to the young man.

Krem's eyes fell on Miklo and he grinned slightly, "Good to see you again." He turned to face his leader, "Throatcutters are done, chief."

"Already? Have them check again, I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." Iron Bull chuckled as Krem rolled his eyes.

"None taken, least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" Krem sassed as he walked away. Miklo raised an eyebrow in surprise at his daring and couldn't help but grin at his sass.

Iron Bull chuckled and then addressed Miklo, "So you've seen us fight. We're expensive but we're worth it…and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

Miklo hummed, "And just how much are you gonna cost me?"

"It wouldn't cost you anything personally unless you wanna buy drinks later." He answered. "Your ambassador –what's her name- Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that, all that matters is that we're worth it."

Miklo nodded in agreement, "The chargers do seem like they would be helpful to have by our side."

Iron Bull replied, "They are, but you're not just getting the boys, you're getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard"

"Pft she already has Cassandra to guard her body!" Sera announced loudly.

"Sera!" Miklo and Cassandra both exclaimed in embarrassment as they turned to glower at her; Sera merely giggled madly.

Iron Bull chuckled gaining their attention once more, "I'm your man, whatever it is – demons, dragons? The bigger the better. And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?"

Miklo scratched the back of her head, "No offense but I've never even seen a Qunari up close before let alone tried to understand their Qunari terms."

"None taken, it's a Qunari order, they handle information like loyalty, security, all of it. We're spies. The Ben'Hassrath are concerned about the breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere." Iron Bull replied. "I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

Miklo and Cassandra exchanged an uneasy look, "And why would you tell me this? You just admitted you're a spy." Miklo asked.

"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side." Iron Bull answered calmly.

"You still could have kept that a secret." Cassandra pointed out.

The Qunari scoffed, "From something called the Inquisition? I would've been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me." He stated.

Miklo nodded thoughtfully, "I just need to ask, what would you send back to your order?"

Iron Bull answered, "Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that'll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing, it'll put some minds at ease. That's good for everyone."

Miklo glanced at Cassandra, who was starting the Qunari down. If anyone could see the truth in Iron Bull's words, it would be the Seeker. "Cassandra?" She asked softly, gaining Cassandra attention. The warrior nodded in approval. Miklo grinned and turned back to the Charger's leader, "Alright you got yourself a deal."

Iron Bull grinned broadly, "Excellent, Krem tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!" He called out to his lieutenant.

"What about the casks chief? We just opened them up, with axes." Krem whined in disappointment.

Bull shrugged, "Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." He turned back to face Miklo and Cassandra. "I will stay here with you and your group and the boys will meet with us in Haven."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm Miklo." She gestured to Cassandra and the others. "This is Cassandra, Sera, and Sola-."

"Herald." Solas interrupted as he approached, "Are you sure about this? You may be inviting more complications into the Inquisition."

Miklo shook her head, "I think we can trust them."

Solas frowned slightly, "I hope you're not making a mistake, your judgment is becoming quite questionable." He shot Sera and Iron Bull a suspicious look.

"Then go back to Haven!" Miklo snapped, fed up with Solas' constant negativity. "I am so tired of your judgment and attitude. If you don't trust my judgment then go!"

Solas stood stiffly for a moment, "Very well, I shall return to Haven, when you learn to see reason come find me." He turned to leave and Miklo groaned in irritation.

"Good riddance." Sera remarked quite gleefully as she watched Solas storm off in a huff.

Cassandra placed a hand on Miklo's elbow, "I understand why you sent him away but are you sure that was wise? He may cause trouble later on."

Miklo sighed, "I don't know Cass, but I can't keep relying on someone who can't trust me. I know we're not wrong about the chargers, I can feel it and I trust your judgment more than anything."

Cassandra softened and smiled, "I trust your judgment too." Miklo grinned back and turned to face Iron Bull, who had been watching the encounter in amusement.

"So Bull, wanna help us beat up some Hessarian bandits?" Miklo asked with a grin.

Iron Bull grinned back and nodded, "What are we waiting for, let's do this."

As they made their way along the beach, they caught sight of two colossal beasts fighting one another. A giant and an actual dragon.

"Okay that's badass!" Iron Bull said in awe.

Sera giggled madly, "Wow, we can watch yeah?"

"That's so cool!" Miklo squealed _a real live dragon!_

"Miklo we should get going, we need to find the Hessian camp before it gets too dark out." Cassandra said, trying to push down her own excitement as seeing the brawling beasts.

"Okay we can go – why won't it just fly up? It would have a better advantage that way." Miklo pointed out as the Giant brought his massive fist down onto the side of Dragon's head, dazing it.

"Ah but there would be no challenge in that boss. Too easy for the Dragon to win that way." Iron Bull responded as the Dragon swiped its massive claws across the Giant's face.

"I see your point." Miklo conceded. The two beasts continued to trade blows, neither one getting an advantage over the other.

"Miklo." Cassandra said warningly.

Miklo sighed, "Okay, let's go."

"Wha no way, they're not done yet." Sera protested.

"They are now." Iron Bull remarked as the dragon clamped its massive jaws around the Giants body and crunched down; shaking its head side to side it flung the giant into a stone pillar. The giant did not rise again. "If I get to see cool shit like this every day…" He started, gaining Miklo's attention. He winked at her, "You and I will be gold boss."

Miklo grinned back while Cassandra rolled her eyes biting back a grin of her own, "Ugh."

"Alright alright, let's go find our people." Miklo replied.

As they started making their way up the hills, Miklo heard Sera ask, "So, Bull. What are your women like?"

"The Tamassrans? Terrifying…and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose." Iron Bull answered.

Sera shook her head, "No, I mean, are they like you? Big and…phwoar?" _Big and what?_ Miklo thought hoping this conversation wasn't leading anywhere awkward.

"Oh, shit. Yeah." Iron Bull replied.

Sera laughed madly, "Wow."

Miklo couldn't help but whisper to Cassandra, "Was that supposed to mean something dirty?"

Cassandra glanced back, "I certainly hope not."

A settlement came into view; two Hessarian bandits were patrolling in front of the wooden gates.

"I think this is it, keep your guard up. There is no way they are just gonna let us waltz in there for our people." Miklo spoke up, drawing her dagger. Iron Bull and Sera nodded in response.

"Do you think they captured our soldiers?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know, not really sure if that's the worst case scenario either." Miklo replied honestly. Cassandra nodded grimly. "Send em a message for me Sera?" Miklo asked.

Sera grinned, "Thought you'd never ask." She notched an arrow onto her bow and pulled back. "Which one do ya want?"

Miklo glanced over at the bandits, she singled out the tallest one, "The big guy, take him down a notch."

Sera giggled, "Got it." Aiming her arrow at the bandit, she released it and it sailed through the air, catching the large man in the knee. He went down with a howl of pain, catching the attention of his fellow guard and causing him to go on full alert, drawing his weapons.

Miklo charged forward, her companions close behind. She quickly flung her dagger at the wounded bandit catching him in the shoulder. An arrow struck the other bandit in the shoulder and Iron Bull finished him off with a quick swing of his mighty axe through the abdomen

The wounded Hessarian let out a growl and attempted to get up when Miklo placed her boot onto his chest and shoved him back down onto the ground. "Not so fast big boy, you're going to tell me where the Inquisition soldiers are."

"Go to hell Knife ear!" The man spat out.

Miklo raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Maybe you didn't understand me so I'll say it a little slower. Where. Are. The Inquisition soldiers?"

The Hessarian growled as he struggled to get out from under Miklo's boot, "When I get up I'm gonna rip your spine out of your mouth whore!"

Cassandra stepped forward and kicked him across the face dislodging Miklo's boot from his chest. Iron Bull stepped forward and stomped on the arrow protruding from the guard's knee. The man howled in agony as Iron Bull kept his foot on the arrow. "I'm only going to ask you one last time, where are my Inquisition soldiers?" Miklo asked.

He opened his mouth to speak when the gates flew open and two mabari hounds charged out, growling and snarling. Iron Bull lunged at the dogs, grabbing both by the throat and throwing them back into the camp. Miklo retrieved her dagger from one of the bandit's shoulder and ran into the camp. One of the dogs recovered quickly and clamped his jaws on Miklo's leg. "AH!" She called out and quickly kicked the dog in the face dislodging it. An arrow to its haunches caused it to yelp in pain and run out of the camp. "Ooh savage Sera!" Miklo called out.

"Got your back Shiny!" Sera called back gleefully as she shot another arrow, this one at one of the bandits.

Another bandit went for Miklo and was quickly intercepted by Iron Bull. He swung his axe, cleaving the bandit into two halves, and then charged at another one, slamming into the bandit and sending him flying through the wall of the nearby barn.

"WHOOO! GO BULL!" Miklo shouted in surprised glee.

"Miklo!" Cassandra called out in reprimand as she battled with another bandit.

"Oh sorry, Bull take it down a notch!" Miklo shook her head in contrast of her words, causing Iron Bull to chuckle.

"Sorry boss." He grabbed another bandit by the back of his neck and chucked him aside. His eye narrowed when he spotted large blonde haired bandit with a hatchet creeping up behind Miklo. Raising his axe, Iron Bull prepared to charge when Miklo spun around in time to see the bandit and quickly darted towards him; ducking under his swing and slamming her knee into the back of his. The bandit fell into the ground face first and Miklo delivered a hard kick to the side of his head, knocking him out. Iron Bull glanced around the yard, noting that they seemed to have taken out all of the bandits and their dogs. He chuckled when he caught sight of Miklo grinning madly and fist bumping Sera.

Cassandra made her way over to Miklo's side, "Miklo, I don't think our people are here."

Miklo sobered instantly as she looked around the camp. She sighed, "I was afraid of that. Search the camp, maybe they left some sort of clue of where our people are." Cassandra nodded as they all spread out to the search the camp. Sera and Iron Bull opted to loot the fallen bandits, while Cassandra and Miklo searched through the two small buildings. Miklo sighed as she only found a few notes and books here and there, nothing useful. She exited the hovel just as Cassandra did. "Anything?"

Cassandra shook her head in frustration, "No, I'm guessing you didn't either?"

"No, at least the bandits are taken care of. As much as I would like to stay and look for our missing people, maybe we should have Scout Harding look further into it, she is more equipped to this kind of thing than I am." Miklo replied.

Cassandra nodded, "That sounds reasonable. Are you ready to return to camp?"

"Yeah let's head back. Bull, Sera, we are heading back to camp." Miklo called out. They made their way out of the camp when Miklo's hand began to pulse. She paused and glanced around, seeing the telltale green mass swirling about in the distance. "Oh damn." She muttered.

"What's up?" Iron Bull asked as they stopped.

Miklo glanced back at him, "Have you seen a rift up close before?"

"Not really, never had a chance to get close to one." Iron Bull answered.

Miklo glanced at Cassandra and nodded in the direction of the rift. "No time like the present right?" Cassandra nodded and Miklo pulled her glove off, revealing the green mass crackling from her hand.

"Oh Shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Im still getting used to writing fight scenes, they are fun and hard at the same time lol. Btw my girl crush on Jennifer Hale is insane. And Claudia Black...and Ali Hillis...insane.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?" The dark haired Warden, called Blackwall demanded. It was two days after they had picked up Iron Bull, and Miklo had decided to head back to the Hinterlands. It was agreed that they would go and track down the Grey Warden Leliana mentioned. So far things were going well…somewhat.

Miklo raised her hands in a placating gesture, "I'm an agent from the Inquisition. I'm investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens has anything to do with the Murder of the Devine." She felt Cassandra move to stand beside her, while Iron Bull and Sera stood behind her, close by without being intrusive.

Blackwall scratched his bearded chin, "Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't- no you're asking, so you don't know." He sighed, "First off I didn't know they disappeared, but we do that right? No more blight, job done. Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you; no Warden killed the divine. Our purpose isn't political."

"I'm not here to accuse, not yet anyway. I just need information. I've only found you, where are the other Wardens?" Miklo asked."

Blackwall shook his head, "I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead and no need to conscript because there's no blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I "Conscripted" their victims. They had to do as I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me. Great Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are."

Miklo and Cassandra exchanged a glance before the elf asked, "Do you have any idea where the other Wardens could have gone?"

The warden shrugged, "Maybe they returned to our stronghold as Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfels, a long way north. I don't really know. Can't imagine why they'd disappeared at once, let alone where they disappeared to."

Miklo sighed, "It was great meeting you Warden Blackwall but this didn't help much at all. I'm sorry for the interruption." She turned to leave and the others began to follow when Blackwall called her back.

"Inquisition…Agent, did you say? Hold a moment." He stopped in front of her, "The divine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like these; thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden, maybe you need me."

Miklo looked over at Cassandra and it was the Seeker who spoke, "The Inquisition needs all the help it can get but what can one Grey Warden do?"

Blackwall looked at the other Warrior and answered, "Save the fucking world if pressed." He sighed and looked back as Miklo, "Look maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at but show me someone who is and like I said there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a blight but it's bloody well a disaster. Some will honor them. Being a warden means something to a lot of people."

Miklo could see his point and nodded with a kind smile, "Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer."

Blackwall smiled slightly, "Good to hear, we both need to know what's going on and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This warden walks with the Inquisition."

"Thank you Warden Blackwall. We are set up in Haven if you would like to meet with us there." Miklo replied.

Blackwall nodded, "I will gather my things and head for Haven then." He turned to leave and made his way over to his hut.

Miklo turned to face her companions, "Okay, now that that is settled…let's head to Redcliff."

They started making their way down a nearby pass when Sera asked, "What are we going there for?"

Miklo continued to walk as she answered, "The leader of the rebel mages wanted to meet with the Inquisition. So while we are here, I figured why not meet with her?"

"Whoa wait." Sera called out, causing the others to stop and turn to look at her, "Mages, we are going to the mages?"

Miklo frowned at the other elf's distress, "Well yeah I mean we could use their help, the Templars didn't necessarily give me warm feelings back at Val Royeaux." She shot Cassandra an apologetic look, "No offense." She knew the warrior was hoping for them to speak with the Templars first. Cassandra nodded in understanding.

"So mages and templars…aren't they too busy smushing with each other to come play with us?" Sera asked, not looking happy at all.

Miklo understood where the other girl was coming from, "I know, but we need help closing the Breach and if they are offering…We can't do this without help Sera. If you don't want to come-"

"Oh shush I didn't say I wasn't gonna go. I'm just saying you can't trust either, they'll yank on you with their bloody magic and glowy blue stuff." Sera replied as she started walking again.

Miklo nodded and started moving, "I know but I'm not worried, I have you three with me."

"You got it boss." Iron Bull smacked her on the back and gave her a grin. Sera wrinkled her nose, while Cassandra threw Miklo a soft smile.

A candlemark later, they found a rift blocking the entrance to Redcliff village. "I want constant watch on that damned thing! Sound the alarm at the first sight of demons!" A guard called as she ran from the gate. "Watch out travelers! The veil ripped open and maker-knows-what could come out!"

"Of course." Miklo muttered her mark flared beneath her glove. "We got it!" The rift popped and two wraiths popped out of it followed by two shades.

"What is that?" Iron Bull asked as all they noticed a few yellow glowing circles on the ground near the demons.

"I have no idea, but we can worry about them later. Let's take care of the rift first." Miklo answered and lunged towards one of the wraiths, meeting it head on.

"Alright." Iron Bull replied and charged into a shade, sending it reeling back. An arrow flew passed him and hit the demon in the face. The Qunari threw Sera a grin and with a swing of his massive axe, he cleaved the shade in half.

Cassandra had followed Miklo, managing to deflect an attack on the elf from a wraith. The warrior ran towards the demon and rammed her shield into it. The demon screeched and backhanded the shield out of her hand, it went to strike her when Miklo flew passed them both and then came back, jamming her dagger into its back; causing it to dissipate. Cassandra went to strike another demon nearby when she accidentally stepped into one of the circles and felt her movements become sluggish. Her eyes widened and as she made eye contact with Miklo, she noticed the elf was looking back with a confused expression. The blonde motioned for Cassandra to walk over to her and then focused on the rift nearby.

Miklo raised her hand and connected to the swirling mass of energy. She could feel something different about this rift, like it was hesitating to respond to her attempt to close it. Miklo growled and then focused harder, willing the rift to close. The rift let out a high pitch whine and then popped, taking the few remaining demons with it.

Miklo panted, "What was that?" She rubbed at her aching hand and turned to face Cassandra, noticing the yellow circle had dissipated along with the rift, freeing the warrior.

Cassandra shook her head with a frown, as she made her way towards the elf, her movements feeling light once more. "That rift appeared to alter time around it." Cassandra answered as she moved to stand beside Miklo.

Miklo nodded in agreement, sighing when the burn in her hand lessened. The Redcliff guard from before, made her way over, "Maker's mercy, open the gate." As the gate opened the guard smiled in relief. "Thanks for the help. You're free to go on in."

Miklo smiled weakly and nodded, "Let's get inside then." They made their way into Redcliff and followed one of the paths inside the village. A thought hit Miklo and she paused, "Wait did Fiona ever say where she wanted us to meet her?" The others stopped with her.

"Now that you mentioned it, I don't believe the Grand enchanter told us where to go." Cassandra answered with a frown.

"So you don't know where we need to go?" Iron Bull piped up, his voice sounding slightly amused.

"Well a lot was going on at the time." Miklo replied, defensively as her face flushed in embarrassment. "Leliana always seems to know where to send her scouts, maybe one of them will find us." She added.

Just then, one of the Leliana's scouts approached. "We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us." He spoke.

Miklo raised an eyebrow as she looked back at Iron Bull, "See what I mean?" The warrior merely grinned back. Miklo turned to face the scout, "No one? Not even Grand enchanter Fiona?"

The scout shook his head, "If she was, she hasn't told anyone. We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations."

A male elf approached, "Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies. Magister Alexius is in charge now, but he hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly, you can speak with the former Grand enchanter in the meantime." He said and then took his leave.

Miklo exchanged a weary look with her companions and turned to address the scout, "Report this back to the Spymaster." The scout saluted and turned to leave while Miklo and the others made their way down the path the elf came. They passed an elven woman muttering to herself fretfully.

"Too many people are dying for want of simple herbs."

"Excuse me." Miklo called out causing the woman to stop walking and look up at her.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked.

Miklo gave her a friendly smile, "Did you say you needed herbs?"

The elf answered, "Yes we've had many injured from attacks by those cursed templars. I need herbs that treat people's wounds. It's too dangerous to go hunting through the hills to gather more."

Miklo nodded in agreement, "There are refugees at the Crossroads who would benefit from a healer. They-."

The healer scoffed, "Of course they would. These attacks by the templars have endangered countless innocent lives. But if I go straight to the Crossroads to help, I might end up in danger myself. I doubt those refugees would risk their lives for a "Knife-ear." Why should I risk mine for them?"

"Well they haven't called me "Knife-ear" as far as I'm aware. Most of them usually say 'Thank you.' I expect you'll find the same if you help them…and change some minds in the process." Miklo replied. "People are afraid right now and they could use whatever help we offer them. There are plenty of herbs near the Crossroads, but not many people know how to use them."

The healer looked surprised at that and after a moment she relented. "All right, if the Inquisition soldiers are there, I might be safer, regardless. I'll see you at the Crossroads soon. Just give me a moment to gather my things." She turned and made her way over to what appeared to be her hovel.

"That was good of you. Helping the little people." Sera remarked, her tone affectionate.

Miklo grinned as they starting walking again, "Of course, the little people matter too." Cassandra threw her a proud smile but remained silent. They continued to make their way down the path.

"Sera, I had a thought." Miklo heard Iron Bull say. "The next time we run into a line of enemies, I'll pick you up and throw you." Miklo raised an eyebrow as she waited for Sera to respond.

"Get off." Sera replied.

"No! This could work! I loft you over the front rank, and you land behind them to flank…mayhem ensues." Iron Bull answered much to Miklo's amusement.

Sera practically squawked, "I can't fly, you daft tit!" Miklo bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Think of the mayhem, Sera! Mayhem." The Qunari whined.

"I'd get a wedge-up something fierce!" Sera barked back.

Iron Bull sighed, "Look, you and the Boss are the only ones small enough."

"Then why not her?" Sera suggested, gesturing towards the other elf.

"Nah she has to be respectable…that won't look all that respectable." Iron Bull muttered and Miklo just shook her head in amusement.

They finally reached the tavern and Miklo pushed the door open, her companions quieting and following closely. Fiona was standing in the middle of the room and turned to face them, frowning lightly, "Welcome, agents of the Inquisition. What has brought you to Redcliff?"

Miklo titled her head in confusion, "You invited us here, back in Val Royeaux."

Fiona frowned, "You must be mistaken, I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."

"How is that possible? I met someone who looked just like you in Val Royeaux and she pointed me in this direction." Miklo responded and exchanged a confused glace with Cassandra.

"Exactly like me? I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone…Whoever…or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already…pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium." Fiona answered, her tone going from confused to cautious.

Cassandra spoke up, "An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?"

Fiona sighed, "As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."

"An alliance with Tevinter, isn't a good idea." Miklo replied _Especially for elves._

"All hope of peace died with Justinia. This bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice. We are losing this war. I needed to save as many of my people as I could." Fiona countered.

Hearing footsteps behind her Miklo turns to see an older gentleman with a red hood approaching. He smiled and held his arms out in in a welcoming gesture, "Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier."

Fiona introduced them, "Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius."

The hooded man, Alexius looked Miklo over, "The southern mages are under my command and you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Conclave? Interesting." His eyes bore into Miklo's, causing a slight chill to race down her spine.

She forced herself to not physically to react to it, "I'd like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium."

Alexius nodded, "Certainly, what specifically do you wish to know?"

Miklo briefly glanced at Fiona, "The grand enchanter told me that she was indentured to a magister?"

Alexius nodded again, "Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector, I shall oversee their work for the Imperium."

A thought occurred to Miklo, "And the Arl allows it here? Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything about the Arl or his men."

"The Arl of Redcliff left the village." Alexius answered.

Cassandra frowned, "Arl Teagan did not abandon his lands during the blight, even when they were under siege." The magister briefly glanced her way before his eyes fixed on Miklo once more, causing the warrior to step a little closer to the girl.

Alexius replied, "There were…tensions growing. I did not want an incident."

"You're quite a long way from Tevinter, Alexius." Miklo mentioned.

Alexius agreed, "Indeed I am, though I have heard that you are no Fereldan either. It seems we are both strangers here." He nodded for her to join him at one of the tables.

They both sat down while Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Sera chose to remain standing behind Miklo. Alexius turned his attention to a young man in gold and maroon armor. "Felix would you send for a scribe please?" He looked back at Miklo, "Pardon my manners, my son Felix, friends." The dark haired young man bowed and turned to leave. Alexius addressed Miklo once more, "I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed. "

Miklo nodded, "Well when you're being faced with a gaping tear in the sky, you can't really afford to think small."

"There will have to be-." Alexius was interrupted as Felix came staggering towards them. Miklo stood up just in time to catch him as he pitched forward. "Felix!" Alexius called out in alarm as he also stood up.

Miklo moved to steady him when she felt a piece of paper being pushed into her hand. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive my clumsiness My lady." Felix spoke as he pulled away from her.

"Are you alright?" Alexius asked as he moved closer to his son.

Felix nodded weakly, "I'm fine, father."

Alexius placed his arm around Felix's waist, "Come, I'll get your powders. Please excuse me friends. We will have to continue this another time." He began to lead him out of the tavern. "Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle." The enchanter bowed her head and began to follow.

"I don't mean to trouble anyone." Felix protested.

"I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date." Alexius said as they left the room.

Feeling the paper in her hand, Miklo opened a note and quietly read it. Cassandra moved closer to her, "What is it?"

Miklo looked up at her, "A warning, 'Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.'"

"Well aren't we secrety." Sera quipped.

Miklo nodded, "We'll be careful, but we need to figure out what is going on here."

"I agree." Cassandra replied as they made their way out of the tavern.

"Boss, I have to admit that guy didn't give me the warm and fuzzies." Iron Bull spoke up as they headed towards the Chantry.

"Right? I thought he was either gonna mount your leg or stab you." Sera added.

Cassandra sighed, "Nice imagery Sera." She rolled her eyes when Sera shrugged. "Despite Sera's colorful wording, I have to agree Miklo. There was something off about all of this."

"Yeah I know it, we need to find out what's going on here and I think this is a good place to start." Miklo answered as they approached the steps leading into the Chantry. She pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of another rift accompanied by the odd glowing rings from before. Beneath it, a dark-haired mage in white robes was fighting off a hoard of shades.

The mage caught side of them and called out, "Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this would you?"

It was a short fight as they fought together like a well-oiled machine. Cassandra and Iron Bull charged into the hoard with Miklo sliding past and attacking the demons from behind while Sera and the mage attacked from a distance. The rift crackled in time with Miklo's mark and the elf lunged up and over a shade and darted towards the rift, carefully avoiding the glowing rings on the ground. Throwing her hand up, she connected to the rift and with a loud bang followed by a pop, the rift closed with relative ease.

No longer seeing any danger, the mage turned to face Miklo, "Fascinating. How does that work exactly? You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes."

Miklo quirked an eyebrow, "Trust me its way more than just wiggling my fingers and boom. Who are you?" She asked as her companions returned to her side, regarding the mage with caution.

"Ah getting ahead of myself again I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" He gave a polite bow.

Cassandra glanced at Miklo, "Another Tevinter, be cautious with this one."

"Yeah watch yourself boss, the pretty ones are always the worst." Iron Bull agreed.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, "Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable-As I'm sure you can imagine."

"I was expecting the magister's son Felix to be here." Miklo replied.

Dorian nodded, "I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father."

Miklo's brows knitted in concerned, "Is something wrong with him? Alexius couldn't jump to his side fast enough when he pretended to faint."

"He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child and Alexius is being a mothering hen, most likely." Dorian answered.

Cassandra eyes narrowed, "And you're betraying your master because…?"

Dorian frowned, "Alexius was my mentor, meaning he is not any longer, not for some time. Look you know there is danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliff before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

"He arranged it so he could arrive here just after The Divine died." Miklo mused.

Dorian nodded with a small grin, "You catch on quick. The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down." He waited for Miklo to nod in acknowledgment before continuing, "Soon there will be more like it and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliff. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it's unraveling the world."

"Not to sound rude but I need more to go on than 'Magical time control'." Miklo retorted.

Dorian scoffed, "I know what I'm talking about, I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them." A familiar voice answered, Miklo turned to see the Magister's son Felix approaching.

Dorian grinned, "Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?"

Felix shook his head, "No but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." He turned to look at Miklo, "Father's joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves "Venatori" and I can tell you one thing; whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

Miklo frowned, "Why would he do all of this to get to me?"

"They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" Felix replied.

Dorian nodded, "You can close the rifts. Maybe there is a connection? Or they see you as a threat?"

"As they should, she has us behind her." Iron Bull spoke up, Cassandra and Sera nodding in agreement.

Felix glanced at them, "If the Venatori are behind those rifts or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought."

Miklo sighed, "All this for me? Pity I didn't get anything for Alexius."

Dorian smirked, "Send him a fruit basket, he loves those. You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliff. Alexius doesn't know I'm here and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there." He made his way over to the doors, "I'll be in touch. Oh and Felix try not to get yourself killed."

"There are worse things than dying Dorian." Felix muttered as he too made his way to the doors.

Miklo stopped him, "Wait, Alexius is your father. Why are you against him?"

Felix sighed, "For the same reason Dorian is working against him. I love my father and my country, but this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him." His voice was calm and steady but Miklo could see the turmoil in his eyes.

She nodded, "We will." Felix gave her a grateful smile and took his leave. Miklo scratched the back of her head and turned to face her friends.

"What do you want to do?" Cassandra asked, seeing the stress on the girl's face.

Miklo sighed and answered, "Let's return to Haven, I wanna talk to the Counsel about this and we can regroup."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "That sounds fair."

They made their way out of the Chantry and started down the path leading out of Redcliff when a loud growl made them pause. They all looked at Sera, who looked embarrassed, then scowled. "Wha? I haven't eaten since breakfast, don't gimme that look."

Miklo giggled, while Cassandra and Bull looked amused, "I suppose we can go back to the tavern for something to eat before we head back." Sera looked relieved at that while the other two nodded in agreement.

As they reached the Tavern, Bull had a thought, "Say Boss…does the Inquisition own any horses? Haven is a long walk from here, matter of fact it's also a good ways away from the Storm Coast." He pointed out.

Miklo sighed, "Hopefully they do now."

"What?" Bull asked.

Cassandra answered, "When we left Haven we were still waiting for mounts to arrive. Miklo received one as a gift from Horsemaster Dennet for offering to help his family."

Sera frowned, "Why didn't you bring it for you then?"

Miklo shrugged, "It wouldn't be fair for me to ride and you all to walk. If you walk I walk." She said it as if it was the simplest thing, but to her companions it meant a lot. It solidified Cassandra's faith in her, it solidified Sera's trust in her, and it solidified Iron Bull's respect for her. A leader, one who is strong enough to lead but honorable enough to stay on the same ground as her fellow soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh oh shiz about to get real! Btw I have a hard time writing Sera, so if you're a Sera fan I apologize.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"We don't have the manpower to take the castle. Either we find another way in or give up this nonsense and go get the templars!" Cullen said, exasperated. _Yes because they were so helpful back in Val Royeaux_ Miklo thought dryly.

It had taken them two days to arrive back to Haven and having arrived at sundown, Sera and Iron Bull opted to go get food and drink before turning in for the night while Miklo and Cassandra met up with their fellow council members.

Cassandra sighed, "Redcliff is in the hands of a magister. This cannot be allowed to stand."

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap." Josephine replied.

Leliana frowned, "A Tevinter magister controls Redcliff, invites us to the Castle to talk, and some of us want to do nothing."

"Not this again." Josephine scowled at her.

Cullen huffed, "Redcliff castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults. If you go in there, you will die and we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it."

"And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep." Leliana shot back.

Miklo sighed, "Okay look we can't waste time arguing with each other. We need to figure out something." She tried to sound neutral even though she actually agreed more with Leliana.

Josephine shook her head, "Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught. An "Orlesian" Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied."

Cassandra started to protest, "The magister has-"

"Has outplayed us." Cullen finished sullenly.

Miklo rubbed the back of her head, "There has to be something we can do, we can't give up now."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "She is right, we cannot accept defeat. There must be a solution."

Miklo nodded, "Other than the main gate, there's got to be another way into the castle. A sewer? A water course? Something?"

Cullen shook his head, "There's nothing I know of that would work."

"Wait; there is a secret passage into the castle. An escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through." Leliana suggested.

Miklo opened her mouth to voice her agreement when Cullen cut in. "Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"That's why we need a distraction." Leliana's eyes shot to Miklo and Cassandra, "Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?"

Cullen hummed, "Focus their attention on Lavellan while we take out the Tevinters. It's risky but it could work."

"Fortunately, you'll have help." They all turned to see Dorian striding into the war room, a male scout right behind him. Cullen stood at attention with his hand on the pommel of his sword while Leliana remained calm as she quickly noted that neither Cassandra nor the Herald looked particularly alarmed by the mage's presence.

"This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander." The Scout replied.

Dorian grinned, "Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So if you're going after him, I'm coming along." He winked at Miklo causing Cassandra to roll her eyes.

Cullen sighed, "The plan puts you in the most danger. We can't in good conscience order you to do this. We can still go after the templars if you'd rather not play the bait, it's up to you."

Miklo nodded, "I need to think about this, if you'll excuse me." She left the war room, oblivious to Cassandra's concerned stare. _Gods above, this is too much._

Deciding she needed to clear her mind for a few moments, she made her way out of Haven's gates and towards the smithy. As she passed by the stables she caught sight of Kaliiou, who whinnied happily at the sight of his master, bringing a smile to Miklo's worried features. "Hi sweet boy, I'll be right back I promise." She walked into the smithy to find Harrit observing the progress of one of his workers. "Excuse me Master Harrit?" She called out.

The older man turned and grinned at the elf, "Ah my lady, what brings you here at this time of hour?"

A disheartened look came over Miklo's face and she carefully pulled her broken dagger out of its sheath, "My dagger was broken during a fight, I was hoping I could use your forge to fix it."

Harrit frowned, "May I see it, the other as well?" Miklo handed both blades over and Harrit brought them out into the light. He noted the hilt of the broken dagger was cracked in several places and the blade itself was scuffled and missing it's point. It was a shame, as they were truly beautiful blades. The hilt was made of ironbark and colored a rich earthy brown while the blade itself was made from ivory polished Halla horns. _Very rare to see outside of Dalish clans_ Harrit mused. "Tell you what; give me until late morning and I'll see about fixing these up for you?"

Miklo's head snapped up, "Really?" She moved closer to the blacksmith, looking from the broken dagger to the human.

"Well I don't have access to ironbark or halla horns, but I still have some of that obsidian and drakestone you brought me from your first trip to the Hinterlands. Give me some time and I may be able to think of some way to repair and strengthen both blades." He nodded to himself as he began to make a mental check list of what he would need.

Miklo smiled at the older man, "Thank you Master Harrit, I will come by and visit you in the morning." As the man moved towards his forge, Miklo decided to visit with Kaliiou for a while.

"Hi there handsome." She cooed as she hopped over the stall door and wrapped her arms lovingly around Kaliiou's neck. "I'm sorry I didn't come visit you first. I promise to make it up to you first thing in the morning. Forgive me?" She giggled when he huffed into her neck, his hot breath tickling her. She buried her face into his neck in return, allowing the comforting scent of the horse soothe her troubled mind.

"Are all elves this attached to their animals or is it just you?" The familiar voice of Iron Bull reached her ears and she grinned as she lifted her face away from Kaliiou. She caught sight of the large Qunari leaning against the stable wall outside of Kaliiou's pen with an air of amusement about him.

Miklo pressed a kiss to the chestnut's nose before answering, "Well I can't speak for all elves so I'm gonna say no for now, as for me…I care for all of my companions. People and animals alike." She rubbed her hand up and down Kaliiou's nose, giggling when he pressed his nose against her cheek.

Iron Bull bit back a grin at the affectionate display and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, do you kiss all of your companions on the nose like that or just him?"

Miklo grinned, "Aw Bull is that your way of asking for a kiss on the nose?" The Qunari chuckled at the girl's cheekiness, he couldn't help being curious of the young Dalish girl. On the battlefield, she was swift and fearless, throwing herself at her enemies almost thoughtlessly. A deadly trait to have though she made up for it by watching over her people, ensuring they weren't in any grave danger before moving on to her next opponent. Off of the battlefield, she was kind, caring and she had an air of innocence about her that just made you want to hide her away from all of the darkness in the world.

_She's so young and to have the weight of all Thedas on her shoulders…_ Iron Bull mused as he moved to stand a little closer to the little elf. "I would never ask you for one but if you ever feel inclined." He smirked as the girl flushed a little and swatted at his arm with her free hand.

"Noted." Miklo replied as she shook her head in a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. "So what brings you out here?" She asked as she began to lightly scratch the base of Kaliiou's ears.

Iron Bull shrugged, "Was just leaving the Tavern when you were leaving the Chantry, looking kinda tense." He wouldn't outright ask for an answer as they hardly knew each other and it wasn't his place.

Miklo glanced up at him, "Are you going to report that to the Ben-Hassrath?" She asked, her tone not accusing but just curious.

"No, whatever the Inquisition does to stop the Breach from killing us all yes but anything about you personally no." He answered honestly as he leaned back against the stable railings.

Miklo sighed as she decided to take a chance and open up to the Qunari, "I'm torn, if only the Templars and mages would be willing to work together we can stop all of this mess, but instead I have to choose. Help the mages or go to the Templars, the Templars in Val Royeaux have already decided to ignore the danger here; the Mages are at least willing to talk." She pulled her hands away from Kaliiou and turned to face Iron Bull. "I know going to the mages is probably a trap but who's to say going to the Templars wouldn't be either."

Iron Bull nodded, "That is a tough call to make. What do you think you should do?" He watched as Miklo began to pace.

"What Alexius is doing is wrong, you've seen those rifts in Redcliff. His magic is causing more damage than good and if we don't stop him he could make things so much worse for us. I can feel it." Miklo sighed tiredly. "We need to help the mages."

The warrior stepped in front of the elf, putting a stop to her pacing and forcing her to look up into his eye. "Then I think you know what you need to do boss." He waited for her to nod before he decided to lighten the mood, "If I let you kiss my nose, can I help you kick Alexius's ass?" He grinned when Miklo giggled.

Half a candlemark later Miklo found herself sitting in the Singing Maiden, sipping on some Snowberry cider while Iron Bull, Varric and Sera bantered with one another.

"You lot are disgusting…smooth skin is much better." Sera grumbled as she slammed down her second mug of ale.

Varric chuckled, "While I do agree, you can't tell me you don't like at least a little bit of stubble against you."

Sera's face scrunched up, "Ew no, no one wants a brush scraping their face off."

"Ah come one." Iron Bull piped up, "It's more of a tickle than anything else."

"I don't wanna be tickled while I'm getting my-." Miklo had to tune them out as she became increasingly uncomfortable with the topic of their discussion. It wasn't that she was against people finding love wherever they found it, but discussing intimate details wasn't something the people of her clan ever did. Of course her people would court whoever they took interest in and took joy in showing how much they revered their mate but the intimacy between the two was a very private and special thing that stayed between them. Miklo remembered her siblings briefly speaking of those they fancied but never did they really describe why they fancied them.

"-you Mik?" Miklo looked up to see Varric and Iron Bull looking at her expectantly while Sera was waving Flissa down for more drinks. Seeing the question in Miklo's eyes, Varric repeated his question. "Who do you prefer in bed men or women?" _Though with the way you look at the Seeker_ he thought with a grin.

Miklo's eyes widened in surprise at the question and she scratched the back of her head nervously, somehow having not expected to be pulled into their conversation. "Ah I don't know really."

"Ah come now, you're an attractive girl. Someone had to have caught your interest before?" Iron Bull asked though he shared a knowing look with Varric.

"Ah well I suppose I find both men and women beautiful in their own way but I can't say who I would like better ah in…in bed." Miklo replied, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

"Wha why? You should know, you talk like no one ever diddled your lovely bits before?" Sera asked before taking swig out of her mug.

Miklo let out a nervous giggle in response and muttered, "No one ever has."

"Aww that's adorable, are you waiting for that special one to sweep you off your feet?" Varric asked enjoying the adorable blush spreading over the girl's face at their teasing.

Iron Bull piped up, "Nothing wrong with that. You seem like the romantic type." He patted Miklo on the back before he grinned playfully. "Gotta ask though, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Can't be family either, cause that don't count." Sera said with a wicked grin on her face.

With their eyes on her, Miklo lightly scratched her ear shyly, "One before, a girl from my clan." She looked down at her empty mug hoping that was the end of their questioning.

"Well did you like it?" Clearly that wasn't the end of it as she looked back up at Iron Bull's question.

Miklo sighed as she realized they weren't going to let it go. "It was nice." She admitted quietly as Flissa appeared by their table to refill their mugs.

"Aaand did she like it?" Varric asked as he took a drink from his own mug throwing Flissa a wink as she returned to her counter.

Miklo shrugged, "I don't know…she turned red and giggled, then she told her brother and he beat me up. It's okay though because my brother beat him up and my sister gave him a stern talk-"

Sera stood up and grabbed Miklo's face with both hands and pressed her lips against the other girl's, earning them howls of laughter from Varric and Iron Bull.

After only a few seconds Sera pulled away with a proud grin on her face, "There you go, now you can say you did it again."

Miklo sat there wide eyed for a moment before she shook her head to clear it, "Uh why?...I mean I like you Sera but I-"

Sera rolled her eyes, "Oh relax, you're cute yeah, but I get it your knickers belong to Cassandra. It's all good innit?"

"Sera!" Miklo barked as she gazed around the tavern, praying the warrior wasn't nearby to overhear Sera's big mouth as the other elf giggled madly.

Iron Bull chuckled and grinned mischievously, "You know…you should kiss her again Sera, actually Miklo you should kiss Sera. You know, practice for your beloved one." Varric chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

Miklo's eyes widened once more and she instantly stuttered, "Uh no its okay, I can figure it my-"."

Sera stood up, leaned in, and pressed her lips against Miklo's once more. Miklo sat stunned for a second before she found herself hesitantly kissing the other girl back. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make Sera pull away with smug look, "There much better yeah, you're a little shy but not bad at it."

Varric laughed, "There you go Mik." He raised his mug in cheers while Iron Bull firmly patted Miklo on the back.

Miklo's face felt like it was on fire as she hopped off of her chair, "Uh I-I'm gonna go, night all!" She darted towards that tavern door while Sera, Iron Bull, and Varric laughed raucously behind her. She pushed her way through the door and nearly ran into –

"Cassandra! Hi!" Miklo squeaked in surprise at the sight of the warrior right in front of her.

The raven haired women took in Miklo's flushed features and the way the girl avoided eye contact with her. "Miklo, are you alright? You look a little flushed." She reached out to press her hand against the girl's forehead when Miklo let out a nervous giggle and scurried around her.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired, I'm gonna go to bed now okay bye!" Miklo ran towards her hovel leaving a confused Cassandra behind. She burst through the front door of her house and jumped face first into her bed. _That was so embarrassing…dammit Sera you yahoo!_ She thought, not really angry with the other girl just really embarrassed. _You wouldn't have minded if it was Cassandra!_ "Shut up brain!" She kicked off her boots and made herself comfortable, "Please let me sleep."

In an effort to shrug off the lingering embarrassment, she turned her thoughts to the more important predicament she was in. "To willingly fall into a trap or to not, that is the question. Dorian knows Alexius; he will be useful to have with us if we go and I suppose I won't be going alone." A huge yawn interrupted her thoughts as sleep began to wrap her in its comforting embrace.

The next morning found Miklo heading towards the Chantry with Iron Bull at her side. "Really you don't have to walk me Bull, it's really okay."

"Yeah I know but consider it a peace offering for the teasing we put you through." Iron Bull replied with a small grin on his face as Miklo flushed slightly. "But in all seriousness I got your back, you know you're walking into a trap. It would be smart to have some real muscle with you."

Miklo smiled and patted Iron Bull's arm, "Thanks Bull." She pushed open the Chantry doors to see her council already standing there in the grand hall. Cassandra and Cullen were speaking in low tones, while Josephine was scribbling something on her clipboard to Leliana's approval. Miklo looked up at Iron Bull and the warrior gave her a reassuring look, nodding towards the others. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, gaining her council member's attention. "I'm going to let Alexius think he has won…and I will stop him." She glanced at Bull, "We will stop him." Cassandra and Cullen exchanged a worried look but Miklo didn't waiver. "Come, let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Im sorry for the short update, RL has been crazy these last few weeks and left me very little time to write.
> 
> Also before anyone begins to worry let me firmly state that the pairing for this story is Fem Lavellan/Cassandra. I do not intend on putting Miklo with anyone else but Cassandra as I don't really care for love triangles. I do however head canon Iron Bull and Sera being Miklo's bffs…hence why they like to tease and embarrass her lol.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty**

Reaching the door to Redcliff castle, Miklo paused for a moment before turning to face her companions. Cassandra and Iron Bull were gazing about warily while Dorian gave Miklo a reassuring nod, "It's alright." Cassandra and Iron Bull nodded in agreement to which Miklo gave them a grateful smile. She steeled her features and straightened up her posture as she shoved open the doors to the castle. She strode through the great hall with more confidence than she really felt, her companions right behind her, Miklo stopped before two guards and commanded, "Announce us." She was inwardly surprised at the dark tone in her own voice, never having spoken to anyone in that tone before.

A blonde haired man stepped forward from behind one of the guards. "The magister's invitation was for Mistress Lavellan alone, the others must wait here." He stated with a disapproving look on his face.

"Where I go, they go." Miklo replied firmly. The man frowned and glanced at Miklo's companions for a moment before returning his gaze to her. He bowed in agreement and then gestured for them to follow him into the throne room. Dorian made eye contact with Miklo and motioned that he would remain out of sight by the door to which the elf subtly nodded in agreement. Upon entering the room, Iron Bull and Cassandra instantly tensed at the sight of several Venatori guards posted around the room. Exchanging an uneasy look they shifted closer to Miklo, keeping in mind all the potential threats in the room. Miklo however caught sight of Alexius lounging in his temporary throne, with Felix by his side.

The blonde man announced, "My lord magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived."

The magister stood up, "My friend! It's so good to see you again and your associates of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

Footsteps sounded behind Miklo and she turned to see Fiona approaching with a small frown on her face. "Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?"

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives." Alexius answered simply.

Miklo cleared her throat, "If she wants to be a part of these talks than I'd like for her to stay as a guest of the Inquisition."

Fiona nodded gratefully, "Thank you."

Alexius turned away from his audience and made his way to the throne. Sitting down he asked, "The Inquisition needs mages to close the breach and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?"

"I actually I was hoping you could tell me more about these Venatori I've been told of." Miklo replied, eager to get this confrontation over with.

Alexius titled his head curiously, "Now, where could you have heard that name?"

Felix stepped forward, "I told her."

Alexius turned to face him, "Felix, what have you done?" His tone grave.

Miklo stepped in, "He was concerned for you Magister. He was worried you're involved with something terrible."

"So speaks the thief!" Alexius spat, his features suddenly twisted in fury as he stood up. "Do you think you can turn my son against me? You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark- A gift you don't even understand and think you're in control? You're nothing but a mistake."

Miklo's eyes flashed with anger, "If you know so much about this mark, enlighten me. What is it for?" She could feel her companions stirring restlessly behind her.

"It belongs to your betters. You wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose." Alexius answered.

Felix moved closer to his father, "Father, listen to yourself. Do you know what you sound like?"

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be." Dorian appeared beside Miklo.

Alexius's eyes narrowed, "Dorian, I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The elder one has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"The elder one, is he the one you serve? Did he have anything to do with the Divine being killed?" Miklo asked, feeling Cassandra tense even further behind her. She refrained from reaching out to the warrior and hoped Cassandra would stay put.

Alexius shook his head ignoring her questions, "Soon he will become a God. He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona cried out in protest.

Dorian moved closer to the magister, "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?"

"Stop it Father." Felix demanded. "Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach and let's go home."

Alexius whirled around to face his son, "No! It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!"

Felix's eyes widened, "Save me?"

Alexius nodded, "There is a way. The Elder One promises, if I undo the mistake at the temple…" He turned to glower at Miklo who stared back defiantly.

"I'm going to die, you need to accept that." Felix stated though his words fell on deaf ears.

"Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman's life!" Alexius commanded.

There was a commotion as the Venatori moved to attack when Inquisition soldiers appeared behind them. Necks were broken, throats were slit, and arrows put a quick end to the Tevinter guards. Miklo fought back a shiver at the brutality and turned to face Alexius once more. "Your men are dead, Alexius. This was your own doing." She moved a little closer to the magister, her hands itching to reach for her new and improved daggers.

Alexius let out an angered growl, "You...are a mistake! You should have never existed!" He held up an odd glowing amulet in his hand.

One that caused great alarm in Dorian, "No!" His own hand glowed with energy and he quickly flung it at Alexius, hitting the amulet in his hand and causing him to stagger backwards. A loud bang echoed through the hall as a green swirling portal appeared before them and before anyone could so much as blink Miklo and Dorian were pulled into it.

"MIKLO!" Was the last thing Miklo heard before a bright flash of green filled her vision and she felt her body hit water with a hard slap. Under the water, Miklo felt a great deal of movement come from beside her and quickly pushed her head up out of the water only to see Dorian doing the same. Their eyes met and they exchanged a look of confusion.

"Blood of the Elder One!" They both turned their heads to see two Venatori Zealots rush in. Miklo vaguely noted the water only came up to their waistlines. The two guards exchanged a look, "Where'd they come from?" One asked the other.

Miklo and Dorian had just enough time to get to their feet, when the guards attacked. Miklo jumped out of the way of first Venatori's attack while Dorian was quick to pull his staff off his back and parry the second Venatori's swing. Miklo pulled her daggers out and quickly darted towards the first guard. Ducking out of his reach, she moved closer and slid her dagger across his inner arm, severing the bicep tendon and rendering his arm useless. He let out a howl of pain that was cut off when Miklo kicked him in the groin and then delivered a hard kick to the side of his head, sending him into oblivion. She turned to check on Dorian when the other guard flew passed and slammed into the cell bars.

With both Venatori out for the count, Dorian moved closer to Miklo as he gazed around the room. "Displacement? Interesting! It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us…to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" He kneeled down beside one of the Zealot's, searching his pockets.

Miklo rubbed the back of her neck warily, "The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall."

Dorian nodded as he stood up with a key in his hand, "Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't…Oh of course! It's not simply where, it's when. Alexius used the amulet as a focus and it moved us through time."

"Moved us through time? Can that even be done?" Miklo asked as she gazed around the room, noting several pillars of red lyrium in the chamber.

Dorian shook his head, "Normally I would say no. Obviously Alexius has taken his research to exciting new heights. We've seen his temporal rifts before. This time we simply…passed through one. Let's look around. See where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back…if we can."

Miklo sighed, "Just what was Alexius trying to do anyway?"

Dorian answered, "I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it, the magic went wild and here we are. Make sense?"

Miklo nodded, "It's crazy, but not the weirdest thing I've heard lately."

"I don't even want to think about what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn't travel through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy." Dorian replied, then his eyes softened, "But don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you."

Miklo gave him a soft smile, "Thank you Dorian…My friends, the others in the hall. Do you think they are here too?"

Dorian shook his head once more, "I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn't risk catching himself or Felix in it. They are probably still where and when we left them, in some sense anyway."

"Fair enough, let's find a way out of here shall we?" Miklo asked.

Dorian nodded and handed her the Zealot's key, "Lead the way, I'm right behind you."

Miklo moved towards the cell door and quickly unlocked it. She pushed it open and they made their way through the chamber. There were three cells lining each wall and a door straight ahead. As they made their way through the door and headed up a flight of stairs to another one, Miklo asked, "Alexius mentioned an Elder One, do you know who he was talking about?"

Dorian answered, "Leader of the Venatori, I suspect. Some magister aspiring to godhood. It's the same old tune 'Let's play with magic we don't understand. It will make us incredibly powerful!'. Evidently it doesn't matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process."

They entered a large cavern that branched out into three different paths; one lead off to the left and another to the right. The third one was straight ahead, somewhat hidden by a raised drawbridge. There were two Venatori guards here that hadn't quite caught sight of them yet.

"Can you take them both out?" Miklo asked.

Dorian smirked, "Of course darling." He pulled his staff off of his back and in a quick, sharp movement a burst of fire caught both guards unexpectedly. They howled in agony as flames covered their bodies and in another quick motion from Dorian, a wall of ice encased them inside it.

"Nice work." Miklo remarked.

Dorian chuckled, "I aim to please."

Miklo gazed at the different paths and felt a strange pull in her chest when she looked at the path off to the right. Deciding to follow that pull, she made her way down the right path, Dorian following close behind.

"This is all such a mess…Why is all this red lyrium here?" Miklo inquired as they climbed down a set of stairs at the end of a hallway, noting more pillars of red lyrium about.

"I don't know but it would be wise for both of us to remain as far from it as possible." Dorian answered.

Miklo nodded, "I agree. We should-"

"For she who trusts in the maker, fire is her water." Miklo's blood ran cold as she heard a familiar yet haunting voice from behind the door in front of them. Not sparing a second thought, she moved towards the door and threw it open. Spotting a very familiar face sitting in one of the cells, she darted towards the cell and felt her heart stop at the sight.

"Cassandra?" The warrior was sitting in the cell, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was slowly rocking back and forth and Miklo could see an eerie red glow surrounding her.

At the sound of Miklo's voice, Cassandra looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief. "You've returned to us. Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance?" Miklo opened her mouth to speak when a distraught expression came over the warrior's face. "Maker forgive me. I failed you, I failed everyone. The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life."

Miklo felt her heart break at the desolate tone and quickly unlocked the cell door, flinging it open and running to Cassandra's side. She kneeled down in front of her, "No Cassandra, you could never fail me, ever. I am right here, I never died."

Cassandra shook her head, "I was there, the magister obliterated you with a gesture."

"Cassandra I am right here." Miklo grabbed Cassandra's hand and placed it on her chest, directly over her heart. "Feel that? My heart is still beating." A look of awe came over the Seeker's face. Miklo noted Cassandra's normal amber eyes were tinted the same eerie red as the rest of her.

Dorian stepped forward, "Alexius sent us forward in time. If we find him, we may be able to return to the present."

Cassandra looks into Miklo's eyes and the girl nods, "Back in time? Then…can you make it so that none of this ever took place?" Her hand lowered away from Miklo's chest though she didn't break the contact between them.

Miklo nodded once more with a soft smile, "That's my hope."

"Alexius's master…" Cassandra paused, "After you died, we could not stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Celene was murdered. The army that swept in afterwards- it was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them. Nothing."

Miklo sighed, her heart heavy with guilt, "I should have been there to help you."

Cassandra turned her hand in Miklo's and grasped onto it, squeezing lightly she muttered, "You're here now."

Amber and green eyes locked onto one another for a moment before Miklo gave Cassandra a weak smile, "Come on, let's get you out of here." She stood up and the warrior allowed the girl to pull her to her feet. "If you are here, then Bull must be somewhere close by. We need to find him." In spite of the audience they had, Miklo couldn't help but cling to Cassandra's hand for a little bit longer. The Seeker didn't seem to mind rather she held onto Miklo's hand just as tightly.

Dorian nodded, "Of course, he shouldn't be too far from here." He noted the connection the two women shared and filed the information away for a later time. He spotted a chest in the corner of the room and moved towards it.

"Leliana is here, I watched them take her away. We must find her too." Cassandra said as she managed to catch her bearings.

Miklo nodded in agreement, "Of course we'll find her. We are getting out of here and then I'm going to have a nice chat with Alexius's about his idea of hospitality." She released Cassandra's hand, ignoring the feeling of loss she felt and reached for her dagger instead.

"Here I believe these belong to you Seeker Cassandra." Dorian had returned with a familiar sword and shield in his hands.

Cassandra gave him a grateful look, "Thank you Dorian. We should go." Miklo and Dorian nodded in agreement.

Making their way out of the room, they climbed back up the stairs and into the corridor when a familiar and rather large axe came into view. It was leaning against the wall beside a closed door and when Miklo moved closer to examine it, a spark of hope lite in her chest, "It's Bull's." She grabbed the handle to the door and threw it open.

She was instantly greeted by Iron Bull's familiar gravelly voice, "Three hundred bottles of beer on the wall. Three hundred bottles of beer….Take one down, pass it around…" Miklo moved towards one of the cells and spotted Iron Bull sitting against the wall of the cell he was contained in. His body glowed with the same eerie aura as Cassandra. He looked up and blinked with his good eye, "You're not dead? You're supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything."

Dorian stepped forward, "Alexius didn't kill us, his spell sent us through time. This is our future."

Iron Bull scoffed, "Well it's my present and in my past I definitely saw you both die."

Miklo quickly unlocked the cell door, "Bull? What happened to you?" She pulled open the door and held her hand out for the Qunari to take while Cassandra did the same.

Iron Bull allowed the two women to pull him to his feet, "Red Lyrium. If I'm lucky it'll kill me. If not…I'm hoping I die fighting. Looks like they got you too Cass." The female warrior nodded in response.

Miklo's heart sank as she looked from Iron Bull to Cassandra, "You're dying?"

Before she could panic, Dorian put a hand on Miklo's arm, "No they are not. If we find Alexius, we go back and none of this will happen remember?" His soft eyes locked onto hers for a moment before Miklo nodded in understanding.

Iron Bull was in agreement as well, "Kill Alexius. Sounds good, let's go." He grinned in thanks when Miklo pointed out his axe by the door. "I hear Alexius never leaves the throne room. Might be a good place to look for the bastard."

They leave the room and returned to the cavern a moved swiftly across to the left path. Heading down the stairs, they found themselves in yet another room with cells.

"By the maker." Cassandra gasped just as the rest of them caught sight of Grand Enchanter Fiona inside one of the cells. Horror filled Miklo's chest as she noted red lyrium was growing out of the enchanter, fusing her to the cell wall.

Fiona looked up and her eyes widened when they locked onto Miklo's form, "You're…alive? How? I saw you…disappear…into the rift." Her voice was weak, tired.

Miklo shook her head and moved closer to the cell, "Fiona, what happened to you?"

Fiona sighed, "Red Lyrium…it's a disease. The longer you're near it…eventually you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more."

Dorian moved closer as well, "Can you tell us the date? It's very important."

"Harvestmere…9:42 Dragon." Fiona answered.

Miklo and Dorian looked at each other in alarm. "Nine forty-two? Then we've missed an entire year." Dorian said.

"Well yeah, how long did you think you were gone for?" Iron Bull asked from behind them.

Miklo looked back at him, "I-I don't know, we have to go back." She turned to look at Dorian, "We need to find a way out of here Dorian." The mage nodded in reply.

"Please…stop this from happening. Alexius serves the Elder one. More powerful…than the maker….No one challenges him and lives." Fiona gasped in pain.

Miklo nodded in determination, "I will do everything in my power to fix this, I swear it."

"Our only hope is to find the amulet Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe." Dorian replied.

Fiona nodded weakly, "Good."

"I said maybe. It might also turn us into paste." Dorian quipped grimly.

Fiona shook her head, "You must try. You're spymaster, Leliana…She is here. Find her. Quickly…before the Elder one learns you're here."

"I will fix this Fiona, I promise." Miklo vowed and made her way out of the room when an odd scraping sound reached her ears.

"The drawbridge in the cavern?" Cassandra suggested. Miklo nodded and as the said cavern came into view, several Venatori Zealot's appeared to be blocking the newly revealed path.

Miklo sighed, "Let's make this quick. Dorian give them a heads up will you?" Dorian grinned and in a quick motion a wave of ice sprang up from the ground, catching the Venatori off guard. Cassandra and Iron Bull charged forward, Cassandra slammed her shield into two of the Zealots while Iron Bull caught one of them on his horns savagely. Miklo met two of them head on, quickly leaping out of their attack range and then moving into it to deliver several shallow cuts in various places. Dorian provided great cover as whenever a guard hit the ground, he covered them in thick layers of ice. Within moments, the Zealots were no longer a bother.

Miklo panted slightly, "Let's keep moving." Cassandra moved to the girl's side while Iron Bull and Dorian remained close behind them.

Door after door, moving swiftly through various corridors they finally came across what appeared to be the torture chambers. "Ooh I am not okay with this." Miklo muttered as she saw several bloody chains hanging from the ceiling, the few tables that happened to be in the area had various bloody objects littered about.

"Tell me how Lavellan knew of the sacrifice at the temple?" A loud male voice demanded. At the sound of her name, Miklo paused and held her hand out to stop the others.

A familiar voice sounded, "Never!" Miklo moved to open the door and growled lowly when it wouldn't budge. _Leliana!_

The sound of a slap echoed through the chamber causing a wave of anger to crash over Miklo, "You will break."

"I will die first." Was his answer and Miklo finally brought her leg up and kicked the door with all of her might. The door flew open and green eyes met electric blue before the Spymaster glowered back at the torturer who had turned to see what had disturbed his work. "Or you will." She brought her legs up and wrapped them around the man's neck, squeezing hard and causing him to flail for a moment before she snapped his neck with a quick jerk. Miklo quickly ran forward and searched the man's pockets for a moment, pulling out a key. She stood up and moved closer to Leliana. "You're alive." The Spymaster muttered a little in awe.

Miklo shook her head, "I never died in the first place. Alexius made a boo boo." Miklo looked at Leliana's worn features, usually smooth, healthy skin was now weathered. She looked like she had aged several years rather than the one.

Leliana's eyes narrowed, "Then it will be his last mistake. Do you have weapons?" When Miklo nodded, she replied, "Good. The magister's probably in his chambers." She made her way over to a corpse in the corner of the room and kneeled down beside it.

"You…aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian asked with confusion in his voice. Miklo caught sight of Cassandra and Iron Bull outside of the room. Neither of them were speaking but they both gazed about warily, the red lyrium running through them was obviously draining them of energy. Miklo ached to go to them, just to pull them close and tell them that everything will be alright. Instead she turned back to see Leliana approaching, having picked up a bow and quiver full of arrows from the corpse.

"No." Leliana answered simply, her tone firm.

Dorian hastened to explain anyway, "Alexius sent us into the future. This…his victory, his Elder one-It was never meant to be."

Miklo nodded, "He's right Leliana, I know you've been hurt terribly…all of you have. And I am so sorry I let that happen but If we go back to the present and stop Alexius, than this will never come to pass. This won't be our future."

There was a brief moment where Miklo could have sworn that Leliana's eyes softened when making contact with her own, but then Leliana turned her gaze onto Dorian and her expression became icy once more, "And mages always wonder why people fear them…No one should have this power."

Dorian nodded, "It's dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did-"

Leliana quickly cut him off, "Enough! This is all pretend to you. Some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real."

"I know." Miklo replied as she moved closer to the archer. "And I'm sorry Leliana." She paused trying to find the words she needed to say. She never really spoke with the Spymaster all that much outside of the war room other than their disagreement back in Haven or when she asked Miklo to find Blackwall, but Miklo felt her heart ache at the pain the redhead suffered through. "This is my fault, if I hadn't have come here-"

"Stop." Leliana ordered and Miklo quickly obeyed, closing her mouth. Leliana's cool blue eyes softened slightly once more. "This is not on you. You have the power to stop this but you didn't bring this on us. The magister did and so he shall pay for what he has done."

Miklo nodded half-heartedly, "Right, anyway let's go and have a chat with good ole Lexi boy." Leliana nodded in agreement and followed Miklo out of the room.

They made their way out of the Torture chamber and proceeded up a set of stairs that led them to back the cavern with the drawbridge but at a higher level. They kept moving on forward when Miklo's hand began to pulse and crackle. "Oh no not now."

Cassandra placed her hand on her arm "What is it?" Miklo simply pushed open the door to reveal a rift blocking a large gate. "Close it fast, we will keep the demons away from you."

Miklo nodded and headed straight for the rift as four shades popped out of the rift. She simply blew past them and threw out her hand, connecting her pulsating mark with the rift as her companions quickly took out the demons. A loud whine came from the rift followed by a bang as it popped and dissipated.

They appeared outside in the courtyard and Miklo was horrified to see that the sky was dark and clouded, glowing an eerie green as the Breach had expanded wider than ever before.

"Oh well damn." Dorian muttered from behind her.

They continued to move, moving back inside from room to room, corridor to corridor. After what felt like hours of fighting and running, they finally found Alexius right where Bull said he would be. In the throne room. Miklo cleared her throat, "It's over Alexius."

"So it is, I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now but I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure." Alexius answered grimly. Miklo noticed no other Venatori in sight, there was however a sickly looking young man sitting by the fireplace. He looked somewhat familiar but he was facing away from the people in the room making it hard to see who it was.

Dorian stepped forward, "Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?"

Alexius shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end."

Miklo moved closer to Alexius, "We can stop this." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Leliana making her way over to the man by the fire.

Alexius chuckled, "The irony that you should appear now of all the possibilities. All that I fought for, all that I've betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death, there is nothing else. The Elder one comes for me, for you, for us all."

Leliana suddenly grabbed the young man and pulled him against her with her dagger against his throat.

Alexius startled, "Felix!"

"That's Felix? Maker's breath, Alexius. What have you done?" Dorian demanded.

Felix looked very different from the young man who spoke with Miklo in the Chantry just days ago. His skin ashen and gray, his hair was nearly nonexistent. He didn't even try to struggle in Leliana's grasp.

"He would have died Dorian. I saved him, please don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask." Alexius begged.

Miklo felt a small pang of guilt, "Hand over the amulet and we let him go."

Alexius shook his head, "Let him go and I swear you'll get what you want."

Leliana glowered at the magister, "I want the world back." She pulled the dagger across Felix's throat, a spray of blood streaked the floor and his body hit the ground with a dull thud. _Ah damn it Leliana_ Miklo thought.

"No. NO!" Alexius growled with rage and slammed his staff on the floor sending Leliana flying backwards. His wild eyes met Miklo and sent a shiver through her. She twirled her daggers in her hands and darted towards him only to be blown back by a mind blast. He went in for another attack when Dorian sent him staggering back with an attack of his own. Miklo jumped up and lunged towards him, somewhat surprised when Cassandra appeared beside her. As one they attacked; Miklo swiftly slid passed him appearing behind him while Cassandra rammed into him with her shield. As the magister staggered back, Miklo kicked the back of his legs sending him down onto his knees just as Iron Bull charged forward. He swung his axe down when Alexius quickly gathered his bearings and sent all three of them flying back with another mind blast.

With a quick wave of his staff a rift appeared, followed by six shades while a glowing bubble surrounded Alexius's form.

Miklo sighed as she and the other two stood back up. Making eye contact with Cassandra they both made their way to the rift. Iron Bull charged towards the demons directly while Dorian and Leliana used spells and arrows to provide cover. Miklo quickly connected her mark to the rift, wincing at the electric burn coursing up through her arm while Cassandra stood guard over her; ensuring none of the demons came anywhere near the younger girl. A high pitched whine pierced the air and the rift popped with a loud bang.

"His shield is down Lavellan." Dorian called out and sure enough the magister's shield had lowered. Dorian sent several blasts of fire in Alexius's direction and while Alexius parried all of them, this time he wasn't able to keep the others at bay. Cassandra and Iron Bull charged towards him and he quickly created an ice wall to separate them from him. He was fast but Miklo was much faster, she jumped over the ice wall and slammed the hilt of her dagger into his forehead. He staggered back when an arrow struck him in the chest. His eyes widened in surprise and he fell down to his knees, blood leaking from his mouth as he fell back and moved no more. Miklo shot Leliana a grateful look to which the spymaster merely nodded.

"He wanted to die didn't he?" Miklo turned to see Dorian kneeling by his old mentor's body. "All those lies he told himself. The justification…He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh Alexius…" He stood back up.

Miklo placed her hand on his arm in sympathy, "I know you cared for him."

Dorian nodded and lightly patted her hand, "Once he was a man to whom I compared to all others. Sad isn't it. This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief." He moved away from her and moved towards the small set of stairs off to the side of the throne, "Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to open the rift."

Miklo turned to follow him when Leliana called after them incredulously, "An hour? That's impossible. You must go now."

The ground began to quake and an inhuman shriek pierced the air.

"The Elder one." Leliana muttered.

Cassandra moved closer, capturing Miklo's gaze with her own "You cannot stay here." She exchanged a look with Iron Bull. "We'll hold the outer door, when the get past us, it will be your turn."

Miklo felt dread began to settle in her chest, "No I can't let you do this. Please don't do this." She pleaded.

Leliana moved into her view, "Look at us, we're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes."

Cassandra and Iron Bull made their way towards the door and Miklo felt her heart catch in her throat as she watched them go.

"Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows." Leliana said as she moved to stand between the door and Miklo and Dorian. Dorian moved up the stairs while Miklo hesitantly followed, her eyes locked onto the doors as they closed behind Cassandra and Iron bull. Leliana placed herself in front of the door and Dorian activated the amulet as Leliana readied her bow.

**Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame**

The door burst open and Miklo sees Cassandra's limp body thrown through the doorway and panicked, "No Cassandra!"

Dorian grabbed her arm before Miklo could go to her, "Lavellan don't!" A terror demon and four Venatori entered after the warrior.

**Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side.**

Miklo ignored him, "Cassandra! Get up!" Looking around frantically, "Bull?!" Just then the headless body of Iron Bull fell into view from the doorway. "No, Bull! CASSANDRA!"

Leliana cried out as an arrow caught her in the shoulder.

"You move and we all die!" Dorian wrapped an arm around Miklo's waist to pull her back.

Leliana used her bow to fight off the Venatori approaching. She slammed her bow into the first one's face and kicked another one in the stomach.

Dorian tightened his grip on Miklo, "I'm sorry but we must go." He pulled her towards the now open portal. She began to hesitantly relent, finally looking away from the bodies of her friends when a growl deep growl regained her attention and she turned to see Leliana looking right back at her. A Venatori came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck just as the demon moved in front of her, raising its arm to strike.

"Leliana!" Miklo screamed just as the portal pulled them through.

They appeared in a cloud of black smoke in front of Alexius and Dorian and Miklo came into view. Dorian smirked, "You'll have to do better than that."

Miklo however was filled with rage and lunged at Alexius, knocking the surprised magister back before she was on him.

"Miklo! Whoa Boss!" Cassandra and Iron Bull called out in surprise. Dorian instantly wrapped his arms around the elf and pulled her off of the other mage.

Miklo struggled, "Let me go, he needs to pay."

"I know I know but this isn't the way." Dorian murmured.

"He killed them." Miklo replied, her voice quivering with anger and pain.

Dorian turned her to face him, his eyes glowing with sympathy, "He did but not here, you can still stop him without killing him. You are a good person Lavellan, I can see that and I know you can find another way; one that doesn't make you a murderer. Please? He did all this for his son."

Miklo stared back at him for a moment and then turned to face Alexius, "It's over Alexius, you're done. Put aside all claim to Redcliff and we let you live."

Dorian squeezed her arm lightly, "Thank you." Miklo merely nodded, avoiding eye contact as she fought to gain control of her emotions.

"You won, there is no point extending this charade." Alexius replied and then looked up at Felix. "Felix…"

Felix kneeled in front of him, "It's going to be all right father.

Alexius shook his head, "You'll die"

"Everyone dies." Felix replied calmly.

Alexius stood up and allowed the Inquisition soldiers to lead him out of the castle.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Dorian muttered before Redcliff soldiers stormed through the doors and into the hall. "Or not."

The royal majesties of Ferelden, King Alistair and Queen Anora entered, their expressions irritated. King Alistair spoke up first, "Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality."

Fiona was quick to respond, "You're majesties."

"When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes." Queen Anora replied. Miklo finally managed to push down her turmoil and turned to hear what the royals had to say.

Fiona bowed her head, "King Alistair, Queen Anora, I assure you we never intended…"

Anora interrupted, "In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough."

"You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden or we'll be forced to make you leave." Alistair ordered. Miklo frowned at their hostile behavior, though she understood where they were coming from.

Fiona's face fell, "But…we have hundreds who need protection. Where will we go?"

"The Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages." Miklo offered.

Fiona turned to face her, "And what are the terms of this arrangement?"

Before Miklo could answer Dorian stepped forward, "Hopefully better that what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?" Dorian made eye contact with Miklo and grinned when the girl nodded.

"It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer." Fiona replied.

Miklo smiled slightly and held out her hand, "Than it would be an honor to have you fight at our side as allies."

Fiona grasped the younger elf's hand, "A generous offer, but will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?"

Miklo nodded, "The Breach is a threat to us all. As long as you and your mages work alongside us, than we have no reason to leave you unprotected. We can't do this without you. We need your full support. Help us save Thedas?"

Alistair answered, "It's a generous offer. I doubt you're going to get a better one from us." Miklo bit back the urge to glower at the King as a hurt expression came over Fiona's face.

"We accept, it would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew that was a long one. This one was really hard to write and I hope I did it some justice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Heart wrenching sobs escaped from Miklo's lips as gruesome visions played out in her head over and over again;

_Iron Bull's headless body hitting the ground with a loud thud. Leliana's eyes widening as the demon's claws tore through her chest. Cassandra's body thrown to the ground with a vivid red slash across her throat. Her own cries of horror echoing in her mind._

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real." She cried as she lay curled up in a ball on top of her bed. _It wasn't real_ she tried to take a few deep breaths and after a few moments, her sobs turned into soft whimpers.

A soft knock came at her door, "Lavellan? Do you have a moment?" It was Dorian.

Miklo cleared her throat, "Be right there." She wiped the tears off of her face and shakily stood up, groaning unhappily at the sight of her red, tear streaked face in the mirror. She moved over to her water basin and quickly washed her face, her body still quivering as she suppressed more of her tears. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned to face the mirror; somewhat pleased to see she looked less of a mess than before. She made her way over to the door and pulled it open to reveal Dorian waiting patiently.

At the sight of the elf, Dorian gave her a smile, "Ah hello there, I wondered if we could talk? That is if you're not busy?" He took note of the faint redness in her eyes and the way her body quivered slightly, though he was kind enough not to mention it.

Miklo felt conflicted, on one hand she just wanted to curl back up in bed and wallow for the rest of the day, while on the other she knew she would have to face him and the others eventually. She still hadn't even met with the council after they had returned to Haven. "Yeah okay we can talk, please come in." She stepped aside to let the mage in and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, I don't have much to offer you but I have water and tea?" She offered as she picked up a cup of water from her bedside table.

Dorian shook his head, "No thank you." He glanced around her hut, noting that while it was small, it looked cozy. He sighed as the girl puttered about, "So I wanted to thank you." At Miklo's inquisitive look he added, "For not killing Alexius, I know he did a great disservice to you and yet you allowed him to live. That takes a lot of guts."

Miklo bit her lip and sighed, "Yeah well you were right, he did it for his son, he didn't follow through with his plan, and he surrendered." She pulled her cup of water up to her lips, taking a sip before hesitantly meeting Dorian's gaze.

Seeing the turmoil in the Miklo's eyes, Dorian replied, "I know but it still wasn't an easy decision to make." Looking her over he asked, "You're really troubled aren't you? What we saw in that dark future?"

Not bothering to deny it, Miklo nodded, "Yeah."

"These people mean a lot to you." Dorian mused.

Miklo sighed, "I've only known Bull for a few days but I already consider him to be a good friend. He's such a wonderful brute and he was just cut down, like he was nothing. Leliana, I've only interacted with a couple of times outside of war meetings." She sat down on her bed. "I didn't know I cared so much until I watched that demon rip her heart out and Cassandra...Cassandra has been by my side since this all started. She's been there for me in ways no one outside of my siblings has ever been. I can't, I can't lose these people I can't." She could feel her throat closing up in grief.

Dorian felt his heart go out to her and moved to sit beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders, "You are a good leader. You made a hard decision and you did it for the greater good. Now nothing is guaranteed, I can't tell you that you won't lose any of your people but I can tell you that they believe in you, I believe in you. You're not alone."

Miklo shook her head but allowed herself to lean into the Tevinter's embrace, "You barely know me."

"Ah but I am a brilliant judge of character." Dorian replied. "And I see the way they look at you. You fight by their side and you've earned their trust to which seems to be quite a feat, yet you managed to do it."

Miklo let out a soft whine, "I can't help but feel responsible for what happened in that future. If I hadn't of brought them-"

"Ah uh don't go there." Dorian interrupted, "Alexius was after you, whether you were alone or not. He still would have tried to get rid of you and the future would've still ended up the way it was. Either way the whole world would have ended up in danger." He stood up and grabbed Miklo's hands, pulling her to her feet, "Now I believe it's time to quite this moping for the time being and go have a chat with your council. I bet they have lovely things to say about you bringing back the mages."

Miklo allowed Dorian to pull her towards the door and grumbled, "Yeah this is a conversation I'm eager to be a part of." As Dorian pushed open the door, Miklo blinked as the sun's harsh rays hit her eyes and reached to pull her hood over her head before following Dorian to the Chantry. The mage glanced over and chuckled, "Not a fan of sunlight?"

Miklo grumbled, "Not right now."

Dorian merely chuckled again as they reached the Chantry doors. "Now you go right on ahead and I'll be there shortly." Miklo shot him a curious look. "I'll be along shortly dear girl." He shooed her away.

Miklo shook her head and pushed open the doors only to see Cullen already mid rant in the middle of the great hall, "It is not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared!" His eyes were narrowed in irritation.

Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine were standing around him, each wearing similar expressions of concern. Miklo relaxed slightly at the sight of Cassandra and Leliana, though she was careful to avoid making eye contact with either one. She feared she would embarrass herself by throwing herself at them in relief.

Josephine pointed out, "If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst."

Cullen looked up and locked eyes with Miklo as she finally decided to join them "What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight? The veil is torn open."

Miklo bit her cheek to keep from snapping and merely answered, "What did you want me to do? Enslave them? We do that and we are no better than Alexius and then who's to say they won't turn on us anyway. We need them for the Breach, just as they need us."

Cullen shook his head, "I knew we need them for the breach but they could do as much damage as the demons themselves. You were there Seeker. Why didn't you intervene?" He threw Cassandra an accusing look.

Cassandra scowled and moved closer to Miklo, "While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it." She briefly glanced at Miklo, her expression softening before she turned to face Cullen again, "The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mage's aid and that was accomplished."

Miklo inwardly frowned at herself as her eyes ended up resting on the warrior. A mixture of affection and longing filled her chest and she had to force herself to stay put so as to not bury her face in the older woman's inviting neck. _Inappropriate_ she scolded herself as she quickly looked away and focused on Cullen and Josephine.

"The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments." Dorian remarked.

Cassandra turned to face him, "Closing the breach is all that matters."

"I know what happens if we fail, we can't let that happen." Miklo replied, "The mages are our willing allies, not prisoners and they are here willing to help." She directed that at Cullen only.

Cassandra grinned, "We will not fail."

"We should look into the things you saw in this 'dark future'." Leliana piped up, making eye contact with Miklo. "The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?" The redhead frowned slightly when the blonde quickly averted her eyes away from her own.

Dorian hummed, "Sounds like something like a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais fall, the Imperium rises, Chaos for everyone."

"One battle at a time. It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." Cullen suggested before he turned to face Miklo, "Join us. None of this means anything without your mark. After all."

Miklo raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Alright, just give me a few."

"Meet us there when you are ready." Josephine added and took her leave, heading to her own chambers while Cullen continued on to the War Room.

"I'll skip the war council, but I would like to see this breach up close, if you don't mind. Until then I will see you all around later." He patted Miklo's back and made his way out of the chantry.

Miklo glanced over at Cassandra and Leliana, as they both made their way to the chantry doors. An odd urge hit Miklo, "Uh Leliana?" She flushed when both Leliana and Cassandra paused and turned to face her.

The redhead shot the elf an inquisitive look, "Yes?" When the green eyed girl shot Cassandra a nervous glance, Leliana whispered something to the Warrior and the raven haired woman frowned a little before she continued walking.

Miklo waited for Cassandra to close the doors behind her and then moved closer to the Spymaster, "Leliana...can...please forgive me?" She pleaded.

Leliana frowned in confusion, "Forgive you?"

Miklo moved even closer and reached out to touch Leliana's face. For a split second, Leliana tensed and went to shove her away when she saw the mixture of anguish and relief in the elf's wide eyes. She allowed Miklo to touch her and a moment later Miklo pulled away. "I'm-I'm sorry, t-thank you." She turned to leave when Leliana put a hand on her arm.

"Lavellan...are you alright?" Leliana asked, somewhat bewildered with both the girl's actions and her own reactions to them. Nobody has touched her so softly and timidly in so many years. It was actually rather nice.

Miklo scratched the back of her head and smiled weakly, "No...I'm not." She shuddered as she recalled dark future Leliana's weathered features, the coldness and hatred in her eyes, and the fear mixed with relief when the terror demon raised its arm to strike. She shook her head and sighed, "Back there...in the future...you were there and you died helping me get back here, helping us."

Leliana nodded in understanding, "And I would do so again."

Miklo groaned unhappily, "I wish you wouldn't but I understand why you would." She turned to leave again.

"You should speak with Cassandra." Leliana replied. She smiled slightly when the younger girl paused and whirled around to face her, her eyes wide.

"What?" Miklo asked.

Leliana gave her a knowing look, "She died too in that future. That's why you were avoiding eye contact with her, seeing her alive brings you relief but pain also, as you witnessed her demise. Speak with her as you did me just now. It may ease that pain."

Miklo bit her lip, "I'm afraid."

Leliana nodded, "I know, but you are also brave." She nodded once more and then turned and made her way to Josephine's chambers.

Miklo sighed and made her way out of the chantry. Not seeing Cassandra in sight, Miklo figured that the warrior was in her usual haunt by the training grounds. She took a deep breath and started off in that direction; trying to think of what she could say to the older woman. "So back in Redcliff, you died and it broke my heart." She muttered and then promptly scolded herself _No stupid, too forward._ "Okay try again. So back in the future, your death terrified me more than the actual future." _That sounds even worse._ She grumbled in frustration and pushed open the gates to Haven, instantly catching sight of Cassandra by the training dummies. She stopped herself from running over to the woman, terrified she would embarrass herself by throwing herself at her. Instead she gazed around and spotted Iron Bull standing outside his tent alone by the stables.

She looked back at Cassandra and felt the familiar mixture of longing and nervousness hit her. _Ugh, I'm a mess_ she thought and decided to say hello to the Qunari first in the hopes that he would help calm her nerves. She walked over to the Chargers' tent, "Hi Bull."

The warrior glanced over at her, "Hey." His eye looked back up over to the training grounds, Miklo found herself following his gaze and her eyes fell on Cassandra once more. They stood there in silence for a moment before Iron Bull spoke again, "So that Tevinter guy sent you to the future?"

Miklo frowned slightly, "Yeah, yeah he did."

Iron Bull hummed, "You good?"

Miklo shook her head, "No not really."

Sensing her need to drop the matter, Iron Bull threw her another glance and muttered, "They've got good form." At Miklo's inquisitive look he answered, "Cullen's putting the ex-templars to good use."

Miklo switched her gaze over to the soldiers sparring against one another. "Yeah, he is doing pretty well with them." She admitted.

"Damn right, it takes time to build a group into a team, but he's got their loyalty. Now he just needs 'em to make a decent shield wall and they'll be good to go." Iron Bull replied. "Biggest problem with the Inquisition right now isn't on the front line, it's at the top. You've got no leader. No Inquisition."

Miklo nodded, "I know we need one, I'd be willing to try."

"You?" Iron Bull snorted, "Why you?" He fought back a grin as the girl's head quickly turned to face him, a scowl on her face.

"Thanks for the show of confidence Bull." Miklo groused, "No one seems to be stepping forward and besides that." She paused as she pulled off her glove, revealing the glowing mark in the center of her hand. "I've got the mark that can close rifts and potentially seal the Breach. The Inquisition needs an Inquisitor and I'm aleast willing to try." She answered as she pulled her glove back on.

Iron Bull was quiet for a moment before he grinned, "For a second there you sounded like a Qunari. My people don't pick leaders from the strongest, or the smartest, or even the most talented. We pick the ones willing to make the hard decisions…and live with the consequences." He lightly nudged her with his arm, "And that's why I call you boss. You know what needs to be done and you see it through. You had to choose between the mages and that templars and you made a choice. You took a risk bringing the mages here and took an even bigger risk deciding not to conscript them. You made some tough choices. That's what makes a good leader."

Miklo cracked a smile, already feeling slightly better than before, "Thanks Bull…but I'm not gonna kiss your nose."

Iron Bull shoved her away making her laugh, "Shut up! That's not what I was going for." He grinned and shook his head as the girl continued to laugh, "Yeah, yeah. Now get away from me and go see your Seeker, stop procrastinating."

Miklo stopped laughing and blushed, "She's not my seeker!"

Iron Bull snorted and shoved her again, "Not with that attitude she isn't. Go." He grinned; satisfied to see some of the sorrow had drained out of the girl's vivid green eyes.

"Okay okay I'm going." Miklo grumbled. She looked over at Cassandra and then back at Iron Bull, who merely pointed at Cassandra. Miklo rolled her eyes and shuffled over to the training grounds. As she got closer she could hear the warrior was in a heated argument with one of the rebel mages.

"And what are we supposed to do exactly?" The mage complained.

Cassandra was frowning, "What you always do, complain."

Miklo frowned as the mage moved closer to the Seeker, "We've already spoken with Commander Cullen. No one listens, we want better quarters. We want the templars kept at a distance and some respect for-." Miklo stopped by the training dummies and stayed silent as she watched the mage closely.

"This is not the circle. You mages are our allies, not our wards. Act like it." Cassandra replied, shooting Miklo a nod of acknowledgement as she caught sight of her.

The mage huffed, "How are we supposed to-"

"Deal. With. It." Cassandra replied, thoroughly finished with this conversation. Miklo couldn't help but smirk at the warriors haughty tone, finding it unsurprisingly just as endearing as the rest of her.

The mage rolled his eyes at the dismissal and turned to leave, glowering at Miklo as he passed by. Miklo raised an eyebrow as her eyes met Cassandra's.

"It never ends, evidently." Cassandra offered.

Miklo nodded in agreement, "Yeah no kidding."

Cassandra shot her a wry grin as she moved closer to the elf, "I just don't know who told them I'm the one to yell at."

"That bad eh?" Miklo asked, tilting her head in concern.

Cassandra sighed, "The mages are here as equals. They need to get used to what that means. It is your doing after all. You created this alliance."

Miklo pouted, "I had to do something. I didn't know they would be big babies about it."

Cassandra's face fell as she registered how her words sounded, "Oh I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I? I don't disapprove, in fact you did well. You made a decision when it needed to be made and here we are. I wish I can say it was my doing."

Miklo couldn't help but tease, "Now who's flattering who."

A look of indignation appeared on Cassandra's face, "I'm not! This always happens, nobody ever takes my meaning…"

Miklo giggled, "You should see your face." _What a lovely face it is!_

Cassandra scowled, "I'm thinking less flattering things now." She rolled her eyes as Miklo continued to giggle, ignoring the urge to smile at the light hearted sound. Instead she sighed, "Let's hope the breach has your sense of humor." She turned to walk away and Miklo quickly halted her giggling to stop her.

"No wait, I'm sorry. It's…it's been a rough few days. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Miklo said earnestly. _Yes you did_ Miklo inwardly rolled her eyes at herself.

Cassandra turned back to see the elf's face turn serious. Feeling concern and curiosity bubble up in her chest she asked, "What did you see? Back at Redcliff, Dorian told us about The Elder One murdering Empress Celene and the breach splitting open further but something happened there. Something that hurt you." She watched as a change came over the girl; the light and humor that previously danced in her eyes moments ago was replaced by fear and sorrow.

Miklo sighed and gestured for Cassandra to walk with her towards the frozen over lake. As they reached the docks, she found that she couldn't bring herself to meet Cassandra's eyes. Eyes locked onto the lake, she answered, "You were there. You, Bull, Leliana…you were hurt. Red lyrium, you and Bull and Leliana was…sick. I think she had the Darkspawn taint." Miklo shook her head, "You all died, helping Dorian and I get back here. It was…terrible."

Cassandra's brow furrowed in concern, "But you're here, that future doesn't exist anymore. You changed it."

"I nearly didn't." Miklo confessed, "If Dorian hadn't of been there. I wouldn't have come back." She felt her breath stuttering her lungs as she realized that was completely true. She wouldn't have came back. _A future without her…is as cold and bleak as this lake._

Cassandra moved closer and put her hand on Miklo's arm, "But you did."

Miklo rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, "But I did." She paused for a moment before she gathered her courage and admitted, "Losing you…was the worst pain I've ever felt. Possibly more so than when my brother and sister died; because at least with them I didn't see them die, but I did see you. You and Bull and Leliana and it hurt so much more than I ever thought it would."

Cassandra's eyes softened and she glanced around for a moment before she pulled Miklo into an embrace. "It's going to be alright. I promise." She felt Miklo stiffen for a moment before she melted in Cassandra's arms. The warrior felt conflicted, not used to offering comfort she simply held the girl in her arms and slowly allowed herself to relax against the little rogue. Taking in the scent of rosewater and pine trees, Cassandra fought the very odd urge to bury her face in Miklo's neck and instead pulled away quickly, eyes wide. _Where on Thedas did that come from?!_ She cleared her throat awkwardly as Miklo stared back at her, a look of awe on her face, "Now the others are expecting us in the War room. Let's get this conversation on with shall we?"

Miklo shook her head to snap out of her shock, resisting the urge to jump back into the amber eyed woman's arms, "Okay sure, let's get this over with."

Cassandra grinned a little shyly as they began to make their way back to the Chantry. A hint of awkwardness remained in the air as neither woman could think of anything to say to the other. Finally Cassandra spoke up first, "So I noticed you have new daggers." Cassandra mused and inwardly slapped herself _Really? Daggers?_

Miklo looked up suddenly excited, "Oh yeah, well no. Kinda, I mean-" She huffed and decided to show the warrior. She leaned down and pulled the daggers out of their sheaths, revealing the beautiful, altered daggers. The blade themselves were black with a slight tint of red, while the handles were pure white with silver dyed leather wrapped in small ribbons around them. "They are my old ones but they are new too. See this is what Master Harrit did…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ha little cliffy, not really I just wanted to end this chappie on a relatively positive note is all.
> 
> A/N 2 Also it’s probably obvious by now that I have my favorite characters (Cassandra, Iron Bull, Sera, Leliana, Dorian, & sometimes Varric). Not to say that I don’t like the other characters but these ones are who I feel Miklo can look up to. So Imma be a wee bit selfish and have my favorite people be Miklo’s favorite people ^_^.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am sooo sorry for the delay, just started a second job. Adjusting has been a wee bit rough.

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Miklo and Cassandra entered the war room to see Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine were already waiting there. Cullen spoke first, "Leliana has spoken with Grand enchanter Fiona. The best of the mages are ready, Herald. Be certain you are prepared for the assault on the breach. We cannot know how you will be affected."

Miklo nodded, "I understand. Have everyone prepare themselves tonight, we will head for the Breach tomorrow."

Leliana and Josephine exchanged an unsure look, while Cullen frowned slightly. "Tomorrow? You're sure?"

"Yes, we are as ready as we are going to be but I want everyone to take tonight to rest, spend time with their loved ones, and tomorrow we will head for the Breach." Miklo replied firmly. She couldn't help but flush as she caught the soft looks of adoration Cassandra and Josephine were sending her. Even Leliana's lips were turned up in a slight smile of approval.

Cullen's expression softened, "Ah of course, I will inform the forces that we will head out tomorrow. At your will."

Miklo grinned, "Great, so now if you please...go relax, plan if you need to but allow yourself sometime for yourselves. Tomorrow is important but so is today."

Cullen looked ready to protest when Josephine cut him off, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Cullen nodded reluctantly, "Alright."

Miklo smiled, "Great, I wish you all a good night and I will see you in the morning." She bowed her head and left the war room. She leaned back against the door as all of her earlier bravado quickly vanished and was replaced with a deep sense of fear. So much was riding on this to work, Miklo feared the possible outcome of their failure. My failure images of the 'dark future' still swam through her mind. _I cannot fail…I will not fail…_ Miklo felt determination replace fear. "Saron ar'an ane soun. We will not fail."

She moved to leave when a door off to the left opened and a dark haired elven woman stepped out. Her mossy green eyes met Miklo's forest green, "Oh! You're the Herald. The one they're calling the Herald anyway." The woman looked to be a few years older than Miklo. "My name's Minaeve, I am a demon researcher from Seeker Pentaghast. It's quite nice to finally meet you my Lady." She bowed politely.

Miklo smiled despite the oddness she felt at having someone bow to her. She gestured to herself, "Please, call me Miklo and did you say you research demons?"

Minaeve nodded, "Yes and other creatures. Seeker Pentaghast and I use what I find to help the soldiers fight them."

"Really?! I've found a few things that may interest you then. I have them back at my hovel at the moment but whenever we both have time, I can bring them to you." Miklo offered.

Minaeve grinned widely, "Yes that would be a great help. You can leave them on the table in Lady Montilyet's chambers and my friend there will examine it."

Miklo titled her head curiously, "Are you a mage?"

Minaeve shook her, "No just an apprentice. I was never very good at magic, had just enough talent to be a danger to other people."

"So you don't do magic but you can still use your knowledge of it to help the Inquisition." Miklo nodded her head approvingly.

Minaeve smiled, "Yes, I like the outdoors, the idea of the outdoors anyway. When some monster is coming at you, glowing eyes and burning claws, it's terrifying. But once you know how it works you can deal with it. It's just another part of the world. So much of the world is only frightening because we don't understand it."

Miklo grinned, "You sound like my sister." At Minaeve's curious look Miklo explained, "My sister was a mage, a fairly adept one at that and she enjoyed studying foreign creatures. The Blight actually sparked her interest. While my brother was interested in fighting to them, my sister wanted to study them and learn what she could from them."

"Ah it's quite an interesting field to study, I assure you." Minaeve replied happily.

The door to the War room opened to reveal Josephine. "Ah Lady Lavellan, I was hoping you hadn't gotten too far." The Antivian said with a pleased expression on her face. "May I speak with you?"

"Oh uh okay, can I catch up with you later Lady Minaeve?" Miklo asked the other elf sincerely.

Minaeve smiled, "Of course but please just call me Minaeve."

Miklo grinned back and followed Josephine into her study. Miklo watched as the ambassador sat at her desk and pulled out an empty scroll, before attaching it to her clip board. "I'm not in any trouble am I?" Miklo asked after a few moments.

Josephine looked up, her expression warm, "No not from me in any case. I simply would like to know if anyone here has treated you unkindly, Herald." At Miklo's confused look she elaborated, "For being an elf."

Miklo's eyes widened and then narrowed as she tried to think of anyone that insulted her at all. "If they have, I haven't heard it." She shrugged.

Josephine sighed, "Good, let me know if that changes. If we want to convince the world that Andraste's Herald is an elf, the Inquisition must give its utmost support. Stories of world Dalish elves have grown even more outrageous."

"Really, how so?" Miklo asked, tilting her head curiously.

Josephine shook her head minutely, "I would prefer not to repeat them." When Miklo merely raised an eyebrow at that, she hesitantly answered, "Stealing children, selling peasants to slavers, burning our villages, using infants for blood magic. Those are the stories about your fellow Dalish, I won't repeat what they said about you."

Miklo hummed, "I've heard all of those before…except the whole using infants for blood magic, that one's new. The ones telling those tales are the first to take a knife to someone with pointed ears. I have watched my clan defend themselves against them more times than I can count. It wasn't until I was old enough to receive my Vallaslin that the attacks seemed to have stopped."

Josephine frowned, "Really? I had no idea. I will do what I can to end this slander Herald." She nodded reassuringly.

Miklo smiled warmly, "No, it's okay. I will prove myself someday and then maybe if I can help stop this madness, people won't see us all in such a bad light."

Josephine smiled, "That is noble of you. I'm sure your influence will help your people greatly."

Miklo nodded, "That's what I'm hoping. The Hero of Ferelden was a city elf and she managed to unite nearly all of the races to help stop the blight…"

"And you are a Dalish elf. If others take into consideration of what she had done and what you are doing, then maybe other people won't judge elves so unfairly." Josephine finished with a pleased smile.

Miklo beamed, "Exactly!" She began to pace excitedly, "Think about it, the Grey Warden was an elf and she had human companions, a fellow elf, a dwarf, and even a Golem aiding her. A Golem Josephine and a war hound!" The elf practically squealed excitedly making Josephine smile in amusement. "Together they rounded up all the treaties they needed and they defeated the Arch demon. She believed in them and it paid off."

Josephine tilted her head as she watched the girl pace, "You are fond of the Grey Warden, the Hero of Ferelden."

Miklo nodded, "Of course. I was just a little girl when the Blight took place, I remember the monsters, the sick pallor of the humans with the darkspawn taint, and I remember the stories of her. Not only was she an elf but she risked everything she had to help stop the blight, she didn't have to but she did anyway." She finally stopped her pacing and turned to face Josephine, her expression earnest. "I am not her and I can never hope to be her, but I will be damned if I let this turn into another blight, I won't let her sacrifices be in vain."

"I have all faith in you, you may not be her but you are just as brave and noble." Josephine replied.

Miklo grinned shyly, "Thank you…I'm sorry, we never really got to talk much outside our war counsel stuff have we?"

Josephine nodded her expression still kind, "I understand, everything is new here and you weren't really brought here under the best circumstances." An odd look came over Miklo's face causing her to shift somewhat awkwardly, "Something on your mind?" Josephine asked.

Miklo rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm kind of scared to ask but…my brother and sister died at the conclave…can you tell me if their bodies were found?" It was a question that Miklo thought to herself late at night while lying in her bed, a question she had been scared to ask until now.

Josephine's expression went to curious to apologetic in seconds, "Ah yes, I wondered when you would ask. We were not sure what your relation to them was, so like the others who lost their lives; their bodies were returned to their families. In this case we sent them back to your clan." Josephine bit her lip, feeling guilty when Miklo's eyes turned downcast and quickly continued, "I am sorry we didn't think to consult with you first, we didn't know how close you were and we thought it was for the best."

Miklo sighed, feeling her heart become heavy with grief. "I understand…at least…at least they are being taken care of." She looked down at her hands, scowling when her eyes fell on the spot where her cursed mark glowed faintly through her glove. _This is your fault_ she thought not for the first time.

"I am sorry." Miklo looked back up to see Josephine still looking really apologetic.

Miklo gave her a weak smile, "It's okay, one day I'll go back and say goodbye. Thank you Josephine" She bowed her head in farewell and turned to leave.

Josephine watched her leave and felt even worse, "I feel like I kicked a puppy." She spoke as she felt a familiar presence appear beside her.

"She will be alright." Josephine looked up to see Leliana standing beside her. "She knows her family is being kept safe, we just need to make sure she lives long enough return to them." Josephine nodded in agreement and sighed as she went back to her numerous scrolls needing attention.

Leliana watched the elf leave the chantry, her words about the Hero of Ferelden echoing through her mind and casting her back to a time to where danger still existed but the world was a bearable place because of her. _Eritrea…_

As the Chantry doors closed behind her, Miklo leaned back against them and sighed deeply. She looked up at the green tinted sky, her eyes landing on the large breach in the distance. "There is so much that needs to be done." She murmured. She looked away from the sky and caught sight of Solas standing nearby, his own eyes looking skyward. _Time to make nice I suppose_ she pushed herself off of the door and made her way over to the other elf.

As Miklo approached Solas looked up, his face as stoic as ever, "Have you come to dismiss me?"

Miklo sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Look, Solas, I'm sorry I was harsh with you before, but I need all the help I can get and we won't get nowhere if you treat our allies like little idiots just because they aren't what you hoped they would be. I need their help and I need yours. Especially now, don't give up on me just because you don't agree with my choice of company. We need to work together, I can't do this without your help."

Solas' expression softened, "You are right. I apologize for doubting your judgment. What do you need of me?"

Miklo sighed in relief, "Come be by my side tomorrow, you know way more about the Breach than anyone else."

"Of course, I would be honored." Solas nodded.

Miklo smiled, "Thank you, we leave early so rest for the day." She suggested. At the mage's nod of agreement, she bid him a good day and headed for her hovel, ready to follow her own suggestion.

Several Candlemarks later, Miklo looked up at the large breach and inhaled deeply as her mark began to pulse brightly beneath her glove. Feeling a familiar presence from beside her, she turned to see Cassandra looking back with an expectant look. Miklo merely nodded and Cassandra turned to face the Inquisition forces lined along the walls. "Mages!" The warrior called out gaining their attention.

Solas stepped up beside her, "Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!"

Cassandra shot Miklo a look of concern and encouragement as the female elf nodded in response. Moving towards the breach, Miklo's hand began to crackle and spark the closer she moved towards it. Taking a deep breath, she flung out her hand and connected her energy with the massive one before her. White hot pain raced through her hand and up her arm, her body trembled in agony but she never broke contact with the rift. Instead she focused harder, putting her entire being behind her hold. Finally after several long moments the rift popped and exploded sending everyone flying back.

Cassandra groaned and pushed herself off of the ground, gazing about she grew concerned when she couldn't find Miklo. She moved forward to where the rift had been moments ago before lightly pushing her way passed a few mages. Finally spotting the girl, she paused for a moment and sighed in relief as she watched the girl pant heavily on her hands and knees. Cassandra moved to Miklo's side and lightly ran her hand over the elf's head, "You did it."

Miklo shakily got to her feet and looked up at the now clear sky as cheers rose from behind her. She sighed in relief as the blistering pain in her hand receded. Turning around, she locked eyes with Cassandra. The warrior was beaming in pride and Miklo found herself returning it. "We did it." She tore her gaze from Cassandra and looked over at the mages, staring at her in awe. Instead of flushing at the adoring gazes, she merely laughed out loud in relief, "We did it!" She yelled happily, throwing her arms up into the air. Her giddiness was infectious as everyone began to cheer louder, relieved laughter and shouts of triumph filled the air.

Cassandra chuckled, "Let's go home and celebrate."

A few candlemarks later, Haven was alight with joy and relief. Villagers laughing and dancing about, Soldiers and mages bonding over their shared success.

Miklo was sitting on a short stone wall, eyes closed in contentment as she listened to the activities around her with a warm mug of snowberry cider in her hand. Hearing footsteps heading her direction, she opened her eyes to see Cassandra approaching.

"Solas confirms the Heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread."

Miklo shrugged and took a sip from her mug, "I'm not the only one who fought today, luck just put me in the center."

Cassandra nodded, "A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right. This was a victory of Alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

Miklo looked down at her hand, seeing the faint glow beneath her glove, "What do I do now? I've done what I was meant to."

Cassandra hummed as she looked back at her, "I suppose whatever you'd like. You are no prisoner, you can leave if that's what you wish." Cassandra felt an odd pang in the center of her chest at the thought of Miklo leaving.

"What if I want to stay?" Miklo asked, glancing up at the warrior shyly.

Cassandra smiled in relief, "Then stay." Her smile widened when Miklo beamed back at her in response. She opened her mouth to speak again when warning bells began to ring and people began to panic. Cassandra and Miklo exchanged a worried glance and then raced over to where Cullen was directing people to and fro by the front gates.

"Forces approaching! To Arms!" Cullen shouted at the soldiers.

As the reached him, Cassandra asked, "Cullen?"

Cullen turned to face them, his features tense, "One watchtower reporting. It's a massive force. The Bulk over the mountains." He pointed out towards the mountains.

Leliana and Josephine appeared beside the ex-templar, "Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

Cullen shook his head, "None."

Josephine's eyes widened in shock, "None?"

Iron Bull and Solas ran up, "Boss what's the deal?" The Qunari asked as he pulled his axe off of his back.

Miklo opened her mouth to answer when a loud banging came from the other side of the gates. "I can't come in unless you open." Exchanging a weary glance with the others, Miklo moved forward and pushed open the gate to reveal a pale figure killing what Miklo hoped was an adversary. The figure wore a wide brimmed hat on his head that briefly shielded his features. He looked up and his grey eyes focused on Miklo's green. "I'm Cole, I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know." He moved closer, putting himself in Miklo's personal space.

Miklo backed away slightly, "What is this? What's going on?"

Cole moved closer still, "The templars come to kill you."

"Templars?" Cullen raged, "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

Cole nodded, his eyes still locked on Miklo's, "The red templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you, you took his mages. There. "He pointed towards the mountains behind him. A hand gently but firmly grabbed Miklo's wrist and tugged her backwards, while Iron Bull moved to stand beside her. Miklo looked back to see Cassandra let go of her wrist and move to stand on her other side, her posture tense as she glared at the pale young man.

"I know that man." Cullen started his eyes locked on a dark figure standing on the mountain beside a twisted looking demon beside him, "But this Elder one…"

"He's very angry you took his mages." Cole replied, his voice haunting.

Miklo turned to look at Cullen, "Cullen give me a plan. Anything!"

Cullen shook his head, "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" He began to pace in front of the approaching mages. "Mages! You-you have sanction to engage them! That is Samson; he will not make it easy! Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" The mages began to cheer and yell in solidarity.

Cullen turned to face Miklo, "Lavellan! There are trebuchets out there, if you can get to them they may help."

Miklo nodded, "I will." She turned to face Cassandra, Bull, and Solas, who were looking at her in guidance. "Let's go!" They set off to the nearest trebuchet, located outside of the gates. As they neared it, they noticed Inquisition soldiers fighting some of the invading Templars. Pulling her daggers out, Miklo leapt into the fray and quickly managed to down two of the templars as Bull crashed into two more beside her. Cassandra and Solas were more reserved in their tactics, Cassandra waiting patiently for her opponents to attack before countering their attacks with her own, while Solas mind blasted single opponents and then unleashed fireballs on the groups.

Together they cleared a path to the trebuchet and stood on guard in front of it. "Thanks My Lady!" The soldier manning the trebuchet hollered before he fired it. They all watched as the flaming boulder hit the mountain and caused a small avalanche. Snow rushed down the mountain side and enveloped a small portion of their attackers. "Something is wrong, the other trebuchet isn't firing." The soldier yelled.

"Got it! Let's see what's going on!" Miklo called back and quickly made her way towards the other trebuchet. Nearing the trebuchet, Miklo noticed several Inquisitions soldiers lay scattered around it. "Damn!" Six templars turned as one and quickly charged towards the young elf. Before they could make contact, a wall of ice appeared before them, forcing them to stop their charge to avoid being impaled by the ice shards. They began to furiously attack the ice wall.

"Miklo! Get to the trebuchet! We will keep them off of you!" Cassandra called just as the templars broke through the wall.

Miklo nodded and dodged her way through the raging templars towards to the Trebuchet. Reaching it, she grabbed the wheel and began to turn it, it slowly started to turn and pull back. When it finally set in place, Miklo quickly released the wheel and the trebuchet fired into the mountains causing another avalanche to decimate a larger group of the invaders.

The Inquisition soldiers began to cheer in victory. Miklo let out a sigh of relief when a large black figure flew overhead and a ball of flames smashed into the trebuchet, instantly destroying it and sending several of the soldiers including Miklo flying back away from it.

"Miklo!" Cassandra called as she raced to the girl's side. Pulling the slightly dazed Miklo to her feet she held onto her shoulders and ducked her head to catch the elf's eyes. "We can't face it here! We have to…do something!"

Miklo shook her head to clear it and then looked over at the others before she answered, "Everyone back to the gates!" Making eye contact with Cassandra, she nodded and Cassandra let go as they started making their way back to the gates.

They just passed the smithy when a voice called out, "Blasted boulder! Herald! Help me with this door!" Miklo paused and turned to see Harrit was standing at the entrance of his hovel, a large crate was in front of his door and the man seemed insistent on getting to whatever was inside.

"How...?" Miklo muttered and then turned to Iron Bull. "Bull?"

Bull grinned, "Got it!" He ran over to the crate and with one great swing of his axe, he cleaved through the crate.

"Good one! Just grabbing the essentials!" Harrit cheered.

Miklo sighed in exasperation, "Fine but get to the gates quickly!" With a brief glance at her companions they continued on their way towards the gates.

"Move it, move it! We need everyone back to the chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that beast! At this point…just make them work for it." Cullen barked as they ran through the gates and he quickly closed it after them.

Miklo could hear various screams for help, buildings were set on fire. She nodded, "Fine, everyone get to the chantry. I'm going to stay and help whoever I can get there."

Cullen frowned and stepped towards her, "Lavellan…"

"Go Cullen!" Miklo replied as she began moving away from him. Cullen scowled and opened his mouth to protest him when Cassandra cut him off.

"Go Cullen, I will stay and help her." The female warrior placed her hand on Cullen's arm and lightly shoved him towards the chantry. He hesitated a moment longer before he shook his head and made his way to the Chantry. At Miklo's inquisitive glance, Cassandra answered firmly, "I am not leaving you to fight alone."

"Neither are we." Iron Bull replied, while Solas merely nodded in agreement.

Miklo sighed and nodded, "Okay keep an ear out!" She caught sight of more templars climbing over the gates, "We may need to split up."

Cassandra started to protest, "Mik-"

"We can cover more ground if we split up, Solas and I will search around the Tavern and Potion shop, you and Bull check those houses, we will meet up in the courtyard!" Miklo made eye contact with Solas and the two elves darted off towards the tavern.

Cassandra sighed, "I don't-"

Iron Bull cut her off, patted her arm. "Come on, let's get this done. The sooner we help the sooner we get back to her." Cassandra nodded reluctant agreement.

As Miklo and Solas reached the tavern, more templars climbed over Haven's walls and a woman's scream of fear came from inside the tavern. Miklo looked from the templars to the tavern when Solas lightly pushed her towards the inn. "Go help her, I'll cover!"

Miklo nodded and ran inside the tavern. Looking around, she spotted Flissa on the ground with a wooden beam on her leg. Miklo ran over and shoved the beam off of her before helping the older woman to her feet. Hearing an ominous creaking sound coming from above them Miklo looked up and quickly pulled Flissa out of the tavern just as the roof caved in.

Flissa coughed slightly as she clung to the younger girl. "M-Miklo?"

"Shh it's okay, can you run?" Miklo asked as she lightly patted Flissa on her back.

"I- I don't think so." Flissa gasped out.

Miklo turned her head to see a soldier standing idle as he watched a fellow comrade get run through by a savage Templar, "Hey!" Miklo called out gaining his attention. "I'm sorry but I need you to help her get to the Chantry, now please!" The soldier simply stared at her for a moment then looked back at his fallen friend before his gaze turned to the Innkeeper, his expression torn. He hesitated a moment before he came closer and obeyed the Herald's gentle command.

"T-thank you Miklo." Flissa spoke as the soldier began to lead her away.

Miklo simply smiled, "Go." She moved around to the side of the tavern just as Solas joined her. The mage opened his mouth to speak when another cry for help caught their attention. They whirled around to see Adan and Minaeve lying pinned down near Adan's shop.

Miklo and Solas started towards them and just as they hit the stairs, a large fire ball hit Adan's shop causing it to explode. Miraculously enough, the explosion didn't seem to cause any additional harm to either of them, however Adan began to panic. "The flames! They're approaching the pots! Those are flammable!"

Miklo's eyes widened, thinking quickly she yelled, "Solas freeze those pots!"

Solas waved his staff and a thick layer of ice began to cover the pots.

Miklo ran to Minaeve's side and pushed the debris off of her as Solas helped Adan up onto his feet and down the stairs while Miklo helped Minaeve. "Herald." Minaeve muttered.

"Shh come on." Miklo whispered back as they headed towards the courtyard.

Cassandra and Iron Bull were already there waiting impatiently. Chancellor Roderick was ushering Quartermaster Threnn and the shopkeeper Seggrit into the chantry. "Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!"

Cassandra spotted them first, a look of relief coming over her face, "Thank the maker!" She helped Miklo get Minaeve into the Chantry while Solas and Iron Bull followed with Adan. Once inside the chantry, Miklo allowed Cassandra to lead Minaeve away from the doors and moved towards Roderick when the older man staggered.

Cole quickly caught him and helped him sit down against the wall, "He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die."

Miklo raised an eyebrow at that. The Chancellor couldn't help but do the same, "What a charming boy."

Cullen ran up to Miklo, "Herald, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon. I was in the Fade but it looked like that." Cole muttered.

Cullen: scowled, "I don't care what it looks like. It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!"

Cole shook his head, "The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald."

Miklo frowned, "Why? Why all this just to get me?"

"I don't know. He's too loud, it hurts to hear him. He wants to kill you. No one else matters but he'll crush them anyway. I don't like him." Cole rambled.

"You don't like…?" Cullen asked dubiously but then shook his head, "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

Miklo sighed, "We're overrun, to hit the enemy we'd bury Haven."

"We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice." Cullen replied.

Roderick turned his head to look into Cole's eyes and it was Cole who replied, "Yes that. Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

Roderick looks up at Miklo, "There is a path, you wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape, she must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could…tell you."

Miklo thought over his words for a moment _If I stay behind…_ She turned to Cullen, "Cullen can you get them out?"

Cullen nodded hesitantly, "Possibly, if he shows us the path but what of your escape?" Miklo turned away from him causing him to frown, "Perhaps you will surprise him, find a way…" He moved towards the lingering Inquisition soldiers, "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry, move!"

Cole helped Roderick up and the older man made eye contact with Miklo, "Herald…if you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this. I pray for you."

Miklo gave him a brief smile and a tiny nod as a few soldiers ran passed her to the chantry doors.

"They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder one's attention until we're above the tree line. If we are to have a chance- if you are to have a chance…let that thing hear you." Cullen reminded her as he turned to follow the others.

Miklo started towards the Chantry doors when Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Solas moved to block her path to the Chantry doors. She tilted her head curiously at their silence, "Okay so you guys be careful and I'll see you soon. Hopefully."

Cassandra frowned, "What do you mean? You are not going out there alone."

"You heard what they said." Miklo answered frowning in confusion.

"I don't care what they said. We are not leaving you to face this alone. End of discussion." Cassandra replied firmly. She turned and started making her way towards the Chantry doors, Solas following closely behind after shooting a firm look of his own at the younger elf.

Miklo sighed and looked up at Bull standing beside her. She grabbed his hand and whispered, "When I say…get her out of here." The Qunari glanced down at her as they began to follow the other two out of the Chantry. At his questioning look Miklo nodded towards Cassandra, "When I tell you to go, I need you to go and make sure she goes with you."

Iron Bull's eye widened and his hand reflexive closed around hers, "Boss I don't-"

Miklo shook her head, "Bull…I mean it, I need you to get her and Solas and yourself out of here. Please."

Iron Bull looked into her eyes for a moment and sighed, "Alright, as you wish."

Miklo lightly squeezed his hand with hers before letting go to catch up with Cassandra and Solas. "Uh oh." She caught sight of a few red templars just as they neared the last trebuchet. A well placed fireball from Solas caused the templars to scatter.

"I suggest we aim the machine as quickly as possible." Solas remarked.

Iron Bull grunted in agreement, "Right, focus on the trebuchet Boss, we got this." He charged forward and slammed his body into the nearest templar as Miklo darted towards the trebuchet.

Grabbing onto the wheel, Miklo began to turn it and slowly the trebuchet started to turn with it when an arrow grazed her arm causing her to yelp and let go of it. "Ow! Bull! You said you got this!"

"Sorry Boss, missed that one!" Iron Bull called back. Solas threw a fireball back at the archer hitting him in the face while Cassandra moved to stand close to Miklo, providing her with cover as the girl resumed aiming the trebuchet. She glanced up to see the trebuchet was nearly in the right position when a roar caught her attention. She paused and turned to see a large red beast that had what appeared to be red lyrium protruding from its body. "What the hell is that?!" She cried out. As the beast's eyes landed on her, Miklo quickly backed away from the trebuchet and pulled out her daggers, readying herself when Cassandra moved to stand in front of her. The beast lowered itself and quickly charged towards them. Inwardly panicking, Miklo grabbed the back of Cassandra's collar and yanked her out of the beast's path. The warrior hit the floor and Miklo jumped up just in time for the beast to charge passed them.

Miklo's feet barely hit the ground when the demon turned and made to charge her once more. A great force slammed into it's back and caused it to stumble forward. A loud whinnying came from behind him and the demon turned to face its attacker, revealing Kaliiou standing behind it. Angrily snorting and pawing at the ground, the chestnut reared onto his hind legs and kicked out with his front, hitting the demon once more and forcing it to move back to avoid more attacks. The demon howled in rage and raised it's claw to strike the horse when a great surge of protectiveness swept over Miklo, forcing her to dash towards the demon and jump onto it's back. Using her daggers as anchors, she wedged the blades deep into the beast's shoulders. "Don't touch my horse!" She yelled as the beast started trying to buck her off.

Miklo felt a brief wave of heat wash over her as a fireball hit the demon in it's face. Cassandra ran forward and slid her sword along the back of the monster's knees, careful not to hit the elf hanging from its shoulders while Iron Bull ran forward and cleaved the demon from groin to shoulder. A low gurgling growl erupted from the demon's throat as it fell to its knees and then collapsed into the ground. Cassandra held her hand out to help Miklo stand back up. "Thanks." She accepted the hand and then made her way towards her brave mount. "And thank you sweet boy." She lightly ran her hand along his nose before making her way back to the trebuchet. She grabbed onto the wheel and began to turn it once more when a loud roar caught her attention once more. She looked up and spotted a dragon flying towards them.

"Run! Now, get out of here! Now!" They all scattered and just as she started to run, a large fireball hit the ground behind her and sent her flying. She hit the ground with a hard thud and groaned at the burst of pain radiating from her skull. Ears ringing, she vaguely heard a cry of her name and lifted her head up to meet concerned amber eyes behind a wall of flame. The ground shook as the dragon landed behind Miklo, his hot putrid breath washed over the elf and she quickly shifted onto her feet. As she backed away from the beast, she caught sight of Iron Bull and Solas moving to join Cassandra's side. Kaliiou was whinnying and pacing along the wall of flames. She glanced back at the dragon to see a dark figure appear beside it. She gasped in horror as the figure came into view; he looked like some kind of darkspawn, but nothing she had ever seen before. It's face seemed relatively human but his body was twisted somewhat like a shade. It was tall and lanky.

"Miklo!" Miklo turned to see Cassandra moving towards her when Iron Bull grabbed her arm, holding her back.

The Qunari met Miklo's gaze and Miklo merely nodded towards Cassandra. Iron Bull frowned but the elf's message was clear get her out of here. Iron Bull nudged Solas' arm and pulled Cassandra back away from the flames. The female warrior struggled against Bull's hold, but the other warrior held strong.

"Enough! Pretender!" A loud gravelly voice called out, gaining Miklo's attention. She focused on the darkspawn slowly advancing in her direction. "You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

Miklo frowned, "No more?! Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are my enemy. Because you stand in the way of destined power. Because I can. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the elder one! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel." The demon said with arrogance.

Miklo scoffed and shook her head, "No, I won't do it."

The darkspawn called Corypheus rumbled calmly, "You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not. I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now." He raised a red glowing orb in his hand and his other hand began to spark and glow an eerie red. He thrust his hand out and Miklo's own mark began to spark and glow in response. "It is your fault, 'Herald.' You interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying, you stole its purpose." His mark glowed brighter and caused Miklo's to burn hotter. "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'Touched' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heavens." He clenched his fist and Miklo's mark began to spark red and green, sending her down onto her knees in agony. "And you used the anchor to undo my work! The gall!"

Miklo panted heavily as pain surged through her arm, "What is this thing meant to do then!"

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." Corypheus walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, his fingers easily wrapping around the appendage and lifted her off of the ground. "I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in person. I found only Chaos and corruption. Dead whispers." He pulled her close, moving his face closer to hers. "For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed. For I have seen the Throne of the Gods and it was empty." He flung her away from him and her body slammed into the trebuchet. "The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." Miklo rolled onto her hands and knees shakily and caught sight of a sword lying nearby. She grabbed it and staggered back onto her feet, glaring at the demon in defiance. Corypheus growled, "So be it, I will begin again. Find another way to give this world the nation-and god-it requires and you, I will not suffer even an unknown rival. You must die."

From behind him, a flaming arrow shoots up into the sky causing Miklo to grin slightly. "Yeah maybe so but it won't be by you! Your arrogance blinds you! The Inquisition will not bow to some wannabe god and neither will I!" Miklo kicked the wheel to the trebuchet and it fired, hitting the mountains behind Corypheus and his dragon and causing another avalanche. Not sparing the demons another glance, Miklo turned to run and jumped off of a ledge when a wave of freezing snow swept over her propelling her forward into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew sorry if this was a mess, its kinda hard for me to describe some of the events that happen in this game, so im sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. Also sorry if the elven phrases I come up with sound dumb…had to use a translator.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Miklo let out a gasp of pain as she regained consciousness. There was a heaviness in her chest, her lungs felt like they were on fire and her whole body throbbed painfully. Panting for breath and groaning at the pain the action brought, she opened her eyes and gazed around to see that she had fallen into a dark cavern of some sort.

Worried that she may have broken a rib again, she reached down to pull her tunic up and placed her hand on her abdomen. Feeling around, she winced at the tenderness but was relieved to feel that her ribs were still in place; though her torso was already turning a sickening purple black. Pushing her tunic back down she carefully rolled over and painstakingly got to her feet; groaning at the deep pain radiating through her body. She looked down to see her mark was still pulsing and glowing brightly.

Deciding to find her way out of the cavern, she slowly made her way up a small set of stairs in front of her. To her disappointment five shades appeared just as she reached the top of the stairs and behind them was a rift…Miklo's mark sparked and she reached for her daggers when her hand brushed against her thighs…where her daggers should have been. She glanced down and growled irritably, "You have got to be kidding me?!"

Hearing the hissing growls of the shades before her, she weakly raised her hand in an attempt to close the rift,, hoping beyond hope the demons would disappear when the rift did. An odd glowing ring shimmered into view and surrounded the area. Bright green tendrils came out of the rift and enveloped each shade. They shrieked as their bodies began to disintegrate and then the rift exploded. Miklo looked down at her hand in awe, panting heavily. "Well…that's new…" She made her way across the room and up another set of stairs. A blast of cold air hit her the moment she reached the top and she held her arms over her face protectively. Peering out from behind them, she looked out into a snowy wasteland.

"To go or not to go, that is the question." She muttered as she lowered her arms to wrap them around her waist. "Okay, pros and cons…Pro I may be able to find the others if I leave this cavern…Con, I may freeze to death doing so…" She sighed, already feeling the cold sting of the nippy air touching her skin. "It's so cold…but I can't stay here forever." She let out a groan and pulled the hood of her tunic over her head as she slowly began to leave the shelter of the cavern, instantly regretting it as snow whipped about her form. She fought the urge to turn back and hide inside the slightly warmer cavern; instead she continued to move forward.

She tried to ignore the biting chill and instead focused on the burn building up in her legs from the effort of walking on top of the thick snow. She was grateful to master Harrit's clever foresight to put a hood on her tunic as it helped to keep the snow out of her face. Walking in the freezing wasteland, she came across several broken wagons partially covered in snow and a few places that seem to have been campsites.

As she came across another set up for a campsite, she kneeled down beside it and reached out. "Embers? They are recent, still kind of warm." Hope began to fill her chest even as the cold began to stiffen her body. "Someone was here…not too far I b-bet." She shivered and slowly stood back up, groaning in discomfort as her body protested her movements. She started moving again when her foot sank deep into the snow. Her eyes widened and she pulled her foot out and placed it elsewhere only for her foot to sink into the snow there too. "Oh no…" She muttered as she continued the pattern, lift, step, sink, lift step, sink. A distant howl of a wolf echoed through the air, sending a strike of fear through her. "Oh no!" She tried desperately to speed up her movements but with every step she took her feet would simply sink into the snow up to her knees.

Panic started to build within her as her body started to became heavier, her lungs were burning from the strain of breathing in the cold air. "M-must keep m-moving." She just managed to make it passed two stone structures when her knees gave out and she fell forward. She barely managed to catch herself on her hands when a voice called out.

"There! It's her!" She looked up and blinked in shock at the sight of a rather large lit campfire in the distance and then three familiar figures came into view. "C-Cassandra…?"

The female warrior reached her first, "Thank the Maker!" She instinctively caught Miklo as the elf fell forward into her. "It's okay, you're okay, you're safe." Cassandra muttered as the little elf whimpered and shivered in her arms.

"Cass…" Miklo mewled as weakly clung to the amber eyed woman's arms.

Iron Bull kneeled down beside them, "Here let me." He held his arms out for the other warrior to hand Miklo over.

Cassandra glowered at the Qunari and tightened her grip on Miklo, "No it's your fault she ended up this way anyway."

Iron Bull frowned, "Hey I was-"

"Enough! This isn't helping!" Cullen snapped, "Cassandra, let him carry her. His body temperature will help keep her warm." Cassandra scowled at him and then reluctantly passed Miklo over to the other warrior. Iron Bull carefully cradled the elf against his chest and stood up. Cullen nodded in approval, "Now, let's get her back to camp. We will figure out our next move there."

Iron Bull looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked so tiny and helpless. Foreign feelings swirled in his chest. Never before had he ever felt so protective of somebody this early on in a partnership. Of course he felt a sense protectiveness for his Chargers but not to this extent. The whole time he had spent looking for her with Cassandra and Cullen; his chest had been tight with anxiety. He never got attached to people, not this quickly anyway. Somehow the little elf had managed to worm her way into his heart and he had to wonder if this was what having a little sister felt like. He was broken out of his thoughts when Miklo mewled weakly as she shivered against him. He tightened his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him and placed a hand on the back of her head, holding it against his chest in an effort to comfort her. "Hold on, Boss. Almost there." They picked up the pace and within moments, they entered their new temporary campsite.

"Mother Giselle, we found her!" Cassandra called out as they arrived at camp. Several heads snapped up at the announcement. Leliana and Josephine stood up from where they had been sitting and hurriedly made their way over.

Mother Giselle looked up from her spot under her tent, her eyes alight with concern. "Bring her here." She pulled back the thick covers draped over her cot as the three warriors made their way over. Iron Bull carefully laid the unconscious elf down on the cot and then stepped back, allowing the healer to cover the shivering form.

Leliana and Josephine had stopped beside Cullen a short distance away from the tent. "Thank the maker you found her." Josephine sighed in relief.

Leliana nodded in agreement. "Is she injured?" She flicked a glance towards Cullen.

"It's hard to tell." Cullen admitted. They remained a few feet away from the tent in order to let Mother Giselle work while Cassandra and Iron Bull remained close by, both watching the older woman like hawks.

Mother Giselle frowned as she placed her hand on the younger girl's cheek, "She is freezing." She looked up to see the Seeker and Qunari hovering close by and reached for an empty bowl, "I need hot water, quickly." She held the bowl out in their direction and watched them exchange a quick glance before Iron Bull sighed and took it. As he went to do as he was told, Giselle turned to face Cassandra, "I need to get her out of these cold clothes, can you find something for her to wear in the meantime?" The amber eyed woman looked hesitant before she too followed Mother Giselle's soft order.

Josephine turned to Cullen, "Do we know what happened to her?"

Cullen sighed and shook his head, "No, she was nearly unconscious when we found her, barely able to mutter much at all."

Footsteps sounded behind them and they turned to see Cassandra and Iron Bull approaching with the requested items. Mother Giselle shot them both a thankful smile and gestured for them to put the items down beside her. "Thank you both, now we will need a few moments of privacy if you will please?" The two warriors looked hesitant but Iron Bull was the first to concede, moving over to where his chargers were lounging about.

Krem looked up from his place leaning against a pine tree, "She alright?" He had watched as the three warrior entered the camp with the unconscious elf cradled in his leader's arms.

Iron Bull rubbed his face warily, "Yeah, I guess we'll find out." He kept his eyes on the Chantry woman as she worked.

Krem looked him over for a moment before he grinned, "You have a soft spot for her." He said knowingly, his grin widening as Bull rolled his eye.

"Whatever." Iron Bull responded as he pulled his axe off of his back and stretched.

"You're not denying it." Krem replied singsongingly.

Iron Bull huffed, "Yeah well, she just kinda grows on you."

Krem chuckled, "Because she's cute." The brunette couldn't help but tease. He himself found the little elf to be quite cute but knew and accepted that she was unavailable.

The Qunari sighed, "Yeah, because she's cute. Now go away I'm gonna go hit something." Krem merely chuckled as Iron Bull brushed past him and headed into the forest.

Cassandra however was more torn between staying close by and obeying the Chantry woman's request for privacy. Seeing the torn look in the older woman's eyes, Leliana moved closer and placed her hand on Cassandra's arm, "Let's let her work in peace, you can check on the Herald when she has finished."

Mother Giselle watched in faint amusement as Cassandra sighed and allowed the Spymaster to pull her away from the tent. The four council members moved to the other side of the campfire and started to speak in low tones. The dark skinned woman looked down at her young charge who was frowning and whining lightly, "Shh little one." She soothingly stroked Miklo's head and then set out to her task of removing the snow soaked tunic from the girl's cold form. Once she succeeded, she threw the thick blanket back over her to cover her modesty while she dipped a piece of cloth into the bowl of hot water and began to lightly run the cloth along Miklo's arms. She noticed several scrapes and bruises and made sure to only run the cloth over them lightly. There were five large finger shaped bruises that wrapped completely around her wrist and lower arm.

As she reached Miklo's right hand, she saw the odd glow beneath the girl's glove and in a bout of curiosity, she gently pulled it off and looked at the mark in wonder. It really just looked like a rather large wound in the center of Miklo's palm and rather than seeing flesh within it, it glowed an eerie dark green so very similar to the Breach. "I wonder…" She lightly brushed her hand against it and quickly pulled her hand back when it shocked her. She looked back up to see Miklo wince and shiver in response. "I believe this hurts you, more than you have let others believe." She carefully replaced the glove and dipped the cloth into the water before she started to run it along Miklo's shoulders, neck, and face. As she continued on, she was pleased to see the color was finally starting to come back in Miklo's face. Deciding to redress her, she grabbed the bundle of cloth Cassandra brought her and nodded in approval at the dark green long sleeve shirt and dark pair of trousers.

"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!" She looked up with a frown as Cullen and the other council members began to argue, clearly unable to control their volume any longer. Mother Giselle dipped the cloth into the bowl of hot water again and then gently dabbed it along Miklo's brow trying to tune out the arguing group across the camp fire. She noticed Miklo's brow was knit and her eyes flitted back and forth beneath her lids. Miklo slowly began shifting about under the covers, signaling her growing consciousness.

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!" Cassandra replied exasperated.

Cullen barked, "And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!"

Mother Giselle sighed as Miklo's eyes flickered open and began blinking blearily. She watched the elf bring her hands up and place her palms against her closed eyes, groaning as the loud voices began to penetrate her weary mind. Giselle reached out to soothe her back to sleep when Miklo pulled her hands away from her face and then propped herself up on her elbows, gazing over at the arguing Inquisition council members irritably at the rude awakening.

"Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition we're hobbled." Josephine pleaded.

"That can't come from nowhere!" Cullen growled.

Leliana snapped back, "She didn't say it could!"

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Cullen huffed, "Well, we're agreed on that much!"

Miklo groaned lightly and dropped her body back down onto the cot. She startled when a hand gently rested on her forehead and opened her eyes to see Mother Giselle kneeling beside her. "Shh, you should try to rest some more."

Miklo sighed, "I take it they've been at it for a while?" Her whole body was throbbing.

Mother Giselle expression turned sympathetic as she took her hand away, "They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus." She frowned when Miklo moved to sit up though she made no attempt to stop her. Miklo leaned down to grab her boots and quickly pulled them on, grunting lowly as her body protested her movements.

"The only thing fighting gets us is another problem. We need them to stop fighting." Miklo pushed the blanket off of her and slowly swung her legs over the side of the cot. She went to stand when Giselle put a hand on her arm to halt her.

"They know, but our situation-your situation- is complicated. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand…and fall and now we have seen her return." Mother Giselle glanced over at arguing group. "The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear and the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we' perhaps must come to believe?" She looked back at Miklo as the girl stood up shakily.

"Mother Giselle, I don't understand how what I believe matters. All I know is Corypheus is real and very much a threat, one that is going to need a lot more than belief to defeat." Miklo sighed and moved closer to the campfire and finding herself already tiring, she leaned against the thick wooden beam holding up the front of the tent. She watched as Josephine sat down on a bench with one hand coming up to rub the back of her neck, Leliana sat down on the floor beside her and crossed her arms around her knees, Cullen was now standing quietly with a hand on his hip, and Cassandra was leaning on a table, looking down at a piece of parchment. They were at a loss and they knew it.

**"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long, and the path is dark, look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come."**

Miklo turned to look at Giselle as they older woman approached with her head bowed. She stopped beside Miklo and continued to croon with Leliana joining in;

**The Shepherds lost and his home is far, keep to the stars the dawn will come.**

Slowly more people began to join in with Mother Giselle's song including Cullen.

**The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come.**

The survivors of Haven all began to move closer to the camp fire, their eyes fixed on Miklo in awe as the villagers all bowed while the soldiers saluted.

**And raise it high, stand your ground the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark, look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come.**

"An army needs more than an enemy." Miklo turned to Mother Giselle to see the woman looking back at her kindly, "It needs a cause." Miklo watched as she walked over to Leliana and Josephine.

Miklo tensed as she felt a presence come up beside her before a familiar voice had her relaxing, "A word?" Solas muttered before he continued to walk on by. Miklo glanced up at the others, her eyes resting on Cassandra for a brief moment before she turned to follow Solas missing the amber eyed woman's look of concern. Solas began to lead her away from the camp and towards a standing veilfire torch. He stopped beside it and waved his hand, igniting it. As Miklo approached he began to speak, "The Humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard-one Lethallin, worthy of pride…save one detail." At Miklo's curious glance he elaborated. "The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours. Corypheus use the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. We must find out how he survived…and we must prepare for their reaction when they learn the orb is of our people."

Miklo sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Okay I'll bite…what is it and how do you know about it?"

Solas answered, "Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remain are references in ruins and faint visions of memory in the fade. Echoes of a dead empire, but however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

Miklo shook her head and turned to look back at the camp site, her eyes finding Cassandra's form once more. "It won't matter if we can't get them out of this wilderness."

Solas nodded, "That is the immediate problem…and it offers a solution that may secure your position in their hearts. You saved them at Haven. Perhaps you can again." Miklo turn to look back at him, "By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed you." He moved closer to the drop of the cliff and pointed forward. "Scout to the north, be their guide. There is a place that's waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build…grow…Skyhold."

Miklo looked to where he was pointing, "How do you know this?"

"I have seen it, many times. The Inquisition still needs you, now more than ever. Show them their faith in you isn't misplaced. Lead them home, Lethallin." Solas began to make his way back down to camp.

Miklo remained where she was, looking out into the open, snow covered valley. She felt a familiar presence come up beside her once more this time her body hummed happily and she smiled, "Hi Cass-"

"You are an idiot!" Cassandra smacked the back of Miklo's head, interrupting the girl. She had originally come up here to check on Miklo but when she saw the girl standing there she remembered how she was forced to leave her behind. Miklo was left alone to face a great demon alone. Anger and guilt filled the warrior.

"Ow!" Miklo yelped more out of confusion than pain.

Cassandra grabbed the front of Miklo's tunic and yanked her close. "What were you thinking? Facing that demon alone! You could have been killed?"

"I-I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Miklo sputtered, flushing slightly at the warrior's close proximity.

Cassandra felt herself soften slightly but was determined to stay angry, "Do not send us away. We are here to protect you and we cannot do that if you don't let us."

Miklo frowned and gently pulled herself out of Cassandra's grip, "But what about you?" At Cassandra's questioning look she elaborated, "I'm so tired of people feeling like they need to protect me. I know I was needed to close the Breach, I get that but I won't just allow you all to protect me without me looking out for you in return."

Cassandra sighed, "I understand where you are coming from but us leaving you to face Corypheus alone was stupid, you could have died."

"I know, but I thought I was doing what was right..." Miklo sighed, "He was there for me and I thought that if I faced him alone…He would spare Haven anymore destruction."

Cassandra softened further and inwardly rolled her eyes at herself at how completely soft this little elf made her. "Again I understand where you are coming from. I'm merely asking that next time you don't go off alone. Alright?"

Miklo sighed and nodded, "Okay." As the warrior turned to face away from the elf, Miklo gazed about then looked down at the snow covered ground. A mischievous thought came to mind and Miklo grinned playfully.

Cassandra sighed, "So I thought-" She was cut off when something cold and wet hit the side of her head. Reaching up to touch the spot, she pulled her hand away revealing snow. She narrowed her eyes and looked back at Miklo who was staring back at her in mock innocence "Did you just…throw snow at me?"

Miklo bit back a grin and simply answered, "I did." Her amusement didn't falter as Cassandra fully turned to face her; instead it seemed to grow as she took in the warrior's incredulous expression. "To clarify, it was actually a snow ball, not just simply snow."

"Well…don't." Cassandra replied and turned to walk down towards camp when another snow ball hit her, this time in the back. She froze in place and then whirled around with a growl. Her eyes widened when she noticed the little stinker had apparently vanished. Her eyes then narrowed once more, "Miklo…where are you?" She started towards the spot she last saw Miklo when the girl popped up and threw another snow ball. This one sailed passed Cassandra and Cassandra enjoyed the look of fear that came over the elf's face. Cassandra slowly began to approach, her posture predatory.

Miklo raised her hands up in a placating gesture, "Now Cassandra…I was just playing around, you know trying to lighten the mood." She slowly began to back away and when she felt her back hit a tree, she quickly turned to run when a snow ball hit the side of her head with such force she tripped and fell face first into the snow. A husky pleasant sound rang in Miklo's ears and her head popped out of the snow to see Cassandra standing with a hand over her mouth. _Is she…? She's laughing!_ Miklo's heart soared at the husky yet melodious sound leaving the normally stoic woman's mouth.

Cassandra was fighting with herself, trying to stop laughing but finding her unable to stop especially at the bewildered look Miklo shot her. "You-you look ridiculous." She sputtered between her laughter. She calmed slightly when she saw the devious expression come over Miklo's face. "Now stop it you brat." The amusement didn't leave her voice.

"Sorry, no can do princess." Miklo scooped up another snow ball just as Cassandra did the same and before she could throw it another one hit the side of Miklo's head.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out and both women turned to see Sera, Iron Bull, Varric, and Blackwall standing nearby. Sera's hand was glistening tellingly. "How dare you! Starting a war without your best mates!" She exchanged a scheming look with the guys, "I say we tell em a lesson yea?"

Miklo and Cassandra glanced at each other in panic and then instantly held their hands up in a placating gesture, "Now guys just wait/Now be reasonable." They said at once.

"Charge!" Iron Bull bellowed and scooped down for a snowball at the same time as the others. Cassandra and Miklo quickly did the same and the air was filled with laughter and playful shrieks.

The ruckus quickly caught the attention of Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine, who had stormed up the hill and watched wide eyed at the snow ball war. Leliana and Josephine smiled as the humor of the situation kicked in while Cullen frowned at the childish display. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" The fight instantly stopped as six heads whirled around to face him. "You are acting like children. Stop that!"

At once eight heads turned to look at Miklo, whose face slowly turned into a pout before a defiant expression came over it, "Inquisition! Attack the sour puss!" She howled as she leaned down to scoop up more snow into a ball and promptly threw it at Cullen, hitting the ex-templar in the chest. Everyone except Miklo froze, waiting for Cullen's response. Cullen glanced down at his snow covered chest and then looked up blankly at the Herald. "Do you just-" He was cut off as a snowball hit the back of his head. He whirled around to see Josephine standing with her hand covering her mouth while Leliana looked back at him challengingly.

"Well now, I believe the Herald gave us an order. We shouldn't disappoint her by denying her now… should we?" The Spymaster remarked with growing grin on her face, her electric blue eyes met forest green and she winked at the elf, causing Miklo to laugh out loud. The others all hollered in agreement and the snowball war commenced once more.

Laughter and playful shrieks echoed through the air causing warmth and hope to spread through the chests of the Haven survivors hearing it. The pain from the day will never completely fade but their savior had returned and with it, their faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I loved this scene in the game, it was so hard for me to write because I love this scene so much I didn't want to make a mess out of it. But next up is Skyhold and things are gonna get a lot more interesting.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Miklo gave herself two days to heal before she suggested that they try to head for Skyhold. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine agreed, eager to get everyone out of the cold wasteland they ended up in. Cassandra however was somewhat against it, out of concern for the young elf of course. Miklo was still injured and the playful snowball fight they had had did not help matters at all. It took two hours of Miklo pouting and trying to reason with the warrior before Cassandra conceded under the promise that they would stop periodically so that Miklo and the other injured survivors of Haven could rest.

It took three long days of trudging through the knee deep snow. It was fortunate that most of the horses Master Dennet had brought with him survived. They used the mounts to help transport the wounded, sick, and all of the gear they had managed to save. Cassandra was insistent that Miklo rode Kaliiou. Miklo protested at first but when Bull came up from behind and all but forced her up onto the chestnut, she gave in with minimal complaints. Despite the cold and rough situation they were all in, she couldn't help but enjoy being in the company of her traveling companions. Cassandra, Iron Bull, Dorian, and Sera remained close by Miklo while Varric and Blackwall stayed near the youngsters, telling stories of adventure. Vivienne and Solas mostly kept to themselves. The soldiers and villagers stuck close to their comrades and their families. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine for the most part stayed up front near Miklo but would periodically go back to check in on the others.

"Are we there yet?" Sera whined as she rubbed her freezing ears.

Miklo took pity on her, "According to Solas we are close to Skyhold."

"Ah speaking of which, are we sure this Skyhold is safe Boss?" Iron Bull asked.

Miklo shrugged, "Solas says it's an abandoned fortress. He came across it once early on in his travels. We figured if it's still abandoned than maybe we can all work together and make it into a real fortress. Somewhere safe."

"And if it isn't abandoned?" Dorian asked from underneath his hood.

Miklo exchanged a glance with Cassandra when the Nevarran answered, "We have the hope that they will at least open their doors to us long enough for us to formulate a new plan."

Iron Bull and Dorian hummed in agreement while Sera scowled, "Well hopefully we get there soon enough, my bloody ears are about to fall off."

Dorian looked over at her and glanced at her red ears, "I have only one question Sera, did you cut your own hair?"

Sera rubbed at her ears again, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You could try using something other than a rusty butter knife." Dorian replied but Miklo caught the guilty look that came over his face. That clearly wasn't what he was going to say.

Sera growled, "Oh, excuse me while I dig up my diamond-studded hair-cutter whatevers."

Dorian shot Miklo a confused look, "Scissors, the word you are looking for is scissors."

Miklo giggled quietly as Sera merely blew a raspberry at Dorian. She caught the amusement on Cassandra and Iron Bull's faces as they both stared straight ahead.

Dorian sighed, "I only asked because it would be beneficial if you had longer hair, to cover your ears from the cold like the Lady Herald here."

"Well duh I have thought of that." Sera replied.

"And…?" Dorian asked.

Sera huffed, "I obviously didn't decide to do it." She stomped away from the mage to walk on Miklo's other side.

Miklo shook her head in amusement just as they crested the top of another hill. Her eyes widened at the sight before them, a large castle like fortress stood tall and proud. "Good news Sera…I think we found Skyhold." She stopped and the others paused as well as they took in the sight of the fortress.

"Indeed we have." Miklo turned to see Solas staring right back at her. "This is Skyhold."

"Wow, you never told me it was a castle." Miklo replied still in awe of the castle like fortress.

Solas nodded, "I suppose it is. Shall we continue on?"

Miklo nodded and turned to face the rest of the Inquisition, seeing the tired faces of her people, she cleared her throat and made the announcement as loud as she could. "I KNOW YOU ARE ALL TIRED AND I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WALK FOR SO LONG. I PROMISE YOU, WE ARE NEARLY THERE! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME JUST A LITTLE LONGER!" As Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine reached the small group, they caught sight of the fortress and looks of relief spread over each of their faces.

Cullen turned to face the approaching forces, "THE HERALD IS RIGHT! BEYOND THIS HILL LIES THE FORTRESS, WE MUST KEEP GOING!" He glanced back at Miklo and nodded in approval. Miklo beamed and nudged Kaliiou forward down the easy slope of the land.

It took them a little less than a Candlemark to reach the long bridge that stood before Skyhold. Miklo stopped Kaliiou and simply stared up at the citadel. Cassandra moved closer and looked up at her, "Are you alright?"

Miklo looked down at the warrior and her breath caught in her throat. The sun was just beginning to rise from behind Cassandra, casting the amber eyed woman in its brilliant light and causing her to appear nearly angelic. _A warrior angel._ Miklo nodded dazedly and then hesitantly tore her eyes away from Cassandra and onto Skyhold. "This is it… I think we should explore our new home, don't you?" Miklo gazed down at her friends surrounding her. They also had expressions of awe and intrigue written on the faces.

"Wow…a castle." Miklo turned around to see Cullen approaching, he moved to stand beside Miklo. "We can make this work." He mused.

"Then let's go see." Miklo suggested and Cullen looked up at her, a small grin on his lips. He nodded and turned to walk back towards the other survivors. Miklo turned back and lightly nudged Kaliiou to go onward.

"Hmm these walls look fairly promising. High enough to keep enemies out and make good vantage points for us." Iron Bull remarked as they began crossing the bridge.

Miklo nodded, "That's what I'm counting on to be honest." They reached the entrance to Skyhold and paused once more.

"So…what do we do first?" Dorian asked after a moment.

Miklo turned to see most of the soldiers and villagers had reached the beginning of the bridge. Miklo looked down at her companions. "I'll wait here a moment, go explore. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll catch up with you all later."

Sera and Dorian both nodded and without hesitation began their exploring. Iron Bull glanced at Miklo and murmured, "I'm gonna go back and talk to my boys, catch ya later boss." He made his way to the back of the crowd and nodded respectfully as Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine past him to stand beside Miklo.

"So this is Skyhold…this is good. Being that it is a fortress, it will help the Inquisition's image as well as your own, Lady Lavellan." Josephine mused.

Leliana nodded faintly, "As well as provide a safe place for our people."

"I hope so." Miklo muttered as she glanced back at the others. The survivors of Haven were looking up at the fortress in a mixture of awe and wariness. She looked down at her council members, "Please make sure they get comfortable. We can meet up later."

"By your order, Herald." Cullen bowed his head and gestured for the crowd to follow his lead, Leliana and Josephine following behind.

Miklo and Cassandra watched as they all drifted away to various places within Skyhold before the warrior spoke up, "Maybe you should go rest as well." Miklo looked down at Cassandra. "We have time. Follow your own advice and go get comfortable." The warrior ordered gently.

Miklo grinned, "Only if you do."

Cassandra rolled her eyes fondly, "Of course." The warrior took her leave with Miklo staring after her longingly.

Miklo leaned down to whisper into Kaliiou's ear, "I'm finding that I don't like being away from her...is that strange boy?" Kaliiou nickered softly and she lightly patted the side of his neck in response, "I think of her often. Her voice, her eyes, her smile…the way she fights like a dancer. She makes my heart feel…light and warm. I feel happy when she is around, but I also feel sad because I wonder if I could ever make her feel light and happy and then I wonder why she ever would feel that way with me." Miklo mused as she carefully slid off of the chestnut's back, ignoring the remaining pains she felt streaking through her torso. She wrapped her arms around Kaliiou's neck in a loose hug, "I want her to be happy. I want to make her happy…does that sound odd?" She asked as she gently ran her fingers through Kaliiou's mane. Burying her face in his neck she muttered, "I like her…so very much."

They remained that way for a few moments, Kaliiou patently allowing his mistress to cling to him for comfort. The sound of excited chatter and soft laughter drifted from inside the gates of Skyhold and broke Miklo from her thoughts of the warrior. Miklo pulled away from her mount to move a little further into Skyhold. Gazing around, she found several small tents were being assembled by the soldiers and male villagers. Shopkeepers were already putting their stalls up and children were running about, weaving in and out of the workers path. She caught sight of Master Dennet herding the remaining mounts into old but surprisingly sturdy looking stables.

"We're not out of the woods yet but this is a very good start." Miklo said as she began to lead Kaliiou to the stables when something small ran into her legs nearly causing her to trip. She looked down to see a little brown haired girl sprawled out on the ground and felt incredibly guilty. She let go of Kaliiou's reigns and kneeled down, ignoring her body's protests. She lightly touched the girl's shoulder, "Are you alright Dalen?"

The little girl looked up at her with a pout before her expression changed to one of awe as she allowed Miklo to help her stand up. "You…you're the Herald of Andraste. Wooow." Miklo flushed at the girl's gasp of amazement, feeling the tips of her ears grow warm. The little one confirmed it when her eyes flicked upwards and she giggled. "Your ears are cute!"

Miklo laughed softly as she reached up to feel her ears were poking out from beneath her hair and then lightly brushed a strand of the girl's hair behind her little human ear, "Well I think your ears are cute too." She chuckled again when the little girl's expression turned shy. Miklo reached up and pulled her black ribbon out of her hair, "May I?" She asked the girl as she gestured to put it on for her. The little one nodded and looked at the elf in wonder as Miklo carefully lifted her brown hair with one hand and slipped the ribbon underneath it with the other. Bringing up the ends of the ribbon, Miklo tied them together and grinned at her handiwork. "There, now everyone can see how cute your ears are."

The girl giggled madly and ran off to her four little friends, who had been standing a little distance away watching their friend interact with the Herald of Andraste. She whispered something that caused the other children to gasp and whirl around to face Miklo in astonishment. Suddenly Miklo found herself surrounded by children, all chattering in excitement.

Unbeknownst to her, two figures were watching the display in amusement. The redhead turned to her companion, "She is good with children."

Cassandra couldn't look away from the adorable sight of the elf being flocked by the children. "She's good with a lot of things." She smiled when Miklo plopped a little redheaded boy onto Kaliiou's back. The boy look startled at first but relaxed when he felt Miklo's hand still resting on his back reassuringly. The two little girls hugged onto Miklo's legs while the other two boys kept their distance from the horse.

Leliana grinned, "She is cute as well." She teased as she looked back over to the 'cute' elf whom had managed coaxed the other two boys over and had plopped them onto Kaliiou's back as well.

Cassandra nodded until the Spymaster's word sank in and she gasped, "Leliana!"

Leliana chuckled quietly, "Now now Cassandra, it was merely an observation." She turned and walked up a set of stairs leading to the upper courtyard still grinning in amusement. Cassandra scowled at the archer for a moment before she looked back at Miklo and felt herself soften as she watched Miklo help the boys off of the massive horse. The boys instantly ran to who Cassandra assumed were their parents, chattering in excitement while the little girls continued to cling onto Miklo.

Cassandra sighed, "Fine…she is kind of cute too." She mumbled as she began to follow Leliana up the stairs.

Miklo lightly patted Camia and Hanna on the head as they squeezed her legs a bit tighter for a moment before they ran off to finish playing their game with the boys. Miklo turned to look at Kaliiou, "Well, they were nice. Come on, let's go get you stabled." She led him over to the stables and caught Master Dennet's attention.

"Ah I'm glad to see you are together still after all." He mused, somewhat surprised to see the chestnut still following the Herald dutifully.

Miklo grinned, "Of course, he's one of my best friends." She kissed Kaliiou on the nose and handed his reigns off to Dennet. "Like the rest of us, he could use some rest. Is there enough room here?"

"Oh there is plenty, there are some stalls inside as well but I remember this guy likes the fresh air." Dennet replied as he led Kaliiou into one of the outside stalls.

Miklo nodded, "That he does, I'm going to head up and speak with the council for a bit. Please do get some rest." Master Dennet nodded absentmindedly and Miklo made her way over to the stairs leading to what appeared to be another courtyard.

As Miklo made it to the top of the stairs, she spotted Cassandra standing in the center of the courtyard with Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine. Cassandra caught sight of her and the small but warm smile the warrior gave her made Miklo's heart flutter. Cassandra gestured for the elf to come over _and just who am I to refuse?_ Miklo quickly tried to contain herself and made her way over. As she approached, the other three council members backed away. Miklo hardly noticed as she only had eyes for Cassandra at the moment.

Cassandra crossed her arms behind her back and glanced around the courtyard, "They arrive daily from every settlement in reach. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." She backed away and Miklo was quick to follow not wanting to be away from the warrior. "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder one." They began to walk up another flight of stairs. "We have walls and numbers to put up a fight here but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated but we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus. What drew him to you." They stopped walking and Cassandra turned to face Miklo.

The elf sighed as she looked down at her hand, "He came for this…but now…it's useless to him and he wants me dead."

Cassandra nodded, "The anchor has power but it's not why you're still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." They continued on up the stairs. "You are the creature's rival because of what you did and we know it. All of us." As they reached the top of the stairs, Leliana stepped into view holding out two beautiful obsidian short swords. "The Inquisition requires a leader, the one who has already been leading it." Cassandra led Miklo up to a ridge that overlooked the courtyards below. Soldiers and villagers alike were gazing up in a mixture of awe and trust. "You."

Miklo turned to face Cassandra, "Me? You all have that much confidence in me? I don't even have all that much confidence in myself most days."

Cassandra nodded again, "All of these people have their lives because of you and they will follow. I will not lie, handing this power to anyone is troubling but I have to believe this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you will lead, that must be yours to decide." The soft smile and look of confidence on Cassandra's face caused Miklo to bite her lip to keep from squealing in giddiness.

Leliana helped Miklo keep her composure by stepping closer and holding out the blades for Miklo to grab. Miklo hesitated a moment, looking up at the redhead unsurely before she reached out for the blades and held them up. They were beautiful, the blades were pure obsidian while the pommels were gold and in the shape of dragon heads. Like the blades were emerging from the dragon's mouth. _Beautiful._

Miklo turned to face the crowd inside the courtyard. They were giving her their absolute attention and so she took a deep breath, "Corypheus will never let me live in peace, never let any of us live in peace. He made that quite clear as he intends to be a God…to rule over us all. He must be stopped and I intend on stopping him. I won't allow him to destroy us like he tried to in Haven. We have lost many but I promise you…We will stop him, he will not find victory here." Miklo cast Cassandra an uncertain look, not quite sure what else she should say.

Cassandra merely gave her a proud smile that caused butterflies to go mad in her stomach, "Wherever you lead us." The warrior turned to face the crowd and called out, "And have people been told?"

Josephine stepped forward, "They have and soon the world."

Cassandra nodded and looked over at Cullen, "Commander, will they follow?"

Cullen grinned and pulled out his sword as he turned to face the people, "Inquisition, will you follow?" A roar of cheers greeted him, "Will you fight?" The people cheered louder as excitement started to buzz throughout the courtyard. "Will we triumph?" More howls of glee and cheers greeted him and he turned and pointed his sword towards Miklo, "Your leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah so sorry for the delay! I haven't forgotten about you my loves! Now it has occurred to me…I totally have no idea what Skyhold's layout looks like…lol oops!


	25. Chapter 25

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As they stood in the entrance of Skyhold's great hall, Miklo and her council members took in the sight of the massive hall covered in rubble. Miklo began to walk forward, her counsel following behind.

"So this is where it begins." Cullen mused as he slowly turned about taking in their new home.

Leliana replied with passion, "It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine asked as they came to a stop in the center of the hall, "We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."

Miklo turned around to face them, "There must be someone out there who knows something about him."

Cullen shook his head, "Unless they saw him on the field most do not believe he exists."

"We do have one advantage. " Leliana stated, "We do know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated."

Josephine nodded, "Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army-"

"An army he will bolster with a massive force of demons or so the future tells us." Cullen finishes with a frown.

Josephine nodded again, "Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas. God or no God."

Leliana sighed, "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we are dealing with."

"I agree. " Miklo replied as she thought of the darkspawn. She absentmindedly ran her hand over the finger shaped marks etched into the skin of her wrist.

_Corypheus walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm lifting her off of the ground. "I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in person. I found only Chaos and corruption. Dead whispers." He pulled her close, moving his face closer to hers._

_"I will begin again. Find another way to give this world the nation-and god-it requires and you, I will not suffer even an unknown rival. You must die."_

_Not before you Elder One_ Miklo thought darkly.

"I know someone who can help with that." A familiar voice called out, pulling Miklo out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Varric approaching. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he's doing. He can help." He mentioned as he caught Miklo's gaze with his own.

Miklo nodded, "I'll take all the help I can get. Care to introduce us?"

Varric gazed around the grand hall, "Parading around may cause a fuss, it's better for you to meet privately, on the battlements. Trust me, it's complicated." He nodded and then turned to leave.

Josephine piped up, "Well we stand ready to move on both of these concerns."

Cullen nodded in agreement, "On your order, Inquisitor."

"I know one thing." Leliana replied, "If Varric has brought who I think he has…Cassandra is going to kill him."

Miklo turned to face her, "Why do you say that?"

Leliana sighed, "Just a hunch." She ran her fingers through her hair and wrinkled her nose. "I am going to retire, get cleaned up." She looked over the Inquisitor, taking in Miklo's worn appearance and softened. "I believe a relaxing bath may be of some use to you as well, Inquisitor."

Miklo looked down at herself and had to admit the Spymaster had a point. "You may be right…if I can even find one here."

"I believe I may be able to help with that." Miklo turned to see Mother Giselle coming out of a door off to their left. "Come see me when you have finished here." Without another word, she turned and reentered the room she had just exited.

"Well on that note." Cullen started. "I'm going to make sure our troops are settling in alright." He bowed his head to Miklo respectfully and made his way out of the great hall.

Leliana and Josephine also bid Miklo a good evening and took their leave. Miklo was torn between exhaustion and excitement. Skyhold was magnificent and Miklo was itching to explore it…but she was also just itching. _By the dread wolf I really do need a bath_ she thought in disgust as her fingernails came away dirty when she scratched at her elbow. Deciding to bathe before exploring, she moved towards the door Mother Giselle had disappeared into and pulled the door open only to be greeted by a few set of stairs. She sighed and made her way up ignoring her legs protests at the extra exercise. Reaching the top of the stairs, she entered a room that had her speechless.

It was very spacious. Along the far wall across from the stairwell were two large windows that reached from floor to ceiling, both wide open revealing a large balcony outside. Between them was a fire place with a cozy looking dark fur skinned rug in front of it. Near the stair well was a dark brown slightly worn looking sofa on top of another fur skinned rug. There was an open door just to the right of it that looked to lead to the lavatory and to the right of that…was the biggest bed Miklo had ever laid eyes on. It looked like it could fit at least three fully gown Qunari warriors in it. The covers were several warm shades of brown and looked so cozy Miklo's body begged her to jump into it.

"Wow…" Miklo muttered.

"We had hope that you would like it." Mother Giselle said with a warm smile. There were two young women behind her Miklo vaguely recognized to be Chantry sisters Mother Giselle brought with her from the Hinterlands.

Miklo nodded still in a daze, "It's amazing, how did you find this?"

Mother Giselle lightly placed her hand on Miklo's back to guide her further into the room, "While the people tended to their families and the soldiers examined our outer walls, we…" She gestured to the other two women present. "Took the opportunity to look around inside them. We found this."

Miklo whistled impressed, "It's amazing Mother Giselle, I'm sure the others would be-"

"It's yours." Mother Giselle replied.

Miklo turned to face her sharply, "What? Mine? I…I don't understand."

The dark skinned woman chuckled softly, "You are so young and so very brave. You have become our leader in these dark times, our protector. We cannot begin to repay you for what you have done at Haven and what you continue to do now, we know this but we thought this, your own space may be a good start."

"But everyone played an important part." Miklo protested.

"But it was you who deserves this most, my lady." One of the sisters spoke up. She was dark skinned like Mother Giselle though her eyes were a pale green.

"She is right, you deserve comfort and we are here to help you get it." The other sister spoke up, a pale skinned woman with warm hazel eyes.

Miklo looked from one woman to another before she shot forward and wrapped her arms around Mother Giselle. "Thank you, all of you…this is so nice." She gazed around the room in wonder once more as she pulled away. All she had even known was the inside of the tent she had shared with her siblings and the hovel she had in Haven, and while she managed to make herself comfortable in both places, neither were nearly as warm and inviting as this single room.

"The door over there leads to the lavatory. We have already filled a basin with warm water for you to bathe yourself." Miklo turned to see Mother Giselle point to the partially opened door she had seen before. "We will leave you to your bath, Inquisitor." The dark-skinned woman turned to leave when Miklo reached out and lightly captured her wrist. She gave the elf an inquisitive look.

Miklo let go of the older woman and bowed respectfully, "Thank you, all of you. For your kindness." She missed the look of adoration on the sisters' faces while Mother Giselle merely gave her a fond smile and lightly tilted Miklo's chin up so that the girl made eye contact. She leaned forward and lightly kissed Miklo's forehead before turning to leave without another word. The two sisters bowed respectfully before following the Chantry woman out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Miklo gazed around the room once more, "Wow." Deciding to get herself cleaned up she made her way to the lavatory and was once again blown away. While it wasn't very large, it was pretty roomy. There was a small water basin for simple cleaning with a mirror hanging on the wall in front of it and a rather large basin in the center of the room that was submerged into the ground and looked like it could hold at least three or four people in it. There was a wooden chair next to it that had a few towels and a set of clothing folded on it. Miklo was once again touched at the kindness of the Chantry women and she made a mental note to find a way to reply them for their kindness.

Steam drifted up from the basin as well as the lovely aroma of roses and honeysuckle. She was quick to rid herself of her clothes, ignoring the twinges of pain the eager actions brought her and slipped into the tub, sighing happily as she was enveloped in the warm water.

As she soaked in the soothing water she couldn't help but think of her friends, allies and traveling companions. She hoped they were all comfortable here or at least were able to find some comfort of their own. She felt somewhat bad that she hadn't given some of her other allies all that much attention other than when they initially joined her cause. While Miklo was undoubtedly more comfortable with Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Sera by her side, the others had also proved they could be trusted.

She allowed herself to soak for about half a candlemark when she finally began to bathe herself. She dunked her head under water and made sure to run her fingers through her hair to get rid of any unwanted debris lingering there. Once she was satisfied, she absentmindedly cleaned the rest of herself off before she hesitantly left the welcoming warm water. She had just finished putting on clean under clothes when she paused to look over the outfit Mother Giselle and the sisters had laid out for her. There was a piece of parchment resting on top of the small pile. She picked it up and grinned as she read the little note.

Herald, I managed to find something of yours you may like to have with you at the moment. Of course I made some appropriate adjustments, you are welcome.

Harrit.

Miklo shook her head in amusement and looked down at the clothing only to realize it was her old maroon tunic. She shook off the feeling of déjà vu she had from seeing the tunic yet again after a disaster had struck. At first glance it looked the same as it always had but then she had to laugh when she saw the newest addition to it. A black hood. _What is with this man and hoods_ she thought as she pulled the tunic on over her head and was pleasantly surprised at the level of comfort the old tunic brought her. The last article of clothing were her signature fingerless gloves, she quickly pulled them on and lightly ran her fingers through her hair to keep it from tangling, she briefly thought about putting it up but decided to leave it down to air dry. She made her way to the stairs when she glanced around the room once more. She could feel the large bed beckoning her towards it, but she ignored it and made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Entering the great hall, she was somewhat surprised to see it was empty still. She crossed the hall to the entry door and made her way outside.

Upon exiting the great hall, she instantly caught sight of Vivienne in the courtyard. Miklo studied the older woman for a few moments. She had to admit she didn't know what to make of the Grand Enchanter. On the one hand she never quarreled with her and never had reason to, but on the other there was an aura about her that just put Miklo on edge. The very few times the two had spoken Miklo learned that Vivienne grew up in the Circle in Ostwick and rather enjoyed her life there. The Enchantress was passionate in her belief that the circle should be reformed.

Vivienne spoke of the Circle with pride, while Miklo heard stories of the Circle being akin to a prison for mages. Under constant scrutiny by the Templars, being taken away from their families, and losing everything they once held dear. Miklo could only guess that it depended on which Circle the mage was sent to.

Deciding to check on the older woman, Miklo made her way over. Miklo opened her mouth to greet her when Vivienne turned to face her with a frown on her pretty face. "Maker! You're a mess! Let me have a look at you." She took a few steps towards Miklo. "Are you all right, my dear? Were you hurt? You look dreadful."

Miklo couldn't help but feel somewhat offended; she thought she had cleaned up rather nicely. "Ah thank you, I'm a little rough at the moment but alright for the most part." She responded politely.

"You bear it well. Good, the troops will take their cue from your composure." Vivienne gave her an approving look, "Now, let's keep up appearances. You've handled this crisis competently, saving as many lives as you did. But the enemy struck a serious blow against you and the Inquisition. We must recognize that. You must." She said severely though her tone was calm.

Miklo frowned as she thought of the Elder darkspawn again, "I know that. Corypheus is not getting away with what happened at Haven. He will answer for it." And I will be there to see it.

Vivienne nodded in approval, "You're angry, good. Anger can save you when everything else is gone. Just make sure you put it to good use. Our enemy advances Inquisitor, we must not sit idly by. Act first and teach them to fear us." She moved even closer to Miklo and placed her hand on Miklo's cheek. "I think you know what needs to be done, my dear." She lightly patted Miklo's cheek and Miklo felt a twinge of irritation at the older woman's condescending tone. The mage stepped away from her and turned to leave.

"Good talk." Miklo muttered and turned around just in time to run into a large man's back. "Oh sorry." She looked up to see it was Blackwall she had run into.

The warden didn't seem fazed as he continued to look up at the battlements. "So this is Skyhold." Miklo heard him mutter before he turned to face her, "Come, Let's walk the ramparts. I want to examine our fortifications." He began walking away before she could respond.

Somewhat interested in examining the walls of the fortress herself, Miklo followed the man up a set of stone stairs and they walked in silence as they moved across the battlements.

Just as Miklo began to fidget due to the silence, Blackwall stopped walking and looked outward beyond the fortress, "We'll be able to see Corypheus coming from miles away."

Miklo shook her head, "He's not going to get the better of us again."

Blackwall quietly sighed, "We lost good soldiers that day…men and women." He looked up at the sky were the breach had been up until recently. "Let him come. I swear I'll take the twisted bastard down, even if I have to die doing it."

Miklo nodded in agreement, "I'm right with you on that one" She turned to face him as she leaned against one of high ledges, "I appreciate your support."

"It's my job, isn't it? Killing darkspawn. Look, in spite of it all there is hope. The people flock to your banner. They believe in you." He began to walk away and then turned to face her once more. "Tell me honestly; are you what they say you are? Andraste's chosen?"

Miklo sighed and scratched the back of her neck, "I don't know anymore. I want to believe but…how can I be anybody's chosen when I couldn't even protect Haven?"

"Does it even matter?" Blackwall replied. "Don't you see what you are to them? Without you, they'd be consumed by despair. We all would. You did what you could to protect Haven and they know that. They need you to be Andraste's messenger. It gives them hope." His tone was rough but his eyes were warm and determined. "Haven wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's but that darkspawn bastard." He sighed heavily, "Ah, listen to me talk. Your time is valuable and I've wasted enough of it." He turned to walk away.

"Blackwall?" He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side to show he was listening. "You're never a waste of my time and thank you." Blackwall turned to fully face her with a curious frown. Miklo gave him a grateful smile, "For talking with me, your support…means a lot to me. More than you know."

Blackwall gave her a small smile of his own and a nod before continuing on. Miklo turned back to look out into the cold wasteland. Blackwall was right as was Vivienne, whether she liked it or not she was named the leader of the Inquisition and the people were counting on her to lead them to victory against a great enemy. _No pressure_ Miklo sighed, "I can't fail. I can't let what happened to Haven happen to anyone again. Corypheus…you will answer for what you've done. We will make sure of that." As she leaned over the short wall of the parapet, she caught sight of Cullen in the lower level of the courtyard addressing some of the Inquisition scouts. She leaned a little closer to listen in on the conversation.

"Send men to scout the area, we need to know what's out there." Cullen ordered.

"Yes sir!" Two of the scouts saluted before taking their leave as another approached.

"Commander, soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters." The scout reported.

Cullen nodded, "Very good. I'll need an update on the armory as well. Now!" Deciding to speak with the ex-templar she jumped down onto a lower ridge and then down onto the ground. She walked up behind him and glanced around him to see him pouring over a map, "Don't you ever take a break or like sleep?"

Cullen straightened up and turned to look at her, "If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw…and I wouldn't want to. We set up as best we could at Haven but could never prepare for an Archdemon-or whatever it was." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "With some warning, we might have…"He turned back around and leaned over the table, "Work on Skyhold I underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here Inquisitor…"

Miklo simply stared at him for a moment before responding, "So…that was a no?"

Cullen glanced back at her with a frown before he chuckled, "No not often."

Miklo shook her head in amusement before her eyes fell on the wounded across the courtyard. Her chest tightened, "How many did we lose?" She really didn't want to hear the answer but knew she needed to.

Cullen sighed once more, "Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse." He looked down at the map and then back at her, "Morale was low but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor."

Miklo sighed, "Everyone has such faith in my leadership already. It's kind of terrifying…I hope I don't disappoint." _No pressure…_

Cullen stood up straight, "You won't have to carry the Inquisition alone. Although it must feel like it. We needed a leader and you have proven yourself."

Miklo gave him a soft smile, "Thank you…our escape from Haven…it was close…I'm relieved that you and the others made it out"

Cullen grinned back, "But no more than you are that Cassandra made it out yes?" He bit back a laugh as Miklo's eyes widened and a light flush appeared in her cheeks.

"What?! No!" Miklo's voice squeaked, "I'm relieved you all made it out…Equally relieved. I'm thrilled that you and Cassandra, and Leliana, and Josephine, and Cassandra made it out. Equally relieved honest!"

Cullen chuckled _of course you are…that's why you mentioned Cassandra twice._ "I know I know… I jest…" He continued to chuckle as a small pout appeared on the young Inquisitor's face when his mind went back to her at Haven. How she stayed behind to fend off an Archdemon to ensure that they would be able to escape. How she nearly froze to death trying to find them in the midst of a snow storm while injured. _She is so young…_ "You stayed behind. You could have…I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." He watched her eyes widen in surprise before she gave him a small grin.

"You're a good man Cullen." She patted him arm before another scout ran up to speak with him.

"Commander!" The scout called.

Cullen gave Miklo a wry grin, "Back to work." He turned to address the scout and Miklo turned to take her leave when she spotted Solas walking down the stairs with Cassandra and Vivienne trailing behind him.

"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet. It has no business being here." Vivienne was saying.

Solas retorted calmly, "Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"

Cassandra had caught sight of Miklo and beckoned her over. Like an eager pup, Miklo bounded over, "Everything alright?" She asked as she approached the trio.

"Inquisitor, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage…given his unusual abilities." Cassandra answered and Miklo wasn't quite sure how she felt about Cassandra using her new title to address her rather than her own name. Filing that away for later, Miklo thought of what Cassandra was saying.

"Cole, the boy that appeared in Haven?" Miklo was trying to think of the said boy.

Solas replied, "Yes he can cause people to forget him or even fail entirely to notice him. These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"It is a demon." Vivienne countered haughtily.

Solas nodded, "If you prefer, the truth is somewhat more complex."

Miklo sighed, "Now when you say complex…"

Solas answered, "In fact his nature is not so easily defined."

Vivienne nodded addressing Miklo, "Indeed, my dear. He may call it whatever he likes, but it is still a threat."

Cassandra sighed, "Speak plainly Solas, what are we dealing with?"

"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form they look bizarre, monstrous." Solas explained.

Cassandra asked, "But you claim Cole looks like a young man. Is it possession?"

Solas shook his head, "No, he has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects." He turned to face Miklo. "Cole is unique Inquisitor. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so."

Miklo sighed, "I'll talk to him. See what he thinks. Er where is he exactly?"

Cassandra responded, "If none of us remember him, he could be anywhere…"

Miklo nodded and gazed around the courtyard and finally spotted him. He was in the part of the courtyard that housed the wounded and dying. "I see him, don't worry I'll talk with him." She shot Cassandra a reassuring look and made her way over to the spirit.

As she approached she heard Cole softly muttering to himself, "Haven. So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape. Choking fear. Can't think from the medicine but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat. Hot white pain. Everything burns. I can't, I can't, I'm going to…I'm dying, I'm…dead."

Miklo followed his gaze to a soldier lying on a pallet close by. The soldier was motionless. A thought came to mind as she looked back at Cole, "Are you…feeling their pain?"

Cole muttered, "It's louder this close. With so many of them."

Miklo looked around at the wounded lying about, "Would you…like to go somewhere less…loud?"

Cole nodded, "Yes, but here is where I can help." He walked over to another soldier, these one had severe burns all over his body and seemed to be missing his left hand. "Every breath slower. Like lying in a warm bath. Sliding away. Smell of my daughter's hair when I kiss her goodnight." The soldier moaned in pain before he too became motionless. "Gone." Cole looked away. "Cracked brown pain, dry, scraping, thirsty." He walked over and kneeled down beside a wounded female soldier. "Here." He placed his hand on her soldier.

The woman looked up at him a look of relief came over her face, "Thank you." She relaxed under his touch, her breathing leveling out as her pain eased.

Cole stood back up, "It's all right, she won't remember me."

Miklo felt herself becoming in awe of this strange young man, "You're using your powers as a spirit to help them."

Cole nodded, "Yes. I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know, I made mistakes…but I made friends too. Then a templar proved I wasn't real. I lost my friends. I lost everything. I learned how to be more like what I am. But stronger. I can feel more. I can help."

Miklo moved closer to the spirit, "Cole…if you're willing to help-"

"Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless." Cole answered, "There's someone…Hurts, it hurts. Someone make it stop hurting, Maker please…" He pulled out a dagger. "The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony. He wants mercy. Help." Cole's voice turned pleading as he looked from Miklo to a villager behind her and back. Miklo looked into Cole's pale grey eyes under the wide brim of his hat before she turned to look at the wounded man behind her. The poor man had severe burns on his body from the chest down and there were deep gashes and what looked suspiciously like bite marks on his chest.

Miklo could practically feel the agony radiating from the man's every pore. Her heart went out to the wounded man and she turned to look back at Cole, "Please, help him…end his suffering."

Cole walked over to the villager and kneeled beside him. He reached out and softly closed the man's eyes, briefly resting his hand there. "It's alright." He spoke softly and the man's head fell to the side as his suffering came to an end. Cole stood up and locked eyes with Miklo once more. "I want to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know! It's been forever and Im sorry but Im back! Anywho we are gonna be at Skyhold still next chapter, I wanted to have at least two chapters with Miklo interacting with the other characters of her inner circle before she heads out again. But never fear we are getting closer to our dear Miklo romancing our favorite Tsundere.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

It wasn't so long after Miklo left Cole to tend to the wounded that she began to roam around the large courtyards. The Inquisition had only just arrived at Skyhold hours before and yet so many plans have been made and were well on their way to being carried out. Miklo was just fixing to head over to the tavern Flissa had already managed to claim as her own when she caught sight of Sera pacing underneath the awning of a medium sized tent. Deciding to check in with her, she made her way over.

"Hey Sera." Miklo greeted as the other elf caught sight of her approaching.

Sera merely nodded then spoke, "So Inquisitor, it is Inquisitor now right? Remember that war we talked about stopping? Full of little baddies I can stick with little arrows…" Sera suddenly glowered and darted forward to smack Miklo upside her head. "That's not a frigging Archdemon is it? Andraste what did I step in?"

"Ow." Miklo muttered as she looked back at Sera with a frown, more confused by the hit than hurt. "Okay I get it, you're upset. Yes a twisted Tevinter magister and his overgrown pet lizard was a great surprise but-"

Sera cut her off, "No a surprise would be, 'oh I stepped in dog shite' No one says, 'oh, a magister god monster, I'm surprised.' Impossible things aren't surprises."

"The ancient thing trying to kill us seemed pretty possible." Miklo pointed out, relieved when Sera's glower lessened.

Sera shook her head, "Don't get me started, oh, wait too late, right? A magister who cracked the 'Black City'. It's a hazy dream right? I mean, if it's real real, then the seat of the maker? Real thing. A seat needs a butt, so the Maker? Real thing. Fairy stories about the start and end of the world? Real things. It's too far, innit? I just want to plug the Skyhold rubbish so I can go play." She finished with a whine.

Miklo nodded, relatively unfazed by a typical rant from the odd elf. "That's fair, keep calling it nonsense, it will keep us all grounded."

"Oh I can do that. Sure could use a few more people shouting 'No.'" Sera agreed. "We fight, the bad things go away, everyone calms down, and everything goes back to normal. A nice, well-paid normal." She muttered that last part.

Miklo grinned, feeling playful, "You know you should be careful, you're actually starting to sound less like a crazy person."

Sera laughed, "I know, scary innit? So bring em on! But first, food." She moved to Miklo's side and grabbed the other girl's wrist, "I'm starving and your buying."

"What? Why do I have to buy it?" Miklo whined in protest but didn't make any move to pull away from Sera.

Sera pulled Miklo along as they made their way towards the Tavern, "Because you're the Inquisitor, you're probably loaded now right? So you're buying lunch." Miklo merely sighed as she walked behind the other rogue. They just reached the Tavern door when she spotted Cassandra near a few training dummies in the corner of the courtyard. "Actually Sera, I need to check in on someone. I'll catch up with you later?"

Sera frowned and turned to see the puppy love look Sera had only seen Miklo direct at one person before. Following her gaze, she caught sight of Cassandra near the new designated training area and smirked, "Fine, ditch me to play your little ball of sunshine, I get ya." When the other elf didn't react, Sera rolled her eyes, "Mushball!" She roughly shoved Miklo away from her and entered the tavern.

Miklo shot Sera's retreating back an annoyed look before she made her way over to Cassandra. She smiled as she approached the warrior, "Hi, are you doing alright?"

Cassandra shot her a quick glance but continued to strike at the training dummy, "Have you met this friend of Varric's, Miklo?"

Miklo shook her head, "Nope not yet. Why?"

"It had better not be who I think it is. I will ring that little bastard's neck." Cassandra replied.

Miklo was surprised by her ferocity, "Who do you think it is?"

Cassandra straightened up and sheathed her sword as she turned to face Miklo, "Someone Varric claimed he could not contact. Someone the Inquisition – indeed all of Thedas desperately needed. I reserve judgment until I know for certain. No need to have that rogue screaming 'prosecution' yet again."

Miklo opened her mouth to speak when a voice called to her from above. Frowning in confusion, Miklo looked up to see Varric leaning over the ridge of the ramparts, "Come on, my friend is ready to meet you."

Miklo exchanged a look with Cassandra, "Well I guess we'll find out soon enough. May I come visit you again soon?"

Cassandra softened and gave her a small smile, "Of course. You do not have to ask." She turned back to continue sparring with the dummy while Miklo beamed happily and trotted up a nearby set of stairs to go meet Varric.

As Miklo neared one of the towers she spotted Varric standing across from a rather tall human. "Varric?" She called out as she reached them. She took in the sight of the human, long black hair pulled back in a tail that reached his shoulders, piercing dark blue eyes, and a long yet muscular frame. There was a mahogany colored staff strapped to his back. A mage.

Varric turned to face Miklo and grinned, "Ah there you are, Inquisitor, meet Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall." _Ah the Champion of Kirkwall…Varric has mentioned him in one of his stories before._

The dark haired man responded, "Though I don't use that title anymore." His voice was gruff and sounded weary.

Varric continued as if Hawke hadn't said anything, "Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all."

Hawke's eyes met Miklo's, "You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison."

Miklo stepped closer, "I don't know about that, a little birdie told me you saved a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari and now that I've seen what one could do up close, I know that is quite a feat."

Hawke shrugged, "I don't see how that really applies…or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don't know about."

Miklo grinned, "Well there's a Qunari, he could almost qualify as a horde on his own but luckily he's a friend."

"So then, what can I tell you?" Hawke asked as he leaned against the tower.

Miklo replied, "Varric says you've faced Corypheus before."

Hawke nodded, "Fought and killed, the Grey Wardens were holding him and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them."

Varric piped in, "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again." Hawke finished.

Miklo sighed, "Great so he has the Venatori, the red templars, and now possibly the grey wardens? Really great." _Just when I think things can't possibly get any worse…_

Hawke read Miklo's body language and responded, "I didn't come this far just to give you bad news. I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks, since then, nothing."

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?" Varric asked his old friend.

Hawke shook his head, "No, he told me he would be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood." He glanced back at the young elf and took a moment to study the young girl. She looked to be about his age when the blight first wiped out Lothering, she was quite pretty and he was somewhat saddened to see there were dark shadows creeping into her eyes. He remembered what Varric had told him about her moments before.

_She's a good kid, she's been through a lot. That explosion at the conclave destroyed the rest of her family, and then she got pulled into this mess with the breach and Corypheus. I watched her face down Corypheus and his archdemon alone, and she even brought down a mountain Hawke…Don't let her appearance fool you, she may look like a typical pretty girl, but she's resourceful and resilient. Trust me, she's good."_

Hawke was broken out of his thoughts when Miklo answered him, "Okay, I'll take whatever lead I can get at the moment."

Hawke nodded, "Good, I'll do whatever I can to help…Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it." He growled.

"Together we will find a way." Miklo responded with determination as she held her hand out to Hawke. The human gazed at it for a moment before he took it into his own larger hand. Miklo grinned and shook his hand briefly, she opened her mouth to speak when-

"Hey Boss! Come here!" Miklo let go of Hawke's hand a looked over the ledge of the rampart to see Iron Bull standing there with an expectant look on his face. His eye looked over to see Varric and Hawke standing beside her and he raised an eyebrow, "Kinda buff for your taste isn't he boss? What would Cass say?"

Miklo's eyes widened as she took in the implication of his words and blushed slightly. She leaned over the ledge, "Shut your face Bull! Gosh, I'll be right there!" She scowled at the smirk Bull gave her and turned to see Varric and Hawke looking back at her in faint amusement. "Uh…"

"I take it that is the Qunari you were talking about?" Hawke asked, his lips twitching tellingly.

Miklo cleared her throat, "Yeah…I'm gonna go and see what he wants." She started to make her way towards the stairs when she turned to look back at Hawke. "It was nice meeting you…and thank you Hawke, thank you for helping us." She gave him a small smile before she bounded down the stairs.

Varric and Hawke watched as the little elf girl darted towards the Qunari and smacked his arm. Iron Bull merely laughed and wrapped an arm around Miklo's neck, pulling her towards him and then playfully rubbing his fist onto her head. Hawke smirked and then glanced at Varric out of the corner of his eye when the dwarf chuckled at the display. "So that's your new leader eh?"

Varric chuckled once more, "Yeah, a bit of a goofball but she's tough little critter." Hawke hummed and looked back down to see the said little critter had managed to wiggle out of the Qunari's hold.

Miklo shoved herself away from Iron Bull and scowled up at him after she had glanced around to make sure no one had seen that display. "Was that necessary? Say that any louder Bull!"

Iron Bull chuckled, "Nah just wanted your attention and that was what popped into my head first." At Miklo's annoyed pout he laughed again, "Besides I owe you one after that stunt you pulled at Haven." When Miklo's expression turned sheepish, he nodded, "Yeah that's what I thought. Almost got my head ripped off by your girlfriend."

Miklo gasped and glanced around before smacking his arm, "Cassandra's not my girlfriend!"

Iron Bull smirked, "I didn't say it was Cassandra." He watched in amusement as Miklo's own words caught up with her and she blushed heavily. Deciding to give the girl a break, he quickly changed the subject. "So, you're the Inquisitor now huh? Well if you've got a second there's something I want to show you, Inquisitor."

Her blush faded away and was replaced by a look of curiosity, "I have time now Bull."

Iron Bull grinned and tossed a bundle of clothes at her, "Here put this on over your clothes and then follow me, I'll show you." Miklo shot him a mystified look but silently complied, pulling on a rather worn looking mercenary tunic that fell a little below her knees and a pair of brown greaves. Once she finished, Iron Bull pulled the hood over her head and nodded in approval before leading her to a small part of the courtyard where the soldiers were set up.

"Why am I wearing this?" Miklo asked.

"You'll see." He replied, "Come on, it will be worth your time I promise." He led her over to two soldiers sitting at a small table. As they approached, the soldiers look up. "Evening, Iron Bull. My merc band just joined up."

One soldier, the male, spoke up, "Tanner, I'm from Jader, well near Jader."

The female soldier spoke next, "Mira, I was Guard-captain for Lady Pendell. Signed on after shit blew up at the conclave…Share a drink." She pushed a pitcher of ale towards them. "Who's your friend?" She nodded towards Miklo.

Miklo moved to speak when Iron Bull answered, "This is Grim, she doesn't talk much." Miklo shot him a confused glance but decided to follow his lead and merely grunted in greeting. Iron Bull passed her a mug of ale and then drank deeply from his own before he asked, "So, you ready to kill some demons or Venatori…or whatever that Corypheus asshole is?"

Mira shook her head, "This isn't just about killing. We're helping the Inquisitor save the world and build the next empire."

Miklo raised an eyebrow, _building an empire? Am I doing that?_ She shrugged and took a drink of ale, grimacing at the strong taste.

Iron Bull grunted, "Well as long as I get paid, I'm happy. That's why I signed up." He shot Miklo a glance and she merely grunted in agreement.

Tanner replied, "I just couldn't spend my whole life on a farm. Needed to live a little, you know?" Iron Bull and Miklo nodded in understanding.

Iron Bull looked at Mira, "What about you, Mira? Why'd you join up? I thought you were serving some noble."

Mira shook her head, "I saw what happened at Haven. The Inquisitor staring down that monster and his Archdemon…I don't sing the Chant of Light as much as I should, but you can't see something like that and not believe. I want to make a difference, I want to help the Inquisitor stop that monster no matter what."

Iron Bull chuckled, "I'm surprised such a puny little elf could match up against an archdemon and walk away fully intact." He smirked as he felt Miklo's glare from under her hood.

"She may be small but I watched her get as many people as she could to safety before the Archdemon attacked." Tanner replied. Taking a swig out of his mug he continued, "She seems like a good sort. I've never met an elf that bothered to concern herself with human lives before."

Mira nodded, "She did her best to protect the rest of us, so we owe her our best."

Iron Bull grinned and then stood up, "Well, Grim and I should find our tents." He patted Miklo's shoulder and she stood up to follow him. "Thanks for the drink."

Miklo bowed her head politely to the two soldiers, "Ma serannas, dareth shiral ma falon\'en." She followed Iron Bull back to the main courtyard and as he turned to face her, she narrowed her eyes, "Puny little elf eh?"

Iron Bull smirked before his expression became serious, "I know every soldier under my command. You don't have that option but a few faces might help. You're respected, that's important."

Miklo nodded, "I wondered how the soldiers felt following me after what happened at the Conclave, and then Haven and to actually hear it…"

Iron Bull nodded, "It's hard to be just an idea sometimes. That's all you are to most of them. It's why you could stand right in front of them without being recognized. You've got a good army coming along. Remember that, no matter what comes next." He gave her a hearty thump on the back before he took his leave.

Miklo looked back at the soldiers and gave a soft smile, "I hope I don't disappoint." Deciding to go back up to the ramparts for some peace and quiet she saw Cassandra storming towards the tavern, murder in her eyes. "Uh oh." Miklo muttered and quickly followed after the warrior. As she reached the door to the tavern, she saw Cassandra had Varric by the arm and was yanking him up the stairs. Miklo quickly darted up after them in time for Cassandra to shove Varric against a railing.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" Cassandra growled. Miklo froze in shock, never having heard that kind of tone from the amber eyed woman before, not even when she had thought Miklo was responsible for what happened at the conclave.

Varric shoved her away from him, "You're damned right I did!"

"You conniving little shit!" Cassandra swung at him and he was quick to duck under her swing and scurry away from her.

"You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?" Varric exclaimed as he ducked away from her again.

Miklo finally broke from her shock and stepped forward, "Hey stop it! Both of you!"

Cassandra whipped around in her direction, her face filled with betrayal, "You're taking his side?"

Wounded by that look, Miklo shook her head, "No I'm not taking anyone's side until I hear what the hell is going on."

Cassandra sighed as she began to pace, "We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but he was gone too. We thought it all connected, but no." Her gaze locked onto Varric, "It was just you. You kept him from us."

"The Inquisition has a leader!" Varric gestured towards Miklo. The elf couldn't help but feel hurt. She wasn't the hero of Ferelden nor was she the great champion of Kirkwall but she was doing her best. _Why isn't it enough_ Miklo thought.

Cassandra's voice broke through Miklo's self-depreciating thoughts, "Hawke would have been at the conclave! If anyone could have saved Most Holy…"

Miklo gently interrupted the warrior, "Cassandra, Varric couldn't have known-"

"Exactly!" Varric barked out.

Cassandra moved closer to Miklo, "Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret."

Varric scowled, "He's with us now. We're on the same side."

Cassandra scoffed, "We all know whose side you're on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's."

"Cassandra, attacking Varric now won't solve anything." Miklo gently chastised her.

"Exactly." Varric exclaimed and Miklo instantly turned to face him with a frown on her face.

"And you better not pull this again Varric; we are supposed to be working together. You can't be withholding information from us like this." Miklo replied.

Varric sighed, "I understand."

Cassandra turned and walked to the stair railing, leaning against it, "I must not think of what could have been, we have so much at stake." She sighed and shook her head, "Go Varric, just go."

Varric glanced over at Miklo and then turned to leave. As he reached the stairs he paused, "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he'd be dead too. You people have done enough to him." He made his way down the stairs, not that Miklo noticed as her eyes were only on Cassandra.

Cassandra's voice was soft, "I…believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I'd just explained what was at stake…if I'd just made him understand…" She stood up and moved to sit down on a nearby chair. "But I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke." Miklo moved closer to Cassandra and kneeled down in front of her. "I am such a fool."

Cassandra looked up and Miklo was startled by the amount of self-loathing she saw in her eyes. The elf reached out and gently took Cassandra's hands into her own, "What if you hadn't believed him and you tracked Hawke down?"

Cassandra looked down at their hands and sighed, "Honestly, Hawke might not even have agreed to become Inquisitor…He supported the mage rebellion, after all…He wouldn't have trusted me for a second…"Cassandra found herself lightly squeezing Miklo's hands, feeling a small sense of comfort in the action.

Miklo gave her a soft smile and shook her head, "Look I know that I was everybody's last choice. The lesser option but-"

Cassandra's eyes widened and she looked up to meet Miklo's, "You know I didn't mean it like that, you know that Miklo." She squeezed the girl's hand a little tighter to convey her sincerity.

Miklo shook her head, "But you're not wrong. You said it, the Hero of Ferelden was your first choice. Hawke was your next option. They are both heroes…me? I was a nobody." Miklo couldn't help the self-depreciating tone.

"No you were not!" Cassandra replied sharply, "You were not a nobody! The Maker sent you to us for a reason. Varric may have been right, Hawke could have died at the Conclave but you didn't." She looked down, her expression one of shame. "You are not a nobody and I am sorry if I made you feel as such."

Miklo softened and lightly rubbed her thumbs along the back of Cassandra's hand, "I understand why Varric hid Hawke away, and I would do the same if it were any of you were in Hawke's position, but I also understand where you were coming from. You had Thedas' best interest in mind, you were desperate to find a hero to help lead the Inquisition. I understand and I would do the same if I was in your shoes. It's okay."

Big green eyes stared up into deep amber with sure honesty and affection, Cassandra's heart fluttered curiously, "You are too good for this world." She sighed and let go of Miklo's hands, "I should have been careful. I should have been smarter. I don't deserve to be here."

Miklo allowed the warrior to pull her hands away but remained close, "Have you looked at our Inquisition Cassandra? Have you seen all the weirdoes we have picked up these last few weeks?" She grinned, unable to help herself, "You're just as much of a weirdo as the rest of us."

Cassandra let out a choked laugh, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Miklo shrugged, "Eh more at home maybe."

Cassandra exhaled heavily, "I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you, but he did." At Miklo's curious head tilt, Cassandra added, "I don't know what's to come, but…you're more than I could have hoped for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am still alive! Never fear! As always much love to all those who are still with me on this weirdass ride.  
> Ma serannas, dareth shiral ma falon\'en = My thanks, Safe journey my friends


	27. Chapter 27

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Miklo yawned and stretched as she woke up from the most peaceful night's rest she had had in months. Her slender form was cocooned in the warm furs of her large bed. She slowly sat up and stretched once more, groaning at the lingering twinges of pain wracking her body. She turned her head to see the sun had already risen, high and bright in the sky.

Deciding to get ready for the day, she untangled herself from her furs and rolled out of bed. Making her way to the lavatory, she peered at her reflection in the mirror above the small basin. Turning her head this way and that as she looked over her features, not surprised to see a few small scrapes remained here and there. Miklo ran her fingers through her unkempt hair and contemplated putting it up into its usual tail before deciding against it. She merely used her fingers to remove the majority of the knots and then changed out of her bedclothes, a simple night gown, and into a black pair of trousers and a simple sleeveless dark green shirt. Pleased with her appearance she exited the lavatory and headed towards the stairs, casting one last longing look at her bed.

She bounded down the stairs to find the Great hall was surprisingly empty. Shrugging to herself, she made her way outside into the courtyard. Miklo spotted Cassandra right away near the training dummies. The warrior was sitting down on a stump, looking down at a small object in her hands. Deciding to go say hello, Miklo made her way over and as she approached she noticed Cassandra had an open book in her hands. "Good book?"

"Ah!" Cassandra startled and stood up quickly. She hid the book behind her back, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Miklo's eyes narrowed in playful suspicion, "Are you blushing?"

Cassandra scowled, "What would I have to blush about?" Miklo merely raised an eyebrow and Cassandra sighed, "It's of no interest to you, I'm certain."

Miklo softened, "Cassandra, if it is something you are interested in than of course it is of interest to me."

Cassandra sighed again, "It's a book." She looked back up to see Miklo motion for her to continue, "It's one of Varric's tales. 'Swords and Shields' the latest chapter."

Miklo grinned, "Okay so you enjoy reading? That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Cassandra shook her head, "It's frivolous and there are more important things for me to do."

"Cassandra you're allowed to relax and enjoy yourself. I know our situation is dire but that's why we need something nice to come back to. To help us unwind before we drive ourselves mad." Miklo moved to sit down on the ground by the stump Cassandra had been sitting on. She patted the stump, "So, what kind of book is it?"

Cassandra hesitated a moment before she sat down on the stump, "It's literature, smutty literature. Whatever you do don't tell Varric."

Miklo gave her a quizzical look, "So it really is one of his? Can I read it when you are done?"

To Miklo's surprise a light flush appeared on Cassandra's cheeks, "You? No!"

Miklo pouted, "Aww why not? I want to see if Varric is as good of a writer as he is a storyteller."

Cassandra sputtered, "You're the Inquisitor!"

"Yes?" Miklo replied.

Cassandra shook her head, "They're terrible and magnificent and this one ends in a cliffhanger. As I've said they are smutty, I don't want you to think…" She cut herself off, looking away from Miklo and down at her book, "Anyway, I know Varric is working on the next, he must be." She paused for a moment when a thought came to mind, "You, you could ask him to finish it. Command him to…" She looked back up at Miklo who was sporting a silly grin and scowled, "Pretend you don't know this about me." She stood up and stomped away while Miklo laughed.

"But I do know this about you and I'm obsessed with it!" Miklo said between laughs, replaying the image of Cassandra's expressions going from shy to excited to annoyed in the span of a few seconds.

"Shut it!" Cassandra snapped back not faltering in her attempted to get away. Miklo popped up off of the ground and charged after the warrior. Without thinking about it she wrapped her arms around Cassandra's waist and pulled her into a bear hug. Before Cassandra could open her mouth to speak, Miklo piped up.

"Aww come on don't be mad. I was just teasing, I think it's adorable you're a fan of Varric's."

Cassandra squirmed in Miklo's gentle but firm embrace, "Stop that, I am not a fan of Varric's work…I am just curious to see how the story ends is all." She continued to squirm but sighed in defeat when the little elf didn't budge an inch and allowed Miklo to hold her to her heart's content. She had to admit that the contact wasn't unpleasant in the slightest. It was quite nice actually. Miklo was soft and so very warm. Cassandra found herself lightly leaning into the affectionate hold.

Miklo however, had never in her life felt so content as she was in that moment. Cassandra was allowing her to hold her and it was the greatest feeling in the world. With her ear pressed to Cassandra's back, she could hear the comforting beat of the Seeker's heart. She sighed happily when a small object hit her in the side of the head.

"Ow." She whined and pulled away from Cassandra. She looked down to see what appeared to be a cookie lying on the ground and then looked up to see Sera sitting on the roof of the Tavern, a dirty smirk in place. At Cassandra's curious look, Miklo shrugged and replied, "Arm fell asleep." She shook out said arm and grinned sheepishly when Cassandra rolled her eyes. The warrior shook her head in amusement and took her leave.

Miklo turned and glowered up at Sera, "What was that for?"

Sera giggled, "You're a brave one Shiny, but wicked gross. Get a room before you start playing hide the cherry in the cupcake with Frosty spice." She rolled backwards and out of view before Miklo could retort.

Miklo frowned in confusion, "Hide the cherry? Why do I have a feeling that means something dirty?" She shrugged and threw a longing look at Cassandra's retreating back before setting off to go find Varric.

It didn't take her long to find him as she made her way back into the Great Hall. She found him sitting in front of the fireplace, his expression pensive.

"So that conversation with you and Cassandra yesterday…It got a little heated. Are you okay?" Miklo asked as she sat down on the floor beside him.

Varric sighed, "Well that depends, how angry is Cassandra? I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time. I know, I need to do better. I'm sorry." He couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of disappointing Miklo. There was just something about the little rogue that made you want to make her proud.

Miklo lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Varric, it's okay. I understand why you kept Hawke away from the Inquisition. I would have done the same if I was in your shoes." She stretched out her legs for a moment before bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, "But I also understand where Cassandra is coming from. You both had your hearts in the right place."

Varric sighed, "Yeah you're right."

"Anyways if you really are sorry and you want to make it up to me…" Varric turned to see a playful look on Miklo's face. "A friend of mine is a huge fan of yours and they were wondering about the next chapter of your book 'Swords and Shields.'"

Varric grinned, "A friend of yours huh? Do I know this friend?"

Miklo cracked a grin, "Okay its Cassandra." _I probably shouldn't have said that but oh well._

Varric's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry, I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you just said Cassandra read my books."

"Nope you heard right." Miklo replied.

Varric was still skeptical, "You have met Cassandra haven't you? Wait did you say the romance serial? Oh she'll be waiting for a while then. I haven't finished it and I wasn't planning to. That book is easily the worse I've ever written." At Miklo's quizzical look he added, "The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink."

Miklo pouted, "Aww please? Cassandra really likes it."

Varric sighed as big, green puppy dog eyes gazed back at him. "And I honestly thought the hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen. So you want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial for Cassandra?" At Miklo's enthusiastic nod he continued, "Oh that's such a terrible idea, I have to do it on one condition. I get to be there when you give her the book."

He watched as Miklo seemed to weigh the pros and the cons for a moment before she conceded "Fine but please keep the teasing to a minimum."

Varric nodded, "I'll get to work then. You know the fact that the book is terrible just makes it worth more while somehow." He chuckled to himself.

At the training area, Cassandra sat down by the dummies as her mind wondered. She couldn't help but think of the sweet elf girl. The leader of the Inquisition. The most kind and compassionate person she had ever met. "Miklo." She whispered, as she remembered the warmth that flowed through her when Miklo held her hands, the comforting feeling of her warm body pressed against her back, the way her sweet voice never failed to lift her spirits. Cassandra wasn't blind, Miklo was a sweet girl to just about everybody but she was only really affectionate with one other person besides her horse. Cassandra.

It was obvious that Miklo had an attachment to her, one that Cassandra had to admit she returned. A startling thought struck Cassandra's mind _do I have feelings for her?_ She remembered the fear that stabbed through her chest when she left Miklo to face Corypheus alone.

_Her ears were ringing as she shakily got to her feet. She shook her head and looked up to see flames everywhere when her eyes caught sight of Miklo sprawled out on the other side of a wall of flames. She watched the girl roll over onto her stomach and look up, locking eyes with Cassandra. Horror rose in her chest when a large dragon emerged from the smoke behind Miklo. "Miklo!" Cassandra started towards her when a large hand grabbed onto her upper arm._

_"We need to move!" Cassandra turned to see Iron Bull and Solas beside her, Iron Bull's grip on her arm was tight. His gaze was on Miklo, a deep frown on his face. He nodded and nudged Solas with his free hand, "Grab the horse and lets' get moving." Solas moved to get ahold of Miklo's frantic horse while Iron Bull tugged Cassandra away from the flames._

_Cassandra fought against his hold, "What are you doing?! We have to help her!" She struggled but the Qunari's hold was unrelenting._

_"No, we need to move." Iron Bull replied as he pulled her further away. Cassandra's eyes went back to Miklo and her movements became more desperate as she watched Miklo sink down onto her knees in agony, her mark emitting green and red sparks as a looming twisted figure moved towards her. Red sparks emitting from his own hand. Cassandra elbowed Iron Bull in the ribs hoping he would release her. It was for nothing as the other warrior merely grunted and then wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up._

_"Put me down! What are you doing?!" She wriggled desperately against his hold to no avail._

_"Sorry Cass… boss's orders." Iron Bull rumbled back as he carried the female warrior away from their leader._

_"MIKLO!"_

Never had Cassandra ever felt such fear for another. When they found Miklo afterwards; bruised and nearly frozen to death but miraculously alive, the relief that flooded her chest was so intense she had to fight to keep herself from crushing the girl's weak frame against her own. "I can't…it's not proper." Thinking of those adoring eyes gazing up at her so sweetly…her mind was made up. Taking a deep breath, Cassandra set out to find the little rogue.

Meanwhile Miklo found herself wandering around the rookery. She hadn't been up there yet but she already found it to be yet another peaceful place, only the occasional coo from nesting birds and the faint sounds of murmured conversations could be heard. She caught sight of Leliana and Cullen standing at a small table by a window. Their expressions were somber. Leliana handed Cullen a rolled up scroll.

"I'm sorry." The redhead spoke softly, her tone remorseful.

Cullen sighed, "So am I." He took his leave and nodded to Miklo as he walked past her.

Leliana glanced over at Miklo and sighed as she leaned over the small table, "They're names of those we lost. You must blame me for this."

Miklo frowned as she moved closer, "Why would I blame you?"

Leliana shook her head and straightened up, "I keep wondering if I could have done something different. When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back awaiting more information. If they'd stayed in the field, they could have bought us time. I was afraid to lose my agents and instead we lost Haven." Her expression filled with remorse.

Miklo shook her head, "No this wasn't your fault, you were looking out for your people."

Leliana scowled, "Is it? My people know their duty, they know the risks. They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives."

Miklo shrugged, "Maybe so, but our people aren't tools to be used and then thrown away. Your instincts were right, their lives matter."

Leliana sighed, "Can we afford such sentimentality? What if Corypheus…"

Miklo moved closer and lightly touched Leliana's arm, "We are better than Corypheus. Leliana you did the right thing. Haven was a target. What if you left your scouts out in the field and Corypheus used them to get to us earlier." She lightly squeezed Leliana's arm and made eye contact with her electric blue eyes. "You did what you thought was best. Don't be so hard on yourself. We are all just trying to do our best." She gave the older woman a small reassuring smile.

Leliana stared back in surprise. This young, little elf who started out as their prisoner and grew into their leader. A kind, brave soul. "You truly believe that."

Miklo nodded, "Yes, we get knocked down but we get up and try again. Corypheus won't win." Green eyes burned with determination and Leliana finally allowed a small spark of hope to light in her chest.

She opened her mouth to speak when one of her scouts approached. He pause beside the Inquisitor and saluted her respectfully before he addressed the Spymaster. "I have word."

Miklo caught Leliana's subtle glance in her direction and took her queue, "Okay well I should go, I haven't had a chance to harass Dorian in a while. Good day to you both." She bowed politely before darting down the stairs to where she heard Dorian had made himself at home.

She spotted him standing before a book case with a piece of parchment in his hands. "Hi Dori." She greeted. "Anything interesting?"

Dorian looked up at her, "A letter regarding Felix, Alexius's son. He went to the Magisterium, stood on the senate floor and told them of you. A glowing testimonial Im informed. No news on the reaction but everyone back home is talking. Felix always was as good as his word." He mused in a fond tone.

Miklo tilted her head in confusion, "Was?"

Dorian sighed, "He's dead, the blight caught up with him."

"Oh no. Are you alright?" Miklo asked as she moved closer, instantly ready to comfort him.

Dorian nodded, "He was ill, thus on borrowed time anyhow." His tone was nonchalant but Miklo could detect the pain beneath his bravado.

Miklo's brow furrowed in concern, "That doesn't mean that it hurts any less Dori."

"I know." He replied softly as he began to pace, "Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchens when I was working late in his father's study. 'Don't get into trouble on my behalf' I'd tell him. 'I like trouble' He'd say. Tevinter could use more mages like him. Those who put the good of others before themselves."

"He's actions should be remembered. He helped us back at Redcliff." Miklo pointed out, getting a nod from Dorian.

"Yes, he's actions should not be forgotten." Dorian replied as he made his way towards the railing of the walkway and leaned over them, his expression pensive. Miklo moved to copy his gesture and they stood there in silence for a moment before Dorian broke it, "So, you promised you would spare Alexius and give him proper trial. I trust that you've kept your word but I must admit I wish to know where he remains now that Haven is gone."

Miklo nodded, "I understand, Alexius never came back to Haven with us." At Dorian's look of confusion she continued, "Before we left Redcliff, Queen Anora offered to contain him for us until we've decided what we wanted to do with him, then she was going to send him to us with her remaining loyal Templars, as a precaution. So he is safe for the moment."

Dorian raised a perfect eyebrow at that, "Well now I must admit I am surprised, I would have thought you would have brought him back for judgment right away given how angry you were with him."

Miklo nodded, "That's precisely why I didn't bring him back. I was too emotional, I don't know if I would have been able to keep my promise to you."

Dorian smiled and gently ruffled the girl's hair, "You are too good for this world my dear girl. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." He chuckled when the elf squirmed away though she had a grin on her face as she did.

They both turned as they heard footsteps approaching and saw Cassandra walking towards them, an anxious look on her face. Dorian watched in amusement as Miklo beamed at the sight of the older woman and resisted the urge to poke fun at the love struck Inquisitor. Instead he watched as the dark haired warrior moved to Miklo's side while the girl greeted her with a cheerful, "Hi."

A brief flicker of remorse flashed through Cassandra's eyes so quickly Dorian nearly missed it.

"Hi, I was hoping we could speak privately." Cassandra replied, looking distressed as she shot a quick glance in Dorian's direction.

Miklo's expression turned to one of concern, "Yeah, of course." She turned to Dorian, "May I catch up with you again later?"

Dorian gave her a small smile, "Always darling, I will be here." He made his way over to his cushioned chair by the small window, though his eyes remained on Cassandra. Curious was he to know what had saddened the raven hair woman at the sweet greeting she had received.

Miklo and Cassandra walked towards the door that lead out to the ramparts. Pushing the door open Miklo allowed Cassandra to go through first. She eyed Cassandra in concern as the seeker began to fidget. Miklo reached out and placed a hand lightly on Cassandra's arm. "Hey…are you alright?"

Cassandra felt her heart stutter in her chest and silently begged oh…please don't be sweet. She could already feel her heart and mind waging war from within. Her heart pleading with her to pull the younger girl into her arms and never let go while her mind screamed that this was for the best. She hesitated a moment and gazed around before making eye contact with Miklo, "The flirting. With me. I've…noticed it. Unless it is in my imagination, which is entirely possible…"

Miklo blushed slightly _have I been flirting?_ She was honestly puzzled as she didn't think she had been flirting with the beautiful Nevarran. Deciding to be honest she answered, "If it makes you uncomfortable…I can stop…"

Cassandra sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Inquisitor…Miklo, I hope you understand I cannot return your…affection." Cassandra tried to ignore the spike she felt in her heart at the downtrodden look on the little elf's face.

Miklo felt her heart drop and bravely asked, "No? Can I ask why?"

"You are the Herald of Andraste and my leader…and a woman. I take it as a complement, truly. I…I hope we can remain friends." The amber eyed woman knew she couldn't allow herself to have romantic feelings for the Inquisitor but that didn't mean she wanted to lose her friendship. Miklo meant a lot to her and the thought of losing the only true friend she has had in years; tore at Cassandra like nothing ever had.

She watched as Miklo bit her lip and nodded, her green eyes suspiciously shiny, "Of course, I only wish for your happiness Cassandra. We will always be friends."

Cassandra sighed in relief ignoring the pang she felt in her heart, "Thank you…for understanding." She gave the girl a smile filled with regret, knowing she had deeply hurt the young girl and turned to leave. Her heart was heavy and as she continued to walk away from someone she had grown so fond of, she felt a trickle of bitterness ease into her heart and mind. _I know it was for the best…but why does it hurt?_

Miklo stared after her longingly, feeling her heart break into pieces. The pain that filled Miklo's chest was like nothing she ever felt before. Cassandra made her feel warm inside. She was strong, brave, and so breathtakingly beautiful. Miklo hadn't realized until that very moment just how much she cared for the warrior. She loved her. She was in love with her. She loved her enough to respect her wishes and let her go. _As long as she's happy…_ Feeling a familiar choking feeling in her throat, Miklo ran back into the rookery and down the corridor towards her room, needing to be alone.

Cassandra stopped and turned to watch her go with pain filled eyes _I'm so sorry…_ "It's better this way." She felt a silent presence come up behind her and sighed, "Why do I feel like I kicked a puppy?"

"Because you did, why did you turn her away?" Cassandra turned to see Leliana move to stand in front of her.

Cassandra ran her hand over the back of her neck, "She is the Inquisitor. She cannot afford the attachment and neither can I."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that my friend. There is already an attachment there." Leliana pointed out, her expression a mix of pity and concern.

Cassandra shook her head, "It would be cruel to us both if I allow her advances." _I cannot love the Inquisitor, It's not right._

Leliana frowned lightly, "You were cruel to deny her affections. I see how you look at her. It is the same way she has been looking at you since you've met. Like you hung the moon and all the stars." Leliana looked up at the darkening sky, "Don't deny yourself this chance at happiness Cassandra. Especially now, in these dark times." She reached out and lightly touched Cassandra's leather clad arm, "You feel for the Inquisitor, let her make you happy." She pulled back and nodded, leaving the Seeker to her thoughts and silently hoping for the best for the warrior and her Inquisitor.

Little did they know, a certain Qunari warrior had overheard the entire thing and quickly headed after his young friend. He managed to catch up to her just before the elf reached her rooms.

"Boss?" Iron Bull watched as Miklo froze and sighed but made no other acknowledgement to his presence. Taking her silence as permission to approach, he moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Boss…I get that you don't want to talk and I respect that but whenever you're ready to talk or hit something, I'm here." He waited for Miklo to nod before he let go of her and turned to leave. He was halfway through the corridor when Miklo's soft voice called for him. He turned back to see her facing him, her silvery, blond bangs shielded her eyes from view.

There was a tiny waver in her voice, "Thank you….I am heading out for Crestwood tomorrow…"

Iron Bull nodded in understanding, "I'll be ready Boss." He saw the small smile she sent him before she pushed open the door to her quarters and made her way up the stairs.

Later that night, Miklo had called for her council members to the war room.

"Crestwood, do you think this Grey Warden will have the answers we are looking for?" Cullen asked.

Miklo nodded, "Hawke told me Corypheus can influence the minds of the Grey Wardens. We can't let that happen or else when won't just be fighting Red templars, an Archdemon, and darkspawn, but highly skilled warriors as well. For our sake I hope he does have answers."

"Are you sure you can make the journey?" Miklo glanced over at Josephine, "With all due respect Inquisitor, you are still healing from your injuries."

Miklo gave her a soft smile, "I will be fine. Thank you for your concern but we can't afford to put this off for too long." Truth be told the pain she now held in her heart outweighed the still throbbing ache her injuries caused her.

Leliana, who had been silently watching the Inquisitor, finally spoke up, "Understood but if I may suggest, you do work well with most of your recruited allies but you should bring along the ones you have worked with the most, they seem to be good matches for you."

Miklo nodded, "True, Bull has already offered to come with me but I'm sure Dorian wouldn't mind the fresh air and it may be a good opportunity to see how Cole does. I may mix things up this go."

"Very well I'll send word to my scouts near Crestwood, they will meet you at your arrival." Leliana carefully hid the disappointment in her voice, she was hoping the Inquisitor would still bring Cassandra along, though she understood why the girl didn't want to bring the stubborn warrior with her. _She wants time away from Cassandra…to process her own feelings._

Miklo gave her an approving nod, "Very good. Thank you." She bowed her head and took her leave.

"Hmm doesn't she normally prefer to bring Cassandra along?" Josephine asked.

Cullen nodded, "Yes she does, I admit I'm curious as to why she hadn't mentioned bringing her." They both turned to face Leliana and found she was staring at the place Miklo had just been standing, with a pensive expression on her face.

Josephine's eyes narrowed, "You know something."

Leliana looked up to see her fellow counsel staring back at her, an expectant expression on their faces. She sighed, "It isn't my place to tell. If the Inquisitor wanted us to know, she would say such." _I only hope Cassandra comes to her senses before it's too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't hate me. I know went down a road a few people have while writing for this pairing but I have a plan just trust me. All will be well.
> 
> A/N 2: Just FYI I brooded when Cassandra turned my Inquisitor down in my first run! SOBBED for like an hour or a week. I didn't know the female Inquisitor couldn't romance Cassandra, it broke my heart!


	28. Chapter 28

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Cassandra had never felt more drained than she was at the moment. All night she had tossed and turned in her bed, unable to stop her overactive mind from thinking of the young Inquisitor. Leliana's words tormented her throughout the night;

"You feel for the Inquisitor, let her make you happy."

"But what do I feel for her?" Cassandra asked herself as she sat up in her bed. Obviously, Cassandra respected the girl and she wouldn't deny that she cared for the little elf. She admired Miklo's bravery and her skill in battle and she was just so cute! Miklo was the elven embodiment of a puppy; she was sweet and playful but tended to bite when pushed around. She was also undeniably beautiful with her dark forest green eyes, her long silky, silver blonde hair, her lean and nubile young body…

Cassandra blushed at where her mind had started to go, her body heating up uncomfortably. "So I find her appealing…obviously very much so." Her heart started to race, "She is kind, she is brave, beautiful, and loyal. She is magnificent, but so very young and also a she." Cassandra ran her hand over her face. She had always known there were some women in Thedas that preferred the fairer sex. It was rare to see, but not unheard of. Cassandra even knew of a man who once had feelings for Anthony, her own brother. A servant of their uncle's but one that Anthony had been really close to. The servant never admitted his feelings for the older Pentaghast, but it had been obvious to Cassandra and she found she didn't mind it at al. She even knew of Leliana's relationship with the Hero of Ferelden and found herself hoping the Hero would return to the redhead soon.

"So why does this bother me?" Cassandra asked aloud. She stood up from her bed and began to pace beside it. "Does it really bother me that she is a woman?" She pondered for a moment but found that that wasn't the issue. "She is young, but not a child." That wasn't what bothered her either.

"Don't deny yourself this chance at happiness Cassandra."

Leliana's words flew through her mind once more. "Does she really make me happy?" Her heart flipped in her chest as she remembered all the times Miklo had wrapped her arms around her in such a sweet embrace. She sighed in defeat and sat back down on her bed, "Yes, she does…I need to speak with her."

Little did she know that Miklo had already set off for Crestwood early that morning along with Iron Bull, Cole, and Dorian. The sun had barely risen when they began their trek. Crestwood was not far from Skyhold, though oddly enough where it was fairly warm in Skyhold, the temperature dropped somewhat the closer they got to Crestwood; the scent of rain was heavy in the air.

Miklo had been quiet for the most part while the guys exchanged idle banter here and there.

"Must grind your gristle that the "Elder One" is some crazy Vint asshole, huh?" Iron Bull asked Dorian. Despite the mage being a Tevinter, Iron Bull found the little man to be quite entertaining. He was just so easy to rile up.

Dorian sighed, "I'm not thrilled to discover we should take those old legends at face value."

Iron Bull shrugged, "Guess he thinks the modern Imperium is a real letdown, too."

Dorian rolled his eyes, "Why wouldn't he? Tevinter once covered all Thedas, its glory only matched by its depravity." He wrinkled his nose as he guided his mount around a dead animal carcass. "It'd be like Koslun showing up and learning the Qunari didn't conquer the world after all." He continued.

"Hmm, yes. Priesthood's been trying to explain that one for centuries." Iron Bull pointed out.

He opened his mouth to continue when Cole interrupted.

"The Iron Bull." The spirit muttered, "Do you ever worry about a demon standing to your left where your eye can't see?" Cole asked.

Iron Bull blinked, bewildered, "Well, I do now!" Iron Bull wasn't sure what to make of the spirit. He seemed nice enough if not a bit odd. Shaking his head, he looked away from Cole and rested his eye on Miklo.

The little elf had been withdrawn all morning and he knew it had to do with Cassandra's rejection yesterday. The first time he had seen the two women together, he saw the chemistry between them, felt it even. The way the warrior would worry and fuss over the girl, the way Miklo watched Cassandra with stars in her eyes. There was something there, something great but Cassandra put a dent in it. It was obvious she cared for Miklo, she may even return Miklo's affections but fear was a terrible foe and one that clearly affected the female warrior.

"The, a joke. He laughs to himself, imagining herds of cattle in fields of iron, but now he worries it fits." Cole murmured.

Iron Bull frowned in confusion, "Huh?" He couldn't help but feel creeped out as pale grey eyes locked onto his. He noticed that the spirit had the habit of randomly jumping from one subject to another in seconds and the only one who seemed to be able to keep up with him was Miklo.

"I like your horns. The Iron Bull, but they are dragon horns not bull horns." Cole's voice broke through Iron Bull's thoughts, "You could have called yourself The Iron Dragon." Cole pointed out softly before returning his gaze forward.

Iron Bull stopped his horse and swore, "Oh shit…That would have been better. Damnit!" He shook his head. _Seriously, why didn't I think of that._

Dorian rolled his eyes, "Not that this isn't a riveting conversation, but Miklo darling just where did you say this Scout Harding was waiting?"

At the sound of her name, Miklo startled and looked back at her companions, "Sorry?"

Dorian's eyes softened, "I asked where your scout was supposed to be meeting us?"

"Oh." Miklo blinked and then looked forward, "Not much further, we are entering Crestwood now."

Sure enough as they made their way up the small incline, Scout Harding and a few other scouts came into view. The brunette dwarf spotted them and made her way over to meet them. "Good to see you safe Inquisitor." Harding greeted with a kind smile before she reported, "We've got trouble ahead."

Miklo gave her a reassuring smile as she hopped down from Kaliiou's back, "Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it."

"Careful Your worship, that optimism might be catching." There was a hint of a smile in Harding's voice.

Miklo raised an eyebrow, "That bad?"

Harding gestured for Miklo to follow her towards a small cliff, revealing an odd green aura set in the middle Crestwood Lake.

Miklo squinted her eyes to get a better look, "It's that…a rift? In the water?"

Scout Harding nodded, "Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the blight. It's not the only rift in the area but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake. You'll have to fight through them to get to the cave where Ser Hawke's Gray Warden friend is hiding."

Miklo glanced around, her eyes briefly drawn to the eerie green glow in the center of the lake before she looked back at the scout, "Are you safe here?"

Harding nodded, "We've had a few shambles attack, but most head towards the village below. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they'll want help. Good luck and please be safe." She saluted to the young Inquisitor before she made her way over to the Requisition officer.

Miklo hopped back onto Kaliiou and guided her companions down the path. "There must be a way to get to that rift." Miklo mused as they reached the coastline of the lake.

Iron Bull grunted, "Swimming?"

"How about we don't do that and just find a way around it instead?" Dorian suggested.

"And how do you supposed we go around it, if it's in the middle of the lake, oh smart one?"

Iron Bull asked with a condescending look.

Dorian glowered at him, "If you have any ideas, we are listening you brute!"

"A bridge." Miklo murmured absentmindedly as her eyes remained trained on the lake. The two males ceased their bickering and looked over at Miklo. The elf's eyes were squinted, "I think that is a bridge. It may help us get to that rift."

Cole replied, "It sounds different. The water changes the song." He shared a look with Miklo before they continued to follow the trail.

Ignoring the spirit, Dorian shot Iron Bull a smug look, "There, a bridge; that can help us get to the center of the lake, Oaf."

Iron Bull rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I guess we will find out soon enough." He lightly clicked his tongue and his horse began to resume it's pace behind Miklo and Kaliiou.

They reached what appeared to be a crossroad when they heard the sound of a fight up ahead. Miklo spurred Kaliiou forward and caught sight of two soldiers fighting a group of Shambles. Miklo shivered at the sight of the walking corpses, not forgetting what she went through back in the Fallow Mire. She shook off her fear and hopped off of Kaliiou. Pulling out her daggers, she darted forward and slammed one of them into the stomach of a shamble archer before it could release it's arrow. The walking carcass groaned and swung out at her, but was thrown into a wall by a mind blast from Dorian. Cole quickly slipped passed Miklo and with two swings of his deadly blades, decapitated two more corpses. Iron Bull finished off the two remaining undead with a mighty swing of his ax, dismembering the walking terrors. Miklo couldn't help but pout as the fight was apparently over before she could really get into it.

She sighed and then caught sight of the two soldiers that had previously been fighting the shambles.

One of the soldiers made his way over to her and saluted, "The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid Inquisitor."

Miklo raised an eyebrow, "You know who I am?"

"Of course, you are well known here." The second Grey Warden replied.

 _What are the Grey Wardens doing here?_ Miklo thought, "What are you doing here in Crestwood?"

The first Grey Warden took off his helmet revealing reddish gold hair matted down against his scalp and grayish hazel eyes. He answered, "A Warden named Stroud is wanted for questioning. We'd heard he passed through here, but the villagers knew nothing. They have troubles enough."

Miklo exchanged a glance with her companions before asking, "What do you know of this Stroud fellow?"

"Warden Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that." The reddish gold haired man answered firmly.

The second Grey Warden, a dark-skinned man with green eyes replied, "I hope Ser Stroud comes with us peacefully. I trained under him for a time. He's a good man, I'm sure of that."

Miklo sighed, "Can you stay? Help these people fight off the undead here."

The first Warden replied in a regretful tone, "My orders forbid it. Crestwood was only a detour. If the Inquisition can help, I beg you to do what you can. The villagers already lost too many." He saluted her once more, "Good luck, Inquisitor." The other Warden saluted as well and the two men took their leave.

"Well they were a lot of help." Dorian muttered.

"Let's head into the village and see if anyone else knows what's going on here. Maybe someone

there will have some information on Stroud." Miklo replied as she hopped back onto Kaliiou and guided him along the path.

They arrived to the Village of Crestwood when they noticed a horde of demons and corpses attacking the villagers and town guards. "We need to help them!" Miklo cried as she leapt off of Kaliiou and attacked the demon closest to her, a wraith. She swiped her dagger through it's body and jumped away just in time to dodge an attack from a shamble. Frowning, she moved closer to the corpse and kicked it in the chest knocking it back a few feet. She groaned in disgust as she got a good glimpse of the demon's decaying face. It had virtually no eyes beneath the lids and it's nose looked as if it had been bitten off. "Ew!" Miklo darted towards it and jammed her dagger through it's chest and then spun around to slice the other dagger along it's throat. As it dropped to the ground, Miklo felt a wave of heat come from behind her and turned to see

Dorian had cast a firewall spell below at least three of the demons, simultaneously trapping the demons and burning them in the process. After minutes of fighting back the attackers of Crestwood, Miklo was relieved to see no more undead were left alive to cause anymore damage to the village.

Panting, Miklo wiped the sweat clinging to her brow when one of the town guards approached, "Thank you kind stranger. Without you and your friends' aid, we may have lost more than we already have."

Miklo gave a polite smile and answered, "Your welcome, are you alright?"

The male guard replied, "Yes ma'am, few minor scrapes and bruises here. I wish you could have gotten a proper greeting but unfortunately this has been a problem for some time now. So thank you for your aid. If you need any assistance at all don't hesitate to come find one of us." He bowed to the girl before he limped away to assist another guard.

"So maybe we should find the guy in charge around here." Miklo heard from behind her and turned to see Iron Bull approaching followed by Dorian and Cole.

Miklo nodded and gazed around the village until her eyes fell onto a medium sized house, "Like the mayor perhaps." She nodded towards it and made her way over, her companions close behind her. She knocked on the door and within moments an older gentleman answered.

His eyes looked the young elf up and down in an manner that made Iron Bull and Dorian frown before the man's eyes lit up in recognition and he bowed. "Ah the Inquisitor? Mayor Dedrick of Crestwood Village, at your service, despite everything."

Miklo still couldn't help but be surprised at how many people seem to already know who she was without even needing a proper introduction. "Good to meet you Mayor Dedrick. My companions and I have noticed you are having a bit of a problem with shambles attacking."

"Yes, Your Worship, the undead have been attacking Crestwood for days, my people are terrified. Is there any way to stop the dead from rising?" The mayor asked.

Miklo nodded, "There is a fade rift in the center of your lake, if we can get to it we may be able to stop the shambles from rising."

The Mayor frowned, "The light in the lake? It's coming from the caves below Old Crestwood. Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago during the Blight. It wiped out the village, killing the refugees we took in."

Miklo frowned, "Is there a way we can drain the lake? I saw a bridge close to the center, does it lead anywhere?"

"A bridge? No there isn't a bridge here, but there is a dam." The mayor replied.

"A dam, of course if we can use the dam to drain the lake, we may be able to get to the rift." Miklo replied.

Dedrick's expression turned to bafflement, "Drain the – there must be some other way!"

Iron Bull narrowed his eye as he observed the air of worry that began to envelop the mayor, "There's not, there's really not." _He is hiding something._

The mayor paid no attention to the Qunari's scrutiny, "You'd have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the dam. I can't ask you to risk your life."

Miklo sighed and then reached out to touch Dedrick's arm reassuringly, "Please, let us help."

Dedrick sighed, "Then I have no choice." He walked over to a cabinet beside his desk and opened a drawer. He fished something out and then made his way back to Miklo. He held out a key for her to take, "This key unlocks the gate to the dam controls past the fort. The rift must be in the caves under Old Crestwood." As Miklo grabbed onto the key, the mayor grabbed her hand with his other, "But Inquisitor, I would not linger there."

Miklo nodded and pulled her hand away from the older man, "Of course, thank you. We will do what we can to help Crestwood, Mayor Dedrick." She nodded to the others and made her way to the door.

"I don't trust that guy." Iron Bull stated as soon as the door closed behind him. At Miklo's inquisitive glance he elaborated, "He's hiding something."

Miklo nodded, trusting the warrior's instincts, "I guess we will find out what sooner or later."

"Miklo?" Cassandra had looked all over Skyhold for the missing elf. She checked the girl's chambers, the Tavern, the Rookery, the ramparts, and each and every courtyard with no luck. She even asked Sera where Miklo was, the odd elf was no help whatsoever. Sighing in defeat, Cassandra finally made her way towards the War room when she came across Josephine in her new office. Josephine was sitting at her desk, several rolls of parchment laid across it. There was a large floor to ceiling window behind her and a large bookshelf off to the side of her desk.

The young ambassador looked up and smiled at the warrior, "Ah Cassandra, is there something you need?"

Cassandra walked over to stand in front of Josephine's desk, "Yes, have you seen the Inquisitor? It is important that I speak with her."

Josephine bit her lip, "Cassandra, the Inquisitor has…already left."

Cassandra's expression darkened as she glowered at the Antivian, "What?! What do you mean she has already left?"

Josephine inwardly cursed her luck as she had to deal with the irate warrior, "The Inquisitor set out for Crestwood early this morning. She was to go meet Ser Hawke's Grey Warden friend."

"And no one thought to tell me this?" Cassandra asked, trying to mask the hurt she was feeling with anger.

Josephine cleared her throat and hesitantly replied, "With all due respect Cassandra, why would we need to inform you of the Inquisitor's whereabouts?"

Cassandra opened her mouth to respond when she stopped, realizing Josephine had a point. She growled, "Never mind then." She stomped out of the room furious and hurt. _Why didn't she tell me she was leaving, I would have…_ Cassandra sighed, knowing exactly why the elf didn't say anything to her. Cassandra made her way back to her own quarters torn between following the elf to Crestwood and staying behind to await her return. Resigned, she decided to stay behind and wait for Miklo to return to Skyhold, though her heart protested _Maker…I miss her already._

Capturing Caer Bronach was no simple task. After what felt like hours of fighting highway men, foot soldiers, and mabari hounds, they had finally managed to capture the Fort and reached the dam. Across it was what appeared to be a Tavern called the Rusted Horn. "There, that building on the dam must be where we can open the flood gates." Miklo pointed out. They crossed the dam and made their way into the tavern and were surprised to see two young lovers passionately kissing in front of a roaring fireplace. They seemed oblivious to their new audience until Dorian cleared his throat.

The couple jumped apart like they had been electrocuted and looked back at them in fear, "We didn't know you were here Ser. Please don't tell anyone!" The young man exclaimed.

Miklo grinned, "I won't but why are you here? This place is hardly romantic."

The young woman replied, "We couldn't find any other place to be alone together. The village is under constant attack by undead. That isn't all that romantic either."

"Well whatever your reasoning, just be careful." Miklo advised. "It's not very safe here either."

The young couple nodded and the young man went to reply when Cole called out from one of the rooms in the back of the tavern, "The gates open from here."

"Excuse us." Miklo said softly to the couple before she made her way over and gave Cole a small smile, "Good work Cole." She made her way over to the wheel and then turned to face her companions, "Shall we?" The boys made their way over and each pushed on the wheel, until it stopped with a loud thunk followed by the sound of rushing water. "There, that sounds like it did the trick. Hmm the mayor said darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago. So who fixed them?" Miklo asked.

Cole murmured, "The mayor, his shame had this shape." Miklo glanced at him, making eye contact.

"What?" Iron Bull and Dorian both asked, shooting each other a glance before looking back at the two blondes.

Miklo nodded and answered, "Dedrick's hiding something, something that may end up getting him into a whole lot of trouble." Cole nodded in agreement. She made her way back to the main room with Cole by her side. Iron Bull and Dorian followed, ignoring the young lovers that were still sitting near the fireplace.

"How does she do that?" Dorian asked quietly. At Iron Bull's questioning look Dorian answered, "Understand him, I can barely keep up when he rambles."

Iron Bull shrugged, "No idea…maybe it's a blonde thing."

Dorian shook his head, "Miklo's not completely blonde. I'm pretty sure her hair is more silver than blonde."

Iron Bull snorted, "Then clearly you are blind because her hair is more blonde than silver."

"No it isn't." Dorian replied.

Iron Bull, "Yeah it is, watch." He moved up behind Miklo and reached a hand out to touch her hair when Cole grabbed it, stopping him. Cool slate grey eyes met Iron Bull's.

"Silk, silver envelopes the light stream of honey. No need to disturb it with sullied hands." The spirit let go of the Qunari's hand and moved to catch up with the elf, who hadn't paused in her stride towards the door.

Iron Bull stopped for a moment before he frowned, "Did he just imply that my hands are dirty?"

"Probably, who knows where they have been. " Dorian sassed as he continued to follow the two rogues.

Iron Bull huffed and followed the others outside just as a shadow flew overhead. Excitement flooded his chest as they all looked up at a familiar figure, "Today is a good day, today is a very good day! Boss can we go after it?" He couldn't help the pleading note in his voice.

Miklo chuckled softly, "Maybe if you behave." She watched as the dragon flew over the rapidly draining lake.

Iron Bull grinned, "You've got a deal."

They remounted their horses and made their way down into Old Crestwood, Miklo was startled as a red wraith brushed past her but made no attempt to attack her. There were actually quite a few wraiths roaming about. Old, broken wagons were partially submerged in the damp sand along with broken pieces of furniture and clothing. Miklo was surprised to see several of the houses were still standing and relatively intact if not missing a few pieces here and there.

Dorian hummed, "The mayor's old house…interesting." Miklo turned to see Dorian and Cole standing in front of a fairly large house.

"The mayor dreams about this place. Shock and shame and hurt. I don't know why." Cole mused.

"Er right well I'm sure will have our answers sooner or later." Dorian replied awkwardly. Miklo started to make her way over to them when Iron Bull lightly tapped her arm.

"Boss, I think I found our flooded caves." Iron Bull answered and nodded towards a cave entrance blocked off by wooden planks. Miklo nodded and made her over to the entrance, followed closely by her male companions.

Miklo regarded the wooden beams blocking the entrance and then glanced over at Iron Bull, "Would you mind?"

Iron Bull grinned, "My pleasure." He moved closer to the beams and with a grunt he lurched back and rammed his foot into the center of the wood, causing it to splinter and fall into pieces. Miklo gave him a sweet smile and patted his arm in thanks before heading into the cave. The change in temperature inside the cavern was quite noticeable.

It was Dorian who voiced this aloud, "Is it just me or did the temperature plunge as we stepped inside?"

Miklo shivered as a chill went down her spine, "No it isn't just you. Stay close together, we don't know what could be down here." As soon as she said it, a red wraith appeared before them. Though it didn't seem threatening, they each placed a hand on the hilts of their weapons. The wraith merely gazed at them for a moment before it began floating away. "Oookay…come on, let's find that rift and get out of here."

Iron Bull was the first to spot the direction they needed to go in, "What's with the path?" He gestured towards a path that seemed to be going downward. "Did people used to live here?"

Deciding to follow the path, Miklo started towards it before answering, "I don't know, maybe before it was flooded."

"Kind of makes you wonder how Old Crestwood got flooded in the first place." Dorian piped in. "I mean, has the weather always been this dreadful?"

Miklo went to answer when a low growl made her pause. She froze for a moment when three shambles scurried towards them. Miklo and Cole quickly sliced through two of the shambles while Iron Bull cleaved through the remaining one. A well-aimed fireball from Dorian ensured the shambles would never rise again.

They continued on down the path and the further they went down the colder it got and a foreboding feeling began to creep within Miklo as they entered a small side cavern and caught sight of three dead bodies. "Bodies? Maybe people were living down here when Old Crestwood flooded." A sinking feeling spread through Miklo's chest as her eyes fell on a small, slender body. _Is that…a child?_ Horror began to fill her as she caught sight of more and more bodies.

"Bad way to go. " Iron Bull mumbled as he placed his hands on Miklo shoulders and lightly pushed her forward, "Come on, don't dwell on it. We should keep going."

Miklo nodded and within a candlemark they had finally reached the bottom of level of the flooded caves.

Cole shivered, "The caves are screaming with sorrow. So much fear here."

"Yeah, we get the picture." Iron Bull grunted.

"These look like dwarven ruins." Miklo mused.

"You've seen them before?" Iron Bull asked.

Miklo shook her head, "Not in person. Met a traveling bard once, he gave me a book on Thaigs and other dwarven ruins.

As they hurried along the corridor Miklo's hand began to spark. She glanced around the passageway when her eyes fell on a door that had a torch on either side of it. She pointed to it, "There, the rift is behind that door."

"Well let's not keep it waiting." Iron Bull replied as Miklo shoved the doors open to reveal a rather large fade rift and a few demons already lingering around it.

A rage demon headed straight for them. Miklo made to attack it head on when an icy spike flew past her and grazed her cheek. Miklo turned to see a wraith preparing another attack but was dispersed by a wave of fire from Dorian. Miklo turned back to see the rage demon right in front of her, raising it's arm to strike. She quickly leapt out of it's reach when Iron Bull slammed his ax into the center of it's chest. The demon howled in rage and swung out when Miklo slid behind it and jammed both of her daggers into it's back just as Iron Bull finished it off with a clean cut through it's neck. A brush of wind blew past Miklo and she turned to see Cole slice his own daggers through the transparent torsos of two more wraiths.

Miklo turned to close the rift, when stream of energy came out of it conjuring four more demons, this time two terror demons and two shades. "Close the rift, we will take care of these guys." Iron Bull said as her charged towards the shades while Dorian and Cole focused on the wraiths. Miklo raised her hand to close the rift, when a familiar glowing ring appeared around her and she felt her body shoot up into the air and then hit the ground with a thud leaving her breathless for a moment. "I hate terror demons." She murmured and quickly rolled over onto her feet, jumping up just in time to avoid a lethal hit from the terror demon. A split second later a fireball hit it in the face and Miklo quickly sliced her daggers through the demons neck, severing the head from it's body. Briefly abandoning her attempt to close the rift, she chose to help the guys finish off the remaining demons. Dorian and Cole were working together to take out the remaining terror demon while Iron Bull was fending off two shades.

Miklo lunged forward and slammed her daggers into the back of one of the shades, before twirling around it and then slamming a dagger into it's chest, causing it to shriek as it's body disintegrated. She turned in time to see the demon Iron Bull was fighting fade away as well. She glanced over to see Cole and Dorian having finished off the terror before she made her way towards the rift. Connecting to it, she frowned when she felt a pulling sensation start building within the mark. "Something is wrong...it's weakening but it won't let me close it." She tried to focus harder on it when green tendrils shot out of the rift and four more demons appeared. A rage demon, a terror demon, and two wraiths.

"Damn, why didn't it just close the first time?" Miklo panted as she leapt out of the rage demon's attack range.

Iron Bull quickly swooped in and swiped his ax through the rage demon's arm, "Don't know, don't care, just try again."

Miklo nodded and lifted her hand to connect the two tears, when another glowing circle appeared, this one underneath the rift and around Iron Bull and the four new demons. Eyes widening as she recognized what the glow was, yelled out to Iron Bull, "Bull get away from the rift!" The warrior looked down to see the glow around him and quickly jumped out of the ring, dodging an attack from the terror. Miklo chanced a glance over in Cole and Dorian's direction and was relieved to find they were also out of the glowing ring while the demons they fought were within it. She looked back at the rift just in time to see green tendrils appear out of it and envelop the demons. The burning in her arm increased for a moment before the rift exploded, taking the demons with it.

"What the hell was that?" Iron Bull asked, incredulously.

Miklo shrugged, "New trick I found out I had back at Haven…didn't know it could happen again."

"Huh, well that was handy." Iron Bull replied. "And it should stop the undead hordes from attacking Crestwood."

"Hopefully, let's head back to the village and let the mayor know." Miklo replied.

Cole lightly tapped Miklo's arm, gaining her attention, "You're hurt." He muttered as he pointed to the little graze on her right cheek.

Miklo brought her hand up and pressed it against the wound only to see just a little bit of blood come away. "It's okay, just a scratch." As Cole continued to look at the little cut, Miklo grinned reassuringly, "Really, it's okay. I'll take care of it when we camp for the night." She lightly patted his arm and then began to lead them out of the caves.

Another candlemark went by when they finally exited the cave only to see the sky was clear of all clouds that had swarmed it before. The sun was setting in the west, revealing the clear sky. It was dark out by the time they had returned to Crestwood and Miklo had knocked on the mayor's door. There was no answer so she knocked again, no answer. She looked back at the guys with a confused frown. She caught sight of two villagers sitting outside on a bench a few feet away from the mayor's house. "Excuse me?" She called out. The two villagers looked back at her curiously. "Have you seen the mayor?"

The two villagers exchanged a look before one answered, "Been gone for hours that one has. Left shortly after you done did." The man's voice quivered.

Miklo frowned, "Thank you." She looked back at her companions.

Iron Bull nodded and then turned towards the door, he reared back and kicked the door open. "Boss, wanna check inside?" Miklo nodded and moved towards the house.

Dorian grumbled, "Was that really necessary?" He moved off to the side to allow Miklo to enter the house first before he followed.

"What? Not like he left a key for us to find." Iron Bull grumbled back as he surveyed the inside of the house. Dorian just shook his head and walked over to one of the bookshelves near the fireplace.

"Inquisitor?" Cole called softly. Miklo looked up to see Cole moving towards her, a scrap of parchment in his hands. Wordlessly, he held it out for her to take. She grabbed it and began to read;

Inquisitor:

It was not darkspawn that opened the dam and flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. I did, in secret the night they attacked. The undead you have been fighting are people I killed with my own hands. We'd taken in refugees from the Blight. Many were ill. We moved the sick to the lower part of Crestwood, and the refugees into the caves, to stop the disease from spreading. It didn't work. One confessed he'd seen blight sickness before. It was always fatal. When the darkspawn attacked, I knew the only way the village would survive is if the blight-sick drowned with the monsters. I cannot bear the sight of Old Crestwood now that the water is gone. I cannot stay. I'm sorry.

Mayor Gregory Dedrick

Miklo exhaled sharply and closed her eyes, "I know what he did." Iron Bull and Dorian paused in their search and focused their attention on Miklo. "During the Blight, he took in refugees and a lot of them were sick. He segregated the sick from the healthy, moved the sick to the lower part of Crestwood and allowed the healthy refugees to take shelter in the caves." Miklo paused to take a breath, "When the darkspawn attacked, Dedrick flooded Old Crestwood, the caves…the undead that have been rising here now…are the people he drowned." Miklo shivered as she thought of the fear and pain the people went through.

Iron Bull watched Miklo's face pale even further as her eyes darkened, lost in thought. He could feel the despair starting to build within her and quickly made his way over, placing his hands on her shoulders. He lightly shook her, "Boss, hey stay with me." He shook her once more and breathed a sigh of relief when misty green eyes met his, "There you are. You with me?" He asked. He watched Miklo take a breath and shakily nod, "Atta girl." He lightly patted her shoulder before he let go.

Dorian made his way over, "So he let those refugees drown…Not all of them were sick though."

Iron Bull turned to him, "It was a shitty situation but he knew most of the healthy ones wouldn't leave their sick family and friends behind. He made a tough choice."

Dorian sighed, "It was a mass murder. He still killed so many innocents; no matter how noble he thought his actions were."

"Cold wrongness, slid through their veins. It froze and burned all the way through, condemned them. The flood was their doom and their respite. They feared and welcomed the end of the darkness." Cole mused, looking troubled. He looked up at Miklo and hesitantly reached to touch her before he stopped himself, "His shame…"

Miklo sighed, "What he did wasn't right. All those innocent people…they never had a chance. I understand why he did it; he thought he was protecting his people. His crime wasn't that he left those people to die, it was that he ran. He committed a mass murder and ran away instead of owning up to his crimes." She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms, "Those people were sick and scared and didn't deserve that…I only hope it was over quickly."

"As do we all, my darling." Dorian replied. "Now I don't know about you all but I could use a bit of a rest before our next adventure."

Miklo looked outside to see the night air was clear but the sky had darkened considerably. "Okay, let's find a place to camp and settle down for the night. We will continue our search for Stroud tomorrow." The guys nodded in agreement and together they left the mayor's house.

"Don't want to use Dedrick's place? I doubt he'll be back to kick us out." Iron Bull asked.

Miklo shook her head, "No, I've had enough of this village; I would rather sleep in the woods."

Iron Bull nodded, "Fair enough."

"There was a decent enough area just before we entered the village, we can look there."." Dorian suggested.

After a moment's pause, Miklo nodded, "Okay." They hopped onto their mounts and made to leave the Village of Crestwood. There was little to no conversation between them as they rode, each of them lost in thought.

Miklo's mind was in a whirlwind of turmoil _it's just too much._ Ten years later and the Blight was still causing problems. Miklo's mind returned to the refugees _Innocent people just trying to find shelter from the Blight, only for some of them to become victims of the sickness and to die without warning. Never getting to say goodbye to their loved ones..._ Miklo actually understood that last part as she never got to say goodbye to her family before they were taken from her. _Lani and Leo…and what about the others?_ She glanced behind her to see Iron Bull, Dorian, and Cole following close behind. _What if I were to lose them without warning? What about…Cassandra?_ She inwardly sighed.

Since arriving to Crestwood, Miklo hadn't had the chance to think about the beautiful warrior but now… _I left without telling her goodbye, what if something happens?_ Miklo slapped her hand over her eyes. _What if something happens to us out here? What if something happens back in Skyhold? What if Corypheus attacks Skyhold while we are out here?!_ Miklo could feel herself beginning to panic and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself as quietly as she could. She knew her people were safe, Skyhold was safe.

"You're too bright." Miklo startled and turned to see Cole had pulled his horse up beside her, "Like counting birds against the sun. The mark makes you more, but past it you reach across, mindful, meaning. You pull through to this side, make it real here and past that, the weight of all on you. All the hopes you carry, fears you fight. You are theirs. It must be very hard. I hope I help." Cole finished, his soft eyes locked onto Miklo's.

Realizing what the spirit was trying to say, Miklo smiled softly, "Thank you Cole, you do help."

Cole seemed to be relieved by that and continued to walk alongside Miklo.

"This seems like a good place to camp." Dorian remarked as they came upon a small clearing

that overlooked the Village of Crestwood.

Miklo nodded, "Yeah, let's stop here." Iron Bull and Cole nodded in agreement and all together they began making camp. Miklo and Cole began unloading the horses, while Dorian laid out the bedrolls and Iron Bull began to gather firewood. Within in moments their camp was nearly ready for the night. Miklo had managed to find some bread and cheese wrapped up in a cloth in one of the saddlebags. She turned to face the others, "I'm going to go hunt for dinner. I won't be long."

Iron Bull and Dorian watched her go warily but made no move to follow as they sensed her need for space.

"She fears a lot, but prospers." Dorian and Iron Bull turned to look at Cole, seeing him stare almost longingly after the little elf. "She hurts but pushes onward. I hope she will be okay in the end."

"As do we all." Dorian answered as he sat down on his bedroll watching as Iron Bull began to make a fire. "You know I can do that with a wave of my hand."

Iron Bull snorted, "Yeah with magic of course you can. I prefer to do things hands on, like this." He struck the rock against the flint and a second later a flame appeared in the fire pit. "Voilà."

Dorian merely rolled his eyes as the Qunari continued to tend to the flame. The mage looked up to see Cole was still standing in the same spot as before, his eyes still fixed on where Miklo had disappeared. "Cole, she can look after herself. No need to worry so much."

Cole hesitantly looked away from the edge of the trees to Dorian, "I feel odd when she leaves."

"Yeah, but she is a big girl. She'll call if she needs us." Iron Bull rumbled. Pleased with the state of his campfire, he stood up and stretched with a loud groan when a disgusted huff caught his attention.

"Vishante kaffas! Don't you ever bathe?" He turned to see Dorian with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

Iron Bull grinned lecherously, "Sometimes. You want to watch don't you?"

Dorian glowered at him, "I'd rather stand upwind."

"Yeah well human sweat smells like pork that's been sitting in the sun. Just saying." Iron Bull pointed out.

"I'm not sweating." Dorian replied dryly.

Iron Bull smirked, "I wasn't talking about you Princess, but wow are you defensive."

Dorian growled and turned away from Iron Bull just as Miklo came out of the forest with what appeared to be a bundle of cloth. Dorian frowned in confusion, "I thought you were going hunting?"

Miklo nodded, "I was, but Scout Harding caught up with me and brought us some food, so I thought we could just eat this instead." She placed the bundle onto the ground and unrolled it, revealing several thick strips of meat. "I was thinking about Caer Bronach, thought it would make a good base for the Inquisition. I pointed her in that direction, hopefully they could use it."

Dorian couldn't contain his surprise, "That is actually a brilliant idea." Miklo merely grinned as she began to cook the stripes of meat over the fire.

Iron Bull sat down beside her, "So I know it's a touchy subject but I thought we could talk about your situation with a certain Seeker." Miklo didn't respond, she merely continued to tend to the meat. "Come on Boss, talk to me." He didn't know why he was so concerned for the little elf's feelings but he had come to accept that he at least cared for the young Inquisitor. His original intent upon meeting her was purely work related, he had a mission to fulfill from the Ben-Hassrath after all, but he quickly became fond of her despite himself. He supposed that's why he cared so much about her feelings now.

"What is there to talk about? She doesn't want me Bull." Miklo replied her expression forlorn.

Iron Bull grabbed a hold of Miklo's arm, "Then make her want you. You go back there and you show her what she's going to miss out on. Woo her, show her how serious you are about wanting her."

Miklo bit her lip, "I don't know if I can…I've never courted anybody before. I don't know what to do."

"And that's okay. You'll think of something, you're smart and resourceful." The Qunari thumped her on the back before he made his way over to his own bedroll.

Cole hummed, "I don't like you sad, it makes me feel…sad, worried." He shifted a little closer to the elf, though not enough to be sitting on her bedroll.

Miklo tilted her head in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

Cole continued, "I feel your heart, it hurts. I don't want you to hurt. You like to sing, it makes you happy. You should sing."

"How do you know that?" Miklo asked, indulging the odd boy. She knew he was trying to distract her from her thoughts of Cassandra and to an extent it was working.

Cole mused, "I heard you, on the path away from destruction. You were humming to yourself. It was soft, but it quieted the ache in the hearts of those who heard it. You soothe with your sound. You make people smile when you hum. You're happy in sound even when you are hurt."

Miklo nodded, "I do like music, it has always been comforting to me. Hearing it, and though I'm no bard I do like to sing along from time to time."

Cole smiled, "I like your songs. Would you sing me to sleep?"

"Do you sleep?" Miklo asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I would like to hear a song for sleep." Cole answered.

Miklo shrugged, "Okay Cole if that's what you want, let's eat dinner first and then maybe after I could try to sing you to sleep."

Dinner was a quiet affair, Miklo absentmindedly served the men their food first before getting her own, much to their chagrin. It was somewhat of a surprise that Cole even ate, none of them having expected him to be able to with him apparently being a spirit.

After they finished eating, Miklo, Dorian, and Iron Bull each settled down into their bedrolls while Cole sat down beside Miklo with an expectant look on his face.

Miklo caught his look and smiled indulgently, "Okay Cole, lay back."

Cole laid down beside her, his hat becoming askew though he took no notice as his eyes were locked onto the elf beside him.

Miklo closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees;

"Elgara vallas, da'len

Melava somniar

Mala tara aravas

Ara ma'desen melar

Iras ma ghilas, da'len."

Miklo absentmindedly began to run her fingers through Cole's hair. The boy stayed silent but his eyes took on an awed expression as he felt the soothing touch. Miklo continued on;

"Ara ma'nedan ashir

Dirthara lothlenan'as

Bal emma mala dir

Tel'enfenim, da'len

Irassal ma ghilas

Ma garas mir renan

Ara ma'athlan vhenas

Ara ma'athlan vhenas."

"If you can do something like that for him, you can definitely figure out something romantic for Cassandra." Iron Bull spoke up, startling the girl. Miklo opened her eyes to see the warrior gazing back at her.

The Qunari had been watching the two rogues interact with one another, the way the girl gently ran her fingers through Cole's hair as she sang him a lullaby, the way Cole's eyes never left her face. Miklo really was a bright light shining in the darkness, such a kind and gentle soul. _Cass would be a fool not to love such a kind creature_ Iron Bull thought as he nodded a goodnight to Miklo before he laid down on his bedroll.

Iron Bull wasn't the only one watching the two blondes' interaction. Dorian was finding himself becoming quite taken by the elven girl. Since the moment he first interacted with her, he was intrigued. She was so young and yet she already had so much weight being piled high on her. She was the leader of the Inquisition, the Herald of Andraste but also just a girl. A girl who loved and simply wanted to be loved in return. Dorian had been with her in that dark future Alexius sent them to. He'd seen Miklo's reaction to the loss of her friends, of Cassandra. He was there with her afterwards in Haven, having caught the aftermath of her sorrow. He heard Miklo pled with Iron Bull to get Cassandra to safety during Corypheus' attack.

Therefore Dorian was not blind to Miklo's attraction to the hotheaded warrior woman. He wasn't certain what happened between Miklo and Cassandra after they had left him to speak but he could guess at what had happened and he felt his heart go out to the elf. Watching her interact with Cole in such a gentle and nurturing manor, endeared her further to him.

Hearing Iron Bull speak, Dorian turned to face him only to see the warriors eyes trained on Miklo. He watched Iron Bull nod and then maneuver himself into his bedroll. Dorian looked back at Miklo to see her eyes still on Iron Bull before she shook her head and laid down herself, still lightly brushing her fingers through Cole's hair. _He isn't wrong dear girl_ Dorian mused as he himself laid down, ready to end the gloomy day in expectance of another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So after receiving some constructive criticism from a fellow writer I am utterly embarrassed to find that looking back at previous chapters just how many grammar and spelling errors this story has. This was pointed out to me and although I'm pretty embarrassed, I'm glad this was pointed out to me. I am sorry about the sloppiness, as soon as I finish a chapter I usually look it over once and then I post it. In the future when I complete a chapter, I will wait a day or so so I can properly review it before posting. I wanted to go through past chapters to try and comb over the errors before I posted this one hence the long wait for an update. So sorry y'all, I will do better.
> 
> Lyrics to the Lullaby Miklo sings to Cole (citation from Dragon Age Inquisition wikia)  
> Sun sets, little one,  
> Time to dream  
> Your mind journeys,  
> But I will hold you here  
> Where will you go, little one  
> Lost to me in sleep?  
> Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Deep within your heart  
> Never fear, little one,  
> Wherever you shall go  
> Follow my voice  
> I will call you home  
> I will call you home


	29. Chapter 29

**Dragon Age Inquisition: In a Hopeless Place**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Ah damn, this was my favorite ax." Iron Bull growled as he pulled his ax out of the ground only to have the blade fall off.

They had set out early the next morning to meet with Hawke's Grey Warden friend only to run into a small group of red templars shortly after leaving camp. They had put up a good fight but in the end Miklo and her companions were the more superior opponents. Their only causualty being Iron Bull's ax that had gotten lodged into the ground after a templar skillfully dodged his blow.

Miklo patted his arm comfortingly, "I'm sorry about your ax but maybe you could use this for the time being?" Miklo dragged a huge hammer from behind her.

Iron Bull's eye lit up, "Oh hell yeah, that will definitely work. Thanks Boss." He gave her a hearty thump on the back as he examined his new weapon. They continued on through the valley before they arrived at the cave Hawke had told them to meet him.

They instantly spot Hawke lingering near the entrance. The Champion of Kirkwall looked up as they approached and stood up straight. "Glad you made it. Just got here myself. My contact with the Wardens should be at the back of the cave." Hawke pointed out as he gestured towards the cave entrance.

Miklo glanced into the cave before looking back at Hawke, "We found a few Grey Wardens fighting corpses outside Crestwood. They claimed they were here looking for Stroud."

Hawke hummed, "I'm glad they haven't looked this far. They might well be good men but they've been given bad orders."

"Is he safe here?" Miklo asked in concern.

Hawke gave a firm nod, "For now."

Miklo nodded and then began to lead them through the cave until they came across a door at the back of the cave. Beside the door was the image of a skull with a red band across its eyes. Miklo glanced back at her companions before she pushed the door open and was instantly met with the sound of a sword being pulled out of it's sheath. Miklo paused and looked to see a tall dark-haired man pointing a sword at her. Before her companions could jump to her defense, Hawke appeared at Miklo's side.

"It's just us. I brought the Inquisitor." Hawke said calmly.

The dark-haired Grey Warden nodded and sheathed his sword, "My name is Stroud, and I am at your service Inquisitor." He backed away from the door to allow them in.

Miklo smiled politely, "Thank you Stroud, I am Miklo and I will take whatever help you can give me. I apologize for the timing; I know the Wardens have problems of their own."

Stroud nodded, "I fear a common enemy of ours may be the cause of that Inquisitor. When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest, but an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power." He turned away from her and moved towards a table with parchment strewed across it. "My investigation uncovered clues but no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the calling."

Hawke sighed, "I recall that being a bad thing, but I don't recall you telling me about all this."

Stroud shook his head, "It was a Grey Warden matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy."

"Is the calling some sort of ritual?" Miklo had heard stories of the Grey Wardens but not much was really known about them, only that they were the greatest defenders against the Darkspawn and the only ones who could put an end to a Blight. She never heard of a calling.

Stroud turned to face them, "The calling tells a Warden that the blight will soon claim him. Starts with dreams, then come whispers in his head. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat."

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they're dying?" Hawke asked.

Stroud nodded, "Yes, likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the next Blight? It is our greatest fear." His eyes were weary and filled with concern.

"And then they do something desperate." Hawke replied rubbing a hand over his face, "Which it is of course what Corypheus wants."

Miklo frowned, "Is the Calling they are hearing real or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?"

Stroud shrugged, "I know not. Even as a senior Warden, I had heard only the vaguest of whispers of Corypheus. The Wardens believe that this Calling is real, and they will act accordingly. That is all we know for certain."

Miklo paused before asking, "Are you hearing the Calling?" All eyes went to Stroud; watching as the Warden turned away to face the blazing fire that burned in the center of the room.

"Sadly yes, it lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire." Stroud replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "The creature that makes this music has never known the love of the Maker but…at times, I almost understand it. We must uncover what Corypheus has done and end it. This cannot stand."

Dorian spoke up, "Just how can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the calling?"

"I cannot say." Stroud answered, "We know little about him, save that he is dangerous. He is a magister and a darkspawn – and speaks with the voice of the Blight. That lets him affect the minds of the Wardens, since we are tied to the Blight ourselves. It must be how he created this false calling."

Iron Bull grumbled, "So the Wardens think they are dying and have stopped thinking clearly? Great."

Stroud began to pace before them, "We are the only ones who can slay archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world. Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me." He turned and gestured to one of the pieces of parchment on the table and waited for Miklo to come closer before he pointed down at what appeared to be a map of Ferelden. "Grey Wardens are gathering at this spot in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there and we will find answers."

Miklo nodded as she looked down at the map, "Alright, this is Skyhold, the Inquisition's base of operations so to speak." She pointed out. "It's on the way to the Western Approach from here. I need to check in with my people but give us a few days and we will rejoin you in the Western Approach."

Stroud nodded, "Very well, but we shouldn't wait too long Your Worship."

"I understand." Miklo replied. "You are welcome to join us back in Skyhold."

Stroud gave her a grateful nod, "I'm afraid I have things here that need to be done before I set out to the Western Approach but maybe when this is all over, I will take you up on your invitation."

"I will go with him." Hawke replied gaining Miklo's attention. He made his way over to Stroud's side and clapped his hand onto the Warden's shoulder. "Check in with your people, I will make sure Stroud gets to the Approach without gaining the other Warden's attention."

Miklo nodded in agreement and bid them farewell before leading her companions out of the cave.

"So this wasn't a wasted trip. At least we learned something coming here." Dorian remarked.

"If Corypheus gains complete control of the Grey Wardens, we are going to have more than just a crazy magister to deal with but also a never ending Blight." Iron Bull replied.

Miklo nodded, "We need to return to Skyhold, the council needs to hear what we learned. They may have an idea of how we can approach the other Wardens without putting Stroud in more danger." Iron Bull and Dorian nodded in agreement as they mounted their horses

As they made their way back through the valley they had came from, they heard a mighty roar come from above them before a wave of heat crashed into the other side of the hill beside them. Miklo and Iron Bull exchanged an excited look before they changed directions, leapt off of their mounts, and then darted up the hill, Cole hot on their heels while Dorian groaned, "This isn't going to bode well."

As they reached the top of the hill, a large shadow flew overhead a split second before the actual creature appeared. It was the dragon they had seen the previous day when they had left the Rusted Horn. A Northern Hunter. A massive bronze colored dragon that had a large maroon colored head and two incredibly sharp, violet colored horns.

Dorian groaned, "Oh, look a dragon. What a perfect way to ruin our day."

"Whoa, that's a Northern Hunter!" Miklo mused as a rather large dragon landed several meters before them.

Dorian looked at Miklo incredulously, "You know what breed that is? Why?"

Iron Bull growled in excitement, "Oooh this is gonna be good!"

Miklo actually giggled a little at Iron Bull's enthusiasm, "Never let it be said I don't take you to nice places Bull!"

Iron Bull chuckled, "No worries boss. First dibs!" He charged down the hill towards the Dragon's territory, with Miklo close behind on his heels.

Dorian and Cole remained on the hill, the mage staring after the two loons in a mix of irritation and concern. Cole mused, "She is very big."

Dorian glowered at the spirit, "No really?"

Cole nodded, "Yes really." His lips quirked slightly, "She is excited, finally she can be free of her mind for a moment. I want to help." He quickly darted down the hill to follow the other two.

Dorian sighed and placed his hand over his eyes, "Andraste give me patience…I am dealing with children." Dropping his hand, he looked to see the dragon standing at least twelve feet away from his companions and the fight began. "I hope I don't regret this." He ran down the hill towards the fight just in time to see the dragon slam his tail into Iron Bull's stomach sending the Qunari flying directly at him, "Oh shit!" He ducked and the warrior flew over his head and hit the hillside with a loud thud. Not bothering to look back at the idiot, Dorian continued to make his way down the hill.

Adrenaline raced through Miklo's veins as she jumped out of the dragon's swiping range and then retaliated with a quick swipe of her short sword across the back of it's claw. It roared, probably more out of irritation than pain, and moved to strike out again when a fireball hit it in the face. A hand grabbed the back of Miklo's hood and she was yanked backwards. "I am not going to let yourself get eaten before I can yell at you." She was yanked back behind a fallen pillar and shoved against it. She blinked owlishly up at Dorian, whose face was full of irritation.

"Ah you're being a pansy. Knock it off and let's crush this bad girl." Iron Bull boomed from behind Dorian and leapt over the pillar.

Dorian and Miklo locked eyes and Dorian sighed as Miklo's eyes flicked back towards the dragon. "Fine."

He let go of Miklo and the elf quickly leapt over the pillar. Before Miklo could even move towards it, the dragon let out a terrifying roar and began to flap it's wings causing a wind vortex to swirl around it. Miklo's eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled into the vortex and closer to the massive beast. Once she was in striking range the dragon slammed it's massive tail into Miklo's stomach "Whoof!" Sending her flying into the air and down into Iron Bull's arms.

The Qunari smirked, "Fancy meeting you here, come here often?"

Miklo playfully punched him in the shoulder and he quickly let her go. He charged towards it and managed to land a blow on the beast's claw before it backhanded him away from it with the other. Another fire ball struck the dragon in the face, briefly blinding it. Miklo caught a glimpse of Dorian standing a few feet behind her, his staff moving swiftly in his hands. She felt a familiar presence brush against her and out of the corner of her eyes found Cole standing beside her, his eyes focused not on the dragon but her.

"Are you…alright?" The spirit murmured.

Miklo went to reply when she caught sight of the electricity crackling in the dragon's maw. "Move!" Miklo shoved Cole away from her and lunged out of the way as the stream of lightening flew between them and slammed into the rock wall behind her. She briefly panicked when she remembered Dorian had been standing behind them and sighed in relief when she spotted the mage hunkered down behind yet another fallen pillar. She took a deep breath and then she dashed away from the wall and towards the dragon. It's orange eyes locked onto her form and it let in a deep inhale. It's breath caught fire and Miklo quickly rolled out of the way from the massive stream of flames. The flames abruptly cut off as Iron Bull had leapt into the air and brought his new hammer down on the beast's snout. Miklo quickly jumped onto the head of the dragon and only had time to desperately grab onto it's horns before it began to buck.

"WHOA!" Miklo hollered as the dragon furiously shook it's head, trying to buck Miklo off of it. It's movements forced Iron Bull and Cole back away to avoid being hit. It's claws caught the hood of Miklo's tunic and the elf was flung off of the beast. She hit the ground hard and only had only a moment to roll onto her feet before the dragon clamped it's jaws onto the back of her tunic and she was flung into the air. As she fell, she caught sight of the dragon's huge maw opening wide open below her before darkness enveloped her.

"MIKLO!"

Iron Bull watched in horror as the elf disappeared into the jaws of the dragon and felt rage build inside him, his previous excitement was replaced with anger. The dragon let out a muffled roar and Iron Bull roared back angrily and saw his opening when an equally angry Dorian shot a fireball directly into the dragon's eye making it rear back on it's two hind legs. He charged forward and swung his hammer as hard as he could into the dragon's stomach. The Northern Hunter gagged and then began to thrash, it's wings starting beating rapidly, forcing the men to stay back much to their anger and dismay. After a moment of this the dragon reared back and let out a gurgling roar before it vomited out a blood and slime covered Miklo.

An alive, conscious, and very angry Miklo. The elf let out a growl and leapt back onto her feet while the dragon glowered down at her angrily. "Try that again I dare you!" She challenged and the dragon spat out the sword the rogue had jammed through it's tongue in order to keep her from sliding down it's throat in response. Miklo swooped up the sword and darted towards the dragon. It reached out to snap at her and she quickly jumped onto it's head and settled herself on the back of it's neck. The beast began to thrash again and the guys quickly reacted, Dorian made a cone of ice appear at the dragon's feet, briefly immobilizing it while Iron Bull and Cole began their own assault. Cole savagely made his way behind the beast and quickly severed the tendons behind it's legs, causing it to collapse and roar in agony before Iron Bull cut it off by striking the beast across it's face with his hammer. There was a sickening crunch as it's jaw broke under the heavy hit. Deciding to put the beast out of it's misery, Miklo tightened her leg's grip on the dragon's neck and with all her might, brought her sword down into the dragon's skull, killing it instantly as the blade penetrated it's brain. Miklo jumped off of the beast as it's head hit the ground with a loud thud.

Cole watched as Miklo panted heavily, her eyes fixed on the dragon as if it was going to pop back up at any minute. He watched her body begin to tremble and he quickly darted forward to catch her as all the adrenaline fled from her body. With a carefulness he didn't know he had, he lowered her to the ground and cradled her protectively against his own body. He could feel her heart racing in her chest as she panted against him. With his entire being focused on her, he didn't notice another presence behind him until it touched his shoulder. Acting on instinct and without fully letting go of Miklo, he grabbed one of her swords and turned slightly to press the tip of the blade against a thick grey neck.

"Don't move." He warned and his grey eyes narrowed as the large Qunari froze and held his hand up in a placating gesture. He could see the warrior's lips moving but the ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing what was being said. There was movement behind the Qunari as a dark-skinned human male appeared. His lips were moving as well, but still no words reached his ears. Not that Cole cared. He watched the two males exchange a look when a gentle touch to his cheek tore his gaze away from him and onto the elf leaning into him.

Green eyes were staring up at him. Miklo's hand moved from his face to the sword being held against Iron Bull's throat. Her movements were gentle as she coaxed Cole to lower the sword but didn't take her hand off of his wrist. Her lips were moving and Cole strained to hear her words over the ringing, "Eath Cole." She took a deep breath and Cole subconsciously found himself doing the same before she let out the breath and he did the same. For a few moments they continued, she would breathe in deep and then exhale and he followed her and found the ringing in his ears began to stop. He could finally her hear speak, "That's it Cole. Just breathe, it's okay." His body began to relax and he realized he was holding her tightly against him. He relaxed his hold on her and finally allowed the other two males to move closer. Iron Bull's eye met his and Cole allowed him to put his arms under Miklo and lift her up onto her feet.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Dorian beside him, "She's alright, good job." Cole nodded and stood up, watching Iron Bull hold Miklo up as she slowly regained her faculties.

"You alright Boss?" Iron Bull asked as he allowed Miklo to lean against him. His own adrenaline rush began to leave him but he remained upright, not allowing his body to give in to the sudden weariness creeping in.

Miklo nodded, "Yeah, thanks guys." What a trip! She thought as she turned to look at the slayed dragon. We did that.

"You did that Boss." Iron Bull rumbled and Miklo realized she had spoken out loud. "Not a bad kill either." He grinned down at her and when he felt she regained recovery over herself, he made his way over to the dragon. "Not a bad kill at all."

A light touch tore Miklo's gaze away from them and onto Dorian's concerned face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, a little itchy and achy and kind of smelly, but good." Miklo replied as she caught a whiff of the dragon's blood and other unpleasant smells coming off of her.

Dorian nodded, "Good." He brought his staff up and smacked her in the back of the head with the end of it. The elf yelped and grabbed the back of her head, Dorian held his hand up and then waved it, freezing Cole's feet to the ground as the mage felt the spirit try to make his way over to them. "Then don't you ever do that again. I am too pretty to have wrinkles already and I refuse to let you give me any. Is that clear?" He waited for the wide-eyed elf to nod before he moved away from her. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to be over there making sure I didn't develop any grey hairs." He stomped his way over to a small pond partially hidden by another fallen pillar.

"Boss, come look at this!" Iron Bull called in excitement. Miklo sighed and lightly tapped Cole's arm before she made her way over to the dragon with Cole right behind her.

Two candlemarks later found them relaxing at Caer Branoch. When they had arrived, they quickly found Scout Harding and briefed her before they went their separate ways. Iron Bull had decided to go get a drink and relax with some of the other warriors, Dorian and Cole had seemed to disappear for the time being, while Miklo with the help of the requisition officer had managed to locate a basin for water and a clean tunic for Miklo to wear after a much needed bath.

Currently, Miklo was resting in a willow tree just outside of the fortress. Despite all that had happened that day, fighting the red templars, meeting with Stroud, and the fight with the dragon; only one though was on Miklo's mind.

_I miss Cassandra_ Miklo thought as she laid back against the tree trunk, the thick branch underneath her held her as if she was nothing but a feather. _I adore the boys…but I miss Cassandra's presence. She should have been here today. I should have never left Skyhold without her._ Miklo knew she loved the warrior but she didn't know that love would make her miss the woman this much.

"Do you want to go to her?" A voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked down to see Cole gazing up at her.

Miklo gave him a smile before she resumed her previous position, "Of course I do, but I promised I would allow us to rest before we head back to Skyhold."

Cole scaled the tree and perched himself on the branch above Miklo. "But you miss her."

"I do, and it hurts to wait but the guys are enjoying themselves." They watched as Iron Bull roared with laughter along with a groups of soldiers milling about while Dorian seemed to be in deep conversation with two of the female soldiers. "I can wait a little longer."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Cole began to speak, "I think I was frightened." Miklo looked over at him to see him gazing back at her with a lost look on his face. "She tried to eat you and I think I was…scared. Then I think I was angry. Why did I feel scared? What made me angry?"

Miklo smiled, "I can't tell you that Cole. Why do you think you felt scared?" She countered softly, always interested in what Cole had to say. The way his mind worked fascinated her.

Cole blinked, "He was angry, his excitement turned to anger. The Iron Bull. Dorian was scared and then angry. Both so angry." Cole shook his head and brought a hand up to touch his face. "Darkness swallowed you whole and then spat you out. You were standing and then you weren't. I caught you, I was scared." His tone was filled with confusion but Miklo couldn't help but feel warm from his words.

"It's because you care." Miklo answered as she shifted slightly to fully face Cole. "You felt scared because you were worried for my wellbeing and you became angry when you thought I was hurt. It's because you care."

"I care." Cole murmured. He has cared for others in the past but never had he ever felt such a swell of protectiveness towards another. He remembered watching the elf disappear into the mouth of the dragon. Anger. His, maybe Iron Bull's and Dorian's. Relief when she reappeared relatively unharmed. Worry when she began to fall and the desperation to catch her. Protective as Iron Bull moved to touch her. He has cared for others before. He has worried about others before but never with red in his vision, never before did his ears ring. "I care…for you." His chest felt light as Miklo smiled at him and moved closer to lightly touch his wrist. Cole nodded to himself, "I was scared, I was angry because I care."

Miklo nodded, "Just as I care about you Cole. It's okay to feel scared and it's okay to feel angry. It's perfectly normal."

"I…think I understand." Cole replied. "Will you teach me more?"

Miklo tilted her head in confusion, "Teach you?"

"Teach me how to feel. My feelings." Cole answered as he looked down at the slender hand gently holding his.

Miklo smiled in understanding, "I can try but just don't be afraid to let yourself feel Cole. All those odd emotions you pick up on from others, allow yourself to feel your own emotions." She waited for Cole to nod before she let go of his wrist and turned to leap down off of her tree branch, "Now I think it's about time we head home, what do you think?"

Cole gazed down at her before jumping down, "Yes."

It didn't take them long to convince Iron Bull and Dorian that it was time to leave Caer Bronach to return to Skyhold. They packed up their mounts and rode towards Skyhold at a steady pace. The sky was already darkening by the time they left but they had decided to ride through the night so they could reach Skyhold by midmorning.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached Skyhold. Commander Cullen was waiting at the entrance of the fortress, no doubt having received word of their arrival.

Cullen greeted Miklo and her companions at the gates of Skyhold, "Inquisitor, I trust all is well?"

Miklo gave him a tired smile, "Yes, thank you. I would like to speak with you, Leliana, and Josephine when you all have a moment."

Cullen nodded, "Of course, but if I may; I believe you should go unwind a bit, you look a bit tired."

Miklo nodded, giving him a grateful look before taking her leave, trusting the ex-templar to gather his fellow council members for a meeting later on.

Iron Bull and Dorian went their separate ways; the Qunari decided he wanted a drink while Dorian was desperate for a bath. Deciding she wanted some time alone, she encouraged Cole to see to the still injured soldiers and citizens of Haven. He was hesitant to leave her side but after a few words of encouragement, Cole accepted his task and returned to the injured without a complaint.

She made her way towards the castle, suddenly eager to crawl into the warm welcoming embrace of her bed. As she entered the great hall, she spotted Varric at his usual spot by the fireplace. The dwarf caught sight of her and grinned before making his way over. "Hey Mik, got a minute?"

Miklo gave him a tired but genuine smile, "Always."

Varric pulled a book out of his pocket and held it out for her to see. "Here, the latest chapter of Swords and Shields. It's all yours."

Miklo's eyes lit up, "You finished it?" _The book Cassandra likes…She'll be so happy._ A rush of excitement flowed through her followed by a desperate need to see the warrior. It took all she had to focus on the Storyteller rather than loose herself in the thought of the beautiful Seeker.

"Yeah, well it could probably use some more proof reading but I told myself I would finish it by the time you returned. So here you go." Varric had replied, holding it out to her. When she reached for it, he pulled it back somewhat and gave her a stern look, "I believe you promised me something."

Miklo sighed and nodded, "You can be there when I give it to Cassandra."

Varric grinned, "Well no time like the present." He gestured for them to move outside. "So Sera went on a pranking spree –"

His voice faded away as Miklo looked up and felt her heart stutter as green eyes met brilliant amber. Wave upon wave of emotions washed over her; giddiness, relief, excitement, sadness, and finally love. So much love for the warrior it briefly overcame her feeling of heartbreak of the Seeker's rejection. What surprised Miklo more was the sheer look of relief that came over Cassandra's features followed closely by awe.

Varric quickly noticed Miklo's lack of attention to his story and followed her love-struck gaze over to Cassandra. He grinned and lightly nudged the elf, chuckling when the elf's ear twitched but she didn't remove her gaze from her object of her affection. "Mik, let's go give her the book."

Miklo briefly tore her gaze away and looked do at Varric. She nodded, "Right, okay."

Cassandra couldn't take her eyes off of the Inquisitor. She had returned. Cassandra looked the elf up and down, noticing a few new scrapes and bruises here and there but otherwise she had seemed unharmed; much to Cassandra's relief. As her eyes met Miklo's, Cassandra felt her heart speed up in her chest. Those beautiful green eyes, always filled with such awe and open adoration whenever they rested on the passionate warrior. Excitement, relief, and a sudden bout of nervousness all fought for dominance within her but was quickly overpowered by an overwhelming amount of love for the little elf.

As Miklo began to move closer, Cassandra finally took notice of the other rogue at her side. Trying to seem unaffected by Miklo's presence, she looked down at Varric and frowned, "What have you done now?" She asked as they stopped in front of her.

Varric sighed, "I get it Seeker. You're still sore after our little spat." He started in a condescending tone.

Cassandra scowled, "I am not a child Varric. Do not suggest I am not without reason."

Varric held his hand up, "A peace offering; The next chapter of Swords & Shields. I hear you're a fan." He held the book out for her to take.

Cassandra looked down at it in feint disinterest before her eyes met Miklo's. "This was you're doing."

Though her tone was accusing Miklo could see the excitement flare in those deep amber eyes. _Oh those eyes…_ She nodded shyly, "It may have been."

Varric gazed back and forth between the two women, thoroughly amused. The adoring puppy dog look on Miklo's face made him bite his cheek to keep from grinning. The longing look in Cassandra's eyes was a bit of a surprise however. There had always been a spark between the two women but now it seemed that the spark was becoming a blazing fire. _They have it bad…_ "Well if you're not interested, you're not interested. Still needs editing, anyhow." He lowered his hand and turned to walk away when Cassandra called after him.

"Wait!" Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Cassandra briefly allowed herself to get swept up in the mild excitement she felt over the book and reluctantly tore her gaze away from Miklo and looked after Varric.

Varric was careful to hide the smugness in his voice as he replied, "You're probably wondering what happens to the Knight-Captain after the last chapter."

Cassandra shook her head, allowing herself to become excited about the book she had been desperately wanting to read days ago, "Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused!"

Varric hummed, "Well it turns out the Guardsman-"

"Don't tell me!" She stomped over and took the book out of his hand and held it against her chest.

Varric grinned and then gestured towards Miklo, "This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don't normally give sneak peaks, after all." He watched Cassandra turn her gaze back onto Miklo, who hadn't looked away from the warrior for second since she had first laid eyes on her moments ago. The world seemed to fall away for the two women and deciding to give them some privacy, Varric took his leave with a satisfied grin on his face, "So worth it."

His departure went unnoticed as Miklo and Cassandra stood there, taking in every feature of the other girl. Finally something within Cassandra snapped and she darted towards Miklo, the elf meeting her halfway. Cassandra threw her arms around Miklo's neck, while Miklo's arms went around the raven haired woman's waist. They held on to each other tightly, both relishing the feel of the other in her arms.

Cassandra lightly pressed her forehead against the side of Miklo's, "Please don't do that again…Don't leave me behind again."

Miklo closed her eyes and held Cassandra tighter against her, "I won't, I'm so sorry." Now that she had Cassandra in her arms she couldn't imagine ever leaving the beauty behind again.

Cassandra shook her head, "No, it is I who is sorry. I was fighting how you made me feel…I should have just been honest with us both. I just…" She was struggling to speak, her words wouldn't come out.

Miklo seemed to sense Cassandra's panic as she began to tenderly run her hands up and down the warrior's back and buried her face into Cassandra's neck; taking in her warm, comforting scent. Her heart soared when the Seeker's words sank it, "It's okay, really…I-I'm so sorry I left without you, it hurt so much to be away from you." She couldn't help but admit.

The pained admission struck deep in Cassandra's chest and she couldn't help but hold Miklo tighter against her. Her hand came up to the back of Miklo's head and held it gently against her. They simply held one another, both relishing the close proximity of the other when Cassandra turned her face slightly and hesitantly pressed her lips against Miklo's. The elf startled a bit but quickly responded, pressing her lips back against Cassandra's. The kiss was gentle and chaste, both women simply pressing their lips against one another's.

Miklo's heart was racing as she kissed the woman she loved more than anything. The feel of Cassandra's full lips against her own made her heart race and warmth spread throughout her entire body.

For Cassandra it felt like her heart was going to claw its way out of her chest with how erratically it was beating. Just being held in Miklo's arms had made her feel more content than she had ever felt before, but now to be fully pressed against her, body and lips; she felt more alive than ever. Exhilarated even. She pulled a breath reach away from the rogue's soft, full lips and rested her forehead against Miklo's, relishing the close proximity of the elf, "You must be patient with me, I am not good with acting on my…affections."

Miklo placed a finger over Cassandra's mouth to shush her before she cupped the warrior's cheek in her hand, "You're perfect." She smiled lovingly when a light blush appeared in Cassandra's cheeks. She reached down to grab ahold of one of Cassandra's hands and brought it up to press over her heart. "Feel that? You do that Cassandra, you are the only one who has ever made me feel this way. I have never felt for anyone as I do you." Her thumb caressed Cassandra's cheek, "We will figure this out as we go. Together."

Cassandra smiled, "Together." She placed her lips against Miklo's once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay for kisses!! So it occurred to me I almost forgot about that mage that Cassandra was in a relationship with before the events of Inquisition. He supposedly died during the conclave when the Temple of Sacred Ashes was destroyed. Now part of me just wants to make it that they were just good friends, for Cassandra doesn't seem to be too filled with grief other than her initial fury at the start of the game. So I may write it as they had something before but it didn't work out so they remained friends. What do ya'll think?
> 
> Also I have no idea how to write Cole. I adore him but he is such a complex character it's kinda hard to write him. So I am sorry if he seems too odd.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dragon Age Inquisition**

**Chapter Thirty**

Miklo was in a great mood.

Her exhaustion from before was nearly nonexistent and her meeting with the Council had gone very well. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine had all agreed that it would be wise for Miklo to travel to the Western Approach to gain more knowledge on the Grey Wardens and Leliana even ordered her scouts to find the Mayor of Crestwood to answer for his crimes. And best of all…

Cassandra returned Miklo's feelings. Miklo was beyond ecstatic and had been hesitant to part from Cassandra's side all day but when the warrior expressed that she needed time to further process her feelings for the elf, Miklo agreed and after bestowing several quick, gleeful kisses on the bewildered warrior's lips, she took her leave.

Now, Miklo was roaming around Skyhold trying to find ways to properly court her beloved Seeker. "Hmm human females like flowers, I'm sure I can find some pretty ones outside Skyhold." She scratched the back of her neck, "They also like nice smells…candles smell nice. Cassandra likes the smell of honeysuckle and cherry blossoms, so maybe I can find her some nice smelling candles too." A though came to mind and Miklo's eyes lit up, "She also likes books and she really likes poetry. I can get her some flowers, candles, and a poetry book." Miklo grinned in pride at her clever thinking. "Now I just need to find out where I can get those things and then I can properly court Cassandra."

"Talking to yourself, Inquisitor?" Miklo jumped a little and turned to see Blackwall behind her.

Miklo smiled at the tall warrior, "Aren't I always?"

Blackwall grinned a little in reply, "You do have the habit, not that it's a bad thing. However if you are trying to surprise someone you may not want to talk about the surprise aloud."

Miklo blushed a little, "How much did you hear?"

"You are trying to find ways to woo Cassandra with flowers, candles, and poetry." Blackwall replied with a growing grin on his face.

Miklo giggled shyly, "Oh silly me." She scratched the back of her head, "So, what do you think? Do you think that would please her?"

Blackwall stroked his beard in thought, "It's a nice gesture, but I am pretty sure that Cassandra already fancies you."

Miklo grinned goofily as she remembered Cassandra affectionate kisses, "She does, but she deserves to be spoiled, she deserves everything good in the world but this is all I can offer her for now."

"Ah just mount her leg and go to town, can't go wrong with that." Miklo blushed and whirled around to see Sera sitting down on a nearby ledge.

Before Miklo could open her mouth to reject that idea, Iron Bull swaggered up beside Blackwall. "No that won't work. Believe it or not, Cassandra is a romantic and I highly doubt she would be all that receptive to that. Well right now anyway."

Sera shrugged, "Ya never know unless you try."

Miklo shook her head vehemently, "No absolutely not. That is so inappropriate Sera."

"Suit yourself." Sera replied with a wicked grin.

"You know you can find some glorious flowers in Val Royeaux." Vivienne walked up from behind Iron Bull. "You should be able to find some scented candles there as well."

"I know a guy in Redcliff that can get you a good deal on some poetry books." Varric appeared on the ledge beside Sera.

Miklo's face felt like it was on fire _Did they all hear me?!_

Iron Bull hummed, "Yeah, you can give her the flowers and then get her alone and read her some poetry."

"And then you can play tickle the cherry." Sera replied proudly and was met with glares of disapproval from Miklo, Vivienne, and Blackwall while Varric and Iron Bull guffawed loudly. "Wha? I think it's a great way to seal the deal."

Miklo shook her head, "No, thank you for the advice but I can figure it out from here."

Her words went unheard as the group began to argue with one another. She sighed and shook her head, deciding to take her leave while they were occupied. "Gods above, what a mess." Feeling a bit hungry, she made her way towards the tavern for something to eat. Pushing open the door, she was greeted by the sound of Maryden softly strumming her lyre. As Miklo passed her, the bard gave her a warm smile and continued to play her song.

Miklo made her way to the bar and just sat down when Flissa appeared, looking a bit tired but pleased to see Miklo nonetheless. "Miklo, it is great to see you. I haven't had a chance to thank you for saving my life in Haven."

Miklo gave her a sweet smile, "It was no trouble at all. I'm glad you're alright."

"For the most part yes. Now I'm guessing you're feeling a bit hungry?" Flissa asked, smiling as a low grumble came from the elf's stomach across from her.

Miklo giggled, "You know it. Any recommendations?"

Flissa nodded, "Give me a moment." She turned to enter the kitchen and Miklo turned to face the singing bard as she waited patiently for the Innkeeper's return, lowly humming along to the song Maryden was playing.

"I am the one

Who can recount

What we've lost.

I am the one

who will live on."

"Here you go my lady." Miklo turned back around to see Flissa place a warm steaming bowl in front of her followed by a mug of Miklo's favorite snowberry cider. "Ram and hare stew fresh off the fire."

Miklo inhaled the wonderful aroma of the stew and grinned when her stomach rumbled in hunger, "It looks amazing Flissa, thank you."

"Enjoy, I'll be back to check on you soon." Flissa gave her a warm smile before she returned to the kitchen.

Miklo happily dug into her meal, eating the pieces of meat and the few vegetables inside it before bringing the bowl up to her lips to drink down the broth. She hummed happily at the delightful flavors bursting on her taste buds. After draining the bowl, she drank deeply from her mug, marveling at the fact that Flissa was still able to get her hands on Miklo's favorite drink. She just placed her mug down onto the counter when she felt eyes on her. She glanced around when something told her to look up, so she looked up and caught sight of Cole on the second floor with his legs folded underneath him. She gave him a smile and waved when Flissa returned.

"Feel better now?" Miklo looked back to see Flissa standing in front of her once more.

Miklo grinned, "It was delicious Flissa thank you."

Flissa reached for Miklo's bowl, "Do you want more?"

Miklo shook her head, "No thank you I am good for now but may I have a bowl of that to go?"

Flissa nodded, "Of course." She reached under the bar and grabbed a lid for the bowl, "Just bring the bowl back whenever."

"Thank you." Miklo laid a few coins on the bar, ignoring Flissa's look of disapproval before she grabbed the bowl and a spoon before she made her way up the stairs to where Cole was lingering. As she approached, she held the bowl out for Cole to take. The spirit gazed at it curiously but took it without hesitation. "It's stew, I think you'll like it." Miklo answered his silent question.

Cole hummed and began to eat with Miklo sitting beside him in companionable silence. Miklo could still hear Maryden from down below and grinned as she heard the song the bard was playing;

"Sera was never quite the quietest girl,

Her attacks are loud and they're playful,

But she knew the ways of nobler men,

And she knew how to enrage them."

Miklo could her Sera loudly protesting and chuckled quietly, before she leaned back against a wooden beam suddenly thinking of Cassandra once more. Wondering what the warrior was doing and hoping she wasn't having any second thoughts. Miklo was absolute in her feelings, she knew she would never love another as much as she did Cassandra and she hoped beyond hope that Cassandra wouldn't change her mind and choose to ignore what they could have. _But what could I really offer her? What can I do to keep her happy?_

"Petals fall open as lips shape words that rhyme. Candlelight softens the edges." Miklo looked over at Cole, who had finished eating. At Miklo's curious look Cole answered, "You had flowers and candles and soft words in mind. I believe she will enjoy that."

Miklo couldn't find it in herself to feel embarrassed that even Cole knew Miklo's plans. Cole already knew how Miklo felt about Cassandra. He knew it hurt Miklo to be away from the raven haired woman while they were in Crestwood. "Have any other ideas that could help me?"

"She likes blueberry pastries." Cole answered as he placed his empty bowl on the floor beside him..

"Really? Hmm maybe I can find a nice bakery in Val Royeaux." Miklo thought aloud.

"The cooks here can do it for less coin." Cole pointed out.

Miklo grinned and lightly touched Cole's shoulder, "Thank you Cole. I appreciate the help."

Cole smiled back, "I am here to help." Miklo lightly squeezed his arm and then stood up, "I'm going to run by the kitchens and then I need a bath, that one I took in Crestwood wasn't enough." At Cole's nod of understanding, she lightly patted his shoulder before making her way down the stairs.

As she exited the tavern, she caught sight of Cassandra at her usual spot by the training dummies, reading. Obviously feeling eyes on her, Cassandra looked up and warm amber eyes met bright green. Miklo waved happily to the warrior and was rewarded with a warm smile and a nod of acknowledgement from the raven haired woman. Miklo ached to run to her but remembered the woman wanted some time alone, so she fought down the urge and merely waved again with a cheery smile before she bounded towards the castle, missing Cassandra chuckle of amusement.

Miklo made her way to the kitchens and caught sight of three women cleaning up the dining area. The woman cleaning the table closest to her was an older woman with warm brown eyes and black hair that had a few small streaks of grey peeking through. A young blonde haired blue eyed woman was sweeping the floor, and a green eyed brunette girl was wiping down the counter nearest to the large cooking pot. She felt a pang of guilt hit her as she had obviously came at a bad time and moved to leave the kitchen when the older woman caught sight of her and smiled warmly, "Inquisitor, it is an honor to have you here. Is there something you need?" The other women looked up from their cleaning and their eyes widened at the sight of the Inquisitor inside their kitchen.

Miklo forced herself to straighten up as she gave them a disarming smile, "Forgive me for interrupting but I was hoping one of you would know how to bake pastries?"

The two younger women continued to stare in awe while the older woman merely nodded, "Yes my lady, I am quite adept at baking sweets and you are not interrupting anything important." She turned to see her two girls still standing shell-shocked and quietly hissed, "Stop that! Aline go get me my apron, Endrea go fetch me my recipe book. Now chop chop!." The two younger women quickly moved to do as ordered, the blonde haired girl scrambled behind the counter and procured a white and yellow apron while the brunette disappeared through a door at the back of the kitchen. The older woman turned to Miklo with an apologetic look before she asked, "Now, what is it you would like us to bake today, Inquisitor?"

"Is there any way you could some blueberry pastries? At least two of them?" Miklo asked hopefully.

The cook nodded with a warm look, "Yes that won't be a problem. Is there anything else you need?" The woman pulled out a small roll of parchment and a piece of charcoal and scribbled something down.

Miklo went to shake her head when she paused, "Actually can you make four of those and four raspberry ones?" She looked up to see the two younger cooks were still busy gathering items and leaned in closer to the older woman to whisper, "Can you have the blueberry ones delivered to Seeker Pentaghast for breakfast in the morning along with some fresh bread and milk?"

The woman looked surprised for a moment before she warmed once more, "Of course my lady, we will have them ready first thing in the morning." She scribbled something down once more.

"Please call me Miklo." The cook looked back up and was enchanted by the warm glow in the young hero's green eyes and the sweet smile on her face. The elf giggled, "You are actually doing me a big favor so please call me Miklo."

The cook shook herself from her brief stupor, "As you wish, Lady Miklo. I am Petra. The girls and I will have your treats delivered in the morning." She turned and made her way through the door in the back of the kitchen shooting the younger cooks a warning look.

Miklo grinned to herself and turned to leave when she looked up to see Varric walk in and tensed nervously, "I don't need any more ideas okay, I can figure it out."

Varric laughed, "Relax Mik, I'm not here to mess with you." He chuckled again when he saw the girl relax somewhat before he became serious. "I actually need your help this time."

Miklo straightened up, "Okay, what is it?"

"I got word from a buddy of mine that the Carta are opening a mining operation for red lyrium somewhere in the Hinterlands. We've both seen what that stuff does to people. I need you to help me put a stop to the operation." Varric answered.

Miklo nodded, "Okay, I can do that. I am planning on heading to the Western Approach to meet with Hawke and Stroud in the next day or so, if you want to come along we can make a trip to the Hinterlands afterwards."

Varric grinned and relaxed, "Thanks Mik, I appreciate the help. You know where to find me whenever you're ready to go." He made his way towards the door when he paused. "By the way." He waited for her to look up at him, "You got this. The Seeker won't stand a chance." He chuckled when a light blush came over Miklo's cheeks before he left the kitchens.

Miklo sighed and turned to thank the cooks when she noticed the two women gazing back at her wide eyed. Before she could open her mouth, the young brunette Endrea squealed, "You fancy Seeker Pentaghast?!"

Miklo winced at her loud tone and quickly tried to shush her when the slightly older blonde girl Aline let out a coo of her own, "Oh that is so sweet! How romantic!"

Endrea let out a sigh, "Oh how I wish for some romance these days."

"I thought you were seeing the cute redheaded boy from Denerim?" Aline asked.

The brunette sighed in disappointment, "He got eaten by the dragon at Haven."

"What? Oh my goodness you never told me that?" The blonde replied and quickly moved to her friend's side. Uncomfortable with the topic of their conversation, Miklo quickly ran out of the kitchen while the two women were distracted.

"Sheesh, these people." Miklo muttered and made her way towards her quarters when she caught sight of Solas gesturing for her to come to his alcove. She shot her door a longing look before making her way over to him. He was holding a book in his hands and as Miklo approached she caught an image of a wolf on the cover of it.

"Inquisitor." Solas greeted and looked back down at his book.

Miklo gave him a tired smile, "Hi Solas, need something?"

"You and Cole have gotten close." Solas replied abruptly.

Miklo blinked and nodded, "Yeah, he's a good person. I'm glad to have met him."

Solas hummed, "You are aware that he has imprinted on you yes?"

Miklo tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

"You have become the center of his universe." Solas answered calmly.

Miklo frowned, "What do you mean?"

Solas closed the book he was holding and turned to face Miklo completely, "You were a halla keeper?" At Miklo's nod he continued, "You fed them, played with them, and raised them. You bonded with them. They followed you and obeyed your wishes."

Miklo nodded, "For the most part, there were some stubborn ones."

"You were their everything; their mother, their protector, their kin." Solas explained, "In other words they imprinted on you. That is also what Cole has done." His eyes were taking in the stunned expression on the younger elf's face. She was genuinely confused.

"But I haven't done anything to cause it." Miklo replied.

Solas nodded his head, "You haven't, Cole has. He looks to you as a child does their mother. He trusts you beyond any other. It would be quite easy to lead him astray."

Miklo frowned, "I have no intention on leading him anywhere but to his own happiness. If he believes it is with me then very well, I welcome him with open arms."

Solas studied the girl for a moment and then nodded, "I believed as such but I felt it needed to be said. Cole is a spirit but is believed to be a demon, it wouldn't take much to convince him what others believe if you believe it."

Miklo nodding in understanding, "Okay, I get what you mean. I only want good things for him. I'll be careful."

Solas nodded in approval, "That's all I ask. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to meditate."

"See you later than. " Miklo took her leave, pondering the information she had just received from the older elf as she made her way to her quarters. Her mind was so focused on her conversation with Solas that she completely made her way passed the door to her quarters and ended up in the rookery. When she realized this she frowned, "Wha- how did that happen?"

She shrugged and began to make her way back down the stairs when a voice called out to her.

She turned to see Leliana approaching. "Hi."

Leliana nodded in greeting before she reported, "I have received word from my scouts, Gregory Dedrick has been found."

Miklo was stunned, "Already? You only sent word hours ago."

Leliana nodded, "In a bout of good luck I first sent word to my agents in the Storm Coast, they apparently were not far from where Dedrick was hiding. He will be escorted here within a day or so."

Miklo grinned, "Well I am impressed. Thank you for your help, I'm sure the people of Crestwood would like to hear for themselves what their beloved mayor has done."

"Of course." Leliana nodded in agreement and turned to leave when Miklo made a sound of protest. Looking back at the elf, the Spymaster was surprised to see a faint blush on the girl's cheeks. "Is something the matter Inquisitor?"

Miklo shyly rubbed the back of her head and looked down at the ground, "Not necessarily wrong just…" Miklo huffed at herself and looked up to see the inquisitive look Leliana was giving her, "I- you've known Cassandra for a while right?"

Leliana nodded slowly as a look of recognition came over her face, "Yes." She answered simply.

"Would-would you happen to have any idea what she likes?" Miklo asked before she began to ramble, "I know she likes books and blueberry pastries. I know she sharpens her sword every evening and polishes her shield afterwards. I know she likes the smell of honeysuckle and cherry blossoms but smells like rich cinnamon and warm leather. I know her favorite food is venison stew with fresh bread and her favorite alcoholic drink is Honningbrew mead. I know she prefers to support the templars over the mages but is quickly realizing there is fault on both sides, and sh-"

"Inquisitor?" Leliana interrupted with a look of amusement. "I know what you are getting at and I know you already have something in mind. Tell me." She watched the younger rogue blush and fought down the urge to squeal in awe. Finding herself surprised for even needing to fight such a reaction. It had been a long time since she had ever felt the desire to coo over another being.

Miklo bit her lip before explaining, "Well I had the cooks deliver some blueberry pastries up to Cassandra's quarters and I wanted to get some nice flowers and candles for her to enjoy, so Vivienne suggested I go to Val Royeaux to get some. Varric said a friend of his can get him a deal on some good poetry books in Redcliff, so I was thinking of going there too but Cassandra made me promise not to leave her behind again but I can't possibly get those things with her there with me. It would ruin the surprise." Miklo whined.

Leliana's lips twitched slightly in amusement, "Well I would say that is a wonderful start. Do respect her wishes and allow her to travel with you; that will earn you brownie points. Just find a way to keep her occupied while you purchase her items. Cassandra doesn't like extravagant, just show her affection."

Miklo nodded, "Affection, yes I can do that." Miklo began to think of the ways she could keep the Seeker occupied while she purchased her things. "I can say we need to go to Val Royeaux for Josephine, I'm sure Josephine can come up with something she needs me to do while we are there. Varric said he caught word of the Carta setting up a red lyrium mining operation in the Hinterlands , I can say we are going to help him take down that operation and we can stay the night at the tavern in Redcliff..." Miklo thought aloud much to Leliana's increasing amusement.

"Sounds like you already have a plan for the most part." A thought came to Leliana's mind and she reached into the pocket of her robes, pulling out a small book, "Here, read this. It may be of some use to you." As Miklo reached for the book, she missed the wicked gleam in Leliana's eyes. She watched the elf look it over curiously and quickly stopped the girl from opening it, "It is a romance story, somewhat short but it may give you more of an idea on how to properly…woo Cassandra."

Miklo grinned, "Wow thank you. I will read this and return it when I finish it. Thank you so much, I'm going to go read it right now. Thank you, see you later." Miklo turned and made her way to her quarters with a bounce in her step.

Leliana watched her go before she finally allowed a mischievous smile to appear on her face, "Cassandra will thank me later too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Hello my loves. I just have to say this before the year ends, to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story, thank you all so much. I am thrilled that you are enjoying reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it. I love you all dearly for your constant support.
> 
> Also a small shout out to another one of my favorite game series. Kudos to anyone who finds the reference. Also I think I mixed up Skyhold's layout again lol oops, my brain is making small changes to the Castle, oh well not gonna worry about it.
> 
> Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to you all.


	31. Chapter 31

**Dragon Age Inquisition**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Cassandra had never been one to sleep in. Always awake as soon as the sun began to rise. Today was no different, however she did allow herself to rest in her bed for a few moments longer as she thought of a certain green eyed elf she had become so greatly fond of. _Miklo._

After parting from the young Inquisitor the day before, Cassandra had finally allowed herself to come to terms with her feelings for the younger woman. "We haven't known each other for very long but already I know, I cannot bear to part from her." Cassandra remembered how good it felt to hold Miklo in her arms and the feel of the elf's lips pressed against her own, "This wasn't supposed to happen, this shouldn't happen but I love her, I truly do." Suddenly feeling the urge to see Miklo, she rolled out of bed just as a knock sounded on her door.

"Pardon me Lady Cassandra, it is Petra with your breakfast." A kind voice called out.

Cassandra frowned a little as breakfast was never usually brought up to her and cleared her throat, "You may enter." The door opened and the kitchen's matron walked through carrying a wide tray in her hands. The cook placed the tray down on a table near the door and lifted a silver lid off of it to reveal some bread, olive oil, milk, and what appeared to be pastries. The scent of warm fresh bread made Cassandra's mouth water.

Petra smiled warmly, "Your breakfast, courtesy of the Inquisitor." She bowed to the warrior before she took her leave.

Cassandra felt her heart swell in her chest at her young loves consideration and made her way over to the tray. She grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it into the oil before bringing it to her lips. She hummed in approval and reached for one of the pastries. After swallowing the bread, she brought the pastry to her lips and was shocked when the taste of sweet blueberries burst over her taste buds. She pulled the pastry away from her mouth and looked down at it. Sure enough, the purplish blue color of blueberry filling filled the dough of the pastry. _How did Miklo know?_ Deciding to ask her later, she finished her breakfast with her heart full of affection for the sweet rogue.

She used her small basin to quickly freshen up and then got dressed before heading out to find Miklo, all the while wondering just how Miklo knew blueberry pastries were her favorite. She remembered the conversation they had had weeks ago, when Miklo inquired about Cassandra's favorite treat. "I never answered her."

"Light pastry with blueberries, sticky on your fingers." Cassandra turned to see Cole walking beside her, he continued, "Small hands reaching as Anthony tears his in half but when you got to the kitchen, they were all gone."

"You, you told Miklo. Didn't you?" Cassandra asked, not angry but simply surprised.

Cole nodded, "She asked to make you happy. They made you happy once and so she will be happy now." He nodded to himself, seeming pleased before he began to walk in the direction Cassandra came.

"But how did he know?" Cassandra asked. Deciding it was better not to know, she made her way up to Miklo's quarters.

Inside the Inquisitor's quarters, Miklo had awakened to the most delicious scent wafting through the air. Following her nose, she sleepily stumbled out of bed and made her way over to the source of the delightful smell. On the little table by the sofa was a basket with a scrap of parchment on it next to a mug. Miklo picked up the note and squinted at it;

Inquisitor,

I took the liberty of sending up your raspberry pastries and Lady Cassandra her blueberry. Also a little birdie told me you enjoy snowberry cider, so here's you a fresh cup along with some snowberry pastries. Words cannot express our gratitude for what you did back at Haven but I hope this is a start.

Please visit us soon.

Petra, Aline, and Endrea.

"Aww." Miklo felt touched at the generosity of the kind cooks. She uncovered the pastries and her mouth watered at the sight of the yummy treats. She grabbed one of them and took a large bite out of it, humming happily as she began to munch on a delicious snowberry pastry. She just finished eating it and went for another one when a knock came on the door. She looked at the door and then down at the pastry. She narrowed her eyes, "We will finish this later." Brooding, she put it down and made her way over to the door. She flung open the door and her pout instantly melted away at the sight of Cassandra outside her room.

Cassandra was taken aback at how hard her heart began to flutter when her eyes met sleepy, yet happy green. The girl had obviously just woke up as she was still in her night clothes and her hair was an absolute mess but to Cassandra, the elf had never looked more adorable. Wave upon wave of affection crashed over her and she could hold herself in check no longer. She flung herself at the younger girl, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. To her absolute delight, Miklo responded with enthusiasm. She felt Miklo's hands gently cradle her face and melted into the tender touch.

Miklo had to refrain from pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _It would be the best dream ever._ Miklo felt Cassandra's tongue lightly lick her lower lip and opened her mouth to allow Cassandra to explore for a moment before she returned the favor. Miklo had been kissed before, but never like this, never with such passion and warmth. Silently cursing her lungs for their need to breath, she began to pull out of the kiss but not before she placed two more kisses onto Cassandra's lips. She rested her forehead against Cassandra's and lightly brushed her thumbs along the warrior's cheeks. "Good morning to you too."

Cassandra smiled back with a rosy tint to her cheeks, "Good morning." She held Miklo a little tighter and relished the warmth of Miklo's body against hers. "I just wanted to see you. I hope you don't mind."

Miklo shook her head, "Not at all. I'm thrilled to see you." She couldn't help but place another sweet kiss to Cassandra's lips before she buried her face into the warmth of Cassandra's neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. They remained that way for a few moments, both just enjoying the presence of the other before a niggling began in the back of Miklo's mind and she pulled back to look into Cassandra's amber eyes. "So…I'm hoping this means you haven't changed your mind."

Cassandra felt a pang in her heart at the hesitance in the girl's voice. She leaned in to place a soft peck on Miklo's lips before she pulled away, dropping her arms so she could grab onto Miklo's hands. "Come, let us sit down and we can talk." She led Miklo over to the sofa and sat down, lightly tugging Miklo down with her. She held onto Miklo's hands as she tried to find her words.

Miklo saw the struggle on Cassandra's face and lightly rubbed her thumbs along the back of Cassandra's hands. _Please, oh please oh please oh please don't have second thoughts._

"I don't know where to start." Cassandra confessed, "I am torn, I do have feelings for you but I am not supposed to. You are the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, and I don't know if I can have you like this but Andraste help me I do want you. " She sighed, "My heart yearns for the things I cannot have."

Miklo lightly squeezed Cassandra's hands, "Cassandra, you already have me. I have only gotten this far because of you." She couldn't help the bit of panic that was starting to build within her, "It doesn't matter that I am the Inquisitor, it doesn't change how I feel about you. Please let me show you how I feel, let me prove that my feelings for you are real."

"I do want that." Cassandra admitted, "I want someone who sweeps me off my feet and buys me flowers and reads me poetry by candlelight. I want the ideal…" She startled as Miklo slipped onto the floor in front of her and tightened her grip on Cassandra's hands, a determined expression on her face.

_I can do that! I can!_ "Cassandra, I love you." Miklo watched Cassandra's eyes widen in surprise. "I do, and I will spend every waking moment proving it to you if you would let me. Let me try, give me a chance and if you find this isn't what you want…" Miklo swallowed hard at her own words, her words catching in her throat, "Then I won't bring this up again. I'll leave you be."

Cassandra felt her heart clench as she looked down into brilliant green eyes, filled with love and determination. _Andraste help me but I do love you._ She sighed and leaned down to rest her forehead against Miklo's, feeling herself giving into the pull she felt to this beautiful elf. "I want flowers. Lots of flowers." She smiled as she watched her words sink in.

Miklo nodded frantically, "I can do flowers."

"Poetry is a must." Cassandra replied, her tone becoming light as she watched excitement grow on Miklo's face.

"I can do flowers and poetry." Miklo answered, beginning to feel giddy once more as a warm smile spread over Cassandra's beautiful face. She ached to lean back in and press her lips against Cassandra's and became shy, "Can I…may I kiss you again?"

Cassandra nodded with a smile before leaning in to meet Miklo's lips with her own. _How could I ever question this?_ The kiss was soft and full of warmth and Cassandra pushed her lingering doubts to the back of her mind as she took in the exquisite feel of Miklo's lips against hers. She felt Miklo's hands stroke up her spine and shivered in delight, pushing her body further into Miklo's.

THWACK! Miklo and Cassandra jumped away from each other and looked towards the window where the loud hit sounded. They both looked at one another and then back at the window, frowning. They got to their feet and Cassandra moved to stand protectively in front of Miklo, "What on Thedas?"

"OI SHINY GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" A voice familiar yelled.

"Sera." Miklo and Cassandra both sighed in exasperation. Miklo placed one last kiss on Cassandra's lips and made her way over to her window just in time to dodge another projectile launched at her open window. "Sera what?!"

Miklo could see the scowl on Sera's face, "I already told you I need to talk to you duh."

Miklo sighed and held up a finger for Sera to wait before turning to face Cassandra, "Duty calls I suppose."

Cassandra nodded hesitantly, not really wanting to part from the rogue just yet but knowing that Miklo needed to address the stinker outside her window, lest the other elf starts drawing unwanted attention. She made her way over to Miklo in the hopes of receiving a goodbye kiss. The elf didn't disappoint her as Miklo eagerly moved into her embrace and wrapped her arms around her waist. Cassandra had to admit she was becoming addicted to the feel of Miklo in her arms. She couldn't help the silly smile that spread over her face as Miklo began to place kisses all over her face, "Stop that." She playfully pushed Miklo away from her and merely shook her head at the elf's cute little pout. "Go see what Sera wants, we'll talk later." She gave the girl a warm smile before she showed herself out.

Miklo was still pouting as the raven haired woman left her quarters, but inside Miklo was dancing with joy. _I love her so much. I will show her, I will prove it every day so she will know just how much she means to me._ Another thwack came from the window and Miklo growled, "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE SERA!" Miklo quickly went to her washroom and used her small basin to freshen up a bit. She ran a brush through her unruly locks and then tied them up into a tail. She quickly changed out of her nightgown and pulled on her maroon tunic. "Hmm I love this tunic but maybe I should ask Master Harrit for some more suitable ones. I am the Inquisitor after all, and wow that is still so weird to hear out loud." Miklo looked up into her mirror above the basin, "I am Miklo Lavellan, The Inquisitor." Miklo shivered, "Yeah no I am never saying that out loud again, that just sounds too weird." She made her way out of her quarters and down the stairs.

She passed by Varric on her way out of the Castle and offered him a wave in greeting before she made her way outside. She scanned the area and spotted Sera leaning against the wall by the door of the Herald's Rest. Frowning she strode over to the other blonde, "Okay Sera you have my attention, what can I do for you?"

Sera grinned at the other blonde, "Hey you, I have an "Inquisitor favor" to ask. Just a little thing really. A little march around for some of your people. It's nothing for you right?"

Miklo sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes for a moment before answering, "All right, let's hear what you got."

"Jump right in huh? I like that." Sera smirked at the Inquisitor's exasperated expression. "It's a Red Jenny thing. I got a tip that some noble stiffs are arguing over Verchiel, land squabble. They're getting little people beat up, so I need you to go to your big table and send some people to walk through town."

Miklo raised an eyebrow, "Just walk through?"

Sera nodded, "Just walk through. Easy right?"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Miklo replied.

Sera grinned, "It's fun, right? Being important without doing a thing? Well, not much of a thing. Not everything has to be torn skies and ancient arseholes. Every little thing makes a difference somewhere. You're stopping the little people from being pushed around and that makes a difference. In fact if you walk through town…no one would ever mess with the little people again." Sera had a proud look on her face as she envisioned her brilliant idea.

"Sera, I think you're overestimating my influence over people." Miklo replied somewhat skeptical.

Sera shook her head, "No I'm not, it will work. You go there, march through town, all high and proper and tough. The bloody nobles won't stand a chance." Sera cackled before sobering up a tiny bit, "I know you have some 'Inquisitor business' somewhere else so I'm gonna leave you alone for now and get some shite together for our trip. You come back alive and we'll run yeah?"

Miklo sighed but nodded, "Okay Sera, when I come back we'll go to Verchiel."

"Ha, knew I could count on you!" Sera said triumphantly and then turned to enter the tavern, "Bring the Qunari too, he'll make it even more convincing."

"I hope I don't regret this." Miklo softly muttered as she watched the other elf disappear into the tavern.

Miklo made her way back to the Castle and was surprised to see Josephine standing beside a admittedly impressive throne sitting towards the back of the hall. The Antivian spotted her and smiled, "Ah Inquisitor, I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment?"

Miklo smiled back as she made her way over, "Of course, how can I help you?"

Josephine gestured towards the throne, "Impressive, it is not? Fit for a leader. Meant to show influence-and the burden of it. It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where you will sit in judgment."

Miklo startled, "Me? Why me?"

"You are the Inquisitor, a beacon of law, as others retreat from responsibility." Josephine replied.

Miklo slowly nodded, "Okay, just who will I be judging?"

"Those who have done wrong. You will know of them, at the very least. All this presumes they have survived their initial encounter with you of course." Josephine answered.

Miklo sighed, uncomfortable, "Still more lives in my hands."

Josephine shook her head, "But this needn't be bloody. The Inquisition's sovereignty is derived from the allies who validate it. You are both empowered and bound. Justice has many tools. If their application is clever, execution may even seem merciful by comparison."

"If they take me seriously." Miklo mused.

Josephine softened, "They will. You have more influence than you think Inquisitor. Your word is worth a lot to many." She pointed out as she moved closer to the elf, "You have come far, don't doubt yourself now. We trust your judgment, you should too."

Miklo gave her a grateful smile and took a deep breath, "Is there anyone I need to judge now?"

Josephine nodded, "Take the throne when you are ready. We will bring them to you."

_Them?_ Miklo thought somewhat incredulous, "Alright?"

"I will return in a moment. Have a seat." Josephine gestured towards the throne before she took her leave.

Miklo sighed, "This is insane." She moved towards the throne and sat down, "Ooh that's comfy." She eased back into the throne before her thoughts sobered, "Gods above how am I going to do this? I'm not a lawman." Miklo remembered all the times Keeper Deshanna mentioned how she sometimes had to make hard decisions for the good of the clan..

_"Never let your emotions cloud your judgment. You do what must be done for the good of the clan."_

Miklo remembered hearing Hahren Maldor say to Deshanna before and decided she would try to follow his advice herself. _Be firm but fair_ Miklo thought and nodded to herself.

The great hall doors opened and several people entered. To Miklo's surprise this included Cassandra, Iron Bull, Varric, Solas, Sera, Dorian, Cole, Vivienne, and Blackwall. All of the companions who have offered to join her cause. The Inquisition's cause. To Miklo's greater surprise Leliana, Cullen, and Grand Enchanter Fiona entered afterwards.

Miklo opened her mouth to speak when Josephine arrived with an entourage of guards. As she approached, Miklo muttered, "I didn't expect to do this in front nearly the entire Inquisition."

Josephine nodded, "Most who are here have some kind of stake in this. Some however are here for you Inquisitor. This is yet another way to show our people what kind of leader you are." Josephine softened once more, "It will be fine. I'll be by your side the whole time."

"No bloodshed?" Miklo asked as her eyes flickered to the large mass that had entered the hall. Her eyes caught on Cassandra and the warrior shot her a comforting look. Miklo shot her a soft smile before looking back at Josephine.

Josephine shook her head, "It doesn't have to come to that."

Miklo sighed in relief, "Okay, let's get this over with." To that Josephine turned to face the entourage of guards and nodded. One of the guards made his way over to the door off to the right of the hall that led towards the jail cells and opened it to reveal two more guards with Gereon Alexius in their grasp. Miklo felt her blood begin to boil at the sight of the magister. As the guards brought him closer, flashes of the dark future streaked through her brain;

_Cassandra and Iron Bull trapped in cells, red lyrium streaking through their bodies. Cassandra's lifeless body thrown carelessly to the ground, red streaked across her throat. Iron Bull's headless body falling to the ground. Leliana's weathered features as a demon's claw ripped through her chest._

Miklo subtly shook her head to banish the images in her mind. She fought down the silent rage she held in her heart and made sure to keep her expression as calm and impassive as she could. _Do not allow your emotions to cloud your judgment._ She repeated over and over in her head.

As the guard shoved Alexius onto the ground before the throne, Josephine stepped forward and unrolled a scroll, "You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid. The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination-on your own life, no less. Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit." Josephine looked away from the scroll to look at the Inquisitor. The girl's expression was surprisingly blank, but her eyes were dark with emotion. _Inquisitor…_

Miklo shot a brief look in Dorian's direction before staring down at the ex-magister, "Right, remind me magister…what is the precedent for nearly ripping time apart by the seams?"

Alexius glowered, "I couldn't save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?"

Josephine frowned, "Will you offer nothing more in your defense?"

Alexius scoffed as he sneered at the Inquisitor, "You've won nothing. The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered; you'll lose it all in the storm to come. Render your judgment, Inquisitor."

Miklo fought back the glower threatening to overtake her features, "I remember what you did. You may not but I do. What I saw in that future…" Miklo fought to keep the emotion out of her voice, "I want to judge you for all the heartache you've caused there but the truth is…I pity you. All of your efforts were in vain, you failed either way." As Alexius's outraged expression met her's, Miklo smiled coldly, "You swore to the mages you'd help them. You are going to uphold that promise. You will answer to Fiona and any knowledge, favor, or coin you own will go towards the mage's future."

"A headsman would have been kinder." Alexius remarked.

Miklo shook her head, "That would be too easy. As cruel as this sounds; you get to live knowing that you failed to save your son, and now you are the one enslaved into the mage's care. Be glad I didn't suggest tranquility." Miklo tried to keep her gaze focused on the man before her rather than the large crowd behind him. "And if you so happen to raise a hand against any of my people…I will finish what I started back at Redcliff and I won't be held back." Miklo looked beyond him and made eye contact with Fiona, "Grand Enchanter, he is all yours. Do what you will of him."

Fiona gave her a sincere smile, "Of course Inquisitor. Thank you for this, we will make use of him." At Miklo's look, two of the guards grabbed Alexius under the arms and hauled him up, before leading him out of the room. Fiona followed behind with a last appreciative glance at Miklo.

Two more guards exited the door to the jail and appeared with the Mayor of Crestwood. Miklo couldn't help but be surprised. She shot Leliana an inquisitive look to which the redhead simply nodded. The guards pushed the ex-mayor down in front of the throne and Josephine opened another scroll. "Mayor Gregory Dedrick of Crestwood is present for betraying his own constituents. He confesses that ten years ago, he flooded Old Crestwood to kill refugees and villagers touched by the Blight. The mayor claims it was to spare the rest of Crestwood, but we only have his word."

Miklo considered the man for a moment before speaking, "That muddles things somewhat. You're pleading guilty and then claiming you're not. Which is it?"

Dedrick's voice shook, "There's no cure for the Blight, but I couldn't convince anyone to leave a sick child or husband behind."

Josephine replied, "So you herded the infected into one place and then flooded Old Crestwood? Were no innocents caught in the waters?"

Dedrick shook his head, "Nearly everyone in the village had the Blight, I swear it! Have mercy, I couldn't tell the survivors I'd drowned their own families to save them. I-I couldn't."

"You lied for ten years." Miklo replied, her voice steady, "Ten years you lied about what you did and then you ran away after confessing your guilt." Miklo felt some sympathy for the man, a man only doing what he thought was best for his people, but he hid the truth from his people and proved to be a coward for not confessing his guilt years ago. Miklo cleared her throat, "I do understand why you did what you did to some degree, but the fact of the matter is; you sentenced many people to their deaths and then hid what you did instead of confessing your reasons. For avoiding justice, you are exiled from Ferelden. I doubt the crown will disagree."

Dedrick shook his head and sighed, "I knew your coming meant the end one way or another." The two guards grabbed ahold of Gregory and began to lead him through the crowd and out of the great hall.

Miklo glanced over at Josephine questioningly and the Ambassador nodded, "We are finished here Inquisitor. I will make sure your sentences are carried out accordingly."

Miklo let out a sigh of relief and finally allowed her eyes to briefly sweep over the crowd. She was pleasantly surprised at the looks of awe and admiration the people had over their faces. Iron Bull, Blackwall, Cole, and Solas each gave her a nod of approval. Varric and Dorian each gave her a proud grin. Sera seemed somewhat conflicted but gave her a nod of approval anyway while Vivienne seem relatively impassive as always. And Cassandra-

"Inquisitor?" She turned to see Josephine looking at her, a warm expression on her face. "Are you alright? Was this too much?"

Miklo gave her a small smile, "Yes, I'm fine. That wasn't…too bad I suppose."

Josephine grinned, "You did very well. You were firm but fair. Very admirable." She smirked at the small flush that appeared in the girl's cheeks. _A leader one moment, a blushing maiden the next. Our Inquisitor._ A thought filled with affection.

Cassandra couldn't help the wave of affection and awe that crashed over her as she watched her young love, sitting calm and collected in the throne. She was impressed with how mature the young elf seemed given how playful and vocal the girl usually was. While Miklo's sentences were harsh they were also merciful. She never called on either of their deaths but made sure that both men would repent for their actions. She watched the way Miklo's eyes had darkened at the sight of Alexius and half expected the elf to rip the magister to shreds but was pleasantly surprised when Miklo remained calm and simply gave the mage a relatively fair sentencing with minimal barbs thrown. This new added depth Cassandra just discovered was one the warrior greatly approved of and as she made eye contact with the elf, she made sure Miklo was aware of it. The rogue's answering smile let Cassandra know it was received and appreciated.

As the crowd began to leave the great hall, Miklo's eyes locked on Cassandra's and the elf felt a rush of happiness sweep through her at the pride written in those warm amber eyes. Without taking her eyes off of Cassandra, she addressed Josephine, "I need to speak with you, Leliana, and Cullen in the War Room if you have a moment?"

Josephine looked from Miklo to Cassandra and back with a small smile before she answered, "Of course, we will meet you there." She looked to the back of the great hall where Cullen and Leliana had been standing during the judgments. Leliana's expression was impassive but there was a telling tilt to her lips that betrayed her approval of the Inquisitor's sentences while Cullen looked fairly impressed. She signaled to the both of them and gestured towards the war room. They nodded in agreement and made their way over. Josephine shot Miklo and Cassandra another amused look before heading towards her office.

Miklo remained where she was as Cassandra began to approach. "Hi there." Miklo muttered lovingly as she looked up at the beautiful warrior before her.

Cassandra smiled back, "Hi. You did well." She gestured to the throne the girl was still sitting on.

Miklo flushed and giggled shyly, "Ah yeah I was nervous."

"It didn't show." Cassandra replied and for a moment the two women simply stared at each other. Green and amber eyes were locked in a stare filled with awe and adoration. A small clatter came from the direction of Josephine's office, snapping the two out of their trances.

Miklo glanced in the direction of the office door before returning her gaze to Cassandra, "So, I'm fixing to put together a team to go to the Western Approach. I'm meeting Ser Hawke and his Warden friend there to try to find out some more information about Coryphaeus and his connection with the Grey Wardens. I wanted to speak with the council first, would you like to join us?"

Cassandra seemed surprised, "Really? I didn't think you would need me anymore." It wasn't said with sadness just honest surprise as the last few times Miklo spoke with the council it was without her present.

Miklo softened, "I will always need you."

Cassandra smiled warmly, "Then of course, lead the way." Miklo grinned back and stood up, fighting the urge to hold Cassandra's hand as she lead the way to the War Room through Josephine's office. Miklo pushed open the doors to the room to see Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine already standing around the war table. The three council members all looked up at the sound of the doors opening.

Miklo nodded in greeting, "Hello all."

Cullen nodded back, "Inquisitor, I trust your trip to Crestwood was informing?"

Miklo nodded, "Yes, apart from the mess that was Crestwood itself it was. Ser Hawke's Grey Warden friend Shroud says that the Grey Wardens are responding to something called the Calling."

Leliana looked startled at that, "The Calling?"

Miklo turned to her, "You've heard of it?"

Leliana nodded, "Yes, I am familiar with it. It tells a Grey Warden to go to the Deep Roads to prepare for their end during a Blight. How are they all hearing the Calling?"

Miklo sighed, "Shroud seems to believe we have Corypheus to blame for it. He may be mimicking the Calling somehow."

Cullen frowned, "If the Grey Wardens all follow this Calling then Corypheus is one step closer to causing another Blight and without the Grey Wardens, the Blight would never end."

Miklo nodded, "That's what we were thinking. Ser Hawke and Stroud have already gone to the Western Approach. I'm going to meet them there."

Cullen picked up a scroll from a side table and handed it to Miklo, "We've actually managed to establish a foothold in the Western Approach. We received word from Harding this morning. They had a bit of a skirmish with some Venatori but haven't lost anyone."

"But they are safe?" Miklo asked in concern.

Cullen nodded, "Yes, for the moment. They are requesting reinforcements in order to proceed further into the Approach."

Miklo nodded in approval, "Okay send who you can and let Scout Harding know so she knows to wait for them."

"I will send word right away." Cullen answered with a faint smile.

Miklo turned to Cassandra, "Should I bring Blackwall?"

"Has he been hearing this Calling?" Cassandra asked, somewhat alarmed.

Miklo shook her head, "He hasn't mentioned anything to me. I'll talk to him." She turned to face the others, "I'm going to put my team together tonight and we'll head out early morning."

"I'm going with you." Cassandra answered firmly, her bright eyes daring anyone to deny her.

Miklo smiled, "Perfect." She turned to face the others once more, "Thank you all for meeting me. If there isn't anything else, I say we call it a day."

Josephine smiled, "Of course Inquisitor. Be safe." Josephine and Leliana began making their way out of the room and Cullen offered a brief salute before following.

Cassandra turned to Miklo, "I'm going with you." She repeated, softer than before.

Miklo smiled lovingly, "I was hoping you would. I do hate being away from you." She moved closer to the warrior and shyly ran her hand along the back of Cassandra's. The raven-haired woman turned her hand so that their palms rested against each other. Miklo took in a breath, "Varric is coming along as well. He is friends with Hawke and has probably been keeping in touch." She was hoping the warrior wouldn't object to the Storyteller coming along and wasn't disappointed.

Cassandra nodded and lightly tightened her grip on Miklo's hand, "I understand." She smiled as the elf brought their hands up and placed a kiss on Cassandra's hand.

"I need to speak to Blackwall, if he is hearing this Calling we need to know." Miklo said, reluctantly letting go of Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded in understanding, "Of course. I will get my things together. You know where to find me when you are ready." She shared one last lingering look with Miklo before leaving the room.

Miklo sighed and caught a glimpse of the moon rising through the small window in the back of the room. "Oh wow, nightfall already?" She decided to get started on her preparations for the trip to the Western Approach.

First she ordered a few new tunics from Master Harrit as she really didn't have any other clothes and her old tunic was starting to wear. The blacksmith promised he would have them ready by the time she returned to Skyhold.

Next she visited Blackwall and invited the warrior to join her but he politely declined, claiming that his being a Grey warden could potentially cause more trouble than good and prompting Miklo to inquire whether the Warden was hearing the Calling like the other Wardens. After receiving a reply in the negative, Miklo decided to leave him be for the moment. She had a feeling he was hiding something but since she didn't know the man all that well she didn't feel the desire to push.

Next Miklo went to meet up with Varric to see if the dwarf was still willing to come along and to her surprise Iron Bull found her first and volunteered to come along, claiming he was restless and Miklo always brought him to the best places. Miklo decided it was better not to question it and agreed. Varric showed up shortly afterwards and confirmed his participation.

With her team put together, she went down to the kitchens to visit with the cooks for a bit and to put in a food order for the early morning so that they wouldn't have to stop and hunt. She allowed herself to enjoy the silly banter that occurred between the three women for a few moments before she was gently ushered out of the kitchen, happily munching on an elderberry pastry as she went.

She headed up to her quarters, briefly entertaining the idea of visiting with Cassandra before thinking better of it. While she was beginning to crave the other woman's presence, she didn't want to force too much of her affection on the warrior and spook her. Therefore, she behaved herself and headed up to her room for a relaxing bath before she retired to bed for the night.

She fell into a deep, restful sleep and woke up feeling refreshed and rather chipper. She yawned and stretched before rolling out of bed to get herself ready for the day. She went straight down to the kitchens to pick up their food and then headed out to the stables to ready Kaliiou and three of the other horses while she patiently waited for her friends to arrive.

Miklo was just feeding apples to the horses when a warm accented voice called out, "Morning." A giddy smile came over Miklo's face and she whirled around to see Cassandra approaching, a soft expression on her face.

"H-hi." Miklo squeaked and then frowned at herself for it causing Cassandra to smirk in amusement. The sound of male voices approaching pulled Miklo's gaze away from the warrior and onto Iron Bull and Varric. The Storyteller was laughing at something the Qunari had said before his eyes fell on Miklo and Cassandra.

He grinned, "Mik, Seeker, shall we get this party started?"

And so they set out for the Western Approach.

The trip was fairly light hearted as they exchanged idle banter with one another and before they knew it, they were halfway to the border of the Western Approach and it was nearing midday. They all agreed to find a place to take a quick break to stretch their legs and eat some lunch. They rounded the hill to see a small field before them, about three acres long with a bank of trees off to the right.

"That looks like a decent place to camp for a bit." Varric remarked as he gestured towards the trees.

Miklo nodded, "Yes this is good. We can rest for a bit and eat. Might as well let the horses graze for a bit." The others nodded in agreement and they made their way over to the trees. They all hopped off of their horses and went about their usual routines when setting up camp. Cassandra and Iron Bull did a short patrol around the area to make sure there were no unwanted visitors nearby, Varric went about unpacking their food rucksack, and Miklo tended to the horses. Starting with Kaliiou, she pulled his halter and bit off and gently rubbed up and down the side of his face, "I'm sorry love, I know that isn't pleasant at all. Thank you for being patient." She pulled a small rucksack off of her back and pulled out an apple. "Here you go sweet boy." She held it out to the Chestnut and the horse nickered happily as he ate the apple out of her hand. She waited patiently for him to finish before she gestured for him to go graze in the field. She did the same for the other three mounts; patiently feeding each one an apple before sending them out to run around in the field.

Miklo turned to make her way towards one of the trees and smiled as Iron Bull let out a loud burst of laughter at something Varric had said. She spotted Cassandra kneeling by a small stream filling up their waterskins. She pushed down the urge to join the warrior and opted to sit down underneath the shade of one of the trees. She was making herself comfortable when she remembered the book Leliana had given her the day before. She reached for her pack and pulled out the little book. She settled back against the tree and began to read.

And half a candlemark later began to regret it...

"Right Mik? Mik? You alright there?" Varric asked as he took in Miklo flushed features and wide eyes.

The elf snapped to attention and looked over at the Storyteller with guilty eyes, "What? Yes I'm fine w-why wouldn't I be?"

Varric raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to the book Miklo had in her hands. A look of understanding came over his face and he grinned as he began to make his way over to the elf, "Mik…are you reading something…naughty?" He bit back a chuckle as the other rogue shook her head frantically, her cheeks still an adorable rose color. He looked back to see Iron Bull and Cassandra a few feet away, the Qunari was leaning back against a tree while Cassandra was packing up their packs; both engaged in a conversation about a new fighting maneuver;

"Yea ass over kettle, you know?" Iron Bull was saying.

Cassandra looked somewhat perplexed, "I suppose that could be done?"

Iron Bull chuckled, "I always wanted to get a guy to flip. You know-"

Varric shook his head in amusement before looking back at the elf beside him, his features softening as he took in the way the girl shied away from his gaze and the look of embarrassment on her face, "Hey what's got you all cute and shy huh? Come on, you can tell me." He gently prodded. He watched Miklo bite her lip and awkwardly rub the back of her head, "Mik?"

Finally Miklo looked over at him and began to speak softly, "Ah well, I uh. I wanted advice on how to court someone." She couldn't find her words anymore and the dwarf gently tried to coax her into continuing.

"Ah and would this someone happen to be Cassandra?" Varric asked quietly, already knowing the answer. When Miklo nodded softly, Varric felt a pang of guilt for his part in giving her a hard time the day before. It was obvious the girl had never had romantic feelings for anyone before and while he and the others thought they were helping her, they were most likely going about it the wrong way. "Who gave you the book?"

Miklo shot the two warriors a nervous glance before answering, "I asked Leliana for advice since she has known her the longest. She gave me this book and told me it would help. I thought- I don't know what I thought it was but I hoped that it would be something on how to properly court a human female but this book…it um…it seems to be about how to pleasure a female human instead." Miklo held the book out for Varric to take and looked away from the dwarf in embarrassment.

Varric looked down at the book in his hand and recognized it immediately; it was all he could do to not laugh out loud at the poor elf's predicament. _Well I'll be damned! It didn't think the Nightingale had it in her._ Varric was careful to keep his face neutral while he was losing it in his mind. _She gave the Inquisitor a smutty novel. Oh this is priceless._ "Aw Mik it's not that bad." Varric cringed as he heard his voice crack in hilarity, and Miklo heard it as well. She whipped her head in his direction and scowled as she read the mirth in his eyes.

"It's not funny!" Miklo squealed in indignation.

Varric chuckled a little, "It is a little bit. She had good intentions, it may not be what you are looking for just yet but eventually you are going to need to learn the step that comes after you have successfully courted the Seeker." He couldn't contain his laughter any longer and guffawed loudly.

Miklo shot Cassandra and Iron Bull a panicked look before she glowered back at Varric and smacked him on his arm, "Stop it, it's not funny! You're-"

"You alright there boss?" Iron Bull's deep voice rumbled from a few feet away and Miklo turned to see both warriors looking back at her in question. There was a hint of concern in Cassandra's amber eyes.

Miklo giggled nervously, "Yes, yes I'm fine, I'm great how about you guys?"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the girl's stammer and took in the look of embarrassment and the hint of guilt written on the girl's face and then narrowed her eyes at the laughing dwarf. "Varric…" She said warningly as she instantly reacted to her loves discomfort.

Varric continued to chuckle softly, not at all bothered by the warrior's warning tone, "She's fine Seeker, she's fine. I'll handle it." He glanced over at the embarrassed elf and allowed his chuckles to stop in order to comfort the younger blonde. He leaned in closer to her, "Hey Mik?" Miklo stubbornly refused to look in his direction so he tried again, "Mik, I'm sorry for laughing. It's just such an odd situation." Miklo huffed in agreement and Varric continued, "Look, the Seeker is already smitten with you. I don't think it is going to be hard for you to win her over. Just be you and you'll be fine. For now I am keeping this book until you are ready to read it." He tucked the book into his coat pocket.

Miklo whined, "Varric…"

Varric kindly patted her arm, "Don't worry about it anymore. You're gonna be just fine." With that he made his way over to the two now silent warriors and addressed Iron Bull, "Hey, why go with Iron? Iron is brittle. Why not call yourself the Steel Bull or something?"

Iron Bull began to answer as Cassandra moved to stand beside Miklo. "Are you alright?"

Miklo grinned shyly, "Yeah I'm fine." Miklo was trying desperately to beat back her embarrassment. The amount of vulgarity that book contained within the first chapter alone was astounding and it left Miklo feeling embarrassed and admittedly a little turned on. She had no idea how to deal with those feelings as she had never really felt that way before. The closest she came to feeling that way was that morning when Cassandra's body was pressed against hers and Cassandra's tongue was in her mouth. To Miklo's own horror, she could feel her body begin to heat up once more as her thoughts went back to that morning. _How did I not notice it then?_ Miklo's mind refused to let it go as she could now recall the way her body reacted when Cassandra pressed her body up against her as their lips met again and again. Miklo squirmed and coughed awkwardly, earning her a concerned frown from Cassandra.

"Miklo? You are worrying me. What's wrong?" Cassandra asked as she moved closer to the elf, her hand coming to rest on Miklo's arm.

Miklo's arm tingled from where Cassandra hand was resting and Miklo inwardly rolled her eyes at her body's reaction to the simple touch. Stop it! Miklo cleared her throat and gave Cassandra a soft smile, "Yes I'm fine, just embarrassed myself a little bit. No biggie." She gently grabbed Cassandra's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Cassandra wasn't convinced but let the matter go for the moment and gave the girl a soft smile of her own, "Alright, should we continue on?"

Miklo nodded and brought Cassandra's hand up to her lips for a kiss, "Yes of course." She let Cassandra hand go and made her way over to Kaliiou, missing the slight flush that entered Cassandra's cheeks.

It didn't escape Varric's notice however. The dwarf chuckled softly and lightly nudged the elf as she walked past him, "You're on your way girl." He merely continued to chuckle as Miklo stopped and gave him a confused look.

"What way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there friends! Welcome back and Happy New Year. I am so happy you are all still with me here and enjoying the story. Sorry for the long delay, had to rewrite this chapter three times due to technical difficulties.
> 
> This chappie was interesting to write, while in the game I enjoy the scene where Cassandra confronts the Inquisitor about the flirting and admits what that she wants the ideal romance, I don't feel that that scene is right for this one. So I am compromising a bit, here Cassandra knows how she feels for Miklo but is still a bit hesitant to act on her feelings, she still wants to be romanced and while I wanted to capture the mixed emotions Cassandra feels in the game here I also want her to see how serious Miklo is about her own feelings. I hope ya'll don't mind but I feel that this fits my story a bit better than what we see in the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know how I am doing, I am open to suggestions.


End file.
